Noah Series: Teenage Years
by darkclocks
Summary: AO story. Benson - Cabot. A series on Noah's teenage years & some of the "fun" things he & sister put Olivia & Alex through. Set in a Universe where Olivia & Alex are married with 3 children & have been together since around Season 2. This starts around Season 16. Noah was adopted (like canon), but somewhere around Season 4. Noah is almost 13, Addison is 11, Maggie is 9. #Cabenson
1. Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything created/owned by NBC. Just my original characters.

A/N: A series on Noah's teenage years and some of the "fun" things he puts Olivia and Alex through.

Set in a Universe where Olivia and Alex are married with three children and have been together since around Season 2ish. This is set somewhere around Season 16. Noah was adopted (just like canon), but somewhere around Season 4. Noah is about to turn 13, Addison is 11, nearly 12, and Maggie is 9.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: THIRTEEN**

"I can't believe we're going to have a teenager next week," Alex said. Olivia and her were sitting up in bed, both scrolling through their phones trying to wind down from the long day. "I mean, are we really that old, that we have a teenager?"

"We're not old," Olivia said. "We're barely over 40, and you know what they say - 40 is the new 20."

"Says the woman who works out and runs nearly every day," Alex said.

"Hey, the perps aren't going to catch themselves," Olivia said. "We're just lucky Noah has a good head on his shoulders. Now when the girls get to be teenagers..."

"I don't even want to think about that, especially Addison," Alex said. "Do you know she told my sister she has a boyfriend? She's 11! She's not allowed to have a boyfriend."

Olivia turned her head. She certainly didn't like the sound of that. "What's his name? Does he go to her school? How old is he?"

"Oh no, don't start that," Alex said. "We are not going to be _those_ parents. Digging into our kid's friends' background."

"It's important to know who their friends are, _especially_ their boyfriends," Olivia said.

"You're starting to sound like Elliot," Alex said.

"And he has five great kids," Olivia said.

"Great? Do you remember what a pain in the ass Kathleen was? And Dicky? Don't even get me started on him," Alex said.

"Yes, but they all turned out okay," Olivia said.

"And so will our kids," Alex said. "Now, if you'll turn the light off, maybe we can find something to distract ourselves from the fact that we're about to be parents of a teenager."

#

"Noah, here's your permission slip for next week," Olivia said as Noah slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Make sure you come straight home after school. Remember, you need to watch Maggie today."

"Why do I have to watch her? Why can't Addy do it?" Noah whined.

"Because Addy is only 11, has dance practice, and it's only an hour," Olivia said. "You mother is picking her up and I have to work late. So it's your job. Erica's mom is dropping Maggie off after school so make sure you're here by the time she gets home."

"Okay, Mom, I will," Noah said. He leaned over and gave Olivia kiss on the cheek before going back out to the living room to where Alex was going through Maggie's backpack. "Addy, let's go. Bye, Ma." He kissed Alex goodbye, yelled for his oldest sister again and disappeared for school.

"Liv, when you drop Maggie off, please get another list of what she needs for the class party," Alex said. "Someone has misplaced it." Alex glanced over to Maggie who just smiled sheepishly. Alex rolled her eyes. She had the same sheepish guilty grin Olivia did when she forgot something.

"I'll take care of it," Olivia said, kissing Alex and grabbing Maggie's backpack. "Let's go, Maggs. I'll be home a little late tonight, Al. I reminded Noah he had to watch Maggie after school."

#

"Sgt. Benson."

Olivia was in the squad room finishing some paperwork and waiting on Nick and Amanda to come back from picking up a suspect. She knew she had a few hours ahead of her with the interrogation.

"Olivia, this is Erica's mom, Jane," the woman said. "I just dropped Maggie off, and we walked up with her to make sure got in okay, but no one is here."

"Noah isn't there?" Olivia said.

"I'm afraid not," Jane said. "Do you want me to take her with me? I don't mind at all."

Olivia looked up at the clock on the wall. _Noah should have already been home. And he didn't even call?_

"Would you mind, Jane?" Olivia said. "Alex is with Addy at dance practice, and I'm working. But if you need me, one of us can come right now to get her."

"It's fine," Jane said. "I promised Erica ice cream today, so why don't I take them both to get some dinner and ice cream and I'll drop her off in a few hours."

"You're a God send," Olivia said. "Thank you. We'll make it up to you."

"No problem," Jane said.

Olivia hung up and immediately texted Noah.

 _Where are you? You're supposed to be home with your sister. - Mom_

She waited a few minutes with no response. Noah always texted right back. That phone had barely left his hand since they gave it to him when he turned 12. And they only gave it to him then so they could keep tabs on him since he was becoming a little more independent.

They rarely asked him to watch his sisters alone, and even then, it was for no more than an hour. He was hardly old enough, as mature has he was, but they had begun giving him just a little responsibility the closer he got to 13.

He had never done anything like this before, though. Not showing up someplace without calling at least was not typical Noah. Olivia was concerned. She called Alex.

"Alex, have you talked to Noah?" Olivia said when Alex asked. Alex was in the dance studio, sitting in a line of chairs with the other moms, listening to them chat about competitions and new moves, something she hated. The phone call from her wife was a welcome excuse to leave the room.

"No, isn't he supposed to be watching Maggie?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but Jane called and said when she dropped Maggie off, no one was home," Olivia said. "He's not answering my texts either. Jane took Maggie. Said she'd bring her home in a few hours."

"Can't you track his phone?" Alex said.

"Oh, you mean with the tracker that _someone_ insisted we _not_ put on his phone because _we have to trust him_?" Olivia said.

"Can't the NYPD track him?" Alex said scoffing at Olivia. "I mean, it's our phone, just give them permission."

"I'd rather not use NYPD resources unless he's really missing," Olivia said. "I'll make some calls to his friends."

"Okay, I'll get one of the other moms to drop Addy off and will head home right now," Alex said and then paused for a second. "Liv, this isn't like Noah."

"I know."

#

 _A few hours later_

"What were you thinking?" Alex yelled at Noah once he was back home.

"I'm sorry, Ma, I forgot about Maggie," Noah said. "It's not that big of a deal. She's fine."

Alex took a deep breath and look over at Olivia, who was so angry right now, she wasn't saying anything. At first, they were relieved Noah was fine. But once they realized he hadn't been missing but was busy playing video games at a friend's house and didn't consider calling, the anger set in.

"Not that big a deal? Noah Benson-Cabot, you know better than this," Alex said. Addy walked by the dining room where Noah, Alex, and Olivia were having their _discussion_ and into the kitchen. "Addy, where are you going?"

"Popcorn," Addy smirked. "I'm not missing this show."

"Shut up, Addy!" Noah yelled.

"Noah. Addison. Enough," Olivia said firmly. "Addison, go to your room. Take Maggie, too."

"But -"

"Now."

Addison stomped off back to her bedroom. Olivia then faced Noah to give Alex a break. She could see her wife was having a hard time keeping her temper in check.

"Noah, look, we don't mind if you want to spend time with your friends," Olivia said. "But you have to call us, text us, something. Why didn't you answer my texts?"

"My phone died."

"Your 9-year-old sister could have been stuck here by herself," Olivia said. "What if something would have happened to her?"

"Seriously, Mom?" Noah said. "Not everyone is a pedophile. She was fine."

This time, it was Olivia who needed to keep her temper in check.

"Noah, that's not the point," Alex said. "You're turning 13. You want more responsibility and more freedom. You have to earn that. If you say you're going to do something, you do it. We were scared something was wrong because you didn't show up and you didn't call or responded to your mother's calls or texts."

"I'm sorry," Noah said, putting his head down. "It won't happen again."

"Good, now, give me your phone," Alex said.

"But?"

"You can have it back next week on your birthday, but you're grounded for a week," Alex said. "You're lucky we're still letting you have your party."

"Mom..." Noah looked at Olivia pleading.

"Don't look at me," Olivia said. "If it were up to me, I'd lock you in the tombs for the next week."

Noah rolled his eyes. That joke was old by the time he was five years old.

"Fine," he said, handing over his phone to Alex. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, but no video games," Olivia said. "Homework then reading."

Noah left, leaving Olivia and Alex sitting at the dining room table.

"So much for that good head on his shoulders," Alex laughed.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to get lucky and avoid the 13 Effect," Olivia said.

"The what?" Alex said.

"The 13 Effect," Olivia said. "At some point around a child's thirteenth birthday, Elliot swears kids are given a 'stupid pill' that causes them to lose their minds."

Alex laughed. "Seriously?"

"He swears by it and from what I've seen, he's not far off," Olivia said. "I mean, obviously there isn't a pill, but it's like once those 13-year-old hormones kick in, they start acting goofy, doing things they'd have never done before. All of Elliot's kids did it. When Maureen turned 13, like Noah, she just didn't come home from school one day, and didn't see any reason why she needed to let El and Kathy know. Kathleen lied about going to a party. Dicky, well, what didn't Dicky do?"

"And how long do we have to look forward to this?" Alex said, still amused.

"With three kids? A long time," Olivia laughed.

"Well, we better buckle down," Alex said. "The teenager years officially starts in one week."


	2. Xbox

**A/N** : Wanted to be clear, in case of confusion, that this Universe/Storyline is not connected to my last story (Between the Scenes).

Also, I'd LOVE to hear from you all on this one with ideas of ways Noah can act out, or have a little fun with AO. If you have teenagers, have worked with teens, or have been a teen, I'm sure you have a story or two. Send them my way, either in the inbox, reviews, or get my on Twitter, username 'darkclocks'.

Thanks so much for those of you who have commented so far. I think this will be a mostly fun story. And yes, Noah is going to be kind of a punk in this. But you know, he'll sort it all out.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: XBOX**

It was Saturday afternoon, and Olivia had just come home from the squad room where she had spent the morning catching up on paperwork. The apartment was much quieter than normal, and Olivia found Alex sitting on the couch, legal pad in hand, glasses on, and deep in thought about whatever she was writing.

"Where are the kids?" Olivia asked.

"Maggie had a play date with Erica today, Addy is reading that horrible book of Edgar Allen Poe poetry you let her get, and Noah is probably playing Xbox," Alex said.

"Still? He was playing Xbox when I left this morning," Olivia said. "In fact, I'm not even sure what time he went to bed last night."

"It was your idea to get it for him for his birthday," Alex said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to let him..." Olivia stopped when she saw Alex tilt her head down and give her _the look_ over the top of her glasses. "I mean, maybe we need to make some rules about how much time he can spend on it each day."

"Good save," Alex said with a smirk. "And you're right, I shouldn't have let him play all day, but I was working and quite frankly, I enjoyed the peace and quiet. It's the first day in weeks he and Addy haven't been fighting. I mean, we're used to the attitude from Addy, but Noah's has been terrible since...well, since right before he turned 13."

"I'm telling you...it's the 13 Effect," Olivia said. "Do you want to go talk to him now?"

"Yeah, but you can do the talking," Alex said. "I'm tired of arguing with him this week."

Olivia headed down the hallway to Noah's room with Alex following behind. His door was shut, which was also a new thing for him. She knocked on the door.

"Noah," Olivia said. "Can you open the door? Your mom and I want to talk to you."

No answer. She looked over at Alex, who just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Olivia knocked louder.

"Noah!" she said. "Open up or we're coming in."

Still no reply, even though they could hear him in the room talking, likely to whoever was on on the other side of his headset.

Olivia turned the handle and opened the door.

" _Holy fuck buckets are you bloody blind or what?...Yeah? Well, your mother should have swallowed!"_

Olivia and Alex's mouth dropped open, and eyes went wide at the words coming out of their baby boy's mouth. Alex covered her mouth with her hand, as a sign of shock. Olivia's eyes narrowed on Noah.

"Noah Porter Benson Cabot!"

Suddenly, Noah looked up and realized his moms were standing in the room.

" _Shit! I gotta go!"_ Noah quickly said, ripping his headset off and exiting out of his game.

"Yeah?" he said when he saw Olivia just staring him down.

" _Yeah?_ That's all you have to say?" Olivia said. Alex stood behind Olivia, hands still to mouth and barely noticed that Addison had come up to stand next to her. Addy wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Neither of their moms made it a habit to yell at them, especially like that.

"Um..."

"That's it," Olivia said. "You're grounded...again. No more Xbox. Now shut that off and meet us in the living room. We need to have a serious conversation."

Olivia turned to leave Noah's room, leaving Alex standing there still in shock. Alex finally turned to Addy and nudged her out of Noah's room.

"You need to go to your room," Alex said.

"What? I didn't even do anything," Addison protested.

"I didn't say you did, but unless you want to be in as much of trouble as Noah, you'll do as I say and stop talking back," Alex said.

"I wasn't talking ba-"

"Addison..." Alex warned.

Addison huffed and spun around, stomping off to her room.

A few minutes later Noah made his way to the living room couch, head hung, awaiting whatever lecture he was about to get.

"I don't even know where to begin with you," Olivia said. "We came in there to talk to you because we think you're spending too much time on the Xbox, and after hearing your language, I'd say you're definitely spending too much time."

"Mom, I didn't mean anything by it," Noah said. "It's just how people talk on the game."

"Well, maybe you don't need to be playing the game if it makes you use language like that," Olivia said. "You know the rules; we don't use those words."

"I know," Noah said. "I won't say the F word anymore."

"The F word. The S word. And then your other comment," Olivia said.

" _Your mom should have swallowed_?" Noah said.

Olivia looked over and exchanged a look with Alex. Alex knew it was her turn to take over.

"Do you even have any idea what that means?" Alex said.

"Uh, yeah," Noah said. "My mom is in charge of Sex Crimes. I've heard worse listening to her talk about cases. I'm not a baby."

Alex glared at Olivia. She often warned her to take her calls into the bedroom. Olivia looked down.

"Besides, it's just an expression," Noah said.

"An expression? Do you have any idea how vulgar and degrading to women that is?" Alex said. "I mean, Noah, you live with four women. We raised you to be respectful and not say thing like that."

"It's not degrading to you, though," Noah said. "I mean you two don't even -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Alex said. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"What did I say? I didn't mean anything -" Noah said.

"Noah, stop," Olivia said. "It's not okay anyway you look at it. I don't want to ever hear you talking like that again. Now, one week with no phone and two weeks with no Xbox."

"Two weeks? But I just got it?" Noah whined.

"Do you want to make it three?" Alex said.

"No, ma'am," he said.

"Good," Alex said. "Go to your room, pack up your Xbox and bring it and your phone to us. We'll keep it until you can have it back."

"Okay," he said, before getting up and doing as he was asked. A few minutes later he returned with the game system and phone.

"I'm sorry," Noah said. "I didn't know it would upset you so much."

"We forgive you, Noah," Alex said. "But there still has to be consequences for your behavior. You know you're not allowed to use foul language, and you are old enough to know not to be making sexual comments to anyone. Even if it's just a game you're playing. When you get this back, there will be limits to how much you can play each day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama," he said. Noah got up and returned to his bedroom.

Olivia sat down on the far side of the couch, and Alex sat next to her, leaning up against her while Olivia put her arm around the blonde.

"It's just a phase, right?" Olivia said. "I mean, we've raised him right. He's just going through a phase."

"The 13 phase?" Alex said, laughing. "Yes, he's a good kid. We've raised him right. I just kind of want to kill him right now. Metaphorically speaking. I mean, I'm less upset about the curse words than the _swallow_ comment."

"Well, 13-year-old boys aren't known for being the most mature," Olivia said.

"Yeah, but Liv, look at what we do," Alex said. "Especially you. We've been very open with them, and he knows better. You can't be okay with it."

"I'm not, believe me," Olivia said. "But, he's right, he's probably heard worse, inadvertently, from me, and he's just acting out right now for whatever reason. We'll keep an eye on it."

"I've told you a hundred times -" Alex said.

"I know," Olivia said. "I'll be more careful, especially now that the kids are older and actually understand more."

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back further against Olivia.

"Maybe he needs a positive male influence around more," Olivia said. "I'd ask Nick, but he's got so much going on, I'm not sure how much of a help he'd be. Fin maybe."

"Fin?"

"Yeah, what?" Olivia said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Fin, but do you think he has any interest at all in being a 'mentor'? Alex said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Olivia said. "Barba?"

"I think our kids have more than enough attitude without Barba adding to it," Alex said.

"Carisi would probably do it," Olivia said. "He likes kids, too."

"Mustache guy?"

"Yeah, the new guy," Olivia said. "Although he's not that new anymore, and he did shave the mustache off. He's kinda a dork, but maybe it could work."

"Well, it probably couldn't hurt," Alex said. "We probably need to talk to Addy, too. She enjoys her brother getting in trouble a bit too much. And then she was feigning innocent and talking back when I tried to send her back to her room today."

"Well, I'll let you handle that one," Olivia said.

"Why me?"

"Because she's just like you," Olivia said.

"Is not," Alex said reaching around and pinching Olivia.

"You don't see or hear it?" Olivia said. "I mean, if I closed my eyes, I'd swear it was you going ten rounds with Judge Petrovsky. _But Your Honor? You can't do that! I object!_ "

"Well, Noah gets his moodiness from you," Alex said.

"And Maggie?" Olivia said, smiling.

"Maggie will be our perfect child," Alex said. "I think she has the best of both our personalities. She has your compassion and sense of justice, and my logic and grace under pressure."

"And your smile," Olivia said. "She has your smile."

"Well, technically, that would be impossible since she came from your eggs," Alex said.

"I don't care who she came from, she has your smile," Olivia said. "The one that goes on for miles and lights up entire rooms. The one that made me fall in love with you and made me realize I wanted to have lots of babies with you."

"How'd that work out for you?" Alex smiled.

"Perfect," Olivia said and then leaned in for a kiss. "Absolutely perfect."


	3. Food Fight

**THE NOAH SERIES: FOOD FIGHT**

"Alright guys, your mama will be home from work a little later and has had a hard week. So you three are on cake duty while I run out for a minute and pick up dinner," Olivia said. "Just don't turn the oven on until I'm back. It shouldn't be more than 20-30 minutes. Noah is in charge."

"Noah?" Addison said. "Why does he always get to be in charge?"

"Because he's the oldest," Olivia said. "Twenty minutes. Please behave."

It was Friday after school and Alex had a terrible week in the office. She was blindsided during a big trial, and the DA was breathing down her neck for a plea or conviction. Olivia wanted to do something nice for her and decided to pick up her favorite dinner and make her favorite cake. The kids were more than happy to help, as they had barely seen their mama all week.

"Noah, you're doing it wrong," Addison said. "You're going to get eggshells in the mix."

"Shut up, Addy," he said. "I know how to crack an egg, and if you don't hush, I'm going to crack it over your head in a minute."

Maggie giggled at her siblings. They were always arguing.

Addison went back to mixing her chocolate batter.

"Noah! That's too much milk," Addison said. "I swear, this is going to be the worst cake ever."

"Maggie," Noah said. "Turn around for a minute."

"Why, Noah?" Maggie said.

"Just do it," Noah said.

Maggie did as she was told. She almost always did as she was told, and if Noah was in charge, that meant she did as he asked as well.

Noah took the egg in his hand he was using to mix in the second bowl of batter he was making. He cracked it just a little and then...

 _SPLAT!_

He smashed it over Addison's head when her back was turned.

"You did not just do that!" Addison said. She picked up the mixing spoon she was using and slung chocolate batter at Noah. It hit him right in the face. That's when all hell broke loose. Noah reached into his batter and slung more at his sister, who did the same.

Maggie had turned around slightly and was giggling at her siblings again...that is until both Addison and Noah saw her.

 _SPLAT!_

All three kids then went at it. Eggs. Batter. Mix. They were all covered in chocolate, as was the kitchen. They even forgot why they were fighting to begin with and began giggling.

That's the first thing Olivia heard when she reached the outside of the door. Giggling. She couldn't remember the last time she heard the kids laughing like that, especially since Noah and Addison were in the Teen and Pre-Teen years.

She reached to open the door with a big smile on her face - happy her children were so happy. She walked in and sat the take-out food on the table by the door while she moved to inspect what was happening in the kitchen.

"What's so funny in here?" Olivia said. "What the -"

 _SPLAT!_

That was an accident. No one knew exactly who flung it, but it was certainly an accident that their mother was standing in the kitchen wiping chocolate cake batter off her face.

The children froze.

"We're sorry, mom," Maggie said. "We were just having fun. We'll clean it up."

Maggie was always so quick to apologize and want to fix things. And then there was the look on her face. That smile that melted Olivia. She was standing there so innocent, yet so guilty. Her big blue eyes, pleading for her mother's forgiveness.

Olivia couldn't help it when a smile crept across her face. The smiles on her children's face were enough for her not to care for a moment about the mess in front of her. She reached up and scooped the batter from her face and then...

 _SPLAT!_

It went flying from her hands back across to Maggie's arm. The youngest girl looked up in surprise and then to her siblings whose mouths were open in surprise. But it only took them a couple of seconds to act on Olivia's momentary insanity. They instantly went back to slinging batter. All of them. Even Olivia.

Finally, they all found themselves sitting on the floor, covered in chocolate and eggs, and laughing. They talked about their other baking tales. Olivia told them about a food fight she and Alex had once when they were newly dating. Of course, she didn't tell them how the story ended with them on the kitchen floor in a very different position than they all were now.

"Who started this anyway?" Olivia said.

"Noah."

"Addy."

Both said at the same time.

"Don't worry, no one is in trouble," Olivia said. "Not this time anyway."

They continued sitting and laughing, occasionally slinging a little bit of the batter from their bodies at someone else. They were all so caught up in the moment they didn't hear Alex come in or her calling from the corridor.

"Liv, why is there food sitting by the door?" she said.

No answer, but she heard laughing from the kitchen.

"Liv, did you hear me? Why is there ... What on God's green earth is going on in here?" Alex said.

 _SPLAT!_

Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen either.

The laughing suddenly stopped. Addison covered her mouth with her hands, just like Alex did when she was in shock. Noah held his breath and had a deer in the headlight look. Maggie both covered her mouth and held her breath. And Olivia, well, she knew not to move or say a word.

Alex reached up and wiped the chocolate from her face and stared at Olivia.

Finally, Maggie couldn't contain herself anymore and bust out into a muffled laugh behind her hands covering her mouth. And that was all it took before Olivia, Addison, and Noah joined in on the giggling again.

"This is funny to you?" Alex said. "I've worked my ass off this week, and this is what I come home to?"

"She said a bad word," Maggie whispered to Olivia.

They all started laughing again.

"You know what?" Alex said. "I'm going to take a shower."

Olivia jumped up, seeing Alex was pissed.

"Wait, honey, just a minute," Olivia said. She reached out to pull Alex to her, but with the slippery floor, they both began to tumble, and Alex fell on top of Olivia. Alex rolled off and sat on the floor with them, now covered in more chocolate as well.

"I'm going to have to have this suit dry cleaned," Alex said.

"I'll take it to the cleaners in the morning," Olivia said.

"What were you all thinking?" Alex said.

"We just wanted to bake you a cake, mama," Maggie said. The smile. Those eyes. Alex couldn't be mad at that face, as much as she wanted to be.

"We weren't thinking," Olivia said. "But we had fun. I mean, can you imagine? All three of our children laughing together and not fighting?"

Addison and Noah rolled their eyes.

Alex finally cracked a small smile.

"You kids go wash up, and we'll have dinner," Olivia said. "Then, after dinner, you'll clean this kitchen within an inch of its life."

"Okay, Mom," Noah said. They all got up and left the kitchen.

"And don't track chocolate all over the house," Alex called out when they were out of sight. She turned back to Olivia. "Seriously, Liv? A food fight?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to add stress to your week," Olivia said. "It's just, they were so happy and not fighting, and then Maggie pulled out that big smile of hers, and well, you know how much of a sucker I am for that."

"I do," Alex said. "I've used it to my advantage quite a few times."

"You have," Olivia said. "But I don't mind. It's my favorite thing in the world."

"Oh? I thought this was," Alex said and then leaned forward and gave Olivia a kiss.

"Hm, it's a tough choice, I may need another to decide," Olivia said. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and leaned back in for another kiss.

Alex's entire body relaxed into the kiss from the stressful week she'd had. She put her arms around Olivia's neck and ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Ew. Mom. Mama. Can you not?"

Olivia and Alex looked up from where they were sitting on the floor to see Addison standing there.

"What are they doing?" Noah called out as he walked up behind Addison.

"They're being horny teenagers again," Addison said.

"Seriously, can't you get a room or something?" Noah said.

"A room? This entire house is our room," Alex said. "And if it weren't for us being horny teenagers, none of you would even be here."

"Well, technically, that's not entirely true..." Addison said, smirking.

"Addy..." Olivia warned. "You know what she means."

"So gross," Noah said. "Can we have dinner now?"

"Yeah, just let me and Alex get cleaned up," Olivia said. "Set the table and we'll be right out."

After dinner the kids cleaned the kitchen and Olivia decided to make Alex's cake, after all, starting from scratch. Once it was done, out of the oven, and frosted, they put it in the fridge for the weekend, and Olivia joined Alex in the bedroom.

"I hope this chocolate comes out of my suit, or you're buying me another one," Alex said.

"Fine, I don't mind," Olivia said.

"Yeah, well, if you knew how much it cost you wouldn't say that," Alex said.

"I think I'd rather not know," Olivia said. She had a funny grin on her face.

"What's that look for?" Alex said.

"What look?"

"The look on your face that says you're up to something," Alex said, studying her wife now. "And what's behind your back?"

 _Knock. Knock._

"Mom, what did you do with the cake batter bowl?" Addison said from the other side of the door.

"I washed it," Olivia said.

"You did? Because I looked. It's not in the dishwasher or the cabinet," Addison said. "You said we could have the bowl to eat the leftover batter."

"I forgot and put it away," Olivia said.

"But it's not -"

"Go," Olivia said. "We're going to bed."

"But it's only -" Addison said.

"I said -" Olivia said.

"Ugh, fine," Addison said. They could hear her stomping off down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked.

Olivia pulled the cake batter bowl from behind her back and smiled at Alex.

"You stole the cake batter from the kids?" Alex said, amusement in her eyes.

"Maybe," Olivia said.

Alex walked over to meet Olivia next to the bed.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with this cake batter in the bedroom?" Alex said.

"I don't know," Olivia said. "I thought maybe we could um, lick the bowl."

"Lick the bowl, huh?"

"Or, other things if you prefer," Olivia said.

"You're terrible," Alex said.

"You love it," Olivia said.

"Well, I love you, even if you sometimes have the maturity level of our children," Alex said.

"Oh, believe me, what I have planned for tonight is plenty mature," Olivia said.

#

"Did you find the cake batter bowl?" Noah asked when Addison came back to where their rooms were.

"No, Mom said she washed the bowl," Addison said. "But I didn't see it anywhere. I checked the dishwasher, the cabinet, everywhere. It's nowhere to be found. You don't think...?"

"You mean like a sex thing?" Noah said and shrugged. "I wouldn't put anything past those two."

* * *

A/N: Wanted to give us some light-hearted fun trouble. But I have several things in mind for Noah being a brat...especially as he gets older. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you enjoy it. And send any ideas you have my way.


	4. Halloween

**THE NOAH SERIES: HALLOWEEN**

"So we're all good with Halloween costumes?" Olivia said.

"Yes, Maggie is going as Thing 1. Apparently, Erica is going to be Thing 2," Alex said. "And Addison is going as Zombie Elsa."

"Elsa from Frozen?" Olivia said. "You mean to tell me our darling daughter who is your twin is going as the Ice Princess?"

Alex crossed her arms and stared at Olivia, holding back a smile. "She's going as a Zombie Ice Princess," she said. "I'm pretty sure she gets her dark side from you."

"Yeah, but come on, Ice Princess? You have to admit that is rather funny," Olivia said.

"Shut up," Alex said, finally cracking a smile.

"How come you can say shut up and we can't?" Addison said, coming up from behind Alex.

"Because we're adults," Alex said. "There is a lot we can do and say that you can't." She looked over at Olivia and gave her a wink.

"Ugh," Addison said rolling her eyes. "You guys have to make everything gross. You know we're old enough know to know what it means when you all decide to _go to bed early_."

"It doesn't mean anything other than we're tired from fighting bad guys all week long," Alex said. "Wait until you're an adult and have to work as hard as we do. Don't you have homework?"

"Whatever," Addison said.

"Addy, what did we talk about?" Olivia said. "No talking back to your mother."

"Sorry, Ma," Addison said. "I'll go do my homework."

"That kid..." Alex said.

"Is adorable sometimes because she's just like her mama," Olivia said. "For better or for worse."

Alex smiled and went back to unloading the groceries Olivia had brought home.

"So, Noah tells me he's too old for Halloween and Trick-or-Treating," Alex said. "He wants to go to a party at a friends house."

"What friend?" Olivia said.

"Cole or Hunter or Trey or one of those trust fund kids with one of _those_ names," Alex said.

"You know, for one of those _trust fund_ kids with of _those_ names, you're pretty judgmental," Olivia said, grinning. " _Alexandra Addison Cabot_."

"I was never like some of those kids at Noah's school," Alex said.

"There is an entire residential house at Harvard named after the Cabot family," Olivia said.

"Yes, my great great uncle who I only met a time or two, and which, by the way, I never lived in when I attended Harvard," Alex said. "Anyway, to the point, Noah wants to go to the party."

"You told him, no, right?" Olivia said.

"No, I told him that we would talk about it," Alex said. "I mean, he's 13 now. When did you go to your first party?"

"You mean on my own or one of the ragers my mom threw?" Olivia said.

"Liv, I'm serious," Alex said. "We can't keep him under lock and key forever."

"Not forever, just until he's 30," Olivia said. Olivia smiled, but Alex was still serious and put her hands on her hip. "Okay, fine. I suppose if we get the name of the kid and his parents and location of the party, it won't hurt to let him go for a few hours."

"Noah thanks you," Alex said. "For what it's worth, I'm as scared as you are to let our kids go out there in the real world. I mean, I think it's natural with the jobs we do. We see the worst of society."

"I know," Olivia said. "And if it were one of Elliot's kids, I'd be telling him the same thing. It's just different when it's ours, you know?"

"I know," Alex said. "Now, come with me so I can show you what costume I bought for Halloween."

"I thought you were going as a witch to the DA's party?" Olivia said.

"Not that party," Alex said. "The _private_ party we're going to have while our kids are stuffing their face with candy the next day at Grandma's house."

"Oooh," Olivia said. "I may enjoy Halloween, after all."

#

"I talked to Zachary's parents," Alex said. "It's just a handful of Noah's classmates, boys and girls, but there will be adult supervision. We can drop him off at 5:30 pm and then pick up Erica to take her Trick-or-Treating with Maggie. Thing 1 needs her Thing 2."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, I'll go see if Noah and the Ice Princess are ready."

"I'm ready," Addison said coming out of her bedroom. The contrast of the Zombie make up with the princess outfit was ridiculous and perfectly fit Addison.

"Wow, you look beautiful and scary all at once," Olivia said.

"There is no exquisite beauty… without some strangeness in the proportion," Addy said.

"I see the Edgar Allen Poe poetry book has been paying off," Olivia grinned and kissed the top of Addy's head. "Just make sure you don't quote the _Tell-Tale Heart_ around your mother."

"Nah, I save that for Maggie's bedtime stories," Addison said, smirking at Alex, who rolled her eyes. Olivia laughed.

"Keep laughing, Liv," Alex said. "When Maggie comes to sleep with us because she's having nightmares, I'm going to kick you out of bed and let you share a room with Miss Zombie Ice Princess here."

Olivia made her way down the hall to knock on Noah's door.

"Noah, are you ready?" Olivia said. "We have to get going so your sisters don't start trick or treating too late."

"I'll be right out," Noah said. Olivia returned to the living room where all three of her girls were sitting, all ready for the Halloween festivities.

They were going over the rules of how much they were allowed to eat and what to look out for when Addison bust out laughing.

" _That_ is your costume for the party?" Addison said.

Everyone turned around to see that Noah had entered the room. He was dressed big rimmed hat, several fake gold chains, a green and purple suit, and a cane.

He was dressed a pimp. A ridiculous looking pimp.

"What are you supposed to be?" Alex asked, carefully studying Olivia's face which had frozen. "And where did you get that outfit?"

"I'm a pimp," Noah said. "And I borrowed it from Sean."

Hearing the word _pimp_ come out of Noah's mouth was too much for Olivia. She immediately began crying and walked off toward the bedroom without saying a word.

"Go change," Alex said, surprisingly calmly.

"But I don't have anything else to wear," Noah said.

"Go. Change. Now." Alex said. "You either change, or you're staying home tonight."

"But -"

"Noah," Alex said. "You will not win this argument, and you've made your mother cry. Go now!"

Noah turned around and went to his room. Addy and Maggie were giving Alex a weird look, having no idea what was going on.

"We'll leave in just a minute," Alex said. "Wait here."

She walked down the hall and lightly knocked on their bedroom door.

"Liv, can I come in?" Alex said.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "I'm sorry, I just ..."

"I know," Alex said. "And I'll take care of it. He's going to change. I thought maybe you can take the girls to get a head start on trick or treating, and I can drop Noah off at the party, and we can have a little chat. And before you say anything about him going to the party, you know he didn't do this intentionally."

"He knows already, though, Alex," Olivia said. "What is he thinking? I mean, even if not for the fact that his father was a pimp, it wouldn't be okay. What am I doing wrong with him?"

"Okay, first, you're not doing anything wrong. And it's not your problem, it's our problem," Alex said. "Second, he's not thinking. He's a teenage boy. You know that. And yes, he should know better for a number of reasons, but he's still a teenager. Look, let me take care of this tonight. You did the hard part of telling him last year all about who is father was. Let me be the one to remind him that this isn't okay."

"Okay," Olivia said. "I'll meet you at the community center?"

"Yes," Alex said. "I'll see you then."

#

Olivia left with the girls, and Alex and Noah left shortly after.

"Noah, do you have any idea what you did tonight?" Alex said. "How inappropriate your costume was?"

"Because of my father?" Noah said.

"Well, not just because of your father," Alex said. "But yes. Listen, I know that for whatever reason, you boys think being a pimp is cool, but it's not Noah. And your mom and I will not tolerate that kind of attitude. Pimps sell sex. They are abusive, rapist, controlling, and in no way are anything that should be considered _cool._ "

"It's not like anyone thinks about that stuff," Noah said. "It's just a harmless costume."

"It's not harmless to the countless number of women and girls who are under the control of a so-called pimp," Alex said and paused. "It wasn't harmless to your real mother." She made sure her last sentence came out gentler than her other words.

Noah bit clenched his teeth.

"Look, your mom, Olivia, this is what she fights against every single day," Alex said. "So you can imagine her shock and surprise to see her son dressed up as the very thing she fights against, calling it harmless."

"You're just afraid I'm going to turn out like him," Noah said.

"No," Alex said, stopping the car and turning Noah toward her. "Listen to me. You are nothing like your father. His DNA means nothing to who you are Noah. So don't you ever question that. I mean, look at your mom. You know about her mother."

"Yes, she was raped," Noah said.

"Yes, and your mom was a result of that," Alex said. "And she is the most amazing, compassionate, gentlest, person I have ever met. There is no one on this planet that is a better person than her - you know that. So don't ever, ever think we are afraid you'll turn out like your father. I just want you to be a good example to your friends. To show them that this stuff, this culture, isn't harmless."

"I'm sorry, Ma," Noah said. "I wasn't really thinking about all of that."

"I know," Alex said. "But you also need to apologize to your mom tonight."

"I will," Noah said.

#

"Did Noah come talk to you?" Alex asked when Olivia joined her in the bedroom.

"He did," Olivia said. "He seemed to get it. Thank you for talking to him. I certainly wasn't in shape to do it."

"You're welcome," Alex said. "It wasn't my favorite conversations to have, but you don't always have to be the one to deal with that kind of conversation. God knows you do enough of it every day."

"He even cried a little bit when we talked about Ellie," Olivia said. "How I wish he'd have known her."

"Me, too," Alex said. "I'm just glad we'd already talked to him about Johnny D and Ellie, and you're background and all of that stuff. We also talked about you, too."

"I know," Olivia said. "He mentioned it. He said he was glad he didn't have to worry about turning out like his father because you reminded him of how great I turned out."

"It's true, you know," Alex said.

"It's only true because I've had a great partner to help me keep my head above the water," Olivia said. "You're pretty great yourself."

"What? You mean I'm not one of those trust fund kids with one of those fancy names?" Alex teased.

"No," Olivia said. "You're just Alex. My loving, beautiful, sexy, love of my life, Alex."

"Good, because _sexy Alex_ will be making an appearance in her Halloween costume tomorrow night," Alex said.

* * *

A/N: So in this story universe, Noah came into Olivia/Alex's life as he did on the show (Ellie, Johnny D), but it just happened in the early seasons of the show, and not Season 15.

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I'm keeping a note of them and will try to work them in. I'll probably mix in some Addison and Maggie centric chapters as well, but right now, I wnt to focus mostly on Noah, and AO handling that as parents.


	5. Ice Skating

**THE NOAH SERIES: ICE SKATING**

"Remember we're going ice skating this weekend at Rockefeller," Alex told the kids. "We need to know who you're bringing so we can talk to their parents before then."

"I'm bringing Erica," Maggie said.

"I figured as much," Alex said. "Addie?"

"I was going to take Jessica, but she's kind of being a crappy friend, so I might bring Sarah," Addison said.

"Well, pick one by today," Alex said.

"Okay, I'll go right now to call," Addison said and ran off down the hall.

"Noah?" Alex asked

"I'll bring Sam."

Ice skating was something Olivia and Alex loved to take the kids to do. They had done it every year since Noah was old enough. They were pretty decent skaters, Addie, of course, was the best and constantly let everyone know. She could literally skate circles around the rest of them. She had all the grace of Alex.

Noah was a good skater, too, but a bit more clunky and like that of a hockey player. He could get to where he was going, and do it quickly, he was strong, after all, but graceful was never a word used to describe anything Noah did. He definitely picked up habits from Olivia over the years.

And Maggie, well, she was still learning. She was better than most kids her age, but still pretty clumsy. Neither Alex nor Olivia could be specifically blamed for that. They each had their moments, Alex in all her grace, and Olivia in all her strength and each could both be clumsy. They'd just laugh at her being their perfect mix.

Of course, technically, she wasn't. Olivia became pregnant and carried Maggie, while Alex did the same with Addison. It's also where they each other their names. Addison was Alex's middle name, and Margaret was Olivia's middle name. They decided to call her Maggie for short. They were both family names - named for Alex's grandfather and Olivia's grandmother - that had been passed on to them. They wanted to do the same with their children.

Saturday morning came, and Olivia and Alex were trying to get everything ready for their adventure that day.

"Did you talk to Sam's parents?" Alex asked Olivia. They'd had trouble getting ahold of them at first.

"Yeah, his dad returned my call and left a message," Olivia said. "He said Sam was excited."

Olivia turned around to see Addison standing in the bedroom door, listening to them.

"Wait, Noah gets to bring his girlfriend along?" Addison said. "Why can't I bring my boyfriend?"

"What do you mean _his girlfriend_? He's bringing Sam," Alex said.

"You know, for someone who uses a gender neutral name, I'd think you'd realize that Sam could be short for Samantha," Addison said. " _Alex."_

Alex's eyes widened, and she looked over at Olivia.

"I thought you talked to Sam's dad?" Alex said.

"I did, but like I said, he left a voicemail," Olivia said. "He just said he was Sam's father and that Sam was excited about going. I didn't think much of it. And wait, _your what_ , Addie?"

"My boyfriend," Addison said. "I know the concept may be confusing to the two of you, but some girls like boys, and when those boys like them, they become their boyfriend."

"Oh, your mom here is more than familiar with the term boyfriend," Alex said, smirking at Olivia. "Right, hon? But that still doesn't mean you're allowed to have a boyfriend, Addison."

"Would you prefer I have a girlfriend," Addison said. She was smirking and enjoying getting under her parents' skin.

"No, I mean, we don't care," Olivia said. "You're too young to be dating, period. When you're older, you can date whoever you want."

"I'm barely younger than Noah," Addison said.

"Yes, and he's too young, too," Alex said.

"But yet, you're still letting him bring his girlfriend today," Addison said.

"Addison, go to your room and send your brother in here," Alex said.

"Why do I have to go to my room?" Addison said. "I'm not the one that invited my lover ice skating."

"Addison, stop talking back and do as you're told," Alex said. "And please don't ever use the word _lover_ in front of me again."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Addison said.

"Okay, that's enough, Addie," Olivia said. "Go to your room now or you won't be going ice skating today. And send Noah in here."

Olivia looked over at Alex, who was rolling her eyes and trying to contain her temper at her daughter. Olivia was used to playing the role of referee when it came to Alex and Addison. Addison, much like her mother, didn't know when to shut up sometimes and always had to have the last word. Alex complained about it all the time, and while she got sympathies from Olivia, Alex rarely got any from her own mother, Caroline. Caroline would just laugh and say something about karma. Rebecca, Alex's sister, on the other hand, was more direct, telling her on more than one occasion that _payback is a bitch_. Neither response made Alex very happy with her family.

"What's up?" Noah said.

"What's up is that you have a girlfriend, invited her ice skating, and didn't tell us," Olivia said.

"I told you I was bringing Sam," Noah said.

"Yes, Sam, not Samantha," Olivia said.

"So I have a girlfriend. What's the big deal?" Noah said.

"The big deal is you didn't tell us," Olivia said. "And you're 14. You're too young."

"I'm not too young," Noah said. "And she's barely my girlfriend. We've just been going out a few weeks. I mean, wouldn't you rather me bring her on a date with you all then sneaking around."

"Again, not the point," Olivia said. "You're too young."

"And how old were you two when you started dating?" Noah said.

"That isn't important," Olivia said. "Besides, my mom wasn't as involved as she should have been. Then I wouldn't have gotten engaged at age 16."

"Yeah, yeah, grandma was a drunk, I know," Noah said.

"I was 16 before I went on my first date, thank you," Alex said, with a bit of smugness.

"Becca told me about walking in on you kissing your best friend when you were my age," Noah said. "So don't even lie. Girl sleepovers must have been fun for you. Even if Grandma didn't know back then."

Olivia snickered.

"Olivia!" Alex said, glaring at Olivia.

"Okay, you can bring Sam," Olivia said. "But you can't keep things like this from us. And if you're going to have a girlfriend, there will be rules."

"I would expect no less with a parent who is a cop and another a prosecutor," Noah said.

"What do you know about Addie's boyfriend?" Alex asked before Noah left.

"Trying to get intel on your kids?" Noah asked.

"Maybe," Alex said. "Besides, she ratted you out about Sam, so you don't owe her anything."

Noah thought about it for a minute, amused at his parents right now.

"Fine," Noah said. "His name is Trey. He's a year older than her, and if you ask me, he's kind of an arrogant prick."

"Noah, you can't use that word," Olivia said.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of another word," Noah said. "Anyway, he's annoying. Maybe even more annoying than Addie."

Noah left the room, and Alex plopped down backwards on the bed.

"I'm not ready for this," Alex said. "Kids dating. _Our_ kids dating."

"I don't think I should have let Sam come," Olivia said. "I don't like this."

"You just don't like it because Noah didn't tell you," Alex said. "You're used to him telling you everything."

"Not so much anymore," Olivia said. "He used to be my baby boy."

"Um, _our_ baby boy," Alex said, grinning. "But, he's a teenage boy now. A teenage boy who eats too much, says inappropriate things, smells, and rarely speaks."

"If only we could get Addie to pick up on the rarely speaking thing," Olivia laughed.

#

After skating for a while, Olivia and Alex tired out and grabbed a seat on a nearby bench while the kids continued skating. They watched as Maggie almost fell a couple of times. They watched as Addison showed off in front of her friend and anyone else who was nearby.

Then they saw as Sam almost fell, and Noah caught her. When she was firmly back up on her feet, he took her hand, and they stayed skating together like that. She was cute. Long light brown hair, dimples, and just a few freckles. She really did seem like a sweet girl and Noah seemed smitten. In fact, they had never seen him on such good behavior. Opening car doors, buying her hot chocolate. Saying _please_ and _thank_ _you_ to Olivia and Alex. He was even being nice to Addie.

Alex reached out and took Olivia's hand. She could see her wife was having a hard time letting go of their little boy.

"Do you remember when we were like that?" Alex whispered as she put her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"I didn't know you when we were 14," Olivia said.

"I know, but look, he's smitten, and is being the perfect gentleman," Alex said. "He's being so protective of her when people speed by. Kind of like the first time we went ice skating. Remember when that guy almost knocked me down. I know you wanted to kick his ass, but instead, you politely told him to be more careful while giving him the Olivia Benson staredown."

"Oh, I tripped him later when you went to answer your mom's call," Olivia said.

"You did not?" Alex said, turning a surprised face to Olivia.

Olivia just gave her a guilty sheepish grin.

"Anyway, to be young and in love and completely smitten with each other," Alex said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm still young, in love, and completely smitten," Olivia said. "Okay, well maybe not _as young_."

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek, aware that if she gave her a real kiss, their kids would undoubtedly see it and pitch a fit about public displays of affection.

"I was so nervous the first time we came skating," Olivia said. "I hadn't been on skates in years, and you were just so graceful. I knew I was going to faceplant and ruin our date."

"But you didn't," Alex said.

"Well, I had a good motivation," Olivia said. "I didn't want my face all bloodied up when I kissed you goodnight."

"Hey, look, Noah and Sam took their skates off," Alex said. "Where are they going?"

Olivia and Alex watched on closely, making sure they didn't disappear. They didn't though. They found a bench on the other side of the rink and sat down. They laughed about something and Noah was still holding her hand tightly.

Finally, they stopped laughing and smiled at each other. Then it happened.

Noah leaned in and placed a small, chaste kiss on Sam's lips. It was quick, and when he was done, he pulled away and they both smiled awkwardly at each other and then down at the ground.

"Did you see..." Alex said.

"I saw," Olivia said. Her eyes were beginning to water as a smile crept in on her face.

Alex snuggled closer to Olivia and sighed.

"Our babies are growing up," Olivia said.

* * *

A/N: So I addressed it in this chapter, but Alex gave birth to Addison and Olivia gave birth to Maggie. Yes, Addison looks just like Alex, and Maggie resembles Olivia...dark hair and dark eyes.

We'll find out more about Addie's boyfriend coming up. (Also, yes, I changed the spelling from Addy to Addie...I liked the "ie" better on the end).

And yep, we're going to worth through all the things you have all suggested (e.g. fights, sex, boy stuff, friends having crushes on the moms, and so on). Keep them coming.

And thank you for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying it. There will be a "prequel" to this story, but I need to stick the shorter stuff for right now :)


	6. The Fight

**THE NOAH SERIES: THE FIGHT**

"Sgt. Benson, this is George Pitts from St. Mary's." Olivia was in her office when she got the phone call from Addison's school.

"Yes, Mr. Pitts, is everything okay with Addison?" Olivia asked. The school rarely called, especially Addison's school.

"Yes, Addison is fine, but I'm afraid we had a slight problem after school with your son, Noah," Mr. Pitts said. "It seems when he came to pick up Addison to walk her home, he got into a skirmish with one of our 8th graders."

"Noah did?" Olivia said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Mr. Pitts said. "I was just as surprised as you were, given how good his behavior was last year."

"Is he there?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he's here, along with Addison," Mr. Pitts said. "When you get here, I'll fill you in what little I know."

#

"So are either of you going to tell me what happened?" Olivia said when she got Addison and Noah home from school. Maggie had piano practice, and she and Alex wouldn't be home for a couple hours.

Noah and Addison sat on the couch, not talking and looking at the floor.

"Noah Porter Benson-Cabot, you got into a fight today at Addison's school, now someone better tell me why," Olivia said.

"It was nothing," Noah said.

"Addison?" Olivia said.

Addison looked at Noah, who shook his head.

"It's my fault," Addison finally said.

"Addie, stop," Noah said. "It's not your fault."

"The boy he beat up was Trey," Addison said. "My boyfriend. Well, he was my boyfriend."

"What? Why?" Olivia said.

They both sat silent.

"The prick kissed another girl," Noah said. "And Addie was crying, and when she told him off and tried to walk away, he grabbed her arm and then ..."

"And then you stepped in?" Olivia said, realizing what happened.

Noah nodded.

"Please don't tell, mama," Addison said. "Please, I don't want Noah to get in trouble, and you know how she feels about fighting."

"I'm fine, Addie," Noah said.

"Your mother will understand," Olivia said. "Noah shouldn't have hit the boy, but she'll get over it."

"No, she said if he got into anymore trouble, she'd ground him for a month," Addison said. "Please, no one got hurt. Besides, you know how cranky she's been lately."

"I'll make you a deal, you two have to tell her before bed what happened," Olivia said. "Now, Addison, did he hurt you? Because if he did -"

"No, stop, mom," Addison said. "He didn't hurt me. I would have kicked him in the balls like you taught me. He just reached to grab my arm and I think Noah thought..."

"You thought he was going to hurt her," Olivia said, looking at Noah.

"Yeah, I mean, I just don't like the guy, and he shouldn't be grabbing my sister like that," Noah said.

"Okay, but you can't go off hitting other kids," Olivia said. "Restrain him. Don't hit him...unless he actually deserved it." Olivia smiled. Truth be told, she might have punched the kid too for grabbing Addison.

"Go clean up for dinner and remember, you have to talk to your mother tonight," Olivia said.

Olivia was a little uncertain how Alex would react. One one hand, she knew Alex would go Mama Bear on anyone who hurt her children. One the other hand, the kids were right, she had been pretty cranky lately, and she hated fighting. She didn't like it when Nick and Sonny took Noah boxing. And while she was okay teaching the kids self-defense, she didn't like the thought of them using it unless they absolutely had to. Olivia just hoped Alex could see past the fact that Noah acted out violently when he probably didn't have to, and instead see that he was defending his sister.

Then there was the fact that Trey, the prick boyfriend, had kissed another girl. Which Olivia knew meant that he had also probably kissed Addison. Which meant it was one more reason for Alex to be upset by these chain of events.

They weren't thrilled when Noah started dating, but he was two years older at least. And they got to meet the girl and she was nice. All they knew about Trey was that Addie spent too much time texting him, and he was a _prick_ according to Noah. Addison hadn't been allowed to go out anywhere with him, on a date, those were their rules, but Olivia and Alex knew they saw each other plenty at school.

Perhaps it was also a bit of a double standard since Addie was a girl, as much as both of them would have hated to admit it. Addie was their baby girl, and while she could match anyone with her words, she was sensitive and passionate about things. There was no reason to think she wouldn't have that same vigor for a relationship she was in. Noah at least was a tough kid. Strong. And not one to be taken advantage of too often. He had to be pretty smart living in a house with 4 women.

Nope. Alex was not going to be pleased when she got home.

#

After dinner, Olivia gave Noah and Addison their chance but decided she needed to be there too. She asked Maggie to go to her room and watch a movie while the four of them talked in the living room.

"So, Addie and Noah wanted to tell you about something that happened today," Olivia said.

"Are you two fighting again? Because I'm really getting tired of constant yelling and screaming from you two," Alex said.

"Alex, it's nothing like that," Olivia said, giving Addison and Noah an encouraging glance to let them know she was there to support them. "Just hear them out."

"I got into a fight today after school," Noah said softly.

"What?!" Alex yelled. "Noah, what have we told you about fighting?"

Olivia firmly put her hand on Alex's knee to remind her to stay calm. "Let him finish."

"It was my fault, mom," Addison said. "He was defending me. I broke up with Trey and Noah hit him."

"Why would Noah hit Trey if you broke up with him?" Alex said.

"Well, he, um, there was another girl he kissed," Addison said, almost in tears. Olivia looked at Noah for him to finish for his sister.

"Mom, he tried to grab her arm when she walked away, and I just lost it," Noah said. "I thought he was going to try to hurt her."

"He did what?" Alex said. "I'm calling the school first thing tomorrow."

"It's already handled, Alex," Olivia said. "The school called me when it happened. Trey got suspended. Noah, since he doesn't attend the school, didn't get any punishment, but it was suggested he pick Addie up in another location for the next few weeks."

"Wait, you've known about this since right after school and you didn't tell me?" Alex said, turning to Olivia.

"Like I said, it's handled," Olivia said. "But the kids just wanted you to know what happened."

"Noah, why would you hit him?" Alex said. "I mean, couldn't you have done something else. I knew letting him take boxing lessons was a bad idea, Liv."

"Ma, I promise, it wasn't that," Noah said. "I'm sorry."

"And you, Addison, I've been trying to tell you I didn't like this boy, that we needed to meet him," Alex said. "You're too young for dating. That's it. No more boyfriends."

"Mama," Addison pleaded.

"And if he was kissing other girls, does that mean he was kissing you?" Alex said. "You're 12 years old, Addison. That should be the farthest thing from your mind."

"I'm sorry," Addie said. "I liked him and well, we didn't do anything else."

"Both of you go to your rooms while I decide what your punishment is going to be," Alex said.

Both Noah and Addison looked at Olivia. She hadn't promised them no punishment, but she did promise to try to get Alex to go easy on them. She just nodded her head for them to go on. She would talk to Alex.

A bit later when Olivia and Alex were in the bedroom getting ready for bed, Olivia decided it was time to speak up.

"So, Alex, you know Noah was just defending his sister today," Olivia said. "I mean, he recognized something that shouldn't happen and he put a stop to it."

"With his fist," Alex said. She was a bit louder than she wanted to be, but she was still upset by what the kids had told her. She immediately lowered her voice. They didn't like to let the kids hear them arguing, even though they're sure they could at times. "Olivia, I'm glad he stood up for his sister, but there are other ways to solve problems than fighting."

"Yes, and he knows that and will learn from this," Olivia said. "He's still a teenage boy who was protecting his sister."

"Yeah, well, if we hadn't let her have that boyfriend in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we," Alex said. She forcefully hung up her suit in the closet.

"Like we could stop her," Olivia said. "It's not like we let her go on dates with him. I mean, he's essentially a friend who happens to be a boy."

"And who she is apparently also kissing," Alex said.

"Alex, be reasonable," Olivia said.

"Reasonable? How can you possibly be okay with any of this?" Alex said.

"I didn't say I was okay with it, but I'm trying to be understanding," Olivia said.

"No, you're okay with Noah fighting because that's what you would have done," Alex said. "You think he doesn't hear the stories the guys and even you tell about taking down perps at SVU. I mean, what's Nick's mottos - punch first, ask questions later?"

"No, that was more Elliot's style," Olivia joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well, I've seen you do quite a bit of that, too, over the years," Alex said.

"Okay, I admit, we haven't always been sensitive, but times have changed - SVU has changed," Olivia said. "You know that. I mean, are you seriously saying it's my fault because Noah acted out violently?"

Alex just shrugged.

"And Addie is a kid," Olivia said.

"Yeah, who shouldn't be kissing boys," Alex said.

"She is nearly 13 years old," Olivia said. "This is happening, Alex, and we can't stop it. Our kids are going to date. They're going to get their hearts broken. They're going to make mistakes. And some day, they're probably going to be having sex."

Alex grabbed pajamas from the dresser and slammed the door shut.

"Listen, Addie was almost crying tonight about Trey," Olivia said. "Instead of yelling at her, maybe you should go in there and comfort her."

"Why me? It seems like you've already chosen her side," Alex said.

"There are no sides, these are our children," Olivia said. "This isn't about you and me tonight."

"Isn't it? It sounds to me like you went and undermined my rules," Alex said. "I mean, would it kill you just to support my decision and back me up. They need a consequence for their behavior."

"I'm not saying they don't," Olivia said. "I just think it needs to fit the crime and be within context of what they did. Jesus, Al, this isn't a criminal case you're trying in court."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to finish cleaning up the kitchen," Olivia said and left the bedroom.

Alex sighed and let out a groan when Olivia left the room. She could hear cabinet doors slamming and pots and pans banging in the kitchen as Olivia put everything away. Knowing Olivia was upset, she decided to try to go talk to Addison.

"Addie, can we talk for a minute?" Alex said when she got to Addison and Maggie's room.

Addison just nodded, face still pouting.

"Maggie, can you give us a minute?" Alex asked their youngest child. Maggie got up and went to Noah's room.

"I'm sorry that Trey hurt you," Alex said.

"He didn't hurt me," Addison said. "He was just reaching for my arm to stop me."

"I believe you, but that's not what I mean," Alex said. "I mean, with the other girl, I'm sorry he hurt your feelings."

"Oh."

"Baby, I know it feels like the end of the world right now, but trust me, in no time at all, you won't even remember what this felt like," Alex said. "Believe me, we've all been there."

"You've had your heart broken?" Addison looked at her unbelieving.

"Many times, sweetie," Alex said.

"And were they all pricks like Trey?" Addison said. Alex decided to ignore the use of the word pricks.

"Some were, but not all," Alex said. "That's the thing, sometimes even people who love each other can hurt each other and break each other's hearts. It's just part of life and relationships."

"Yeah, but then you found mom and love was easy, right?" Addison said.

"Oh, kid, you have no idea," Alex said. "Easy is not a word I'd ever use to describe my relationship with your mom."

"Because you argue?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You two have been arguing a lot lately," Addison said. "Is that what makes it not easy?"

"No, I've just been grumpy because I'm working too much," Alex said. "And I'm sorry you guys had to hear us arguing. We'll be better about that when we need to discuss things. But, no, I just mean that any relationship that's worth it isn't easy. Even when you love people. Look at us. I love you more than life itself, but there are some days..."

"When you want to strangle me, I know," Addison said, smirking. "Trust me, I feel the same way. But I love you, too."

"Anyway, the point to all of this is being hurt is par for the course of caring about other people," Alex said. "You just have to decide who is worth your time and forgiveness, and who isn't. It sounds like Trey isn't."

"He's not."

"Good, I'm glad you know that," Alex said. "Now, for some rules about dating since I guess you're going to do it anyway. First, no kissing. I mean it. You're too young. Second, we need to meet these boys before you go anywhere with them. Third, you can't be texting on all night with them. It's unhealthy. Set some boundaries. Trust me, leave some mystery and they'll keep being interested."

"I can do that, although I don't think I want to have another boyfriend for a long time," Addison said.

Alex leaned over and hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, that's okay, too," Alex said. "Just know that I'm here, and your mom is here, and if you feel sad about any of this, I'm sure we have some ice cream in the freezer."

"Thanks, ma."

#

Noah made his way into the kitchen where Olivia was.

"I heard you and Mama arguing," Noah said. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What? No, honey," Olivia said. "We just had a different opinion. It happens sometimes when you're married."

"It's been happening a lot lately," Noah said.

"What?"

"You and Mama," he said. "You've been arguing a lot lately. Is it because of me? Because I've been a pain?"

"No, Noah," Olivia said. "It's never your fault, ever. And I'm sorry you've had to hear us arguing. Your mama has been stressed lately, but we'll set a better example for you.

"But tonight, Noah, it wasn't your fault. We just think differently, and your mama has some good points. I mean, you know how she feels about violence, and we do need to be respectful of that. We're trying to raise you differently than a lot of young men are raised. And your first instinct shouldn't be to hit someone. If we see that continue, you will get your violent video games taken away, as well as not be allowed to train with Nick and Sonny anymore for boxing. In fact, it would probably appease your mother if we grounded you from the violent Xbox games for a week. Does that sound fair?"

"It does," Noah said. "I'm sorry I punched him."

"I understand," Olivia said. "We're a lot alike, and I would have probably wanted to have done the same thing. But, part of growing up and maturing is realizing that there are usually more peaceful alternatives to start with, unless someone is in imminent danger."

"Look, you're a good brother, Noah," Olivia said. "And I'm proud of you for standing up for your sister. Just try not to do anything that could get your arrested next time."

Noah laughed. "Okay, mom. I promise."

#

After the kitchen was clean and the kids were in bed, Olivia re-joined Alex in the bedroom. Alex was still up, reading when Olivia came in and slipped into bed beside her.

"Addie pointed out that we've been fighting a lot lately," Alex said, rolling on her side to look at Olivia. Olivia did the same.

"Noah said the same thing," Olivia said. "I guess we need to keep our discussions less heated."

"Yeah, but I know I've been grumpy and stressed lately," Alex said. "Maybe we should get away for a night, just the two of us, reconnect."

"That would be nice," Olivia said. "For what it's worth, I grounded Noah from his violent games for a week and we talked about him not using violence to solve problems. I told him if it continued, he couldn't do boxing anymore and that we'd take all of his violent games. He said that sounded fair."

"Thanks, Liv," Alex said. "I talked to Addie, too. We talked about relationships and did that mom-daughter thing. We also set some ground rules for future boyfriends."

"That sounds like a good plan," Olivia said. "You know, by the time we get to Maggie, we may have this whole _raising a teenager_ thing down."

"Regardless, I think Maggie will be a breeze compared to moody Noah and sassy Addie," Alex said.

"You're probably right," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alex said. "I didn't mean to imply that it's your fault that Noah -"

"No, it's okay," Olivia said. "I know what you meant and to some degree you were right. And I'm sorry for not talking to you about this first. Now, about this getaway? What did you have in mind?"

"I thought I could ask mom to come down and watch the kids and we could go up there and spend the day or weekend at the beach," Alex said.

"That sounds fabulous," Olivia said.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for continued reviews. I promise we'll get some more Maggie in here soon. And at some point, will see the return of Trey the prick boyfriend.

ALSO: For any that is interested and enjoyed the Emma character from "Between the Scenes", I've started a new fic for that character. It will be an Emma / Liv fic (with some Alex mixed in, but is NOT an AO fic). If that interests you, it's called "Emma Bailey Arc: Does Love Come Twice"...or you can find it under my profile. It'll be longer, angsty, and again, is not going to be an AO fic, even if that shows up. I know it's not for everyone, and that's okay :-)


	7. Maggie

A/N: Sweet Maggie chapter with an interesting ending. I will start the beginning of this story (how A/O met, fell in love, had kids) everything leading up to this, soon.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: MAGGIE**

"This was a good idea," Olivia said. "I'm looking forward to a day with Maggie."

"Yeah, Noah and Addie have been such a handful lately. I didn't want Maggie to feel like we weren't giving her enough attention," Alex said.

"And you don't feel bad for not taking Addison?" Olivia said. "Cause I kind of feel bad having a girls day out without her."

"No, in fact, just this morning when I asked if she wanted to go she flat out said she'd rather hang out with Rebecca than us," Alex said. "Apparently Aunt Rebecca is cooler than we are."

"Well, she is," Olivia said. "So the plan for today is...?"

"Brunch, followed by mani-pedis, history museum - just the dinosaurs, dinner, then the concert tonight," Alex said, following up with a sigh after realizing how much they planned.

"And you thought all of that was a good idea why?" Olivia said, chuckling as she reached down to tie her shoes.

"Honestly, I don't know," Alex said. "I think I just felt guilty."

"You think Noah will be fine by himself today?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, I mean, he's 14 and Becca and Addie will be in and out throughout the day," Alex said.

"I'm ready, Moms," Maggie said from the doorway.

"Moms?" Alex said, giving her an amused look.

"It's easier than saying Mom and Mama," Maggie said. "It's the plural version."

"Suit yourself," Alex said as she grabbed her purse from the bed.

"I like it," Olivia said, as she tussled Maggie's hair.

"Mom!" Maggie said. "I just combed that."

Alex gave Olivia a side eye. "Come here, baby. I'll fix it," she said.

Maggie walked over to where Alex was and let her comb her hair. The three of them then left for their "Maggie Day."

#

"That's a lot of blue," Alex said, admiring Maggie's freshly painted hands and toes. "Why blue?"

"Because it's Mom's favorite color," Maggie said.

"It is?" Alex said, looking over at Olivia. She knew colors that Olivia preferred, but in nearly 16 years, she had never mentioned having a favorite color.

"Yeah, she said it's her favorite color because it's the same as your eyes," Maggie said.

Olivia laughed, remembering she had told Maggie that one day when Maggie asked not only her favorite color but why it was her favorite color.

"I did say that," Olivia said.

"So that way, my nails match your eyes and Mom's favorite color," Maggie said.

"You two are sweet," Alex said. She also enjoyed being privy to the private conversation Maggie and Olivia had had about her. Their conversations with the kids, especially when talking about the other, was some of her favorite conversations.

"Okay, are we off to see the dinosaurs?" Olivia asked.

#

"Tyrannosaurus means tyrant lizard," Maggie explained to them as they wandered through the dinosaur exhibits. "They also had the biggest teeth of any dinosaurs and lived in North America. But not here in New York probably. More like out west."

Alex and Olivia just nodded and listened as she talked and talked and talked all afternoon about the dinosaurs. Science was her favorite subject at school, and especially liked anything to do with animals.

"We should probably send her to science camp this summer," Olivia said. Alex agreed, and they kept walking while Maggie kept talking. They didn't blame her. In a house with Addison, it was hard for anyone to get a word in.

When they finished, they returned home to change quickly for the concert and head out to dinner. Rebecca had left a note saying she had taken Noah and Addison to dinner. Maggie put on her dress and let Alex fix her hair before they left for dinner.

"Have you had a good day, Maggs?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, it was fun, thank you," Maggie said.

"I know we've been busy lately, and dealing with Addie and Noah," Alex said. "We just wanted to make sure we spent some time with you, too."

"Noah and Addie have kind of been a pain lately, huh?" Maggie said.

Olivia and Alex laughed.

"Well, it's just part of growing up, I guess," Olivia said.

"I think they act better when you guys get along better," Maggie said as she stuffed bread in her face. Alex looked at Olivia, almost shocked with what a wise statement their 10-year-old daughter just dropped on them.

"You think so?" Alex asked. Maggie nodded. "Why do you think we aren't getting along?"

"We hear you all arguing a lot," Maggie said. "I know you probably think we can't, but it's kind of obvious. And then you slam doors and ignore each other afterward. Kind of like Addie and Noah."

Alex bit her lip and looked over at Olivia, who had a somber look on her face.

"We're sorry, honey, that you have to hear or see that," Olivia said. "We'll do better. We've been making a point to get along better. It's just sometimes married people disagree. But we love each other very much."

"I know. We noticed you're getting along better," Maggie said. "Noah told us it's what adults do, that this is nothing compared to when he was a kid, and we shouldn't worry."

Again, Olivia and Alex shared a look. They shouldn't have been, but were surprised at how much their children seemed to know about them. Noah was right, too. They did have a rough patch when he was around 6. Addie and Maggie were probably too young to remember, but Noah obviously remembered if he was telling his sisters about it.

"Noah is right, there's nothing to worry about," Alex said. "Now, on to the important question: what do you want for dessert? Anything you want."

"Can I get the thing with the flames?" Maggie said, a big grin on her face.

"Banana Foster?" Alex said.

Maggie nodded eagerly.

"Okay, fine," Alex said. "And then we'll go to the concert."

Maggie smiled. It was the giant smile of Alex's that Olivia loved so much. As long as they could keep making their kids smile, Olivia knew that all would be okay in life. There wasn't much else she needed other than the smiles of her favorite four people.

#

Once they got home, Maggie fell straight to sleep. She was worn out from her long day out.

"I'm so glad Noah and Addie stayed with Rebecca tonight," Olivia said. "I don't know if I'd of had the energy for them tonight."

"Me either," Alex said. "You know, I know we talked about it, and have been better, but all three of our kids now have commented on us arguing. And Noah apparently remembers more that I wish he did."

"I know," Olivia said. "What do you think it is now?"

"You mean besides parenting teenagers?" Alex said. She reached her arm out and pulled Olivia next to her on the couch. Olivia leaned up against her shoulders.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I think we've both just been stressed and have a lot at work. I mean, there's nothing specific for me."

"Me either," Alex said. "Maybe we just need to spend more time together. I mean, I know we're going to spend a weekend at the beach in a couple of weeks, but maybe during the week, we need to make more time for each other. I kind of miss you."

"Only kind of?" Olivia teased.

"Well, I could be swayed to make it more," Alex said. "Especially since we have two kids one and one out like a log."

"How about I lock up and meet you in the bedroom?" Olivia said, raising her eyebrows and grinning.

"Make it quick," Alex said.

Olivia hopped up off the couch and went toward the front door while Alex made her way to the bedroom.

Olivia locked the front door. Then she popped her head in Noah's room. He had left his lights on, so she went in to turn them off, groaned at how many times they told them to turn lights off. When she was about to hit the switch, she saw a backpack on the bed that she didn't recognize. It was purple and definitely wasn't Noah's.

She picked it up and carried it to the bedroom to ask Alex about it. Maybe Alex had bought Addie a new backpack.

"Alex, do you recognize this backpack?" Olivia said when she walked in the bedroom. Alex had already changed in the lingerie and caught Olivia off-guard. "Oh..."

"Yes?" Alex said.

"I, um, well this backpack. Did you get Addie a new one?" Olivia's eyes never left her wife. At that moment, she didn't care about the damn backpack.

"No, is there a name on it?" Alex said.

"I don't see one," Olivia said. "Let me open it up."

Olivia dug in the backpack and pulled out a school book and flipped it open. Her brows furrowed as she read the name.

"Liv?"

"I think we have a problem," Olivia said. "This is Sam's backpack."

"As in Noah's girlfriend?" Alex snapped.

"It appears so," Olivia said. "It was on Noah's bed when I went to turn off his light."

"You don't think..."

"That he had his girlfriend alone here today?" Olivia said. "Uh, yeah, I'm thinking that."

Alex fell back on the bed. "Ugh, teenagers."

"I know," Olivia said, setting the backpack down and shutting the door behind her. "But perhaps we can forget about our teenagers for the night and pretend like we're the teenagers?"

Alex looked at her like she was thinking about it.

"Nothing we can do about it tonight," Olivia said. "Nearly empty apartment. And Maggie could sleep through a tornado."

"Tornado, huh?" Alex said, grinning. "F4 or F5?"

"I think we may want to keep it to an F3 tonight," Olivia said.

"No promises," Alex said. "Come here."

Olivia crawled into bed next to Alex.

"I love you so much," Alex said.

"I love you more," Olivia said.


	8. The Backpack

A/N: Definitely an angsty chapter. The talk doesn't go well, for Noah, nor for AO. But I'll follow it up with a happy chapter where AO gets their "reconnecting" time.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the reviews. I'm mostly trying to keep this light and humorous right now, but let's face it...teenagers aren't always light and humorous.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: THE BACKPACK**

"Welcome home, you two," Olivia said when Rebecca dropped Noah and Addison off the next day. "Did you have fun with Becca?"

"Yep, she let us stay up late, eat junk food, and watch filth on the tv," Addison said.

"Addison, I did not," Becca said as Addison laughed and took off to the living room. "I swear I didn't, Liv."

"I know," Olivia said. "Thanks again for taking them. One question, when you and Addie came back for Noah, did everything seem normal?"

"Yeah, he was just playing video games," Rebecca said.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, why?" Rebecca said.

"No reason," Olivia said. "Thanks again. Let's have dinner this week."

"Okay, see you later, Liv," Rebecca said before leaving.

Olivia joined the kids in the living room, and when Alex heard her, she came out of the bedroom where she had been folding laundry to avoid yelling at Noah until they were ready to talk to him.

"Addie, Maggie, why don't you two go to our bedroom and turn on a movie?" Olivia said.

"Why your room?" Addie said.

"It's a bigger bed, and it's quieter," Olivia said.

Noah sat there looking around like he knew something was coming but wasn't sure what yet. That is until Addie hit him on this leg and nodded toward the backpack that Olivia had set in another part of the living room.

"I told you," Addie whispered to Noah. "Okay, Mom. Let's go, Maggie."

She got up without much argument, which was different for her. She exchanged a look with Noah before she left.

"So, do you have any idea why we want to talk to you?" Olivia started. She felt slightly bad because Noah was on the couch and Alex and Olivia were sitting across from him, almost like an interrogation.

Noah looked over at the backpack and then looked down. "No."

Olivia watched Alex take a deep breath and knew the look on her face. She'd seen it one too many times. She reached out and put her hand on top of Alex's to calm her.

"Noah, can you explain to us why Sam's backpack was in your bedroom?" Olivia said. She was using her calm voice, knowing that any anger coming out would only make Noah defensive and shut down. He was a lot like her.

"She um, I borrowed it Friday, and um, I needed a book," Noah said. He clearly hadn't thought through whatever lie he was planning on telling.

"Noah, it wasn't here until yesterday. I was in your room yesterday morning while you put your laundry away," Olivia said. She wasn't surprised he lied on his first go-round. "Now, do you want to try again?"

"She just came by for a few minutes yesterday to drop something off," Noah said. "That's all."

"So she dropped something off to you, but needed to come inside to your bedroom and take her backpack off to do that?" Olivia said. Her frustration was beginning to grow.

"Yes, I mean, no," Noah said. "We just hung out for a bit, that's all. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Alex finally piped in, and she wasn't pleased with Noah's assertion that it wasn't a big deal. "You are 14 years old."

"Yeah, and?" Noah said. Defense-mode was active.

"And?" Alex said, voice rising.

"Alex..." Oliva said, trying to calm her.

"Don't Alex, me," Alex snapped at Olivia. "No, Noah. You don't get to do this. You are 14 years old. You don't get to have girls in your bedroom period, much less when we're not home. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh my God, Ma, it's not like we were having sex," Noah said. His voice and tone matching Alex's now. "We played video games, and we hung out."

"Noah, don't talk to your mother like that," Olivia said sternly. "She's right. You know you're not allowed to have people over when we're not home, nor are you allowed to have girls in your bedroom."

"So you don't trust me?" Noah said.

"It's not about not trusting you," Olivia said. "You broke the rules."

"Fine, whatever," Noah said, turning his head away from them.

"Excuse me?" Alex said. "You don't get to talk back to us like that, young man. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? You disobeyed rules. You had a girl in your bedroom doing god knows what. You are 14 years old. You will abide by our rules."

At that point, with Alex nearly yelling, Noah shut down and looked only at the floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Alex said. He raised his head up, but wouldn't look at Alex, only Olivia.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Alex said.

Noah didn't say anything.

"Go to your room," Alex said. "You're grounded. Forever. From video games, phone, internet, Sam, everything."

Noah's eyes went wide. He knew he wasn't actually grounded forever, but he looked at Olivia for some sort of confirmation.

"Noah, listen," Olivia spoke calmly and slowly. "We're disappointed in you. If you say nothing happened, we will believe you, but you are going to have consequences. You broke our trust. You're grounded for a month. No video games. No cell phone. No visitors. No internet except schoolwork. If you want to talk to Sam or your friends, you'll need to it from one of our phones and in the living room."

"Talk to Sam?" Alex said. "No, he is not to talk to her. Or see her, except at school."

"Alex..."

"Olivia..."

"Noah, your mother and I will talk about this," Olivia said. "We'll let you know this afternoon the details, but in the meantime, you can bring your Xbox, phone, and laptop to us and get started on cleaning your room."

Noah got up and went to his bedroom, leaving Olivia and Alex alone to talk about Noah.

"What the hell, Liv?"

"Shhh," Olivia said. "Can you lower your voice? The kids already think we fight enough as it is. Let's go to the kitchen since Addie and Maggie are in our room."

They walked to the kitchen and made sure they were out of earshot of any of the kids.

"Liv, you just undermined me again with Noah," Alex said. "First with his fighting, now this."

"Alex, you were a bit unreasonable," Olivia said. "I mean, grounded forever from everything?"

"Still, I told him he couldn't talk to Sam," Alex said. "And you turned around and told him he could."

"I said he could do it from our phone in front of us," Olivia said. "And you didn't even give us a chance to talk about it. I assumed we'd talk to him, hear what he had to say, and then decide his punishment together."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Alex said. "You let him walk all over you."

"I'm not calm," Olivia said. "But yelling at him isn't going to get us anywhere. And I don't let him walk all over me. I was giving him a chance to explain himself. I think I know how to get information out of people."

"Oh, what, cause you interview suspects all day long?" Alex said.

"Well, yeah," Olivia said. "And what you did just put him on the defensive and shut him down. You know better than that."

"Noah is not a perp, Olivia, he's our son!" Alex said. "He doesn't get to lie to us. And you don't get to undercut my authority." Her voice was low, but she was definitely angry.

"You know what, I'm done having this same fight with you, Alex," Olivia said. "I'm going to go have a glass of wine and read, and if you feel like you can be reasonable about this, we can talk. But until then, I'm done fighting with you."

Olivia grabbed the glass of wine she poured and went to the living room. Alex stared at her as she walked away from her. She grabbed poured herself a glass and stomped off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, forgetting Maggie and Addie were still in there.

"What's wrong?" Addie said.

"Nothing, you can go back to your room now," Alex said.

Addison and Maggie did as they were told. They saw Olivia sitting on the couch, angrily flipping through a magazine. They finally went to their room, stopping next door at Noah's on the way.

"Nice going, Noah," Addison said. "They'd actually been getting along."

"Yeah, well, they fight just as much because of you as they do me, so shut up and get out of my room," Noah said.

Addison scoffed and went to her room, shutting the door behind her and Noah.

Everyone in the Benson-Cabot household, with the exception of Maggie, spent the rest of their Saturday afternoon pouting alone in silence.


	9. Get Away

A/N: I promised a good chapter for you, and hopefully delivered. Some good reconnecting here. And of course, some more of Addie being Addie.

Expect some much happier Alex coming up.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: GET AWAY**

Things had been tense at the Benson-Cabot household since Noah had been grounded. Quiet, but tense. No one was talking much, but at least no one was fighting. Despite the tension, Alex and Olivia decided to go through with their plan to get away to Alex's parent's house at the beach. They both knew the needed it.

Caroline had agreed to spend the weekend in the city with the kids, and Rebecca came to help out. They had a full weekend planned with the kids and hoped the break for Olivia and Alex would help. Caroline had talked to Alex nearly every day over the past week listening to her talk about the struggles of raising the kids, her demanding job, and her marriage. For the most part, she just offered a sympathetic year and reminded her that what she was feeling and experiencing was perfectly normal.

#

"What movie do your all want to watch tonight?" Rebecca asked after everyone had eaten dinner Friday night. Caroline was washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

" _Night at the Museum: Secrets of the Tomb_ ," Addison said.

"That work for everyone?" Rebecca said.

Maggie and Noah nodded, although Noah's nodded was more of a disinterested nod.

"How long are Moms gonna be gone?" Maggie asked.

"They'll be home Sunday," Rebecca said.

"I don't know why they went to the beach without us," Maggie said.

"They didn't go for the beach, dummy," Addison said. "They went so they could do their adult things and stop fighting so much."

"Oookay," Rebecca said. "Let's start the movie. And Addie, don't call your sister a dummy."

#

"What do you want to do tonight?" Alex asked after they finished dinner. They hadn't talked about much more than work during the entire ride there and dinner.

"I was hoping we could take a bath," Olivia said. "I love the big tub here. And I could use some relaxing."

"Fine," Alex said. She took off toward the bedroom to change.

"Fine? Alex, we don't have to do that if you don't want," Olivia said. "I can take a bath alone if you prefer. I just thought the point of being here was to reconnect."

"No, I didn't mean fine like _fine,"_ Alex said. "I just meant, I'm tired. A bath sounds fabulous."

The two of them moved to the bathroom and filled up the tub with bubble bath before slipping in. Alex insisted on sitting in the back. Usually, she sat in Olivia's arms, but tonight, she wanted to hold Olivia instead.

"This is nice," Alex said. "It was a good idea. I can literally feel the stress lifting."

"Speaking of stress, you seem more stressed than normal recently," Olivia said. "Is there something I can do?"

"Stop questioning me in front of the kids," Alex said. She felt Olivia immediately tense up. This wasn't the place Olivia expected to have this conversation, although she assumed it was coming at some point during the weekend.

"Relax, Olivia," Alex said. "I'm not going to yell at you. Don't worry, I've been doing that enough lately, apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught myself yelling at one of my ADAs the other day for doing something stupid and screwing up a case," Alex said. "It's just right now, this group I have are so young and just idiots sometimes. Like I wonder if they got their law degree out of a cereal box. So I'm constantly having to deal with their messes. Then I get crap from the DA because they screw up or because they want me to handle a case differently. It's all just too much sometimes. I feel like I'm constantly refereeing at work, yet I have no control. The DA does what he wants. My ADAs do what they want, and yet, all the responsibility falls on me."

"And then you come and feel like you have no control because we have difficult teenagers?" Olivia said. "And a wife who questions you sometimes?"

Alex wrapped her arms tighter around Olivia and put her chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"Something like that," Alex said. "And I know I have been somewhat unreasonable. It's just I feel like I have no control over anything, and you're so much better at dealing with the teenage stuff than I am."

"No always," Olivia said. "You're just having a tough time right now. I'll have mine. We pick each other up. That's why we're married, to support each other."

"Oh, I thought it was for all the sex," Alex said.

"I'm pretty sure we had way more sex before we were married," Olivia said. "Or at least before we had the kids."

"Yeah, for sure," Alex said and sighed. "I guess I just need you help me be a better parent when I don't feel like it, rather than stepping in and taking over. Like when Addison or Noah talks back, and you jump in and tell them not to talk to me that way."

"Alex, I wouldn't let anyone talk to you like that," Olivia said.

"I know, but it makes me feel like they think I can't defend myself," Alex said. "And they don't talk to you like that."

"Well, to be fair, I don't bait them," Olivia said. "Especially, Addie. Look, I know she gets under your skin, and I know how it feels. Trust me. Alex, she really is so much like you and I've definitely been on the other side of that. You've been reacting impulsively, and the Alex I know is not that impulsive."

"I'm plenty impulsive," Alex said.

"Okay, yes, you are, but I don't mean _like that,"_ Olivia said. "I mean when dealing with people. You're the cool, calm, collected, Ice Princess." Alex pinched Olivia on the stomach. "Ouch! Now see, that was impulsive."

"You're right, I have had a short fuse," Alex said. "So, how do we fix this? Noah is barely speaking to me."

"Well, I'll promise to not question you or take decisions away from you if you promise to take a breather and talk things out with me beforehand," Olivia said.

"Deal, on one condition," Alex said.

"Okay?" Olivia said.

"You have to go out on one date with me every week," Alex said. "Because we promised to make time, but we haven't been, so..."

"Deal."

#

"So, I hear you had your girlfriend over when you were supposed to," Rebecca said to Noah after the movie was over.

"Are you going to yell at me, too?" Noah said.

"Yell at you? No, Aunts don't yell," Rebecca said. "Aunts give sage advice."

Noah just sat there and looked at her, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"Your moms are just worried about you," Rebecca said. "They know you're a good kid, but come on, look at what they see at work every day."

"Yeah, but I wasn't doing anything," Noah said. "And besides, Sam was only here because her parents were fighting again. And I get it. Well, I mean, not like her parents. Mom and Mama just argue sometimes, but her parents really fight and go at it. So I told her to come here until it was done."

"Noah, why didn't you just tell them that?" Becca said.

"Because, Sam didn't want anyone to know, and Mama starting yelling at me and it just pissed me off," Noah said.

"You know how you get stressed out sometimes and take it out on your parents or sister? Well, adults do that, too," Rebecca said. "I'm not saying it's okay, but you know your Moms love you. And they have stressful jobs. So can you try to cut them some slack, especially Alex."

"Cause she's your sister?"

"Yes, and when you stress her out, I get to hear the wrath of Alex, and no one wants that," Rebecca teased. "Also, I think you should talk to them about Sam. They would understand that, and can maybe help."

"I'll think about it," Noah said. "Please don't say anything."

"I won't' say anything as long as you keep your promise to cut them some slack and don't do it again," Rebecca said. "But I still think you should talk to them."

Noah nodded. "Thanks, Becc."

#

Sunday afternoon, Olivia and Alex arrived home more relaxed than they had been in months. They spent the weekend relaxing, talking, communicating their needs, and reconnecting in the bedroom, among other places.

"Hey, did you all have fun with Grandma and Becca?" Alex asked when they came in the door and saw everyone piled on the floor and couch in the living room watching movies.

"Moms!" Maggie said. She got up and ran to give them both a hug. Everyone looked relaxed. Noah even smiled when they come home.

Caroline got up and met them in the kitchen. "I have lunch leftovers if you all haven't eaten yet."

"That sounds great," Alex said. "Thanks, Mom for doing this. We needed it."

"I'm always happy to spend time with my grandkids," Caroline said. "Did you all have a relaxing time?"

"We did," Alex said. "Um, but we kind of broke the hammock." Alex said it sheepishly, and embarrassed.

"How on earth did you break the hammock?" Caroline asked.

"I have an idea!" Addison said. They didn't realize she was standing behind them. "They were probably -"

Rebecca jumped and covered Addison's mouth, pulling her away. "That's enough Addison, come with me," Rebecca said.

Caroline glared at Alex.

"It wasn't _that_ ," Alex said. "Well, I mean, it wasn't exactly that." She bit her lip and shared a smile with Olivia.

"And you wonder where Noah and Addie get these ideas about you two," Caroline laughed. "Well, I'm just glad you had a good time, regardless of whatever you did in my hammock."

#

Sunday night, Alex decided to go talk to Noah, alone and come to an understanding with him.

"Hey," Alex said while quietly standing at the door. "Can I come in?"

Noah nodded.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you and apologize for yelling so much at you," Alex said. "It's just..."

"I get it, you're stressed," Noah said. "Like we get stressed out sometimes."

"That's right," Alex said. "But I shouldn't yell. I just want you to make better choices and to realize when we make rules, we do it for a reason. You're still just so young Noah. I mean, I know you are growing up, and we have to accept that, but part of us just wants to shield you from so much of the bad in the world...and that includes the temptation of having a pretty girl in your bedroom. I know what kids your age are doing."

"We're not like that, though," Noah said. "I like Sam a lot. She's my best friend."

"I understand that," Alex said. "But that doesn't mean at some point you and her won't want to be like that. And you're both too young for that."

"I know," Noah said. "It's just...well, I talked to Becca this weekend, and she said I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Sam was only here because her parents were fighting," Noah said. "Not like you and mom fight, but like really fighting. It scares her, and I just wanted to help so I told her to come here. All we did was talk and play video games to take her mind off of it."

"Noah, why didn't you just tell us that?" Alex said.

"Because Sam doesn't want anyone to know," Noah said. "And then you started yelling at me."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry."

Noah nodded.

"How about this? You can have your phone back, and you can talk to Sam," Alex said. "I want her to have someone to go to if she needs it. But, I still don't want her here when you're alone, and definitely not in your bedroom. At least call us and ask ahead of time. Your mom and I can be very understanding."

"Okay," Noah said.

"Is there anything we do do for Sam?" Alex said. "Are her parents abusive to her or each other?"

"She says no, but I know they throw things and scream," Noah said. "I've heard them while I was on the phone. Like, they scream worse than Addie when she's mad."

Alex smiled and chuckled.

"Okay, well I promise to do a better job of listening and being understanding," Alex said. "But you are going to have to earn some trust back, and it will take some time."

"Okay."

"Come here," Alex said, leaning over and pulling Noah in for a hug. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Noah said. "I love you, too."


	10. War

**THE NOAH SERIES: WAR**

Noah had a plan. He'd had enough of Addie and today was the day. He's stopped to pick her up after school, but she wasn't there. When she got home, he was going to be prepared. Addie was going to pay for being a bratty and annoying younger sister.

He went to his room and packed up his supplies. Plenty of ammunition for the two Nerf guns. Yes, the minute Addie walked through the door, he was going to strike. Before she knew what hit her, she was going to be pelted with dozens of foam bullets.

He had guns in both hands, extra ammo packs in his pockets and was hidden, lying in wait for Addie to come through the door. She should be home any minute.

He heard the key turn in the lock and readied his finger on the trigger. The door pushed open, and as soon as she saw the blonde hair, he fired and didn't stop.

"Ahhh!" Noah heard a scream and bags drop.

That wasn't Addie...that was Alex.

Noah froze in his tracks, Nerf guns still in hand and mouth wide open. That certainly backfired.

"What the -?" Alex said, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Ma! I'm sorry. I thought you were Addie. I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

Dead silence for what seemed like forever. Noah was terrified. He and Alex had been getting along great lately. Everyone had been, with the except of Addie being Addie. But this...he was sure he was going to be toast.

Then Alex smiled and laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing? Are you okay?" Noah said.

"Yes, I'm more than okay," Alex said. "You have no idea how much I needed that today."

"You needed to be shot by a Nerf gun?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"Yes, and I needed to be reminded that at the end of the day, you guys are what is important," Alex said.

"A Nerf bullet told you all that?" Noah asked, doing the eyebrow raise like Olivia.

"Yeah, it did," Alex said smiling. "In fact, I have an idea."

#

Olivia arrived home with Addie and Maggie, after having taken them to the dentist that afternoon. When they came in the door, the apartment was quiet. Too quiet.

"Noah?" Olivia called out. He should have been home by now. So should have Alex for that matter.

"Mom, what's that?" Maggie said, pointing toward a note by the door.

 _Liv-_

 _Look under the table. You have 5 seconds._

 _-Alex & Noah_

Olivia furrowed her brow in confusion as Addison and Maggie read the note over her shoulder.

"What?" Addison said. "What does that mean?"

Olivia looked under the table and saw three loaded Nerf guns. She looked at Maggie, and they immediately grabbed one.

"What is happening?" Addison said.

Olivia handed her a gun right before the attack began. Alex and Noah jumped out and began firing on Olivia and the girls, who began firing back. The apartment became a war zone. Foam bullets flying everywhere. The kids and Olivia and Alex were ducking behind furniture. Crawling on the ground. Scouring for more bullets.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was laying on the floor, laughing, and exhausted.

"What got into you all?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Noah attacked me when I got home from work," Alex said.

"In my defense, I thought it was Addie," Noah said.

"Hey! Why me?" Addison said.

"Cause you're a brat," Noah said, laughing.

"Moms!" Addie said. She had picked up Maggie's use of the plural term because it was easier and shorter.

"Well, he's kind of got a point," Olivia smirked. "You are kind of a brat."

Addie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I'm the best brat that ever lived," she said.

"I don't know, your mother probably could have given you a run for your money when she was your age," Olivia said.

"Hey!" Alex said, picking up more foam bullets and throwing them at Olivia.

"What's for dinner?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I was going to cook before I got assaulted by my loving wife and son," Olivia said. "But now, I'm too tired. Chinese?"

#

Everyone sat around the dinner table eating out of their Chinese take-out containers, sharing about their day. They usually cooked dinner and tried to eat together, but everyone was so busy, getting everyone at the table at the same time, and in a good mood was rare.

"Let's do the high-low game," Alex said.

"You know, it's not really a game," Addison said.

"Okay, smartie, you go first then," Alex said.

It was a routine they got in the habit of doing when the kids were younger. Everyone shared the high point of their day and the low point of their day. Alex and Olivia thought it was important to not only hear about the good things going on in their kids' lives, but also wanted to be able to support them in the tough things. Usually, there wasn't anything life altering, but it told them what kind of things were important to their children.

"Low point was I got a demerit in Mrs. Keppinger's class," Addie said.

"What? Why?" Olivia said.

"I merely pointed out a typo to her on the worksheet she gave us," Addie said.

"In front of the rest of the class?" Alex said, smirking.

"Of course," Addison said. "Okay, high point was the dentist visit."

"Really?" Olivia said.

"She has a crush on Dr. Hardin," Maggie said, laughing.

"Maggie!" Addison said.

"Well, he's a little old for you," Alex teased. "Okay, Maggie, your turn."

"Low point was the dentist. I hate the dentist. High point is Chinese food for dinner," Maggie said. That kid would eat Chinese food for every meal if they let her.

"Well, my low point was I had to do trial prep today with Barba. Those ADAs are a pain in my butt," Olivia said, smirking at Alex, who rolled her eyes. "My high point is having dinner with my family tonight. Noah?"

"Low point was the 10 seconds when I thought Ma was going to kills me when I shot her with the Nerf gun," Noah said. "High point was planning the attack on the rest of you all with Mama."

"Well, I had a pretty rough day at work, so that was my low point...all day at work," Alex said. "But my high point was walking in the door and being reminded how great my family is...even if it meant being shot with Nerf bullets. Seriously, this whole night was the best."

"Who's idea was it to bring us into this Nerf war?" Addison asked.

"Oh, that was all Mama," Noah said. "I just wanted to shoot you. She's the one that said we should make it a family affair."

#

"So, a Nerf war, huh?" Olivia said when they were in bed that night. She ran her fingers up and down Alex's arm as they laid on their side. "That was unexpected."

"Well, someone reminded me I needed to lighten up," Alex said. "And you know what? It was fun."

"It was fun," Olivia said. "We should do it more often."

"Have Nerf wars?"

"Well, just plan more ridiculously fun things," Olivia said.

Alex moved her hand up to Olivia's face and placed a light kiss on her lips before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You know," Alex said, moving her hand down to Olivia's stomach and playing with the bottom of her shirt, "I can think of a few fun things we could do right now."

"Oh, really?" Olivia said, raising her eyebrows. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe some of this." Alex moved her hand up under Olivia's shirt and kissed her on the neck.

"Hmmm."

"And maybe some of this." Alex caressed Olivia's breast and kissed her behind her ear.

"I think I like this kind of fun," Olivia said.

Alex rolled on top of Olivia. "Oh, well, then you're going to have a blast tonight then because I have lots of fun in store for you."


	11. Knock

**THE NOAH SERIES: KNOCK**

It was a quiet Saturday morning. The girls were at a birthday party and Olivia and Alex were catching up around the apartment. Noah had spent most of the morning in his room watching tv with the exception of coming out when Alex made breakfast.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Alex asked while she and Olivia were folding laundry in their bedroom.

"Mario's for dinner, then I thought we could go to that little jazz club and listen to some live music," Olivia said. "Are you really going to be okay leaving Noah to babysit?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Although ... I may have asked Becca to stop by unannounced." Alex smiled. She did trust Noah again, but she also was aware how teenagers could be. Besides, Rebecca really did need to come by to drop off some paperwork for Alex to review.

Olivia smiled and laughed. She walked over behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist. She began lightly kissing Alex's neck.

"You know, we could have dinner and music and just get a hotel tonight," Olivia said.

"I'm not leaving the kids alone all night," Alex said.

"I wasn't suggesting that," Olivia said. "Just a few hours would be worth it."

"You are not taking me to one of those pay by the hour motels," Alex said, trying to pull away.

Olivia tightened her grip. "Relax, I wasn't suggesting that," Olivia said. "We could get a real hotel room. Only the best for Alexandra."

Alex rolled her eyes but leaned her neck back to give Olivia access again.

"Or, we could take advantage of the quiet house right now," Olivia continued. She continued kissing Alex's neck and moved her hands down to the top of Alex's thigh.

"Mmmm. As much as I would love that, we're not home alone," Alex said. "Did you forget our son is here?"

"Noah is probably so deep into whatever he's watching or Xbox game he's playing, he wouldn't hear a tornado come through," Olivia said.

"Even still, I'm not risking it," Alex said. "Besides, we need to finish all of this laundry. I mean, how is it possible our kids go through so many clothes each week."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Noah has been wearing the same pair of jeans for a couple weeks," Olivia said. "So, it must be our daughters taking after their smarter, sexier, mother who has way too many clothes and shoes."

"You happen to like my choice of attire," Alex said.

"I...prefer...you wearing no clothes," Olivia said, trying once again to seduce her wife.

"Good try but chores come first," Alex said. She handed a laundry basket to Olivia. "Take this to the girls' room while I take Noah's to him."

Olivia grunted. "What happened to _impulsive_ Alex?"

"You told me to be less impulsive?" Alex smirked.

"Not in matters of... _this_ ," Olivia said.

"If you show a little patience, maybe you'll see _Impulsive Alex_ tonight," Alex said. "Now, go."

Alex grabbed a laundry basket of Noah's clothes and headed out the door. "I can see you looking at my ass."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. She followed behind with the laundry basket of the girls' clothes.

Alex went down the hall to Noah's room. She was a bit distracted thinking about her date with Olivia that evening. She was looking forward to the night out. She reached down and turned the handle to Noah's door. Normally she knocked first when the door was shut, but with her mind on other things, and her hands full, she just opened the door and walked in.

"Mama!" Noah yelled.

Noah was laying on the top of the bed, muted movie on the tv, hand down the front of his boxers doing the thing that all teenage boys spent way too much time doing. He wasn't watching porn, but there were a few of his favorite movies that helped him along.

"Oh God!" Alex yelled and dropped the laundry basket.

Olivia came up behind Alex as she yelled. "I think we mixed up some of Noah's stuff in the -"

"What the -" Olivia said, hearing Alex yell, and seeing a mortified look on both their faces. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry. Your laundry." Alex turned around and pushed Olivia out, shutting the door behind her.

Noah immediately covered up, face red, and turned the tv off. He just sat on his bed, unsure of what he was supposed to do or say. He shouldn't have been so careless. He should have locked the door but it wasn't planned, and his Moms never came in without knocking.

They'd had the sex talk with him multiple times in age appropriate terms as he had gotten older. They had even discussed this with him. They knew it was normal. He knew it was normal. But it didn't mean any of them ever wanted to see it.

Nope, none of that mattered. Noah was mortified and planned to never leave his bedroom again.

Alex pushed Olivia all the way to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"What was that?" Olivia said, still in shock.

"What do you think it was?" Alex said. "I can't believe I didn't knock. Why didn't I knock?"

"I don't think I ever wanted to see that," Olivia said.

"You? He'd stopped by the time you go there," Alex said. "I'm never going to be able to look at Noah again."

"Oh come on, he'll get over it," Olivia said.

"I may not," Alex said.

"It's normal," Olivia said. "I mean, he's a teenage boy. This is normal. We know this."

"I _know_ it's normal," Alex said. "But I'd rather not _think_ about it, much less _see_ it."

"Should we talk to him?" Olivia said.

"I'm sure that's the last thing he wants us to do," Alex said.

"Yeah, but..."

"Why do we have to be those parents?" Alex said. "You know, the ones that talk to their children about things like sex and treat them like grownups. We don't have to do that, right? Our parents didn't and you and I turned out okay."

Olivia just laughed. "Because we're trying to be opened-minded and supportive parents who teach their kids to make a lot fewer mistakes and feel a lot less guilt than we did?"

"You're right. I hate it when you're right," Alex said.

"I know," Olivia said, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go talk to him. Just so he knows we're not mad or anything."

They both walked to Noah's room and lightly knocked on the door.

"What?" Noah said.

"Can we come in?" Alex said quietly, standing back from the door.

"Yeah," he said. They waited a few seconds before slowly opening the door. Noah was still sitting on his bed, looking at the floor.

"Look, this is embarrassing for all of us," Olivia said. "I just - er, we just want you to know that we're not mad, and we know it's normal for um, a boy your age."

Noah didn't look up or say anything.

"You're of the age where it's normal to have needs and we'd rather you find safe ways to take care of them than -" Olivia said.

"Mom, stop," Noah said. "I'm not having sex. And I really don't want to talk about this."

"I know," Olivia said. "I'm just saying that you don't need to feel embarrassed about this."

"Yeah, well, wouldn't you feel embarrassed if I walked in on the two of you doing stuff?" Noah said.

They both blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock," Alex said. "Believe me, that won't happen again. Just um, maybe try to lock the door next time in case one of the girls..."

"Yeah, I got it," Noah said.

"So we're good?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Noah said. "Can I be alone now? ... I mean, not for...just can you..."

"Yeah, we're going," Olivia said.

They went back to their bedroom, and Alex laid down.

"Still traumatized?" Olivia said, grinning.

"Noah is mortified. I am mortified," Alex said.

"Hey, at least Addie wasn't here," Olivia said. "Can you imagine if she'd have heard you scream and came to see what was going on?"

"Oh god, she'd have never let any of us live it down," Alex said. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, if this had to happen, this was the best case scenario. At least he wasn't looking at porn or had a girl in there or anything else."

"See? It's not so bad," Olivia said. "Disturbing, but not bad, right?"

"Ugh."

"So, about tonight..." Olivia said.

"Are you serious right now?" Alex said. "We just caught our son jerking off, and you're thinking about sex?"

"I was going to say perhaps we should skip the hotel tonight and just stick to the original plan," Olivia said. "Trust me, that was a mood killer for me, too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the suggestions. Several of you made this one and I thought it was about the right time/age in the story to do it.


	12. Home Alone

**A/N: MATURE WARING** : Be advised this is a more **mature** chapter than the rest. Read at your own caution.

This was also a popular suggestion from a handful of you (or some version of it). Next up: We'll get into some more Addie and Maggie stuff. Thanks so much for the reviews...keep them and the ideas coming. I love it.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: HOME ALONE**

"I can't believe we're actually at home and all alone," Olivia said. "When was the last time that happened? All of the kids gone?"

"I don't know, but it's not nearly enough," Alex said. "Although I'm probably going to owe Becca big time for taking them to dinner _and_ a movie."

Olivia and Alex were lying on the oversized couch where they had been napping since Rebecca took the kids out for the evening so they could have alone time.

"It shouldn't be that bad for her," Olivia said. "I mean, at least this point they're all pre-teens or teenagers. Remember when they were little? Going out to dinner was just painful. I'm surprised we never got kicked out of anywhere."

"Oh, I remember," Alex said.

"How long until the kids are back?" Olivia said.

"At this point, probably three more hours," Alex said. "Since someone wasted an hour on a nap."

"Well, that _someone_ worked all night," Olivia said. "Besides, I wasn't the one snoring, so it seems someone else enjoyed the nap, too."

"I do not snore," Alex protested.

"Trust me, after 17 years, I'd know," Olivia said, smirking. "But enough about your snoring habits...there are some other noises you make that I'm more interested in right now."

Olivia flipped them so that she was now hovering over Alex on the couch.

"Oh?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "And what noises would that be?"

Olivia leaned down and began kissing Alex's neck while Alex ran her hands up Olivia's back.

"Oh, things like _yes_ and _more_ and _please, don't stop_ ," Olivia said. She ran her hands down the side of Alex's thighs and pressed their hips together, while kissing the hollow of Alex's neck. "Then there're the soft pants, followed by louder moans...and then...my favorite...," she pushed her hand up Alex's shirt and squeezed her left breast, biting down on Alex's collarbone, "...my favorite is when you let out the high-pitched squeal right before you scream my name, _O-livia_."

"Fuck," Alex panted out.

"I like that sound, too," Olivia said, "and we'll get to that soon enough." She raised up and sat back on her knees. "Sit up."

"What? Why?" Alex said. She was flustered and not happy Olivia had just stopped what she started.

"Trust me," Olivia said, moving to the floor in front of the couch and pulling Alex so she was facing her. She positioned herself between Alex's knees and reached up to unbutton Alex's pants and kissed Alex's torso as she slid them down.

"Liv...should we be doing this in here?" Alex said.

"You said yourself, the kids are gone for another three hours. "They're on their way to the movie right now," Olivia said. "I mean...if you really want me to stop, I will." As soon as her words ended she bit at Alex's panties, while still pushing her pants down.

Alex leaned her head back on the couch and lifted her bottom up so help Olivia finish sliding off her pants and panties. "No, please don't stop."

"See, there's those sounds I like," Olivia said. She grabbed Alex and pulled her hips toward the edge of the couch. Not letting go of Alex's hips, she moved forward to her center, kissing her inner thighs, and allowing her fingers to gently caress Alex center.

"Mmmm."

It didn't take long for Olivia to begin to pleasure her wife the way she wanted. She smiled as she heard the sound and enjoyment coming from Alex's mouth. She tightened her grip on Alex's hips as she squirmed.

"Liv, I'm so close," Alex said.

Olivia took her cue and began to work harder and with more pressure, reading to bring Alex over the top. She was completely lost in how Alex tasted on her mouth.

Just then Alex heard what sounded like a door shutting.

"I can't believe Addie got sick and ruined going to the movie for all of us." It sounded like Noah's voice.

"Shut up." Addie smacked him. "I threw up in a restaurant. Can you imagine anything more mortifying?"

"Oh, fuck!" Noah said loudly, stopping dead in his track.

"Liv!" Alex said. It wasn't her pleasure scream. "Stop!" Alex jumped, kneeing Olivia in the head as she grabbed a blanket from the couch to cover up.

"Fuck, Alex," Olivia said grabbing her head. "Did you have to -"

"Kids!" Alex yelled.

Olivia turned around to see Noah, Addison, Maggie, and Rebecca all standing in the foyer in horror, mouths either open or covered by their hands.

"Well, I guess throwing up in a restaurant is the second most mortifying thing that happened to me today," Addison said in a disgusted tone. "I'm going to be sick again, excuse me."

She went down the hall to her bedroom with Maggie following close behind. Noah had turned around and muttered. "I'm going to my room."

"I, um, uh, I'll be in the kitchen," Rebecca said.

Olivia sat on the floor with her head in her hands while Alex sat still, covered up with a blanket.

"Can you grab my pants and bring them to the bedroom?" Alex said, gritting out through frustration."

Olivia nodded, and Alex wrapped the blanket around her, disappearing to the bedroom. Olivia picked up Alex's pants and panties, wrapped them up, and went to the kitchen. "Um, we'll be right back after..."

"Yeah, I'll just be in here...not in the living room," Rebecca said and waved her off.

Olivia went to the bedroom and gave Alex her clothes. They each went to the bathroom to clean up, not speaking about what just happened. When they were done, they went back out to the kitchen to see Rebecca.

"Okay, first things first," Rebecca said. "I'm sorry. Addie got sick during dinner. She threw up, so we didn't think the movie was a good idea. I didn't think about calling. I didn't exactly think I needed to, but clearly, I was wrong."

"It's not your fault," Alex said. "Do you think they ... um...saw?"

"Oh, I think they saw more than they ever wanted to see of their moms," Rebecca said. "Seriously? You have a perfectly good bedroom."

Alex glared at Olivia, who just hung her head.

"Thanks, Becca," Alex said. "We'll handle it from here."

"Are you sure I can't stick around? I mean, I'd honestly like to grab a bowl of popcorn and stick around for you two explaining to your kids what exactly just happened," Rebecca said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you being here for that is _not_ going to happen."

"Fine, but call me tomorrow and let me know how it went at least," Rebecca said.

"Goodnight, Becca," Alex said, smiling and nearly pushing her sister out the front door.

Olivia and Alex went and knocked on Addison and Maggie's door.

"No." Addie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What do you mean _no_?" Olivia said.

"No, we are not talking about this," Addison said. "Do not come in this room. Not tonight. Please. We're going to bed."

Olivia looked up at Alex, and they exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Maybe we should just let it go tonight," Olivia said. "Tomorrow?"

Alex nodded. "Okay, well, goodnight?" she called out into the bedroom.

"Goodnight." Two voices came from the room.

Deciding to let the kids have the night to deal with whatever trauma they had just inflicted on them, they retreated to their bedroom for the evening, even if it was early.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Olivia said.

"You sure?" Noah's voice said from outside the door.

"Yes, we promise," Alex said,

"No talking about this?" Noah said. "I mean, usually, you two want to talk about _everything_."

"Your sisters didn't seem to want to talk to us tonight," Alex said. "So we figured we'd let everyone sleep on it."

"You know, next time, you really should lock the chain on the door," Noah said, smirking and echoing Alex's words about locking his door. "I mean, it's perfectly normal..."

"Are you just in here to mock us?" Olivia said.

"Maybe," Noah said.

"Point made," Olivia said. "Also, did I hear you say the F word earlier?"

"I think if I was going to drop an F-bomb, that was the most appropriate time for it," Noah said. He was still smirking. "I mean, are you really going to question me on saying the F word after what your innocent children just had to witness?"

"Again, point taken," Alex said. "Just don't make it habit."

"I won't if you won't," Noah said.

"Is it me, or has he been spending too much time around Addie?" Alex said looking at Olivia.

"Also, I'm going to need to rent a movie tonight from iTunes," Noah said. "You know, so I can get _that_ out of my head."

"Fine, whatever you want, just go," Alex said.

"I'd recommend skipping the talk on this one," Noah said. "Believe me, when I say we'll all be perfectly fine and happy if this _incident_ is never, ever, mentioned again."

Olivia and Alex just nodded, and Noah left their bedroom.

"You are in so much trouble," Alex growled.

"You're the one that said _please, don't stop_ ," Olivia said. "If you recall, I gave you the option."

"Yeah, well, after that, I may never want to have sex again," Alex said. "I mean, you weren't the one all spread eagle in front of our children."

"Yeah, but I'm the one that had my head, well...yeah, I think we should just let this one go," Olivia said. "If it were my mom, I wouldn't have wanted her to ever mention it."

"Yeah, me, too," Alex said. "So we're in agreement? We'll ask if they want to talk, and if not, we'll let it go?"

"On everything except the part about you never wanting to have sex again," Olivia said.

"Maybe not never, but I'm going to need you to stay on your half of the bed tonight," Alex said. "At least until I can get the horrified look on our children's faces out of my head."

"Deal," Olivia said. She smiled and leaned over and gave Alex a kiss. "So, from now on, it stays in the bedroom?"

"Yes, at least until we ship our teenagers off to college," Alex said.


	13. Trainwreck

A/N: Addie is 13! Thanks to chely99 for the idea of this one and to everyone else who has reviewed and given ideas.

If you haven't seen it yet, I started the prequel for this story - "A Benson - Cabot Romance." It's under my profile if you look there.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: TRAINWRECK**

"I got the movie tickets," Olivia said. "Kids all taken care of?"

"Yep. Noah is at Matt's house, Maggie is with Erica, and Addie is with Jessica for the night," Alex said. "No one will be home until 11pm so we have plenty of time to catch the 7pm showing of _Trainwreck._ "

"I'm just excited to not be watching a cartoon or a superhero movie," Olivia said. "Like this is an actual grown-up movie."

"And it has nothing to do with your crush on Amy Schumer?" Alex teased.

"Well, I do have a thing for blondes," Olivia said. "Come on, let's go get you some candy."

"I don't want candy," Alex said. "I'll just have a couple pieces of yours."

"You always say that, and you always ended up eating all my Milk Duds," Olivia said. "So this time, get your own or go without. I'm not sharing."

"Then see if I make out with you once the theater is dark," Alex said.

"I'm pretty sure we're not 13 and won't be doing that regardless," Olivia said.

"Yeah, but that one time -" Alex said.

"-that one time we were _a lot_ younger and hornier," Olivia said.

"Speak for yourself about being hornier," Alex said. "My hormones have been raging lately."

"I noticed," Olivia said. "And I'm not complaining, either, but we're still not making out in a movie theater. And you're still not getting my Milk Duds."

"Ugh, fine," Alex said. "I'll get my own."

They finished getting their snacks and headed inside and found seats near the back. The R-rated movie was crowded, mostly with young adults and teenagers who probably weren't yet 17. They settled into their seats with their drinks and candy and Alex looped her arm with Olivia's and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

About half an hour into the movie, Olivia became annoyed with the amount of talking, cell phone lights, and laughing. She didn't mind people laughing at the movie, but a group of teenagers a few rows in front of them were just being obnoxious.

"Now I remember why we never come to the movies," Olivia whispered to Alex. "How are we expected to enjoy the movie when we can't hear it?"

"Just relax," Alex said. "We can make out if that would take your mind off of it." Alex grinned at Olivia. Of course, she wasn't serious, and Olivia knew that, but she still got a scowl from Olivia for saying it. Even in the dark, Alex could see it.

Olivia continued to try and ignore the talking while Alex rubbed her thumb over her hand to keep her focused and calm. It worked for the remainder of the movie. Olivia was able to relax and ignore the teenagers.

"That was good, despite the noise," Olivia said as they gathered their trash.

"It was," Alex said. "You know what's funny is that if I didn't know better, I'd have sworn one of those kids was Addie. The laugh."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I heard it, too. Can you imagine? I'd kill her."

They got up and headed down the aisle toward the door. When they got to the line to exit, they nearly ran straight into the obnoxious group of teenagers. Olivia rolled her eyes and fought back her urge to say something. Then she heard the laugh again.

"Addie?!" Alex must have heard it, too.

"Moms!" And there she was...mixed in the group of obnoxious teenagers and arm latched on to some boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I think we're the ones that are supposed to be asking that question," Olivia said. "I thought you were at Jessica's house?"

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," a timid voice came from behind Addison.

"Outside, now," Olivia said. "We need to talk."

They all exited the theater and found an open area in the hallway. Addison and Jessica walked over with Olivia and Alex, as well as the boy Addison was attached to. The rest of the kids stood far off to the side.

"Not you," Alex said, nodding to the boy.

"I'll call you later," Addie told the boy to eyed Olivia and Alex and went to join the other kids.

"Someone better start explaining to me why two 13-year-old girls are in an R-rated movie," Alex said.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Cabot," Jessica said. "I'm sorry. We came to another movie and ran into the others, and well, they wanted to sneak into this one. Addie didn't want to, but I convinced Addie."

"That's a good story, but I'm not sure I believe it," Olivia said. "Addie doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do."

Addie just looked down.

"Who's the boy?" Alex asked.

Addie looked over at Jessica, and they remained quiet.

"Addie..." Olivia said.

"Trey."

"Trey, as in that boy you dated before?" Alex said.

"Mama, don't," Addie said. "You don't even understand."

Alex just laughed. "Here's what's going to happen. Jessica, we're going to take you home and tell your mother about your adventure tonight and Addie will be going home with us."

"But Ma," Addison said.

"No, you don't get to argue about this," Alex said. "Now let's go and we'll talk more when we get home."

#

"Addison, what were you thinking?" Olivia said. "It's not like you to intentionally break rules besides back talk, and you know you're too young for a rated-R movie."

It was true. Despite Addison's sharp tongue, she rarely gave them behavioral problems. She excelled in school, was well liked by most of her teachers, and did all the things she was supposed to do. In fact, the only thing she ever got in trouble for at home and at school was being a smart alec. Of course, her mouth more than made up for anything else.

"It wasn't a big deal," Addie said. "I just wanted to hang out with my friends. The movie wasn't even that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" Alex said. "There were things in that movie that made me blush and feel uncomfortable. Things that I certainly don't want my 13-year-old daughter seeing."

"Whatever."

Alex bit her tongue. She _hated_ it when Addie gave her the _whatever_. But she wasn't going to yell and flip out.

"Let's talk about Trey," Alex said.

"What about him?" Addison said.

"I thought he broke your heart?" Alex said. "He kissed another girl."

"He apologized," Addison said. "And that was like forever ago. He's changed. He's in high school now."

"Yeah, and you're still in middle school," Alex said.

"It's just a year apart," Addie said.

"Yes, but there is a world of difference between high school and middle school," Olivia said. "I don't want you talking to him or seeing him."

"You can't tell me who I can date," Addison said.

"Actually, we can," Alex said. "It's this cool thing called being your parents. We get to decide things like that."

Addison rolled her eyes. As much as she loved being a smart ass, she hated it when her parents were one to her.

"Fine, whatever. How long am I grounded for?" Addison said.

Alex looked to Olivia. They had decided they would talk about punishment decisions beforehand and had been good about sticking to that.

"Your mom and I will discuss your punishment and let you know tomorrow," Alex said. "But give me your phone for right now."

"But I told Trey I would call him," Addison said. "That's not fair. He'll worry."

"I'm sure he'll figure it out," Olivia said. "You can go to your room now."

Addison tossed her phone on the couch and stomped off to her room.

"Thirteen, huh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, thirteen," Olivia said. "But hey, the night wasn't a complete failure."

"How so?" Alex said.

"You didn't steal my Milk Duds," Olivia teased. "And we have about an hour before Maggie gets home if you want to do something about those raging hormones of yours."

"In the bedroom, right?" Alex asked.

"Heh. Yes, definitely in the bedroom," Olivia said.


	14. Kicking

A/N: It's Maggie's turn to get in a bit of trouble...and someone else, too.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: KICKING**

"Ms. Cabot, the school is on hold for you."

Alex looked up to see Julie, her assistant standing in her doorway.

"Ugh. Noah or Addie?" Alex asked, shaking her head.

"Actually, it's Maggie's school," Julie said.

"What? Is everything okay? Put them through," Alex said.

"Line 1," Julie said before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"This is Alex. Is everything okay?" Alex said when she picked up the phone.

"Ms. Cabot, it's Mrs. Peters from Maggie's school. Maggie is okay, but I'm going to need you or your wife to come down here and pick her up," the principal told Alex.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Alex said. "What is going on?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here, but Maggie got into a fight," Mrs. Peters said.

"Maggie got into a fight?" Alex asked. That couldn't be right. Maggie was their peaceful, non-aggressive child.

"Yes. I'll explain when you get here," Mrs. Peters said.

Alex hung up and immediately called Olivia, who also had trouble understanding why Maggie would be fighting at school. It sounded nothing like Maggie. Olivia agreed to meet Alex at the school as soon as she could, but to go ahead and start without her.

When Alex arrived, she found Maggie sitting in the office with her head hung. She had obviously been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong, what happened?" Alex said, kneeling down to Maggie.

Maggie just raised her head and glared across the room. Alex looked over and was surprised to see to see a boy, Jeremy Myers, sitting there. Alex knew Jeremy's father, Phillip. They had worked together for a while at the DA's office before he decided to become a defense attorney. He was an ass. Still, she was surprised Jeremy was the kid Maggie had be in a fight with.

"Ms. Cabot, come on in," Mrs. Peters said. "Mr. Myers will be here shortly."

Alex walked into the office and sat down in the chair in front of Mrs. Peters' desk.

"It seems Maggie and Jeremy had some words earlier, and Maggie began kicking him," Mrs. Peters said. "They will both be given 3 days suspension."

"What do you mean they had words? What about?" Alex said.

Mrs. Peters took a deep breath and sighed.

"Jeremy apparently made some comments about Maggie having two mothers and used some derogatory language," Mrs. Peters said. "That's when Maggie decided to start kicking him."

Alex crossed her arms. "What exactly did he say?"

"I don't know exactly, but he referred to Maggie's mom's as dykes and said it was disgusting," Mrs. Peters. "Ms. Cabot, you have to know that our school, nor I, share Jeremy's views."

"Know, I know," Alex said. "I don't blame you. I just can't believe in this day and time people still say these things."

"I know," Mrs. Peters said. "I don't understand either. I don't know what prompted this from Jeremy."

"Well, his father and I used to work together, so we have history," Alex said. "Perhaps there is some professional jealousy. I will talk to Maggie and make sure she knows not to solve problems with fighting."

"I just have some forms for you to fill out," Mrs. Peters said.

#

Olivia arrived at the school and made her way down the hallway toward the Principal's Office when she saw a man on his cell phone outside waiting. It was Phillip Myers

" _I don't know what's going on yet," he said. "That bitch whore Cabot is in there now."_

Olivia jerked her head at the sound of Alex's name.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said to the man on the phone. "What did you say?"

" _Let me call you back," Myers said into this phone._

"Can I help you?" Myers said to Olivia.

"What did you just say about my wife?" Olivia said.

"Oh, you mean when I called her a bitch whore?" Myers said.

"Yeah, I would suggest you watch your language," Olivia said.

"Or what?" he said.

Olivia took a step toward him, and he did the same. They were in each other's face now.

"What is your problem?" Olivia said.

"My problem is you disgusting dykes and your daughter kicking my son," Myers said.

"Well, if your son is anything like you, I can see why she kicked him," Olivia said.

"Maybe you just need to reign her in," he said.

"Maybe you need to reign your son in," Olivia said.

"I see you're a bitch just like your whore wife!" Myers said.

"You need to keep Alex out of this!" Olivia said.

By this point, the yelling at gotten out enough that Alex and Mrs. Peters had heard it and came to the hallway to see what was happening.

Alex was shocked to see Olivia and Phillip in each other's faces yelling at each other.

"Olivia!" Alex said, causing Olivia to turn toward her. "What are you doing?"

Olivia scowled back at Phillip and then walked away. "Nothing. Are we ready to take Maggie home?"

Alex looked to Mrs. Peters, who nodded they were done. She went back to the office to get Maggie, and they all went home.

"Maggie, can you go to your room and maybe put your headphones on to watch an iPad movie or something?" Alex said. No one else was home yet.

"Are you going to fight because of me?" Maggie said.

"What? No, baby, your mom and I just need to talk about what happened today and need some privacy," Alex said.

Maggie sighed and went to her room, and Olivia and Alex went to their bedroom.

"What the hell was that about today?" Alex said in a firm, but quiet tone.

"Nothing," Olivia said.

"It didn't look like nothing," Alex said. "I thought you two were going to come to blows."

"Look, it doesn't matter," Olivia said. "We had a difference of opinion. Why did Maggie kick Jeremy?"

"He said her moms were disgusting dykes," Alex said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What on earth did Phillip say to you?" Alex said. "He's an asshole, but he clearly got under your skin. I've not seen you like this in forever. And I'm not exactly happy you nearly got into a fight at Maggie's school, while we were there because she was fighting."

"You know him?" Olivia said, ignoring the part about Alex being upset with her.

"Yes, we used to work together in the DA's office," Alex said. "He's a defense attorney now. In fact, I just recently went up against him and kicked his ass."

"I guess that explains it," Olivia said.

"Explains what?" Alex said. "Olivia you better tell me what he said. You don't get to keep this stuff from me, not when it upset you so much."

"Can we just drop it?" Olivia said. She really didn't want to tell Alex what he had said about her. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Olivia!" Alex said. "No, we're not dropping it."

"Don't yell at me," Olivia said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Except getting in someone's face at our daughter's school," Alex said.

"Fine," Olivia said. "He called you a bitch whore."

"He said what?" Alex said.

"He called you -"

"I heard you," Alex said. "I just can't believe him. Geez, you turn down someone for a date 15+ years ago and beat him out for a promotion, and this is what it turns into."

"What do you mean you turned him down for a date? We were together then," Olivia said.

"I know, which is one of the many reasons I said no," Alex said. "He asked me out repeatedly for about 6 months. I finally told him I was seeing someone, and he wanted to know who. I wouldn't tell him. He always assumed it was one of our bosses."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Olivia said.

"It didn't seem important," Alex said.

"Someone asked you out for 6 months, and you didn't think it was important enough to mention?" Olivia said.

"No, I didn't," Alex said. "Anyway, a few years later, when he found out we were together, he made some comments about _converting_ me. I threatened him with a sexual harassment lawsuit. He ended up leaving for defense instead."

"And you never told me any of this?" Olivia said.

"I didn't want you to be upset, kind of like you are now," Alex said.

"I wish I'd have punched him now," Olivia said.

"Anyway, I assume the recent trial probably pissed him off, and he spewed this crap to his kid," Alex said.

"What do we do about Maggie?" Olivia said.

"She's suspended for 3 days," Alex said. "But it's going to be hard to punish her when you were acting like that today."

"Alex, I was not going sit there and let him talk about you like that," Olivia said.

"I'm a big girl, and I've had worse said to me," Alex said. "You don't need to protect me. And Maggie just thought she was protecting us. I wonder where she got that idea?"

Olivia sighed. She knew Alex was right and was finally ready to admit it.

"You're right," Olivia said. "I don't know what came over me. I'll talk to Maggie."

"Hey," Alex said, reaching out her hand for Olivia. "Thank you for defending my honor. But next time, maybe do it a little less aggressively. I mean, it's kind of hot, but I find you plenty hot without you getting into skirmishes over me."

She smiled and then kissed Olivia.

Olivia left and went to Maggie's room to talk to her.

"Are you done fighting?" Maggie said when she saw Olivia at her door.

"We weren't fighting," Olivia said.

"I heard Mama yelling at you," Maggie said.

"You weren't supposed to be listening," Olivia said, grinning. "And, your mother was upset with me, but we weren't fighting. I deserved to be yelled out."

"Why?" Maggie said.

"Because I acted out aggressively today with Jeremy's father when he said something mean about your mother," Olivia said.

"Jeremy did, too," Maggie said. "About both of you."

"I know," Olivia said. "And I love that you are such a protector. I am, too. But sometimes we have to learn to let the things people say go. That's their issue, not ours."

"Even when it upsets you?" Maggie said.

"Even when it upsets us," Olivia said. "Listen, I was wrong to get in Mr. Myers face today, and you shouldn't have kicked Jeremy, no matter what he said."

"Why do people think you and mama are disgusting?" Maggie said.

Olivia paused to take a breath and figure out how to answer the question.

"Well, some people have a mixed up sense of what is right and wrong," Olivia said. "Couples who are of the same-sex haven't always been accepted as much as they are now. And there are some people, like Jeremy's dad, who still don't accept it."

"Why do other people care who you love?" Maggie said.

"I don't know, baby," Olivia said. "And your mother and I have tried to shield you all from that stuff as much as possible. I'm sorry you had to deal with it."

"I'm not," Maggie said. "I'm sorry I kicked Jeremy, but you love us, so I wouldn't want any other parents."

Olivia smiled and kissed Maggie on the head.

"Am I grounded?" Maggie said.

"Well, you are suspended from school," Olivia said. "But if I grounded you, I guess I'd have to ground myself. So how about you and I are on dish duty for the rest of the week?"

"Deal."

Olivia left and went back to join Alex in the kitchen where she was cooking dinner. She wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck.

"How did it go?" Alex said, relaxing back into Olivia.

"We talked about appropriate ways to respond to our anger," Olivia said. "And as punishment, we're both on dish duty this week."

"Oh really? You gave yourself a punishment, too?" Alex said.

"It only seemed fair," Olivia said. "I'm sorry about today, babe."

"I know," Alex said. "And even though you were acting crazy, I still love that you are our protector, and most of our kids seemed to have gotten that trait."

"Most?"

"Well, the jury is still out on Addie," Alex teased. "But Noah and Maggie definitely have it."

"Oh, I think Addie will be just fine," Olivia said, as she went back to kissing Alex's neck.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I'll never get dinner cooked," Alex said.

"If you don't cook dinner, there won't be dishes for me and Maggie to clean up," Olivia said, laughing.

Alex pulled away. "Oh, now you are in so much trouble. Now that you mention it, I think I'm going to be doing a ton of baking this week. Using lots and lots of pots and pans."

Olivia groaned. "Evil woman."

"I think bitch is the word you're looking for," Alex said.

"Never."


	15. Picnic

A/N: Thanks for 'peterpeter' for the idea of the picnic here. This particular storyline will carry through. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I love them. They brighten my day.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: PICNIC**

"Can Sam come with us to the park today for our picnic?" Noah asked as Alex was packing up food and drinks for their family day out.

"Noah, this is supposed to be our family day out," Alex said.

"Ma, please?" Noah said, his big brown eyes pleading.

"Fine, just go pack an extra blanket," Alex said.

"Ugh, why does Noah get to bring his girlfriend everywhere?" Addie said. "Can I bring Trey?"

"Let me think about it," Alex said. "Uh, no."

"That's not fair," Addie said.

"It is fair considering you're not supposed to be seeing Trey," Alex said. "Also, Noah is nearly 16."

Addie rolled her eyes and went back to her room.

#

They all found a nice spot in the park and Sam planned to meet them there.

"High - Low game?" Olivia asked. "Since it's Saturday, let's do it for the week."

"I'll go!" Maggie said. "Low was I got a B on my History exam. High is I made a new friend in Art class. Her name is Haley."

"A 'B' is still good," Alex said.

"It should have been an 'A,'" Maggie said. Olivia and Alex exchanged a smile. Maggie always wanted to do her best and make straight As like Addie had.

"My low is that Ma wouldn't let Trey come today even though Sam is coming," Addie said, glaring at Noah. "My high is that I made the All-Star softball team."

"Hey, you didn't tell us that," Olivia said. "That's great, Addie!"

"Noah?" Alex said. Noah was looking at this phone and then off across the park.

"Um, I'll be right back," he said. He got up and started walking in the direction he was looking. Everyone watched to see where he was going.

"That looks like Sam," Addie said. "She looks upset."

She did look upset. The best they could tell her face looked red from crying and she was trying to pull away from Noah, who was keeping a grip on her hands. Olivia got up to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Olivia said.

"Sam needs help," Noah said.

"Noah!" Sam yelled.

"Noah, why don't you let go of Sam's hands and let her tell me," Olivia said. "Go wait for us over there."

"I'm not leaving," Noah said.

"Noah..." Olivia warned, and Noah walked off.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?" Olivia said. "Are you and Noah having a fight?"

"No, nothing like that," Sam said. "He's trying to help."

"Help with what?" Olivia said. She suspected as Alex had told her about Sam's home life, but she wanted Sam to tell her.

"My parents," she said. "They were fighting again, and my dad got violent. My mom left, and I don't know where she is. I mean, she said she was going away, and I could go with her or stay. But I was afraid to go. She said she'd call tonight."

"Okay, but you think she's okay?" Olivia said.

"She is now that she's away from him, but he was really upset," Sam said.

"Sam, you said your father got violent," Olivia said. "Was he violent with you?"

"Not really," Sam said, looking down.

"What do you mean _not really_?" Olivia asked.

"He grabbed my arm and raised his hand, but he stopped himself," Sam said. "But I'm afraid of him. Especially now that mom is gone."

"Do you have any other family that you can stay with?" Olivia asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, my grandparents are dead, and we don't have any other family that we keep in touch with. My dad has a sister upstate, but she doesn't speak to him or any of the rest of us."

Olivia looked at her and pulled her in for a hug. Sam began crying again.

"I'm scared, and I don't know what to do," Sam said.

"Don't worry about anything," Olivia said. "Tonight, you'll come home with us. I'm sure Alex or I have something you can wear and tomorrow we'll make arrangements to get some things from your house."

"I can't do that," Sam said. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," Olivia said. "It's my job to help people like you, and more importantly, Noah cares about you, so we care about you."

Sam nodded.

"Come on, let's enjoy our picnic and we'll go home and sort everything out later," Olivia said.

They walked back over to where everyone else was and sat down to start eating.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Everything is okay," Olivia said, nodding toward Noah so he knew it was going to be okay. As the kids began to dig into the food, she leaned over and whispered to Alex. "We can talk later, but Sam needs to come home with us tonight."

Alex nodded and glanced over at Sam and Noah.

#

"Noah, for now, you can Sam can be in your room only with the door open while we're here," Olivia said. "And not on your bed. Tonight you'll sleep on the couch."

She left Noah's room and joined Alex in the bedroom who was busy looking for some clothes that would fit Sam.

"Hey," Olivia said.

"Hey," Alex said, head still in the closet looking for pants that would fit the stick-thin Sam. "I thought surely I'd have something in here that would fit Sam from before I was pregnant with Addie."

"I'm sure anything will be fine," Olivia said. "Tomorrow we'll get her some clothes from her apartment."

"So what's going on, Liv?" Alex said.

"Mom took off because dad was abusive," Olivia says. "He almost got physical with Sam, but she says he stopped himself. I don't know if I believe her. She does have some bruising on her arms. But she did say she's scared, and she has no place else to go."

"So what's the plan?" Alex said. "I mean..." she put her hands out for Olivia to finish.

"I don't know," Olivia said. "I told her to come home with us tonight and maybe tomorrow we can talk to mom, figure out something."

"And if mom is gone?" Alex said.

"We can't let her go back there," Olivia said.

"So, she stays here forever? Liv, do you think that is a good idea?" Alex said.

"Is it ideal? No, but Alex she doesn't have any place to go," Olivia said. "What are we supposed to do? Send her home to wait for her father to abuse her?"

"I'm not suggesting that," Alex said. "It's just, they're 16 and, well..."

"Yes, but they're good kids," Olivia said.

"Yeah, well, so were you and you got engaged to one of your mom's students at age 16," Alex said.

"Really, Alex?" Olivia said. "Yeah, I did, and for that matter, I know exactly how Sam feels not having any place to go. After I pushed my mom, I thought for sure I was going to be homeless or in jail."

"Liv, I'm not suggestion we don't offer for her to stay here," Alex said. "I like Sam as much as you do. But we need to be realistic about this. And who is to say her father will even let her come stay here."

"She's 16, she can be emancipated if need be," Olivia said. "Besides, I'm going to have a chat with her father tomorrow."

"Liv..." Alex warned. She was worried about what that _chat_ would turn into.

"Don't worry," Olivia said. "I'm going to take Rollins with me and let him know his options."

"So we're really going to let our son's girlfriend live with us?" Alex said.

"Okay if you're okay with it," Olivia said. "And until we figure out a better and safe option."

"I'm okay with it, but they have to have clear rules," Alex said.

"Yes, definitely," Olivia said. "I told Noah he's to stay on the couch tonight, but if this goes on longer, we'll need a more permanent solution. Maybe we could let Maggie sleep in here with us on the air mattress."

"Not a chance," Alex said. "I enjoy our quiet time in the morning too much."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, we put Noah in with Maggie, and Addie and Sam could bunk, or Noah and Addie could share a room."

"Yeah, that would be a disaster," Alex said. "Noah and Maggie makes the most sense. But we'll worry about that tomorrow."

"Ugh, when did our children turn into young adults with adult problems?" Olivia said. "It seems like just yesterday Noah was a toddler running around, and you were pregnant with Addie. Where did the time go?"

"Pre-school, parent-teacher conferences, plays, softball games, dance practice, work...shall I continue?" Alex grinned.

"No," Olivia said. "But you what? Aside from slowing down time a little, I wouldn't change a thing. I love the life we created together. Even if it includes having our 16-year-old son's girlfriend live with us."

"I love it, too," Alex said. "And I love you."


	16. Sam

A/N: The guidelines for Sam staying...Also, my Benson-Cabot Romance will get updated tonight, too. Had to take care of some friends this weekend. THanks for reviews and suggestions, I'm still working through some of them, while working through this Noah/Sam story.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: SAM**

Olivia got all the kids off to school and assured Sam not to worry, she'd get her some clothes and talk to her father today - come up with a plan. She got Rollins from the precinct and went to Sam's house. She knew he worked the evening shift, so he should be home.

When they reached the apartment, Olivia prepared herself and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Jack Crawford said when he opened the door.

"Mr. Crawford, I'm Olivia Benson, Noah's mom," Olivia said.

"Oh, right," he said. He hadn't budged from the door or invited them in.

"I was hoping we could talk about Sam," Olivia said. "Did you know she stayed with us last night?"

"No, but I assumed," he said and looked over toward Rollins. "Who's that?"

"Amanda Rollins," Rollins said. "I'm just a colleague of Liv's."

"You mean another cop?" he said, finally moving to allow them in.

They moved inside to the kitchen where he sat down with an already open beer and motioned for them to sit as well.

Olivia got straight to the point. "Sam says her mother left town last night because you hit her."

"Sam's mother is a bitch, but I only defended myself," Crawford said. "And if Sam told you any different, she's lying."

"Well, without Sam's mother here as a complaining witness, there is nothing I can do about that," Olivia said. "But we do need to talk about your daughter."

"What about her?" Crawford said.

"Your daughter is afraid of you," Olivia said. "And I don't blame her."

"That's her problem," Crawford said. "I've never laid a hand on her."

"But you almost did," Olivia said, staring him down. He looked away with a guilty look.

"Look, I'm just here to let you know Sam is going to be staying with us for a while," Olivia said. "And if you want to see her, I'd suggest you get into some anger management."

"Suit yourself if you want trouble like her," Crawford said. "I don't care where she goes. She can come home anytime she wants, but I'm not going to make her if she doesn't want to be her. Same with her mom."

"Do you know where her mom is?" Olivia said.

"Probably off with a boyfriend somewhere," Crawford said. "It's not the first time she's taken off."

"Okay, well, if you hear from her, please tell her Sam is worried," Olivia said. "Can you show me Sam's room so we can get her some clothes?"

He nodded down the hall.

"I'll go," Rollins said. She got up and went to Sam's room to begin packing up some clothes.

"Listen, Mr. Crawford, if I find out ever laid a hand on Sam, I will come after you with the full force of the NYPD behind me," Olivia said leaning across the table. "If you love your daughter, you'll get yourself some help. And if you want to talk to her, you can call me."

She laid a business card down and sat there while Crawford finished his beer. Rollins came back shortly after with a bag of clothes and a few personal items she thought Sam would want: hair accessories, a photo of her mom, her diary.

#

After dinner that night, Alex and Olivia sat down with Noah and Sam to lay out the plan. Olivia had shared with Alex about her visit with Sam's dad. Alex was more sympathetic to Sam's situation, but she still had her concerns.

"Olivia and I spoke and as long as Sam needs to, she can stay here," Alex said. "Sam, we want you to know that we care about you, and we're here to help. And we'll do everything we can to help you reach out to your mother or get your father some help. Whatever you want, we'll support. But, we don't see this as a permanent solution. The obvious best outcome would be to get your mom back her and get you with her."

"That's what I want, too," Sam reassured them.

"Good, so now that we're clear about that, we're going to lay down some ground rules," Alex said. "You're both 16 years old, and no matter how much I may want to trust you both, you're 16, and there will be temptation for you."

"Ma," Noah said.

Alex ignored him and continued. "But, we won't have this arrangement be an excuse for you two to engage in behavior that you're not old enough for. Noah, you'll share your room with Maggie. Sam is not to be in your room alone unless one of us are home, and the door is open. I mean, wide open. You are not to be on the bed together either.

"Sam, you'll share Addie's room and take Maggie's bed. You'll both keep covered up, so that means, Noah, no walking around in your boxers anymore. You're not to both be home alone together. If that comes up, one of you better take a walk or something. Absolutely no making out in front of the girls and keep the PDAs to a minimum.

"Sam will be treated like everyone else in the house, which means chores and the same household rules about language, the way we talk to each other, what we watch on television, and all of that.

"Do you both understand and agree to this? Because this is the only way this arrangement works," Alex finished.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said.

"Yes, Ma," Noah said.

"Liv, do you have anything to add?" Alex asked.

"I think you covered it," Olivia said. Alex had made it clear she would do the talking, and it seemed that she covered all the bases. Alex had been right that Olivia's judgment was probably clouded a little because she wanted to help. She was glad Alex could step in and set the clear guidelines.

"Well then, Sam, why don't you take your bag and get set up with Addie," Alex said. "Maggie already cleared some space in the closet for your clothes."

#

Everyone was getting ready for bed when Noah wandered into Addie and Sam's room to tell Sam goodnight. Sam was sitting on the bed talking to Addie. Noah sat down next to her.

"You're not supposed to be in the same bed," Addie said.

"Shut up, Addie," Noah said. "We're just sitting here, and besides, the rule was we were supposed to be on _my_ bed. Moms didn't say anything about this bed." He grinned and Sam rolled her eyes and pushed him to get up.

"Fine then," Addie said. "I'll just call Ma in here to clarify the rules for you."

"Not unless you want me to tell about seeing you and Trey making out the other day downstairs," Noah said.

"Noah, get up and go," Sam said. "I'm not going to break your Moms' rules. It's nice enough of them to let me stay here."

"Fine," Noah said. He leaned over and gave her a goodnight kiss before getting up and glaring at Addie on his way back to his bedroom.

#

Olivia snuggled up next to Alex once they were in bed.

"Thank you," she said into Alex's neck.

"For what?" Alex said.

"For being the hard-ass tonight," Olivia said. "You're such a lawyer."

"Well, that's because I am a lawyer," Alex said. "And you're welcome."

"Look, you were right that I was being too soft on this," Olivia said. "I mean, I really had to think back to when I was 16, and God help us if Noah is doing half the stuff I was."

"I know, me, too," Alex said. "Do you think this is going to work?"

"I don't know," Olivia said. "I hope so, at least until we find Sam's mom."


	17. Morning Delight

A/N: **WARNING: Mature Chapter -** Just a heads up, since someone asked on another story for some AO smut, here you go. That's pretty much all this is - sexy time for the women. And I suck at it, but I tried for you :-)

As for Sam staying with them - Keep in mind, Noah and Sam have been dating 1+ years at this point, so she's not a "random" kid...and it's temporary.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: MORNING DELIGHT**

It was 5:30 am, and Olivia's natural alarm clock went off - never mind the fact that it was Saturday. Her body must not have gotten the memo. She tried her best to go back to sleep. It was one of those rare days where they literally had nothing to do. Maggie was going with a friend later that day, but otherwise, they had no plans, and neither of them had any work that had to be done. Of course, they had the kids, but they were old enough to take care of themselves for the most part. No dance recitals. No softball. No tutoring. There was nothing they had to do.

And yet, here was Olivia, wide awake at 5:30 on a Saturday morning.

She rolled over to see if Alex was awake, but she had her back to her and wasn't moving. Olivia rolled back on her back and sighed. She could read, but the room was still a little dark, and Alex didn't like even the slightest bit of light on in the room. She thought about checking her email but didn't want to go down that rabbit hole. She picked up her phone and scrolled through Facebook and Twitter. Nothing interesting. Everyone else in the world was sleeping, apparently.

She put her phone back down and contemplated getting out of bed. She could at least read in the living room, but then she heard it. A slight groan coming from Alex.

"Honey, are you awake?" Olivia said quietly. If Alex was still sleeping, she certainly didn't want to wake her and face the wrath of 5:30 am Alex. Olivia didn't hear a response so she figured Alex was still sleeping, but she waited just a moment longer.

Her patience paid off. Alex rolled over to face Olivia.

"Hi," Alex said her low, croaky morning voice. It always made Olivia smile because it was so different from Alex's normal, controlled voice.

"Hi." Olivia smiled and tucked Alex hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"It's 5:30," Olivia said. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." Alex leaned in and gave Olivia a good morning kiss. They had long surpassed the fear of morning breath part of their relationship. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Olivia said, returning the kiss. "You know, the apartment is quiet. Everyone is sleeping." Olivia raised her eyebrows. She didn't need to say explicitly what she was hinting at.

"The kids -"

"The kids will be asleep at least another three hours, probably longer," Olivia said. "They were up late."

"So were we," Alex said. They new routine had been staying up at late as the kids, even on weekends. Since Sam was in the house, they felt like they needed to be more on guard. Typically on a Friday night, they wouldn't have thought twice about turning in early.

"Fine, if you want to go back to sleep, then I'll just lay here and think about all the things I was going to do to you this morning," Olivia said, grinning at her wife.

Olivia's words sent a jolt of arousal through Alex's body. "Well, when you put it like that..." Alex slipped her hand around Olivia's waist and scooted closer.

"How quiet can you be?" Olivia whispered into Alex's neck as she dipped down to her collarbone.

"I think we've had enough practice that I can contain myself," Alex breathed as she tilted her head back and ran her hands up Olivia's silky back.

Olivia moved her lips back up to Alex's mouth as she grabbed Alex's ass and pulled her forward. Alex let out a small moan as their hips thrust together. Olivia gave Alex a crushing kiss, swirling her tongue around Alex's before sucking on it.

The kiss made Alex feel dizzy, and she dug her fingers into Olivia's back, desperate for more contact, and pulled Olivia on top of her. Olivia pushed her knee between Alex's thighs and began to tug on Alex's earlobes with her teeth.

Alex ran her hands down to Olivia's ass, roughly pulling her closer as she bit down on Olivia's neck, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Fuck, Alex," Olivia grunted.

"Yes, that's what I want you to do to me," Alex said wantonly.

Olivia quickly raised up and sat back on her knees. "Get on your knees and turn around."

"What?" Alex said.

"Knees," Olivia said, pulling Alex toward her. Alex got up and turned over, sitting on her knees. Olivia scooted in behind her and began kissing down her back as she caressed Alex's breast. She then pressed her breast up to the back of Alex and pulled her in tighter to her, dragging her fingertips down Alex's abdomen.

She leaned her head forward and began sucking on Alex's neck while she ran one hand between Alex's legs and the other fondled Alex's breast. She pushed Alex forward on her hands and pressed her center into Alex's ass.

"Oh, God, Liv," Alex rasped. "I need to feel you inside me."

Olivia didn't waste anytime meeting Alex's demand and parting Alex's lips, slipping in two fingers as she felt the wetness between Alex's legs build. Olivia pushed her own clit into the back of Alex with each thrust.

Alex gasped as Olivia picked up the rhythm and dug her hands into the sheets to keep from screaming out. The fast Olivia went the harder she thrust her own clit into Alex, feeling her own wetness on Alex's ass. Her pace became unsteady as she felt her own orgasm building.

Alex's heart began pounding, and her legs felt shaky. She could feel every bit of Olivia inside her, her walls contracting around Olivia's slender fingers.

"Liv, I need to come," Alex murmured. "Please."

Olivia needed it as well and moved her left hand from grasping Alex's hip, to her center to began circling her clit. Olivia knew between the penetration and the direct stimulation to Alex's clit, it would be a matter of moments for they both exploded.

Olivia curled her fingers up inside Alex, putting pressure on her g-spot, as she furiously stimulated Alex's clit. Her own hips were slamming into Alex.

"Oh yes, Liv, just like that, ohh -" Alex's breath hitched as shockwaves were sent through her body. She felt Olivia jerking behind her and let out a moan. Olivia held on to her until they body stilled, panting, and sweating. Olivia caressed Alex's center while she came down, leaving her fingers inside until she completely relaxed and collapsed down on the bed.

Olivia dropped down on top of Alex, feeling the slickness of sweat from both of them. When she caught her breath, she rolled over to the side and off of Alex. Alex rolled over on her side to face Olivia, and moved her hand to Olivia's face. She swept Olivia's hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear but left her hand on Olivia's cheek, leaning forward for a gentle kiss.

"That was amazing," Alex said.

"You're amazing," Olivia said.

"I love you more and more every day, Olivia," Alex said. "I didn't know that was possible."

"The feeling is mutual, trust me," Olivia said. "Do you think we can get by with another round in a few minutes without waking the kids still?"

"I think it's more than possible, and if we do wake them, we'll just pay for their therapy bills," Alex said.

Olivia ran her hand down Alex's arm and stared longingly into the deep blue eyes in front of her. "God, I love you so much," Olivia said.


	18. Pancakes

A/N: Several have asked about having one of their children question their sexuality, so here we go with that. Thanks for all the reviews, and especially on the last "smutty" chapter. This picks up right after that one (same day).

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: PANCAKES**

Alex and Olivia finally rolled out of bed and got up to cook breakfast for the kids. They were all still sleeping, but Alex and Olivia had worked up an appetite with their morning fun. Alex made the pancake batter while Olivia cut up strawberries and worked on making fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Chocolate chips?" Alex asked.

"Mmm hmmm," Olivia said. "I'll go wake the kids."

Olivia knocked on the kids' doors and let them know breakfast would be ready soon. Slowly, they all rolled out of their rooms. Noah and Sam went to the living room to watch tv while Addie and Maggie grabbed a seat at the kitchen bar.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Addie said.

"Yep," Alex said, smiling.

"Fresh squeezed orange juice?" Addie said.

"Uh huh," Olivia said, also smiling.

"What's wrong?" Addie said.

"What do you mean?" Alex said.

"You never make us chocolate chip pancakes," Addie said. "Unless it's something special or you have bad news."

"That's not true," Olivia said.

"And you with the orange juice," Addie said. "Something is going on."

"Nothing is going on," Olivia said.

"Addie has a point," Maggie said.

Alex sighed. "Can't your parents just decide to cook a nice breakfast for you on a beautiful Saturday morning?" Olivia looked over at her and smirked.

"You guys had sex this morning, didn't you?" Addie said.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia said.

"Look, we're getting this great breakfast, and you both have goofy grins and lovey dovey eyes, and I'm pretty sure Mama was dancing a few minutes ago while flipping the pancakes," Addie said. "You totally got laid."

"Addie!" Alex said.

"What?"

"Your mother and I don't get _laid,_ " Alex said. "And what we did this morning is none of your business."

Olivia snickered as she handed Maggie and Addie their juice. "Here, take Noah and Sam their drinks and pancakes. You guys can eat in the living room this morning."

"Totally got laid," Addie muttered as she took two plates of pancakes. Maggie took the drinks, following her to the living room.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex, who was finishing up the last of the pancake batch for their breakfast. She put her chin on Alex's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"We don't get laid?" Olivia said, chuckling. "I'm pretty sure we both did this morning."

"Yeah, but Addie doesn't need to use that word to talk about it," Alex said. "We make love, we don't _get laid._ "

"Actually, what you said this morning was that you wanted me to fuck you," Olivia teased and kissed Alex's neck.

"Oh yeah, that, too," Alex said, smiling. "But you need to be quiet. Addie had dog ears."

"Dog ears?"

"I mean, she can hear everything," Alex said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to stop talking," Olivia said, turning Alex around and kissed her on the lips.

"You are incorrigible this morning," Alex said.

"You weren't complaining earlier," Olivia said, working her way down Alex's neck. Alex tilted her head back.

"Your pancakes are going to burn," Alex said.

"I don't mind," Olivia said.

Just then they heard a throat clearing and looked to see Maggie standing there rolling her eyes.

Both Alex and Olivia blushed, and Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia as she went back to flipping the pancakes.

"More pancakes?" Olivia asked.

"No," Maggie said. "They were good. Thank you." Maggie rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher before climbing back up in the car seat.

Alex plated hers and Olivia's pancakes and sat next to Maggie at the bar.

"Can I ask you all a question?" Maggie said.

"Of course," Alex said.

"When did you realized you liked girls?" Maggie said.

Olivia nearly choked on her pancakes and Alex tried her best to hide her shock. They had talked about the possibility of their children having these questions or being gay before, and had decided they would be honest with their children. However, it didn't take away the surprise of the question this morning.

"Welllll," Alex started. "I was probably around your age, maybe a little older because it wasn't as acceptable back then, so I thought I was just confused or weird."

"And you?" Maggie asked Olivia.

"Um, well, it took me a bit longer," Olivia said. "At least before I realized what it was. But I also liked guys."

"So you're bisexual?" Maggie said.

"Well, I guess if you wanted to label it," Olivia said. "But I did realize at some point that I had a preference for women. And once I met your mama, well, I was toast."

Maggie nodded.

"Are you...do you think that..." Alex said. She wasn't sure how to word the question.

"Like girls?" Maggie said.

"Yeah," Alex said. "I mean, you're 12. You're beginning to hit puberty, and it's natural to question those things. But you're still young. You don't have to be in any hurry to figure things out. Just know what whatever you want, we'll support you."

"I know," Maggie said. "And I guess I do think I kind of prefer girls, but I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you don't need to be yet," Olivia said. "As you get older, and spend time with people, date, you'll figure it out."

"How old were you when you first had a girlfriend?" Maggie asked Alex.

"I don't know if she was my girlfriend, but when I was 14 I had a friend," Alex said. "She and I never really talked about it, but she kissed me one day and I just knew. But I guess after that, I was 16 before I had a real girlfriend."

"And I didn't date a woman until I was in my early 20s, in college," Olivia said.

"When did you have your first boyfriend?" Maggie said.

"Um, probably around your age," Olivia said.

"And then you got engaged when you were 16?" Maggie said.

"How did you know that?" Alex asked, laughing.

"Noah told us," Maggie said.

"Yes, I foolishly got engaged to a guy when I was 16," Olivia said. "He was older and it was stupid, but I thought I was in love."

"When did you stop dating guys?" Maggie said.

"Um, well, before I started dating your mama," Olivia said.

"Obviously," Maggie said. Alex snickered.

"Yes, Liv, tell us," Alex said, teasingly.

"I went on a couple of dates with a guy a few months before Alex and I started dating," Olivia said.

"What?" Alex said. "After we met?"

"We were friends," Olivia said. "And it helped me realize that I really preferred women...particularly one woman." Olivia smiled at Alex, and the annoyed look on Alex's face went away.

"Is there a girl you think you may like?" Alex asked Maggie.

"Maybe," Maggie said. "Haley."

"Your friend from art class?" Alex said.

Maggie nodded.

"Well, you're too young to date, but being friends helps," Olivia said. "That's how your mama and I started - as friends. We waited a long time until it was right."

"Okay," Maggie said. "I'm gonna go back and watch tv now."

"Okay, well, just know you can always talk to us," Alex said. "We'll love you and will be proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks," Maggie said before getting up to leave.

#

"Well, that was unexpected," Olivia said after they cleaned up from breakfast and went back to the bedroom to relax while the kids were watching tv. Olivia was laying on the bed while Alex was sorting laundry.

"We knew this day may come," Alex said. "I mean, we've been pretty open with our kids about sex and sexuality."

"No, I know," Olivia said. "It's just, Maggie is so young."

"She's not that young," Alex said. "I mean, she's the age where most kids start to think about dating and stuff, and it's different now than when we were kids."

"I know," Olivia said. "It's just, Maggie is our last baby, and she's asking questions about girls and boys and dating. Is it wrong that I'd like to keep them kids forever?"

"No, but this is life," Alex said. "And just think, maybe in a few years, well, hopefully, more than a few, we'll get to be grandparents."

"Oh, good grief," Olivia said. "You just made it worse."

"Well," Alex said, curling up next to Olivia. "Why don't we lay here and cuddle and I'll try to make it up to you."

"Just cuddle?" Olivia said.

"Again?!" Alex said.

Olivia shrugged and grinned. "Just lay with me. That's all I need."


	19. Texting

A/N: You guys asked for more Noah and Sam, so you got it. I'm selling fireworks this week, so updates are a little less frequent.

Thanks for all the reviews on this, especially the kind words on the Maggie chapter. I was trying to handle it sensitively, and I think it's natural one of the kids would question it.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: TEXTING**

"Dinner is almost ready everyone," Olivia yelled from the kitchen. "Wash your hands and come set the dinner table."

Alex walked into the kitchen and started to get the dishes out for Addie and Maggie to set the table. "It smells delicious, Liv."

"Well, it is my world famous chili," Olivia said. She took a taste from the spoon and held it out with her hand under for Alex to taste as well.

"Mmmm, and it tastes delicious," Alex said. "What time will Noah and Sam be home?"

"Any time now," Olivia said. "He just texted that they were leaving David's house."

Addie and Maggie came into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and bowls that Alex handed them.

"Oooh, we're having Mom's chili?" Addie said.

"We are," Alex said. "And salad." Alex handed a large bowl of salad to Maggie to carry to the table. "Don't forget to get the crackers and the cheese and dressing from the fridge. We'll fill the chili bowls in here."

Just then, the front door swung open, and Sam and Noah came storming inside.

"Sam, it wasn't a big deal!" Noah said. Sam went straight to her and Addie's room and dropped her backpack off.

"She kissed you! In front of me!" Sam said. "And you stood there and didn't say a word."

"It was on the cheek," Noah said. "She's just a friend. Besides, I know you were texting with Eric this afternoon."

"One, Eric asked for help with homework and two, how would you know who I was texting?" Sam said. They had yet to acknowledge they weren't the only ones home. Olivia started to interrupt them, but Alex stopped them, as they had quieted down.

"I was looking at your phone," Noah said.

"So then you know what Eric and I were talking about," Sam said. "Which was homework. And why are you snooping?"

"Because you've been awfully friendly with him lately," Noah said.

"You're ridiculous," Sam said. "And that doesn't give you the right to go through my phone just because I'm your girlfriend."

"Hey guys," Alex finally said. "Can we save this for after dinner?"

Noah and Sam looked at each other and then over to Alex. Sam blushed, feeling ashamed for having a fight in front of Noah's family.

"Sorry," Sam said. "I'll wash my hands and be right there."

#

After dinner, Sam offered to help Alex with the dishes. She frequently offered to help with anything she could around the house, but this time, it was because she wanted to avoid an argument with Noah. She didn't feel good about arguing with him in front of his family.

Noah retreated to his bedroom, and Olivia had the girls get their laundry together. Olivia and Alex took their cue to talk individually with Sam and Noah to find out what was going on. Alex took Sam and Olivia took Noah.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on with Noah?" Alex said as she handed a dish to Sam to put in the dishwasher. "I can be a pretty good listener."

"Thank you, but I shouldn't say anything," Sam said. "I mean, Noah is your son, and I would never say anything negative about him to you."

"Sam," Alex said. "Liv and I know as well as anyone that Noah isn't perfect, and we understand couples have fights. I won't judge you for anything you say."

"Some girl from school has been flirting with him," Sam said. "And after school today, she walked up and kissed him goodbye. He didn't even say anything to her. She knows he has a girlfriend, too. And I mean, I know he wouldn't cheat on me, or at least I think, but I still hate her."

Alex smiled. "You're jealous. That's normal."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Olivia and I went through that. I mean, we even still do it sometimes. But the important thing is you have to trust whoever you're with."

"I just wish Noah would have said something to her," Sam said.

"Maybe he was surprised and didn't know what to say," Alex said. "Some people are just like that."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said. "I do trust Noah, so I guess I was just being silly."

"It's not silly to experience jealousy," Alex said. "That's when you just talk about it. Tell your partner what makes you uncomfortable and hopefully in the future, they set better boundaries. So what's this about the other boy and your phone?"

#

Olivia entered Noah's room and took a seat in his computer chair while he laid on his bed and scrolled through his phone.

"Do you want to talk about Sam?" she asked.

Noah sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I may more than you know," she said. "Try me."

"It's just, we've been arguing about stupid things," Noah said. "And then she's texting this guy and I don't know what to think of it. She says it's just school work."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, of course," Noah said. "And I looked at her texts and -"

"Yeah, about that," Olivia said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know if she was cheating on me," Noah said.

"Why didn't you just ask her?" Olivia said. "I mean, you said you trusted her."

"I don't know," Noah said. "I didn't want her to get mad."

"So you violated her privacy?" Olivia said. "I mean, would you want Sam going through your phone?"

"Uh, well, not really, but I don't have anything there incriminating," Noah said.

"I'm just saying, that's not really a cool thing to do Noah," Olivia said. "It's borderline possessive."

"I'm not possessive," Noah said. "I was just jealous."

"I get it," Olivia said. "I get jealous sometimes."

"Of Mama?" Noah said.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, your mother is beautiful and over the years, she's gotten hit on by a lot of people," Olivia said. "It used to drive me crazy, but at the end of the day, you have to trust the person that you're with. What about this girl kissing you?"

"Mom, I didn't even know she was going to," Noah said. "She just surprised me. What was I supposed to do?"

Olivia laughed. "Why don't you and Sam talk about this without yelling at each other?"

#

After the dishes had been done, Olivia and Alex gave Noah and Sam some privacy to talk out their issues in Noah's room (with the door mostly open). They sent the girls to Addie's room, and they curled up on the couch to relax before bed.

"Can you believe Noah went through Sam's phone?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him about that," Olivia said. "I told him it was possessive and made it clear I wasn't happy about it."

"Teenagers," Alex said. "I'm glad we didn't have texting when we were teenagers."

"I'm glad we didn't have text messages in our early relationship," Olivia said.

"Why? Cause you would have been filling Elliot in on our sex life?" Alex laughed.

"Ha! No," Olivia said. "But I can understand how a less mature person or relationship would be tempted to snoop."

"Yeah," Alex said. "For the record, I've never snooped on yours."

"Me either," Olivia said. "I figure if you wanted to cheat on me, you would have found someone long ago."

"And why would I do that?" Alex said, leaning forward to kiss Olivia.

"Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Olivia said. "And could have anyone in the state of New York you wanted. And yet, I'm the one lucky enough to call you my wife."

"Oh, I think I'm the lucky one," Alex said. "Should we check on the kids?"

"Yeah, and then head to bed," Olivia said.

They got up and walked to Noah's room and found Noah and Sam sitting on the bed kissing.

Olivia cleared her throat and they pulled apart.

"Sorry, Mom," Noah said. "I know we're not supposed to be on the bed. We were just finished talking and ..."

Alex put her hand up. "It's fine, just don't make it a habit. I'm glad you worked things out, but it's bed time."

"Oh, my mom just texted tonight finally," Sam told Olivia and Alex. "She's coming home finally in two days, so I'll be out of your hair. Well, she has a new place, but she'll be back here."

"That's great, Sam," Olivia said. "And you've not been in our hair. We were glad to help out and have you here, but I'm sure you'll be glad to see your mom."

"Yeah, I will," Sam said. "And I can't thank you enough. My mom, too."


	20. Sick Day

A/N: I like the suggestions you all are leaving, and I'm working my way through them. I'm figuring out how to do them in the school setting right now. As for Maggie's sexuality, I am planning to come back to that, but I want to age her just a little more first. And having AO walk in on Noah & Sam...well, I have some creative plans for that, as well.

Any other ideas are still appreciated...Thanks for the feedback and reviews.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: SICK DAY**

"How are you feeling?" Olivia had called to check on Alex, who was home sick. Alex looked like hell when Olivia left that morning to get the kids off the school. She offered to come home and take care of her, but Alex insisted she would be fine.

"A little better," Alex said. "I was able to get out of bed and make it to the couch at least."

"Let me guess, _Grey's Anatomy_ reruns all day?" Olivia said.

"Perhaps," Alex said.

"Do you need anything?" Olivia said. "I'm just about to leave Sam's house and told the squad I might not be back. Soup?"

Alex was confused by all the questions and information. "Um, what? Yeah, soup sounds good. Why are you at Sam's house?"

"I wanted to stop by and talk to her mom," Olivia said. "Make sure Sam's dad is staying away and see if she needed anything."

"How's it going for them?"

"So far, so good," Olivia said. "Her mom really needed to get away from the situation but feels horrible about leaving Sam. She doesn't want to do anything about her dad though as long as he stays away. But, she seems to be in a good place and Sam seems happy to be back with her mother."

"Good," Alex said. "Can you bring me tomato soup and a grilled cheese from that diner I like?"

"I can make that for you at home," Olivia said.

"Liiiiv," Alex said. "I like their sourdough bread and their soup is better than what we buy."

Olivia chuckled. "Fine, you baby. I'll be home in a little while. Oh, wait...Maggie's school is calling. I'll call you back."

"Benson."

"Ms. Benson, this is the nurse at Maggie's school. She seems to be sick and has been throwing up. Could you pick her up?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'm on my way."

Olivia texted Alex and let her know Maggie was sick and to call the diner and order ahead, so she didn't have to wait once she picked up Maggie.

When Olivia arrived at school, she checked into the principal's office and waited for Maggie.

"Ms. Benson, it's good to see you," Principal Hackett said when she saw Olivia in the lobby. "I'm sorry Maggie is feeling ill, though."

"Thank you," Olivia said. "How is she doing otherwise in school?"

"Well, don't tell Addie, but she may be even smarter than her sister," Hackett said. She'd had all three of their kids when they were Maggie's age. "She's also quite the artist."

Olivia laughed about Maggie being smarter than Addie. Addie would hate to know that piece of information, of course, none of it mattered to Olivia and Alex. "Yes, she spends a lot of time drawing at home."

The nurse brought Maggie in, who didn't look much better than Alex had that morning.

"Aw, poor girl," Olivia said. "Look like you got what your mama has. Let's get you home kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," Maggie mumbled. Olivia looked up at the principal and the nurse who were snickering. She just rolled her eyes and put her arm around Maggie to escort her out to the car.

They stopped at the diner and picked up food. Alex had ordered enough lunch for all of them. Olivia got Maggie home who decided she'd rather skip lunch and go straight to bed. Olivia took her soup and sandwich to her anyway, just in case she got hungry. She sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Maggie's back as the child just laid there and moaned.

As usual, Maggie was like Olivia when she was sick...she just wanted to sleep and moan in misery. Addie was like Alex, and turned into a _whiney baby_ , as Olivia often pointed out. And Noah rarely got sick, but when he did, he was content just to sleep and be left alone.

Maggie didn't want any food, so Olivia took it back and put it in the fridge for later. She joined Alex in the living room to eat lunch.

"Come sit by me on the couch," Alex said. "I miss you."

"And catch what you and Maggie have?" Olivia said. "No, thank you. I'm fine in my chair."

"Liiiiiv," Alex said. "I bet you gave Maggie a back rub."

"Maggie is 12," Olivia said.

"And I'm your wife," Alex said. "Please?"

"Finish your lunch and I'll think about it," Olivia said. "Also, if you're camped out on the couch all day, infecting it, you should just sleep in here tonight."

"You are the worst nurse ever," Alex pouted.

"I'm just trying not to get sick so someone can take care of you all," Olivia said. "And fetch your sourdough grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Thank you, by the way," Alex said. "I'm actually starting to feel better."

"Oh, good," Olivia said. "Then I'll go back to work and you can take care of Maggie."

Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia and gave her a stare down after. Olivia finished her lunch and got up from the chair to join Alex on the couch. She turned Alex sideways and began to rub and massage her back and neck.

"That feels so good," Alex said. "I hate being sick, though."

"I know," Olivia said.

"Mooooom!" They heard Maggie moan from the bedroom and Olivia got up to check on her. She found Maggie sitting on her bed, throwing up in her trashcan.

"Oh, baby," Olivia said, sitting down next to Maggie as she finished. "Do you feel better?"

Maggie nodded, and Olivia gave her a hug. She stroked Maggie's hair and then suddenly heard a noise and felt something warm and wet on her shirt. Maggie had thrown up again, and it was on both of them.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Maggie said, horrified. "I didn't have time to move."

"It's...it's...uh, it's okay," Olivia said. "It's not the first time you guys have thrown up on me. Go get cleaned up in your bathroom and take your clothes to the laundry room. I'm going to do the same."

Olivia walked out of Maggie's room, trying not to let the vomit get on anything else. When Alex looked up and saw Olivia, her eyes widened.

"Oh, baby," she said.

"I'm going to shower off and change," Olivia said. Alex got up and followed Olivia into the bedroom.

"Here, give me your clothes while you shower and I'll rinse them out and put them in the laundry," Alex said.

"Get Maggie's, too," Olivia said. She undressed, trying not to get the vomit on her face as she pulled her shirt off, and handed her clothes to Alex.

Alex met Maggie at the laundry room and took her clothes as well. She rinsed them out and put them in the washing machine, shuffling the laundry in the room around. She picked up an empty laundry basket to take back to the kids room and saw something laying in the bottom of it. She leaned over and picked it up to see what it was.

 _Trojan. Her pleasure._

"What the hell?" Alex said. It was an unused condom, in the bottom of one of their laundry baskets. Alex stood there staring at it for what seemed like an eternity, but probably was just a handful of seconds. Then her shock turned to anger at Noah. It's not that he wasn't 16 and they hadn't thought about the possibility of him having sex, but they had hoped he was making better choices and they really had watched him and Sam closely when Sam was staying with them.

Alex gripped the condom and stormed back to the bedroom to wait on Olivia to get out of the shower. She sat on the bed and when Olivia came out, she waited for her to get dressed before she said anything.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said. "You look mad about something."

"This is what's wrong," Alex said. She held the condom out and tossed it to Olivia.

"What the -"

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Noah?" Olivia asked.

"Well, who else would it be unless you've taken up dating men again," Alex quipped.

"Very funny," Olivia said. "I'm going to kill that kid."

"Not if I kill him first."


	21. The Condom

A/N: The condom mystery continues...

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: THE CONDOM**

Alex and Olivia waited in the living room for Noah to get home. Alex went back to laying on the couch while Olivia grabbed a book and made herself comfortable in the chair. Maggie went to her room and went back to sleep. They had a game plan for Noah, but neither of them was looking forward to the conversation.

Shortly after school, Noah and Addie strolled in, and Sam was with them - even better.

"Maggie's friends said she came home early?" Addie asked when she saw both her moms in the living room.

"She's sick," Olivia said. "Addie, why don't you go to your room. We need to talk to Noah."

"Not if Maggie is sick," Addie said. "I don't want what she has."

"Fine, then go to Noah's room," Olivia said.

"Looks like you're in trouble," Addie mumbled as she walked past Noah and into his bedroom. Of course, it was Addie. She left the door open and stood there so she could hear everything that Noah was about to get in trouble for.

"Should I leave, too?" Sam asked. Neither she nor Noah had any idea what he'd done to get in trouble. It's not that he hadn't done things that he could get in trouble for, but he doubted his parents knew about any of them.

"Actually, you should stay, too," Alex said, sitting up on the couch. "Grab a seat somewhere."

Olivia got up and moved to the couch so both Noah and Sam would have a place to sit in the living room.

"So, your Mama found this today in the laundry room," Olivia said, sliding the condom across the coffee table.

"And?" Noah said.

"And?!" Alex said. "Do you care to explain it?"

"It's not mine," Noah said.

"Really? Then who's is it?" Alex said. "You are the only guy in this house."

Noah had a surprised look on his face, as did Sam, who was studying Noah.

"I don't know what to tell you, it's not mine!" Noah was getting defensive. "Besides, that's not even the kind I have."

Sam snapped her head around, and both Olivia and Alex took a deep breath.

"What?" Olivia snapped.

"I said, that's not the kind I have," Noah said. "Here, I can show you." He reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. _Trojan Magnum._ "That probably wouldn't even fit me."

"Oh my God, we are not having this conversation right now," Alex said to no one in particular. "Why the hell do you have condoms? I cannot believe the two of you. Having sex right under our noses. I just..."

"We're not having sex," Noah said.

"Well, that condom says otherwise," Olivia said.

"No, you taught us way more about sex than we ever cared to know," Noah said. "I'm 16. I have a girlfriend, and I just want to be prepared in case...you know."

Sam was silent. She and Noah hadn't had sex. They had come close a few times, but definitely hadn't. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Then how do you even know you'd need...this?" Olivia said pointed to the condom he put on the table.

Noah sighed. "Do we really have to do this? Fine, guys in the locker room pointed out that...well...and so I decided I should know, just in case. So I tried it on."

"Oh my god," Alex said again. She was dizzy from being sick and certainly didn't want to hear about the size of her son's...she didn't even care to think about the word.

Finally, Sam jumped in. "Noah's right. I promise, we haven't had sex, but the condom is mine. I must have left it here."

It was now Noah's turn to snap his head around and look at Sam funny.

"I mean, I just you know, like Noah, wanted to be prepared and didn't want to leave it up to Noah to have to be the responsible one. But I swear to you, we're not having sex."

Olivia and Alex took a minute to regain their composure and Sam covertly sent a text to Noah, causing a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know whether we believe you or not," Olivia said. "But, Sam, you should probably go home, and we'll sort all of this out with Noah."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said.

"Can I go to my room now?" Noah said.

Olivia looked at Alex, and Alex nodded. "Fine for now, but we're going to talk about this more. I'm just too sick to deal with it right now."

Noah got up and went to his room. Addie, who had been listening to the entire thing, had already gone back to her room with Maggie.

"Come on, hon," Olivia said. "Why don't you take a nap while I work on dinner?" Olivia laid Alex back down and covered her up with a blanket. She felt her head and ran her fingers through Alex's hair.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to get sick?" Alex asked sarcastically. Olivia kissed Alex on the forehead.

"I'll risk it."

Olivia walked over to check on Maggie, who was still sleeping. "Addie, you probably want to get the air mattress out and sleep in Noah's room tonight, unless you want to sleep with me. Your Mama is probably going to stay on the couch."

"Ew, no," Addie said. "You guys have sex in that bad. I'll get the air mattress."

"Well, we do put clean sheets on the bed, but fine, suit yourself," Olivia said and left to go fix dinner.

Addie got up, got the air mattress and walked gingerly into Noah's room. Noah was sitting on his bed texting with Sam.

"Mom said I should sleep in here tonight, so I don't get what Maggie has," Addie said, much more timid than normal.

"Whatever," Noah said. "Oh, and by the way...we're even now."

"I ... um..." Addie started.

"No, do you have any idea how much of an ass chewing I'm going to get?" Noah said. "Sam figured it out and saved your ass. But now, I just had to convince her not to feel bad for lying to our parents. She wanted to tell the truth. But I know you, if we rat you out, you rat us out."

Addie had been covering for Sam and Noah for weeks, so they could have alone time. They weren't having sex, but they were still doing things that Alex and Olivia wouldn't be happy about if they knew about. It was usually nothing more than making out, but being alone in bed together was against the rules. Addie covered for them but made it known that they were going to owe her big time.

"I'm sorry, Noah," Addie said. "I really didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"Yeah, but I don't see you going in there to confess either," Noah said.

"Fine, we're even," Addie said.

#

After dinner, Olivia felt bad watching Alex lay on the couch and walked over and offered her hand.

"What?" Alex said.

"Come to bed," Olivia said.

"You told me I had to sleep here," Alex said. "Besides, didn't you tell Addie she could sleep with you."

"She decided it was gross to sleep in a bed that we've had sex in," Olivia said.

"She does realize they've all slept in our bed before when they were younger?" Alex said.

"Well, I'm sure she'd prefer not to think about it," Olivia said. "Which is fine, because I sleep better next to you anyway."

"That's a lie," Alex said. "What about the kicking and cover stealing?"

"I've gotten used to it," Olivia said. "And I have metal shins by this point." She laughed and pulled Alex up. "Look, I've been around you and Maggie all day. If I'm going to get sick, I'm going to get sick. Let's go to the bedroom and figure out what the hell we're going to do about Noah."

They walked into the bedroom, and Alex collapsed on the bed. "Liv, do you believe them?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Olivia said. "I mean, I want to. They seemed sincere, but..."

"But they're hormonal teenagers?" Alex said.

"I mean, I guess at least they're both being responsible, whether they are or not," Olivia said. "But they're both still minors. I mean, legally, since they are the same age and over 13, it's okay."

"It's okay?" Alex said.

"That's not what I mean," Olivia said. "You know the laws better than I do. I just mean, professionally speaking for me, it's not like they're breaking a law."

"I know that, but Liv..."

"No, I know," Olivia said. "There's so much more to it than just the sex. I don't know. I mean, I was having sex at 16 and was probably a lot less thoughtful about it than they are. I mean, it's not like we can make them stop."

"We can tell them they can't see each other," Alex said.

"Alex..." Olivia said. "Come on."

"What, it's not like they're Romeo & Juliet," Alex said. "When they're adults, they can do what they want."

"Sweetie, you realize my mom tried to stop me from seeing someone when I was 16, too," Olivia said. "That didn't end well."

"Well, he was your mom's student, and it was inappropriate," Alex said. "Oh, and you tried to get engaged, and your mother was an alcoholic and came at you with a bottle. That's like comparing apples to ... I don't even know...dirt."

"You're right, but you know teenagers," Olivia said. "They'll just sneak around."

"We're not telling them it's okay to have sex!" Alex said.

"I'm not suggesting that!" Olivia said. "I'm just saying forbidding them from seeing each other isn't the answer either. Jesus, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm sick, Olivia," Alex said. "And that I just had to hear about how big Noah's ... thing...is, and am having to come to terms with the fact that if he's not already having sex, is probably is going to be having sex soon."

Olivia sighed. "I know. I'm doing the same thing. I just don't know if telling them they can't see each other is the answer. I mean, if they're having sex, they're going to keep having sex."

"You're right," Alex said. "And no, I don't think forbidding them from seeing each other is the way to go, but we need to talk to Noah again. Or have Carisi do it or something. I just..." Alex began crying, and Olivia wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Olivia said, rubbing Alex's back.

"Our kids are getting so grown up, and I'm not ready," Alex said.

"You're starting to sound like me," Olivia said. Alex laughed through her tears.

"I know, I'm turning into a big softie like my wife," Alex joked. "Now, will you rub my back until I fall asleep? I can't adult or parent anymore today."

"Always."

* * *

A/N: Yes, we'll get more into the Addie thing in a few chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think of this one since I twisted it up...though some of you suspected.


	22. Afternoon Surprise

A/N: Glad you guys like the twist on the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. More at bottom.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: AFTERNOON SURPRISE**

"When was the last time we both beat any of the kids home?" Olivia said as her and Alex leaned against the elevator wall on the ride up to their apartment. "I mean, Noah is at SAT prep, Maggie is in art class, Addie is at a friend's house, and we both have a free afternoon. It's like the perfect combo."

"Or the perfect storm," Alex said, laughing. "Honestly, all I can think about doing is getting in bed...for a nap, before you get any ideas."

"Don't worry," Olivia said. "A nap sounds better than sex right now, even sex with you."

"Hey!" Alex said, smacking Olivia lightly on the arm.

"What? You're the one that said you wanted a nap," Olivia said. The elevator dinged, and they walked out and to their apartment.

"Do you want to order dinner tonight? Pizza maybe?" Olivia said as they came through the door.

"Ugh, it's so unhealthy, but I guess the kids will love it," Alex said. "We haven't had it in a while and the thought of cooking or cleaning up tonight is not appealing at all."

"I'll call the place you like and order ahead," Olivia said. She walked into the kitchen to look for the pizzeria's phone number while Alex put her satchel and jacket away in the closet.

"The kids probably need to clean their rooms this weekend," Alex said, peeking into Noah's room. "Noah's room is a disaster. I'm sure the girls' isn't much better. We've let them slack off too much on it."

"Does that mean we have to clean ours?" Olivia said, grinning.

"Our room is clean, thank you very much," Alex said. "With the exception of that pile of clothes you still have to go through to donate or throw out." Alex walked through the living room picking up random misplaced items. Maggie's sketch pad. Addie's sweater.

"Let me put this stuff away and I'll meet you in the bedroom for our nap," Alex said. Olivia was still on hold to make the pizza order.

Alex walked over to the girls' room and opened the door. She walked into the room and to drop the items when she over and saw it.

"Mom! Shit!"

There was Addie, half-naked, legs spread, on her bed with a half-naked boy, Trey, on top of her - having sex.

"Addie! Oh my God!" Alex screamed.

Both Addie and Trey jumped up immediately, trying to cover themselves while Alex stood there with her hand over her mouth. When Olivia heard the screams she hung up on the pizza place and came running.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said when she came into the room. Upon seeing the barely dressed teenagers, her eyes went wide. "What the hell?"

"Can you just get out?" Addie said.

"We will not get out. What do you think you're doing?" Alex said.

"What did it look like?" Addie said, defiantly.

"Addison Caroline, now is _not_ the time for your smart mouth," Alex said. "Trey, get the hell out of my house."

Trey grabbed his shirt and quickly buttoned his pants. "I'll call you later," he mumbled as he headed for the door.

"Not so fast," Olivia said as she grabbed his arm once he was in the living room. "Put your shirt on because we're going to have a chat."

He did as he was told and stood there awkwardly.

"You do realize Addie is only 14 years old," Olivia said.

"She's almost 15," Trey said.

"And how old are you?" Olivia said.

"I'm 15," Trey said. "Besides, it's not against the law. We're basically the same age so you can't arrest me."

"I can't what?" Olivia said. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it up.

"Mom!" Addie yelled after she ran out of the bedroom, hearing Olivia yell at Trey. "Let go of him. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Then explain to me what you two were just doing in there," Olivia said, letting go of Trey's shirt, but slightly pushing him in the process.

"I wanted to," Addie said. "I love him."

"You what?" Alex said, snapping her head around. "You've broken up 50 times in the last month."

"You wouldn't understand!" Addie said. "Just leave me alone. I'm old enough to make my own decisions about this."

"You most certainly are not!" Alex said.

"Get out of our house, Trey," Olivia said. "You're not ever welcome back here, and rest assured, I will be calling your parents."

Trey left without saying anything and Addie stood there with her hands on her hips, ready for a fight.

"How long has this been going on?" Olivia said, turning to look at Addie.

"I don't know," Addie said. "A few weeks. A month."

"Oh my God," Alex said. "The condom. It was yours, wasn't it."

Addie looked down.

"Answer me!" Alex yelled.

"Yes, it was mine," Addie said. "Trey wanted to have sex once and didn't have a condom, so I decided I should have some just in case."

"Wait? Why would Sam and Noah take the blame for you?" Olivia said. "That doesn't sound like Noah to cover for you."

"He owed me," Addie said.

"For what?" Alex said.

"I've been covering for him and Sam," Addie said.

Alex sighed and pressed her hands to her head.

"They weren't having sex, though," Addie said. "They were just making out, and you two would never let them ever be alone, so I helped them out."

"So Noah knew you were having sex and didn't say anything?" Olivia said. "I'm going to kill him, too."

"He didn't know before that day," Addie said. "And Sam wanted to tell you guys, but Noah wouldn't let her."

"I can't believe this," Alex said. "How has all of this been going on and we're just finding out about it?"

"You have smart kids," Addie said. "And it's not a big deal. I mean, we used protection."

"Not a big deal?!" Olivia said. "Addie, if you were really so smart you would know that sex is not just about being safe. You need to be old enough and make sure it's with the right person. And trust me, Trey is not that person."

"Whatever, it's not like you two weren't having sex as teenagers," Addie said.

"Not at 14," Alex counted.

"Well, things have changed," Addie said. "I do love Trey, but who even cares if he's the right person. It's not like I'm only going to ever sleep with just one person."

"Alex, I can't deal with your child right now," Olivia said.

"Okay, you don't _love_ Trey," Alex said. "You may think you do, but I promise you that you don't. You have no idea what being in love is. And second of all, of course, it matters if he's the right person."

"Oh, so the two of you never slept around?" Addie said.

"Addison, what we did _as adults_ is none of your concern," Olivia said. "You are 14 years old, and you will follow our rules, which includes no sex until you're of legal age. Your attitude needs to change, and you need to watch the way you're talking to your mother and me."

"Whatever, are we done?" Addie said, rolling her eyes.

"What did your mom just say?" Alex said. "You are in a lot of trouble, young lady. You lied about going to a friend's house. You had a boy over, you've been disrespectful, and you were having sex. Do you even understand how long you're going to be grounded?"

"What? Until I'm 18?" Addie said.

"Try 30," Olivia said.

"We have tried to raise you to make good choices," Alex said. "We have been open with you all about things other parents don't talk to their children about. We have given you everything you could possibly want. A nice apartment. Private school. Vacations. New clothes. Phones. Anything and everything you could possibly need without completely spoiling you. We let you make your own decisions, and this...this is how you repay us?"

"Do you know how many girls your age I come across that start off just like this?" Olivia said. "They give in to some boy that they _love_ and before you know it, that boy has dumped them for someone else or begins taking advantage of them."

"Spare me the lecture on how bad sex is," Addie said.

"I was not going to lecture you on how bad sex is," Olivia said. "Sex is not bad when you're with a trusted partner and of age, but you are too young to be making decisions about sex."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Addie said flatly. All three of them knew she didn't really mean it, she just wanted the conversation to end.

"Go to your room," Alex said. "We'll talk about this later. No phone and no computer."

"For how long?" Addie said.

"Until we feel like we can trust you again," Alex said. "You'll get the rest of your punishment later."

Addie left and Olivia and Alex stood in silence for a moment. "I need to finish ordering the pizza," Olivia said.

She walked back to the kitchen and ordered the pizza. When she was done, she felt dizzy and steadied herself over the sink. She poured a glass of water and was drinking it when Alex came in.

"You okay, babe?" Alex asked when she saw Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Olivia said. "Just got dizzy. Stress probably."

"Come lay down with me," Alex said. "I think we both need it right now."

"I don't think I'll be able to nap," Olivia said. "I just want to rip Trey's face off."

Alex reached out her hand. "Come on, let's lay down and we can talk about it. Or not."

Olivia took a deep breath and reached for Alex's hand, following her to the bedroom. They laid down on the bed, and Alex put her hand on Olivia's face. "You look flushed. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better now," Olivia said. "I just can't believe Addie. What did we do wrong?"

"Olivia, you know better than that," Alex said. "How many times have parents sat in your squad room and asked the exact same question? Look, the worst thing we did wrong with any of our kids is probably raised them to be a little too headstrong."

"Yeah, well, they get that from you," Olivia said.

"Oh, what-ever, Lieutenant Benson. You're just as bad as I am, but I will take the blame for Addie being so argumentative. I admit, that's probably all me," Alex said.

"Definitely, all you," Olivia said. "I mean, is there really nothing we can do to Trey?"

"Olivia, you already know the answer to that," Alex said. "And it seems like they do, too."

"That's what a lawyer and an SVU detective get for having kids...they know the laws," Olivia said.

"You're reacting much stronger to this than you did when we thought Noah was having sex," Alex said.

"Addie is only 14," Olivia said. "And she's our little girl. But mostly, it's that she's 14. There is a world of difference between 16 and 14. And well, I kind of hate Trey."

"Yeah, me, too," Alex said. "And you're right. There is a big age difference. And, I think, or at least I thought, Noah and Sam weren't having sex. Now, I don't even know what I believe about anything, anymore."

"I deal with sex all day at work," Olivia said. "The last thing I want to do is deal with it when I come home at night."

"That never stopped you before," Alex teased, and leaned over and kissed Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "You know what I mean." She rolled away and laid on her back. Alex looked carefully at Olivia. It wasn't like Olivia to spur her advances. Not that Alex was in the mood to have sex, but she was trying to help Olivia relax and have some quiet time with her wife.

"Why don't we get away next weekend?" Alex said. "I can probably get Mom or Becca to keep the kids."

"And leave them here alone?" Olivia said. "No, I don't trust Addie."

"They wouldn't be alone," Alex said.

"No, they're all too much to handle right now," Olivia said. "I don't want your mom or sister to have to have that responsibility."

"Well, we could go to Mom's and take them all with us," Alex said.

"Alex, there is too much going on right now," Olivia said. "At home and at work. I mean, if you want to go, fine."

"And take the kids myself?"

"Or leave them here, I don't care," Olivia said. "Look, all I want to do is just lay here in silence until the pizza comes. Can we just do that and maybe later we can talk about a trip?"

Alex's natural instinct was to get snippy back at Olivia, but she could sense Olivia was stressed and didn't feel well, so she let it go.

"Okay, we'll just lay here," Alex said.

* * *

A/N: I was going to wait a little longer on that chapter, but I figured I'd go ahead and get it out of the way since I know everyone was anxious for it. Also, setting up some future chapters here for both Addie and AO.

Moving back on to some every day stuff and some Maggie stuff at school coming up.


	23. Afternoon Surprise - Part 2

A/N: **ANGST WARNING -** This is a direct continuation of the last chapter. I apologize in advance: the first part you may like, **the second part you won't**. Olivia may be a little OOC (out of character), but she has a reason for it, which we'll dive into later. You'll just have to trust me on this. Just think Olivia early Season 13 here...in terms of demeanor, after Stabler left and she was just terrible.

Thanks so much for the reviews. Yeah, Addie was a bit over the top dramatic, though, I know enough teenagers that it's not unrealistic, unfortunately.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: AFTERNOON SURPRISE - PART 2**

Noah and Maggie made it home just before the pizza arrived. Alex let Olivia continue to rest while she got out some paper plates so there would be little to no clean up. None of them were in the mood for it.

When the pizza arrived, Alex sent Maggie to get Addie and Olivia, who were both still in their rooms. Dinner was unusually quiet, with Olivia barely saying a word and Addie not even making eye contact with anyone. Noah and Maggie knew something was up, but they didn't know what. Alex tried her best to make small talk with Maggie and Noah.

When dinner was finished, and everything was cleaned up, Alex directed them all to the living room, which could only mean someone was in trouble.

"Maggie, why don't you go to your room?" Alex said. "Noah and Addie need to stay."

"No," Olivia said. "Maggie needs to hear this, too." Alex gave Olivia a confused look, but went with it and motioned for Maggie to stay. There was no doubt in Alex's mind who was going to be leading this "discussion."

"I scarcely know where to begin," Olivia started. "Noah, you knew your 14-year-old sister was having sex and continued to let it happen, all so she wouldn't tell us you were sneaking around behind our backs?" Noah looked at Addie who sighed and shrugged, and Maggie's eyes widened as she turned toward Addie.

"All three of you are grounded until told otherwise," Olivia said.

"But I didn't even know!" Maggie said.

"You expect me to believe your sister, whom you share a room with, was having sex, and you didn't know about it?" Olivia said.

"Yes, I didn't -"

"Stop," Olivia said, forcefully. "I don't care if you knew or not. The reason everyone is grounded is because I am sick and tired of everyone's backtalk and smart mouths in this house. The level of disrespect you show is beyond tolerable, and it stops today. I've put up with too much of it for too long because _one_ of us encourages it too much." Alex's head snapped over to look at Olivia for throwing her under the bus.

"I get it," Olivia said. "We raised a bunch of smart asses, but it's done. Your lives will be chores, homework, and mandatory family time until further notice. That means no extracurriculars, no friends, no dates. You will come home directly after school, you will do your homework, you will cook dinner, you will clean up, and you will do anything else that we ask of you. Your weekends will be spent with us."

"I didn't even do anything!" Maggie said.

"Maggie Serena Benson-Cabot!" Olivia said. "What did I say about back talk? I know you aren't as guilty as your brother and sister, but you can thank them for this lesson, and if you continue, I'll go as hard on you as I'm going on them.

"You will not question us when we ask you to do something. You will do it and each time you don't, you'll lose even more privileges. I am not above taking that Wi-Fi router and chucking it out the window."

 _How will we do our homework_ is what Addie would have said if she didn't know better at the moment. None of the kids had ever seen Olivia this angry and this loud and yelling. Usually, Alex was the enforcer when it came to laying down the law.

"Noah, Sam is not allowed over here, and you can let her know that you won't be seeing her for a while except at school," Olivia continued. "And Addie, I don't even want to hear you breathe Trey's name. You are not to talk to him, period. You will lose your cell phone, as well as your laptop. You can do your school work from the living room on one of our computers."

"How long?" Noah asked timidly.

"Until I say otherwise," Olivia said, voice raising. "Are we clear that we make the rules in this house?"

All three kids nodded.

"Good, now I want everyone in bed now," Olivia said.

"Honey, it's only 7:30," Alex said softly.

"Alex!" Olivia said, glaring at Alex. Alex got the message and backed off.

"Okay, everyone, go brush up and let's get to bed early tonight," Alex said.

"After school tomorrow, everyone is to come straight home and clean your rooms," Olivia said.

The kids all disappeared to their rooms, as did Olivia. Alex picked up a few things and went in to tell the kids goodnight.

"Goodnight, I love you," Alex said as she popped into Maggie and Addie's room.

"Why is Mom so mad?" Maggie said.

"Your mom is just extremely disappointed in some behavior that has been taking place," Alex said. "We both are."

"Yeah, but usually you're the one that goes all psycho on us," Addie said.

"Addie..." Alex warned.

"I'm sorry," Addie said. "I just meant, usually you're the enforcer in the house."

"Well, that's part of parenting," Alex said. "Sometimes we have to take on different roles. Your mom has put a lot of trust in you all, and you broke it."

Alex kissed them goodnight and went in to tell Noah goodnight as well before joining Olivia in the bedroom. Olivia was in the process of opening a window when Alex came in.

"Do you care to explain what the hell that was about?" Alex said.

" _That_ was me disciplining our children," Olivia said.

"And throwing me under the bus?" Alex said.

"Well, they got their smart mouths from someone, and it wasn't me," Olivia said.

"Are you serious right now?" Alex said.

"Yes, I'm serious," Olivia said. "Those kids have been getting by with far too much disrespectful behavior, and I'm sick of it."

"So am I, but don't you think were being just a little excessive?" Alex said. "What happened to talking about things beforehand?"

"This coming from the _you're grounded forever_ person?" Olivia said. "You walked in on Addie having sex. Noah knew about it. What are we supposed to do? Keep letting them run amuck?"

"And Maggie?" Alex said. "What exactly did she do?"

"She can learn the lesson now before she turns 13," Olivia said. "She's starting to pick up Addie's mouth."

"Look, I'm all for disciplining them," Alex said. "But there is no need to yell at them or me."

"Well, I'm tired of letting them walk all over me," Olivia said. "Isn't that what you said I do?"

"Olivia, what is going on with you?" Alex said in a concerned tone.

"Nothing is going on with me," Olivia said. "I'm just trying not to be the softball parent. I thought you'd be happy about not having to be the bad guy for once."

"I appreciate that you are a voice of reason and softball the kids sometimes," Alex said. "And I know exactly why you do it. But this...this isn't you."

"Oh really? You know me so well, tell me, why am I so easy on our kids?" Olivia said. She began to pace around the room and was yelling again at this point.

"Because you don't want to treat our kids like Elliot tried to do his, forcing them to do things his way or the highway," Alex said. "And you don't want to be like your mother, being irrational and yelling. Yet, that's exactly what you did tonight."

Olivia moved over to the side of the bed and grabbed Alex's pillows.

"Get out," Olivia said, shoving the pillows in Alex's hand.

"Excuse me?" Alex said.

"How dare you bring my mother and Elliot into this? I don't want to be around you right now, you can sleep on the couch," Olivia said.

"I am _not_ sleeping on the couch," Alex said.

"Oh, so you can force me to do it, but I can't you," Olivia said. "Just like you can yell at the kids excessively, but I can't?"

"Okay, one, I haven't made you sleep on the couch in probably 10 years," Alex said. "Jesus Christ, where did that come from? And two, yes, I went through a phase where I yelled at the kids excessively, but I changed that, and we both decided that wasn't healthy for them or for us. So, no, no matter what the kids did, short of murder, there is no reason for you to be this worked up. They're teenagers, they're going to make mistakes. That's what you always tell me."

"Well, we apparently need to be better parents," Olivia said. "I'm tired, so this conversation is over."

Alex stood staring at Olivia in total shock. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Olivia this worked up over anything, and so angry and lashing out at her. Alex was nearly in tears, but Olivia wouldn't even look at her. She just busied herself changing into her pajamas and turning the bed down.

Alex finally took her pillows and left the room, getting a blanket from the hall closet and making her bed on the couch. When she was finished, Noah came out of his room to get a glass of water and saw her nearly in tears.

"Mama?" Noah said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, baby," Alex said. "Your mom isn't feeling well, so I'm going to sleep in here." She wasn't sure why she lied. She knew everyone in the house had heard their fight.

Noah just nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Addie. Sam wanted to, and I should have listened."

"You should have," Alex said. "She's your younger sister and you're supposed to look out for her."

"I know," Noah said. "And I hate Trey, too. I guess I just thought, well, I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about myself."

"I forgive you, just make sure you think about things better in the future," Alex said.

Noah nodded.

"Are you okay?" Noah said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I heard you two screaming and you're almost crying," Noah said.

"You're sweet, Noah, but I'm okay," Alex said. "Emotions were just running high today. That tends to happen when you walk in on your teenage daughter having sex."

"Mom didn't clock Trey, did she?" Noah said.

Alex laughed. "No, but I think she may have wanted to. Heck, I wanted to. But listen, she is right, you all have been really disrespectful lately. I mean, I know Addie takes it to a new level, but she's not the only one."

"I know," Noah said. "We'll do better. I'll set a better example."

"Thank you," Alex said. "Now, get to bed before we both get into trouble again."

Noah leaned over and kissed Alex on the top of the head. "Goodnight, Mama."

* * *

A/N: _Mandatory Family Time_ will bring in some more funny/happy times for them, while Olivia works through what she has going on.


	24. It's Getting Hot In Here

A/N: Off to sell fireworks, but I wanted to drop this before I go. Glad you guys enjoyed the angsty last chapter and didn't yell at me :)

I want to be clear before you read this - I introduce a few characters that we may or may not see again...don't get any ideas about cheating, etc... I will assure that will not happen with Alex & Olivia, but these characters may or may not be used for jealousy purposes later...no promises there.

Again, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this. We'll get some answers about Olivia's mood here and a glimpse into Maggie and her classmates.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE**

"I'll take the girls to Maggie's art class open house tomorrow if you can get Noah to his SAT Prep class," Alex said. "That way Addie is left alone here and you won't have to deal with her for the two hours of Noah's class."

"That sounds fine," Olivia said. She had just finished brushing her teeth, and they were getting ready to go to bed on a Friday night. It had been just about a week since she had laid down the law in the house, and with the exception of a few minor hiccups, everyone was falling in line, mostly because they were afraid of Olivia's mood if they didn't - even Alex.

Olivia walked back into the bedroom wearing nothing but her a spaghetti strap tank top and panties. Alex watched as her wife walked across the room and got into bed. Normally they both slept in some type of pajama pants and a t-shirt or tank top unless they planned to be frisky. Alex took this as a good sign, as it had been awhile since her and Olivia had been intimate.

Olivia got into bed, kiss Alex goodnight, turned her lamp out and faced away from her wife to go to sleep. Alex, not one to be deterred when she had a goal in mind, cozied up to the back of Olivia. The goal tonight: have sex with her wife. It had been far too long and she was going crazy.

Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist and began to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Alex," Olivia said.

"Mmmhmm," Alex replied, not moving her mouth from Olivia's neck.

"This is hot," Olivia moaned.

"That's kind of the point," Alex said.

"No," Olivia said, rolling further away from Alex. "I mean, literally, I'm hot. Can you not, right now?"

Alex pulled back and gave Olivia a hurt look.

"Liv..." Alex said.

"What? I'm hot," Olivia said. "And you being all up on me isn't helping."

"I was trying to..." Alex stopped, unsure how to finish. "Olivia, it's just been a while since we..."

"I know," Olivia said. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood tonight. It's too warm. I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend."

Alex nodded and rolled back to her side of the bed feeling rejected once again and unsure what had happened to her horny, happy, wife over the last few weeks.

#

The next morning, everyone got up and got ready for the day ahead of them. Alex took the girls to Maggie's school for her art class open house. It was like a mini art show, with all the students putting their art on display and putting descriptions by each piece. Maggie's sketch was of her grandparent's at the beach. She had taken a photo last time she was there that they liked and so she decided to use the photo as inspiration for her sketch. They were holding hands as they walked the beach and she called it "Timeless Love." Alex may have been a little biased, but she was certain it was the best piece of art on display at the open house.

Alex and Addie walked around looking at the other artwork while Maggie stood around her sketch with some of her friends.

"Is that your mom?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, well, she's my mama," Maggie said. "My mom had to take Noah to a class today."

"What's it like having two moms?" The students, boys and girls, who were standing around all took turns asking questions.

"What do you mean?" Maggie said. "I guess it's just like having a mom and a dad."

"Yeah, but is like one the girl and one the guy, or how does it work?"

Maggie laughed. She was used to these questions. She wasn't the only kid in the school with gay parents, but she was the one who was most open talking about it. "No, it's just like they're equals, I guess. They both do the same kinds of things."

"Don't you miss having a dad, though?"

"Not really," Maggie said. "I mean, I have an uncle, and my mom has her squad so they're kinda like uncles - Fin and Sonny and Rafael."

"I heard your mom that's the cop went crazy when they caught your sister with Trey. Did she really threaten to shoot him?"

"Uh, no," Maggie said. "I mean, I wasn't there, but I doubt it. Addie would have told me."

"Hey, are you coming to my birthday party next weekend? Or is everyone still grounded in your house?"

"Um, I'll see if I can work it out," Maggie said. "Since I didn't do anything wrong, they've eased up on me a little bit."

On the other side of the room Alex stopped to talk to Maggie's art teach when she finished purusing the artwork.

"Maggie is a very talented artist," Ms. Dobbs said. "There is an art academy this summer that would be an excellent fit for her if you and your wife are interested. Where is Ms. Benson today?"

"Oh, she had to take our son somewhere else," Alex said. "Yes, if you have some information on the camp, that would be great. I think we'd be interested. Ms. Dobbs, is it?"

"Please, call me Janice," she said. "And you must be Addison. Maggie talks a lot about you. You're beautiful just like your mother."

Addie gave Janice a weird look.

"What do you say to Janice?" Alex reminded.

"Thank you," Addie mumbed.

"If you want to give me your number, I'll call you once the official dates are announced," Janice said, turning her attention back to Alex.

Alex pulled out one of her business cards and handed it to Janice.

"Great," Janice said, taking the card and grazing Alex's hand. "I'll be sure to give you a call soon, and we can talk about the details."

"Sounds good," Alex said.

Janice turned to leave and go talk to other parents, and Addie just stared at Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex said.

"She was totally hitting on you," Addie said.

"No she wasn't," Alex said. "We were talking about sending Maggie to summer camp."

"Okay, okay," Addie said. " _You're beautiful just like your mother_ as she stared you down. Then she asked for your number and touched your hand? I'm just saying, she was flirting."

"She was not flirting," Alex said. "She knows I'm married. Remember she asked about your mother."

"Hey, some women are like that," Addie said.

"Come on, let's so see what your sister is doing," Alex said as they went back to see Maggie's artwork.

#

Olivia sat in the cafeteria of a random high school in Queens while Noah was in the library for this SAT prep class. She had forgot to register him for the class at his school and it had filled up before she remembered, so they were stuck with the next best thing - Queens. Olivia had hoped to see Elliot and Kathy today, but it just so happened that they were out of town the one weekend she was out their way. So here she was, stuck in a cafeteria with a bunch of soccer moms, waiting on Noah. At least she had a book and a charged phone.

She pulled out her book - _Eat. Pray. Love -_ and began to read quietly, hoping to avoid any awkward conversations. She hadn't slept well the night before, or really any night for the past few weeks, and was exhausted. She felt herself dozing off while reading.

"Planning to travel the world?" a voice from beside her asked. Olivia snapped up out of her half asleep daze and looked over.

"Not for at least another five or six years," Olivia answered laughing. "Although, with three teenagers in the house, I'd love to escape about right now."

"Three? That's tough. How old?"

"16, 14, and 12, almost 13," Olivia said.

"Ouch. I'm Kristen, by the way."

"Olivia."

"My youngest just turned 17, so I don't envy you one bit," Kristen said. "I have a 22 year old in college and a 24 year old who just moved out of the house."

"Oh, don't tell me that," Olivia said. "I'm barely hanging on as it is."

"My husband and I swear as soon as Emily, our 17-year-old, is in college, we're going on a nice long vacation," Kristen said. "Of course, I'd be just as content to sleep for two weeks straight."

"If only," Olivia said.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Kristen asked.

"I work for the NYPD," Olivia said. "I forgot to get Noah, my son, registered in time for this class at his school, so we're stuck out here. What about you?"

"We actually just moved here from Connecticut for my husband's job," Kristen said. "I start next week as volunteer rape crisis line counselor at the center in Manhattan. In my previous life, I ran a small rape crisis center in a small county where we lived before. But, I'm hoping to slow down now that the kids are _almost_ out of the house."

"That's fantastic," Olivia said. "I actually run our Special Victims Unit in Manhattan, so we work with the rape crisis center a lot. It's a wonderful organization.'

"Wow, small world," Kristen said. "Although it sucks that there is a need for jobs likes ours."

"Yeah," Olivia said. She began to fan herself with her book. She could have sworn the air conditioner was on when she came in, but now it felt like all heat blowing.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah, just a little warm," Olivia said. "I think I may walk outside for a bit."

"I'll join you if you don't mind," Kristen said. "I'm kind of trying to avoid all the soccer moms in here."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, that's fine."

Once they were outside, Olivia cooled off quickly and felt better. She took a seat on a nearby bench and decided to enjoy some of the fresh air.

"I don't mean to be presumptuous, but how long have you been having hot flashes?" Kristen asked.

"I, uh, um, well, I guess a few weeks now," Olivia said. "I hadn't really thought about it as hot flashes, though, but..."

"Ah, yes, the very beginning stages perhaps," Kristen said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It just looked like you were burning up in there even though the air conditioner was on full blast. It was actually quite chilly."

"I take it you've been through this then," Olivia said.

"Yes, although it took me months to figure out what was going on," Kristen said. "I was a completely nightmare, too. I couldn't sleep because of the night sweats. I was always hot, even when I wasn't having a hot flash. My symptoms read like a WebMD article. But that was my experience, maybe you're not there yet."

"Actually, now that you mention it, it kind of makes sense," Olivia said. "Wow, am I really that old?"

"You and me both," Kristen said.

Olivia chatted with Kristen a bit longer until it was getting close to time for the kids to be done with their class. They went back inside to the cafeteria where Olivia could finally tell that the air conditioning was indeed on.

"Hey, if you're interested in meeting my squad and learning more about what we do at SVU, we'd love to give you a tour and talk to you," Olivia said. "I have some good detectives and the more resources and friends we have, the better." Olivia handed her business card to her.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kristen said. "And if you need advice on how to cope with going through the change, I can always give some good advice. And if your husband needs some advice on dealing with it, I'm sure my husband can talk his ear off." She wrote her number down and gave it to Olivia.

"Wife, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kristen said. "I didn't mean to assume."

"No, it's okay," Olivia said. "After 18 years, we're used to it."

"Well, either way, the offer still stands," Kristen said.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

A few minutes later Noah came walking over with a girl in tow behind him that walked over to Kristen.

"Hey," Noah said. "I'm done."

"I see that," Olivia said. "Noah, this is Kristen."

"Nice to meet you, Noah," Kristen said. "This is my daughter -"

"Emily," Noah said smiling.

"We met in class," Emily said.

"Ah, very good," Kristen said. "Well, this is Noah's mother, Olivia. They both live in Manhattan, too."

"Yeah, we know," Emily said.

Olivia and Kristen kind of smirked at each other, curious at how much Noah and Emily had gotten to know each other. Of course, Olivia was also thinking about how happy Sam would be about Noah's new friend.

"Well, it was nice to meet everyone," Kristen said. "We better get going. Olivia, I will give you call about meeting your detectives and seeing what you do at SVU."

"Good, well, you all have a safe trip home," Olivia said.

#

"So, Noah met a girl today," Olivia said when she and Alex got into bed that night.

"He what?" Alex said.

"In class," Olivia said. "He made a friend. I was chatting with her mother and when they were done they came over and apparently had already got to know each other fairly well during class. I guess they had to partner up for a couple of things."

"You don't think he like _likes_ her, do you?" Alex said.

"I don't know," Olivia said. "She was cute, but I mean, who knows."

"What about Sam?" Alex said.

"They're teenagers, Alex," Olivia said. "I mean, I like Sam, but do we really expect he's going to marry his high school sweetheart? Thank god we didn't."

"I don't think your college-aged boyfriend counts as a high school sweetheart for you," Alex teased.

"Really? You always have to go there?" Olivia said, demeanor quickly changing.

"I was just making a joke," Alex said. "Geez, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Olivia said. "I'm just more sensitive these days."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"Not really," Olivia said. "Okay, do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Alex gave her with a confused look

"Sex," Olivia said. "You were complaining last night that we hadn't been intimate in a while. So?"

"Umm, that's a romantic way to go about it," Alex said.

"Do you really need romance or do you want to have sex?" Olivia said.

Alex was getting annoyed with Olivia's strange behavior, but she was concerned more than anything. However, she really did need to have sex, so she decided to let go of her annoyance and concerns and just go with it.

Olivia laid on top of Alex and began kissing her. Alex was happy just to have her wife's hands and lips on her and ached at every touch of Olivia's. Olivia was hitting everything just right tonight. There was no teasing, it's like she had a trigger and knew exactly which buttons to push on Alex to get her worked up. Part of Alex wanted to savor the moment and enjoy it longer, but the other part of her was too aroused and thrilled by what Olivia was doing to utter more than a moan.

Before Alex knew what was happening, Olivia had pushed her wife over the edge and into full orgasm.

"My God, Olivia," Alex said, panting. "That was so good."

"Uh huh," Olivia said. "You're welcome." She leaned up and kissed Alex one more time, and then moved back to her side of the bed.

"Um, aren't we forgetting something?" Alex said.

"I'm good tonight, honey," Olivia said. "I just wanted to make sure you got some attention since I've been neglecting you lately. I'm sorry about that."

"Are you sure?" Alex said. "I mean, it's Saturday night. We don't have to get up early tomorrow."

"Really, sweetheart," Olivia said. "It's been a long day, and I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind and wake me up, I won't mind," Alex said, leaning over to give Olivia one more goodnight kiss.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex said with a slight sigh.


	25. The Change

A/N: To clarify from my last comments about the "no cheating." This will be nothing like Emma in my last fic. Not even close...but jealous is fun to write and keeps our girls on their toes. I promise you have nothing to worry about.

This is a bit longer chapter with a happy ending. Thanks for the comments on what Olivia is going through. Now that she's aware, things will get better. Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: THE CHANGE**

 _One Week Later._

"Mom, can I please go to Kimberly's birthday party tonight?" Maggie asked Olivia on Friday morning before school. Olivia had been telling her for a week she would think it over, but still hadn't given her a definite answer.

Olivia looked over at Alex and Alex just shrugged. "I talked to Kim's mom this week. She assured me there would be adult supervision. And we did agree that Maggie didn't deserve the same type of punishment as Addie and Noah as long as she stopped the backtalk," Alex said.

Olivia sighed. "Okay, fine. You can go, but you will be ready to come home at 9pm when we pick you up. Make sure you leave Kim's number with us."

"Thanks, Moms!" Maggie said, giving Olivia a hug and then Alex.

Since last weekend, when Kristen pointed out that Olivia was potentially going through the early stages of menopause, Olivia had been trying to be conscious of her mood swings and not take out her irritability on her family. It wasn't working all the time, but she felt like she was doing a better job and Alex seemed be complaining less.

Olivia had a doctor's appointment that afternoon. She hadn't said anything to Alex yet about potentially going through "the change." She wanted confirmation from her doctor first and to rule out anything else or nothing. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by it, it was just that she was feeling depressed about it and old. Alex was barely even younger than her, but she still felt a world older than her going through this when Alex still looked and felt in her prime.

#

Toward the end of the day, Alex popped into the SVU squad room to see when Olivia planned to be home that night. She had been working late a lot, especially since her mood had changed, and Alex never really knew what time to expect her. It didn't bother Alex that Olivia was working late, she knew it was part of the job. And the past few weeks, Alex and the kids almost preferred it because there was less time for Olivia to be irritable with them.

"Hey, is Liv around?" Alex asked Fin.

"Nah, she's not here," Fin said. "Something I can help you with, Alex?"

"Is she going to be back today?" Alex said. "Just wondering when to expect her for dinner."

"I don't know," Fin said.

"No, remember Fin, she had a doctor's appointment today," Carisi said. "I don't think she's coming back."

"A doctor's appointment?" Alex said.

Fin looked over at Carisi and gave him a stare.

"Yeah," Carisi said. "I don't think she's coming back cause she left with Kristen, that volunteer with the rape center, and they mentioned getting drinks after."

"Hey, Carisi," Amanda said. "Can you help me with something over here?"

Alex turned around and looked at Fin like he was holding something back. Fin just shrugged. "I don't know nuthin'."

"Ok, well, I'm sure she mentioned the appointment and I just forgot," Alex said. She was lying and Fin knew it. Alex didn't forget things, especially not her wife's doctor's appointments.

When Alex was gone, Fin and Rollins just stared at Carisi.

"What?" Carisi said.

"Look, we don't go telling Liv's business to people," Fin said.

"But it's Alex," Carisi said.

"Hey, Liv is as straight as they come, but if she's got a reason to keep something from her wife, that's her business," Fin said. "You probably just caused a fight."

"He's right," Amanda said. "Next time, keep your trap shut."

#

"It seems you are indeed in the early stages of menopause, Olivia," Dr. Dishman told her. "How long it lasts can vary, but you should continue to experience the hot flashes and night sweats, irritability and mood swings. You may lose fullness in your breasts or have pains. At some point you will begin to experience irregular periods, and if you haven't already, you may see a decrease in your sexual desire and dryness in your vagina."

"Great," Olivia said.

"Look, it sucks," Dr. Dishman said. "If you begin to feel depressed, we can look at an antidepressant and treat some of your symptoms, but for the most part, it's just something women have to go through. Has your wife experienced this yet?"

"No."

"Well, you should talk to her about it," Dr. Dishman said. "Especially about the sexual component and the mood swings. You may need to use lube if you're still sexually active

"I'm not a sex therapist by any means, but the more you communicate with her about her loss of libido, the more understanding she is likely to be. But also remember, just because yours may be decreased, her's probably isn't."

"Yeah, it's not," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"I take it this has already been a problem, then?"

"Not a problem, really, but yeah, I've not been much in the mood lately and she's noticed," Olivia said. "And yes, the dryness has been an issue for me, too."

"Well, just think, by the time she goes through it, you'll already be an expert on dealing with it and can help her out," Dr. Dishman said. "Otherwise, you're in great physical condition, as usual."

#

After her doctor's appointment, Olivia met Kristen for a drink. She had talked to Kristen a couple of times during the week and had begun to ask questions about her experience going through the change. It was rare that her and Alex had friends outside of work, and even though Kristen was familiar with the type of work she did, the fact that she didn't work for the city, made her seem a bit more like a real friend and not a colleague.

"How did it go today?" Kristen asked.

"Well, it's official," Olivia said. "I'm old."

Kristen laughed. "It's not the worse thing in the world."

"It's not?"

"Okay, well maybe it is for a while, but you'll get through it," Kristen said. "Just keep fans and ice packs handy at all times."

"Haha. Yeah, the doctor mentioned something about that," Olivia said.

"Have you told Alex yet?" Kristen asked.

"I was going to talk to her tonight," Olivia said.

"Well, you're lucky," Kristen said. "At least she's a woman and will understand it better than men usually do. Paul would just yell at me to quit my bitching about everything, even after I told him what I was going through. Of course, that would just make me get all emotional and cry, which made everything worse. Eventually, he got it, though, after his mother talked some sense into him."

"Yeah, I suppose Alex will understand," Olivia said. "I just feel so unsexy and unattractive and I don't know, old. I mean, we're basically the same age, but she's still got all this energy and is attractive and looks 10 years younger than I do."

"Yeah, but none of that matters," Kristen said. "She loves you, regardless of how you feel. She probably thinks the same thing about you."

"Yeah," Olivia said, finishing her drink.

#

Maggie arrived at Kim's house after school, as did the other girls who were attending the party. Kim had been allowed to invite some boys, but they weren't coming until 6pm. Kim's mom wanted to limit the amount of time the boys were there.

The girls hung out, ate pizza, and gossipped until the boys arrived at 6:00. Maggie spent most of her evening with her friends Ericka and Haley. The party room was set up in the basement of Kim's apartment building. Both Kim's parents there there, and took turns chaperoning the party.

"Hey, Maggie, I thought you were grounded because of your slut sister," Jeremy Myers said. He was the boy Maggie had gotten into a kicking fight with in the past.

Maggie and her friends just ignored Jeremy. Everyone in the class knew he was a jerk - everyone except for Kim who had a crush on him. It was the only reason he had even been invited to the party. Kim's dad was on chaperone duty at the time and had stepped upstairs to make a phone call.

"It makes you wonder, with two dyke moms, which one of their kids are going to turn out like them," Jeremy said, laughing to his friends. "I mean, we know Addie likes the dick and Noah has a girlfriend, so it must be you."

"Maggie, just ignore him," Haley said, grabbing Maggie's arm. She could tell Maggie wanted to punch him.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Haley said. "I'd rather be her girlfriend than yours any day."

Maggie's eyes widened and she blushed. She knew Haley was just standing up for her. She had no reason to think Haley liked girls, too, but it still made her nervous.

"Me, too, for that matter," Ericka said. Maggie smiled at her friends defending her, even if they didn't even know she was possibly gay. Maggie wasn't even sure herself.

"Hey, that's okay, if I need some pussy, I'll just hit up your sister," Jeremy said. "I hear it's good."

That was enough for Maggie to lunge at Jeremy. His friends had stopped laughing at his jokes after the first one, and no one stood in her way this time as she kicked him between the legs.

"You, bitch!" he squeaked out as he held his balls. His friends now stood around and laughed at him, including Kimberly who had been put off by him comments.

"Screw this," Jeremy said. "I'm leaving." He went over to get his jacket and reached into the pocket. As a party favor, he had packed a bottle of vodka he stole from his dad. He intended to sip on it with his punch all night, but being pissed off, he chose to dump it all into the punch bowl while no one was looking. He'd get the laugh last when all of his so-called friends went home to their parents drunk.

Within the hour, some of the kids started to notice there was something wrong with the punch. A few of the boys knew Jeremy was bringing vodka and suspect he may have spiked it, but said nothing. After her second cup, Maggie could tell she didn't feel well and that something wasn't right. Haley had drank a lot more than her and was definitely on her way to being drunk.

"I think I need to call my mom," Maggie said. It was just before 8:00. "I think someone put something in the punch." She told Kimberly to tell her mom, but Kimberly didn't want to say anything.

"What?" Haley said. "You can't leave, you're my ride."

"My parents will take you home," Maggie said. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Haley went with Maggie and Maggie called Alex to pick her up. She didn't tell her why, she just said she was ready to come home. Before she left, she slipped a note to Kim's mom about the punch, begging her not to tell her friends she had snitched.

"The party not fun," Alex asked when she picked up Maggie and Haley.

"It was a lot of fun," Hayley giggled. "Especially when Maggie kicked Jeremy in the nuts."

"Haley!" Maggie said.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Alex said.

"Look, don't be mad at me," Maggie said. "We didn't know and once I realized, I called you to pick us up."

"Realized what?"

"I'm pretty sure someone spiked the punch and I think Haley is drunk," Maggie said.

"Oh, good grief, what?" Alex said. "How did that happen?"

"We think Jeremy did it before he left, when Kim's dad was on the phone," Maggie said. "I didn't realize right away because I didn't know what it tasted like."

"The same Jeremy you kicked at school? And you kicked him again?" Alex said.

"He called Addie a slut," Maggie said. "And said more bad stuff about you all."

"And you," Haley corrected.

"I'm sorry, I know you said -"

"No, it's fine," Alex said. "I'd have probably kicked him in the nuts myself if I'd heard him call Addie that. Okay, let's get Haley home and I'll have to explain to her mom what happened. Does Kim's mom know?"

"Yeah, I told her before I left," Maggie said. "I'm sure I'm going to hear about it on Monday."

"Well, I'm proud of you," Alex said. "You did the right thing by calling and by telling Kim's mom."

"Can we not tell Mom about this?" Maggie said after they had dropped off Haley and Alex talked to Haley's parents.

"Sweetie, you know I don't keep secrets from your mom," Alex said.

"But she's going to get mad," Maggie said.

"Look, I'll talk to her," Alex said. "You did the right thing tonight, Maggie. I mean, I know we've talked about violence and kicking, but under the circumstances, I think your mother will be willing to overlook it."

Maggie took a deep sigh. She wasn't as sure as Alex was that Olivia would be okay with it. Truth be told, Alex wasn't sure how Olivia was going to react, either.

#

Alex was gone when Olivia got home after her drink with Kristen. She'd left a note about going to the grocery and then Noah said that Alex called and said she was picking up Maggie early from the party. Olivia wasn't entirely pleased Alex had left Noah and Addie home alone, but they were both in their rooms alone when she got there, so she decided to overlook it. Besides, Olivia hadn't been home to watch them either, nor bothered to tell Alex about her doctor's appointment that afternoon. She hadn't been home that late, but between the doctor's appointment, her drink with Kristen, which was only about half an hour, and stopping at the store to pick up lube, it was later than she had hoped.

When she got home all she wanted to do was relax. She dropped the box of lube off in the nightstand by her bed and got into the shower.

Alex got home with Maggie a while after Olivia got into the bath. Olivia wasn't even sure how long she had been in there when she heard Alex come into the bedroom.

"Hey," Alex said. She smirked at the sight of her wife naked in the tub. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she'd seen Olivia naked.

"Hey," Olivia said. "Maggie came home early?"

"Yeah, I'll fill you in when you're out of the bath," Alex said. "In the meantime, I have a splitting headache. Do you have any ibuprofen?"

"Yeah, I think in my nightstand," Olivia said. "I'll be right out."

Alex walked back into the bedroom and opened Olivia's night stand to look for the pill bottle. She found it, but she also saw the new box of lube in there. She pulled the box out. It indeed had not been opened. Alex sat on the bed and looked at it for a minute, confused.

They had rarely needed the use of lube during their entire relationship, and when they did use it, it was because they were being adventurous and exploratory in their sex life. Adventurous and exploratory, at least like that, hadn't happened in a very long time, so Alex wasn't sure why Olivia felt they needed a new bottle. It's not like either of them needed it.

Unless...

Alex fought back the suggestions running through her head of Olivia having an affair. But the event's of the day came to mind. Olivia leaving with her new friend Kristen, who Alex hadn't met yet. Olivia working late over the past few weeks. Not telling her about her supposed doctor's appointment. Come to think of it, every night she'd been home late, she'd gotten straight into the shower or bath. And then there was the lack of interest in sex on Olivia's part.

No, there had to be some sort of reasonable explanation for Olivia's behavior that didn't include cheating. Alex just couldn't come up with it at the moment. She knew Olivia would never cheat on her, that it was the one big thing for Alex that she wouldn't tolerate. After all this time, and all these years, Olivia would never do that. Right?

As much as Alex believed that, she had still been feeling rejected by Olivia and uncared for. As bad as Olivia had been with the kids, Alex had gotten even more of the brunt of it. Alex fought back her tears as she sat on the bed, holding the lube in one hand the ibuprofen in the other.

"Did you find them?" Alex heard Olivia's voice behind her and turned around with the tears still in her eyes.

"Olivia, you have to tell me what's going on because I'm having terrible, scary thoughts, and I need you to tell me I'm wrong," Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia said.

"I stopped by the squad room today and Carisi said you were at the doctor, but you didn't tell me and they said you left with Kristen. And you've been working late. And you won't let me touch you in bed, and then you have this bottle of lube here, which barely even need or use, and..."

"Oh, God," Olivai said, realzing what Alex was thinking. "No, Alex. There's no one else. That's crazy."

"Is it?" Alex said. "Because from where I'm sitting, you've shut me out."

Olivia walked over to where Alex was sitting and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sweetie," Olivia said. "I promise you there is no one else. Look, I've been working late to spare you and the kids from my mood swings. And yes, I did have a doctor's appointment today and see Kristen. She actually gave me some good advice."

"That you couldn't talk to me about?"

"Alex, I am in the early stages of going through menopause," Olivia said. "I didn't realize it until about a week ago when I met Kristen during Noah's SAT prep. She picked up on my hot flashes and helped me realize what was maybe happening. That's what the lube is for, too. The doctor said I may experience dryness down there."

"So, it's not me?" Alex said.

"No, of course not," Olivia said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know at first what was going on with me, and then I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something worse. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I mean, I didn't. I knew you would never cheat, but I just couldn't come up with a reason explanation."

"The hot flashes, night sweats, mood swings, lack of interest in sex, dryness, it's all part of it," Olivia said. "That's why I've been so hormonal and irrational lately."

"I should have realized," Alex said.

"I didn't even realize and it was happening to me," Olivia said. "Now that I'm aware, I'm trying to control my temper and moods better."

"Good," Alex said. "Because I'm going to need my rational wife when I tell you about Maggie's party tonight."

"I don't like the sound of that," Olivia said.

"Actually, I was very proud of Maggie tonight, and you should be, too," Alex said. "She realized someone at the party at spiked the punch and not only did she make sure Haley left with her, but she called me right away and told Kim's mom."

"Wow," Olivia said. "Are you sure she's in my gene pool?"

"Very funny," Alex said. "She um, also kicked that Jeremy kid between the legs."

"What?! Why?"

"Well, he called Addie a slut, called us dykes again, and Maggie, and then the kicker, no pun intended, was that he made a crude joke about having sex with Addie," Alex said.

"That little fuc-"

Alex held her hand up.

"So then, I guess before he left, because he was made he got beat up by a girl, he spiked the punch," Alex said. "Kim's mom has already called his parents, not that it will do any good with his dad, but she also let the police know."

"Wow. Okay."

"Maggie was worried you would be upset with her, but I told her, given the circumstances and the good decisions she made tonight, that you would understand," Alex said. Olivia took the hint.

"Yeah, I do," Olivia said. "I'll go talk to her tonight."

"You know," Alex said. "I think she's probably fill Addie in on all the things Trey has said about her. Why don't we let them have some sister time tonight, and you and I can have some adult time? I mean, if you feel like it."

"I definitely feel like it," Olivia said, leaning in to kiss Alex.

"Good, because it's been far too long since you've let me make love to you," Alex said. "Now, open that lube, old woman, and let's get to this."

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. "As you wish."


	26. Bonding

A/N: Glad you all are enjoying Olivia's menopausal storyline as we get to know more about the kids' lives in the process. We get a little Noah/Addie bonding here...and some Alex/Olivia "bonding" that is a bit smutty at the end.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: BONDING**

"Which way is it again to Maggie's art class? I always get lost in this school."

Olivia had picked up Addie from school and now they were getting Maggie from her after-school art class. The three of them were going shoe shopping. Olivia didn't particularly like shoe shopping, that was more of Alex's thing, but Alex was busy today, so Olivia agreed to go.

"It's this way," Addie said, leading the way to Maggie's classroom.

Olivia watched from the door as Maggie finished up her sketch and began to pack away her items while talking to her friends. Her teacher, Ms. Dobbs, noticed Olivia and walked over.

"Ms. Benson, it's good to see you," Ms. Dobbs said. "I'm used to seeing Alex pick up Maggie."

"She was busy today," Olivia said. "She also mentioned you had some information on a summer art camp for Maggie."

"You know, I do," Ms. Dobbs said. "But I don't have it with me right now. I just forgot to bring it. There is still time. I'll be happy to go over all of it with your wife next week. It can be complicated."

"Oh, um, okay," Olivia said. Addie stood next to them rolling her eyes at Ms. Dobbs and her obvious infatuation with Alex.

Maggie finished putting her things away and told her friends goodbye before joining Olivia and Addie at the door to leave.

"Hey, Maggie," Haley said. "Don't forget to ask your moms about this weekend?"

"Ask us what?" Olivia said, looking down at Maggie.

"Oh, Haley and Ericka and me wanted to have a sleepover," Maggie said.

"At whose house?" Olivia said.

"It doesn't matter," Maggie said. "Either mine or Haley's probably, if you guys say okay. Ericka's grandpa lives with them now and doesn't like much noise at night."

"I'll talk to you mother about it when we get home," Olivia said. "I'm not sure right now."

Maggie for the most part was ungrounded, but they were still being selective about what they allowed her to do, especially after the party where the punch was spiked.

#

After shoe shopping, Olivia returned home completely wiped out. It turns out both the girls had Alex's penchant for shoes and was just as picky as Alex. Olivia made a mental note never to offer to do that job again.

Alex had dinner ready and waiting on them and all five of them sat down around the dinner table to eat.

"Did you get the information from Janice today?" Alex asked Olivia while they were eating.

"Huh?" Olivia said.

"The camp information from Janice, Maggie's art teacher?" Alex clarified.

"Ms. Dobbs, right," Olivia said. "Sorry, I didn't know her name. No, she said she didn't have it with her today. She forgot it but said she would go over it all with you next week when you picked up Maggie. She said the forms were kind of complicated."

"Oh, that's strange," Alex said. "She just called yesterday and said it was ready when I wanted to stop by and get it."

"I don't know," Olivia said, shrugging.

"That's because she has a crush on Mama," Addie said. Normally, she would have found a more smart ass way to say it, but she was at least attempting to be more respectful to her parents.

"What?" Olivia said, looking at Alex.

"No, she doesn't," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I'm not trying to be mean," Addie said. "I didn't say you had a crush on her. But she was flirting with you at Maggie's Art Show."

"Really?" Olivia questioned, half smirking, half concerned.

"That's not true," Alex said. "You kids think everything is flirting."

"Well, she does ask about you a lot," Maggie said. "I mean, at least more than Mom, or really any other parents."

"Okay, that's enough," Alex said. The conversation was calm and not snarky or upsetting, but Alex was uncomfortable with it. "Janice, I mean, Ms. Dobbs is your teacher. She talks to tons of parents every day. She's just being polite, so you shouldn't say things like that and start rumors."

"Okay, but I stand by my comments," Addie said, smiling.

Olivia watched the interaction. It was clear Alex didn't believe Ms. Dobbs was flirting with her, but that the kids did. Come to think of it, Olivia did notice how Ms. Dobbs usually only talked to Alex, and was on a first name basis with her, unlike herself. She also thought back to the events earlier in the day when she offered to go over all the paperwork with Alex next week, assuming Alex would be the one picking up Maggie. Of course, the fact that Ms. Dobbs was probably 10 years younger than her and extremely attractive didn't help her fend off her slight jealousy.

#

After dinner, everyone found their own thing to do and it was a quiet night for the most part. Maggie was watching tv with Olivia and Alex, while Addie and Noah were in their rooms.

Addie went over to Noah's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Noah said, looking up from the comic book he was reading.

"Can I talk to you?" Addie said.

"Um, okay, I guess," Noah said. Addie came in and closed the door behind her.

"Everyone thinks I'm a slut," Addie said with warming up or anything. "Maggie told me what even those little kids were saying about me at her party a few weeks ago."

"Okay?" Noah asked. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He and Addie weren't exactly super close, even if he did love both his sisters.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" Addie said.

"Why does it matter what I think?" Noah said.

"Because you're my brother," Addie said. "And, I don't know. I just, want to know what you think."

"No, I don't think you're a slut," Noah said. "I think Trey is a douchebag and he's the last person on earth I'd want you with, but you're not a slut. I mean, he's the only person you've had sex with, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you're not a slut," Noah said. "I don't know why you'd have sex with him, but whatever. I don't even know why I covered for you. I wish I hadn't."

"I kind of wish I hadn't done it with him, ever," Addie said.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Noah said. "I really don't want to hear about my sister's sex life. Especially when I'm not even having sex."

"I don't know who else to talk to," Addie admitted. "My friends either don't see anything wrong with it, or judge me, or both. And it's not like I'm talking to our parents."

"Yeah, don't do that," Noah said. "They'll give you far more information about their own sex lives than you want to hear."

"You and Sam really have never had sex?" Addie said. "I mean, I know you and her said that, but I didn't really believe it."

"Nope."

"Why?" Addie asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Noah said. "You saw how crazy Mom got when she found out about you and Trey. I don't need that in my life."

"That's the only reason?" Addie said.

"Not the only reason," Noah said. "I mean, I think I'm old enough to make the decision, but, I don't know. I guess I'm afraid if I do, then Sam or whoever, will think it means more than it does."

"But you love Sam," Addie said.

"Yeah, but, I don't know," Noah said. "My friends that have sex always have relationship problems. Or worry about getting someone pregnant. I don't want any of that. I figure when it's right, I'll know. Besides, I do love Sam, and she's like my best friend, but..."

"But what?" Addie said.

"It doesn't matter," Noah said.

"Come on, Noah," Addie said. "Tell me."

"I don't know," Noah said. "Sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to date other girls. I mean, I just feel like Sam and I have never really experienced dating aside from each other."

"Is that a bad thing?" Addie said.

"Well, both Mom and Mama dated other people before each other," Noah said. "I mean, it's what most people do, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Look, I'm just saying -"

"You like someone else, don't you?" Addie said, smirking.

"No," Noah said. "I just said I wonder."

"Yeah, like you wonder about that Emily girl you met in your SAT class," Addie said. "I know you've been texting her."

"She's just a friend and how do you know that?" Noah said.

"I saw over your shoulder when you were texting her," Addie said. "You really should be more secretive if you are trying to cheat on your girlfriend."

"I am not cheating or trying to cheat on Sam," Noah said. "Besides, I thought you were here to talk about you."

"Okay, fine," Addie said. "You really don't think I'm a slut?"

"No, and if I wouldn't get in trouble with Mom, I'd punch Trey in the face if I ever heard him say it," Noah said. "Look, Addie, I don't care who you date or have sex with, but don't ever go out with him again. You really do deserve better."

"Thanks, Noah," Addie said. She was actually touched by his last statement and she didn't like it. It was Addie, after all, and bonding with Noah was not something she did. "Okay, well, on that note, that's enough brother sister bonding for us."

"Yeah," Noah said.

Addie left Noah's room and almost ran into Alex on the way out.

"Were you just in Noah's room?" Alex said, confused. Addie almost never went in Noah's room.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what were you guys doing?" Alex asked, curiously. Usually Addie and Noah in the same small room meant fighting.

"Nothing, just talking," Addie said and went back to her room while Alex looked at her funny.

Alex finished telling the kids goodnight and shut off all the lights before joining Olivia in the bedroom.

"You'll never believe what Addie just told -"

Before Alex could finish what she was saying as she walked into the bedroom, Olivia met her at the door, grabbed her face with both hands, and kissed her, pushing her back against their bedroom door. Olivia pinned Alex's hands to the door and worked her way down Alex's neck.

"What in the world?" Alex panted out.

"Shhh," Olivia said. "The kids will hear you." Olivia reached down and pulled Alex's shirt over her head and then pushed her bra down and unhooked it. She took Alex's right breasted into her mouth while Alex quietly moaned. Alex tried to push off the door, to guide them to the bed, but Olivia only pushed back harder and bit down lightly on Alex's nipple.

"Jesus, Liv!" Alex said.

Olivia stopped for a second. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not," Alex said.

"Good," Olivia said. She then let go of Alex's arms and began to unbutton Alex's pants, pushing them down and leaving her only in her panties, as she let Alex step out of them. Olivia began planting kisses down Alex's body as she slowly dropped to her knees. She kissed the outside of Alex's panties, then the inside of her thighs while running her hands from Alex's waist down her legs and back up to her behind, pulling it toward her.

Using her mouth, she slid Alex's panties down off her waist, and used her hands to slide them to them to her feet and allowed Alex to step out of them. She then slowly kissed and licked her way back up Alex's legs, starting with her calfs, behind her knee caps, and back up to her thighs. Alex arched her back, while running her hands through Olivia's hair. When Olivia finally made contact with her wet center, Alex's threw her head back against the wall and let out a moan.

Olivia took her time, teasing and licking Alex's center and circling her clit. She didn't plan to bring Alex to orgasm just yet, but she wanted to lavish her attention on Alex and show her how much she still wanted her. She also wanted to remind Alex of the things only her tongue could do to Alex. Olivia had a long night planned for them, and even if she was tired, she wanted to make sure that she was the only person who had Alex's attention in the bedroom.

Olivia was jealous of Maggie's teacher. She wasn't worried about Alex being interested or ever cheating, but seeing a younger, more attractive woman (in her mind) show interest in Alex certainly motivated Olivia to try and regain some of their lost spark in the bedroom.

When Olivia thought she had spent enough time (as if that was possible), she finally firmed up her tongue, increased her pace, and feverishly stroked Alex's clit directly with her mouth and tongue.

"Olivia!" Alex cried out as she was pushed into climax. It was a bit louder than they normally would have been, in part because they were up against the door, but neither of them cared at the moment.

When Alex's knees buckled and she slid down, Olivia stopped and picked her up.

"What are you you doing?" Alex said. "You can't carry me."

"I am, aren't I?" Olivia said, though she had to admit, it wasn't as easy as it had been when they were younger, but mostly because Olivia wasn't quite as strong. She tossed Alex on the bed.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" Olivia said as she undressed herself seductively in front of her wife. It was something she had been shy about recently, but seeing how satisfied Alex was, lying naked on the bed in front of her, it gave Olivia a boost of confidence she desperately needed.

Alex's eyes widened as Olivia crawled into bed and lay on top of her. When Alex entered the room, Olivia was hurried and almost rough until she began performing oral on her, but now, she was gentle. Stroking Alex's hair out of her face. Passionately kissing her and sucking on her tongue. She pressed their hips together and Alex nearly came against just from the initial touch of Olivia's center to hers. Olivia pressed her hips into Alex again, her lips and tongue never leaving Alex's mouth, and Olivia moaning into Alex's mouth each time their bodies thrust together.

Finally, Olivia pulled her mouth away, and Alex whimpered. Olivia reached to the nightstand and reached inside for the lube. Even though she was turned on, Olivia still felt a little dry, and wanted everything to be perfect. The lube certainly wouldn't hurt anything.

"This time, I want to do it together," Olivia said, handing the bottle to Alex to apply.

Alex took the bottle, applied the lube, and the two of them engaged in more foreplay before making love to each other again, this time, both of them inside the other and timing it so they were able to climax together.

It was slow and intimate, probably the longest solo love-making session they'd had in a year. Alex was aware it took Olivia longer to orgasm (part of the side effects of menopause), but she made sure that she held out as long as Olivia did so that her wife knew she didn't mind.

When they were done, Alex collapsed on Olivia, feeling her chest go up and down with each breath. She reached up to wipe the sweat beads out of Olivia's face, and realized that Olivia was almost crying.

"Babe? Is everything okay?" Alex said.

Olivia blinked away her tears and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just..."

"Just what? I didn't hurt you. Did we use enough lube?" Alex said.

"No, it's not that," Olivia said. "I just, I love you, and I just feel like I don't deserve you sometimes, and now, I don't know if I can always..."

"Olivia, are you worried that I'm upset that we've slowed down in the bedroom?" Alex said. "Sweetie, I don't mind. My drive has had ups and downs at times, too. And of course you deserve me. My God, I've never met anyone I've loved as much as I love you, and who has ever loved me like you love me."

"It's just, my body is getting old, and yours is still so...perfect," Olivia said. "I mean, younger women are hitting on you, and I know you'd never cheat, but.."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Olivia Benson," Alex said. "You are more than enough for me. You always have been and always will be. And my body is far from perfect." Alex paused for a moment, realizing what was going on. "You're not...jealous of Maggie's teacher are you? Is that where this is coming from?"

"Maybe a little," Olivia said, sheepishly. "I guess I wanted to try and remind you of what you had at home, and that you weren't missing out."

"Oh, you reminded me, alright," Alex said. "But I certainly didn't need reminding. Not that I minded. I kind of forgot what jealousy sex was like." Alex laughed just a little.

"It's not funny," Olivia said, and Alex realized Olivia was still very emotional.

"Oh no, honey, it's not funny," Alex said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you jealous, you know that, right?"

"I know," Olivia said. "I'm just more sensitive right now, I guess. Hormones."

"I don't think you've ever cried after we made love," Alex said. "It's actually very adorable."

"Oh, stop it," Olivia said. Alex leaned up and placed a kiss on Olivia's nose.

"We have to get up early tomorrow, but if you're up for it, I'd love a repeat of that in the morning," Alex said.

"Which one? The door or the bed?" Olivia grinned.

"I'll take either, anytime," Alex said.

"One condition?" Olivia said. Alex nodded. "Let me open the window AND turn on the fan tonight. If I'm going to have the energy for that, I'm going to need a cool and good night's sleep."

"You're going to freeze me out of this bedroom before this is done, aren't you?" Alex said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Olivia said.

"Oh, that's definitely a yes," Alex said. "For some morning sex with you, I'd sleep on a bed of ice."

"Well, you are the Ice Princess, so..."

Alex leaned down again and pressed her lips to Olivia's. "Just you wait until I go through this. Then you'll really think Ice Princess."


	27. Sleepover

A/N: We finally get that sleepover and Addie gets some time with her moms. Let me know what you think!

Thanks for all the reviews. I'll have an AO & Emma series updates tomorrow.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: SLEEPOVER**

"Hey, beautiful."

Alex looked up from her desk to see Olivia standing in her doorway.

"Olivia, to what do I owe the surprise?" Alex said. "I can't help you with warrants anymore. That's Barba's job."

Olivia smiled and walked over to kiss her wife on the cheek before sitting on the side of her desk.

"I can't just drop by?" Olivia said.

"You can drop by anytime you want," Alex said. "But you don't. At least not like you used to."

"Yeah, well I had a very specific reason for dropping by back then," Olivia said. "Unless..."

"Don't you even get any ideas," Alex said. "Although, I do appreciate the gesture."

"Well, you gave me a nice reminder the other night," Olivia said. She got up off Alex's desk before the conversation got any more heated between them. "Anyway, the real reason I'm here was to see if you wanted to ride home together today."

"I have to pick up Maggie from art class and get that paperwork from Ms. Dobbs," Alex said.

"Oh, was that today?" Olivia said. "Slipped my mind. Tonight is the sleepover, right?"

Alex eyed Olivia. Her last comment was kind of coy, but Olivia had been a little more forgetful lately, so she let it go.

"Yes, which means I'll also be bringing home the other two girls," Alex said.

"Well, why don't I go with you?" Olivia said. "Maybe we can get through the paperwork quicker if there is two of us. I'm told it's complicated."

"I am a lawyer, I'm sure it's not that complicated," Alex said. "But yes, it would be nice to have you go with me today. We should stop and get some food to make dinner for the girls on the way home."

"Or we can order pizza," Olivia said. "They are in middle school."

Alex made a face. It was the same one she always made when Olivia suggested pizza. Alex hated feeding the kids, and herself, junk food. But, once every week or so, she'd let it slide.

"We'll need to pick up Addie first, so we'll have to take my vehicle," Alex said. She grabbed her bag and headed out for the evening.

Addie hopped in Alex's vehicle after school and gave Olivia a weird look. She was used to riding in the front seat and wasn't expecting Olivia there.

"What's wrong?" Addie said when she got in and buckled.

"Nothing," Alex said. "Why?"

"Why are you here, Mom?" Addie said. "I mean, not you, but why are you both here? You both never pick us up."

"I got done with work early and thought I'd ride alone," Olivia said. "We have to pick up Maggie and her friends today for the sleepover."

"From art class?" Addie said.

Yes."

"Hmm, okay," Addie said.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Nothing," Addie said.

Alex gave Olivia a weird look. Olivia shrugged, and they continued to pick up Maggie. By the time they got there, class still had a few minutes left so they all three went in. Alex suggested they could get a head start on the paperwork.

When Ms. Dobbs saw Alex, she left the student she was working with and walked over to greet her.

"Alex, so nice to see you," Ms. Dobbs said. Olivia and Addie came up behind Alex and Ms. Dobbs gave her a surprised look. "Oh, and Ms. Benson, good to see you again this week, too."

"You, too," Alex said. "The paperwork?"

"Oh, yes, I have it over here," Ms. Dobbs said. "I'm sorry I didn't have it the other day when your wife was here."

Alex followed her over to a desk and Olivia followed behind. Ms. Dobbs pulled the paperwork out and stood close to Alex as they leaned over the desk to look at it. Olivia watched as the Ms. Dobbs, moved her hand near Alex's to point something out on the paper. Olivia immediately came up behind Alex, looked over her shoulder, and put her hand on the small of Alex's back.

"Everything in order?" Olivia asked and gave a glare over to Ms. Dobbs.

"Yes, I was just showing Alex some of the small boxes for initials that a lot of parents forget, and what information is required on the medical history," Ms. Dobbs said, as she backed away ever so slightly from Alex.

"Well, my brilliant wife is an attorney, I'm sure we should be able to handle it," Olivia said with a slight smirk. "Right, babe?" Alex gave her a small, curious, side glance.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be," Ms. Dobbs said. "It's just routine for me to go over these with parents in case there are questions. You know, if one of you wants to fill this out now, we still have a few minutes of class. I can do it with you over here at this table." She handed a pen to Alex.

"Actually, my wife's handwriting is terrible," Olivia said. "Sorry, honey." Olivia grinned at Alex, who again gave her a confused look. Alex's handwriting was not terrible or sloppy. Between the two of them, hers was much better than Olivia's

"I'll fill the paperwork out," Olivia said, taking the pen from Ms. Dobbs. "You'll be able to help me, right?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Ms. Dobbs said. "Um, this way."

Olivia went with Ms. Dobbs, and Alex walked back over near the door where Addie was standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall, and smirking at Alex.

"What's that face for?" Alex said.

"Nothing," Addie grinned and shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Alex said. She leaned back against the wall with Addie.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Addie said.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Alex said.

"Janice, er, I mean, _Ms. Dobbs_ ," Addie said. "She was flirting with you again."

"Addison, I told you -"

"What? Why do you think Mom got all territorial of you?" Addie said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex said.

"Prosecution Exhibit one: Mom put her hand on your back. Not the top of your back, but the bottom of it, right above your as-er-butt," Addie said. Alex raised her eyebrows as her near misstep with the language.

"Exhibit two: Mom called you babe _and_ honey. She rarely does that out in public. You all generally save your disgusting pet names for home."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Exhibit three: Mom said _your_ handwriting was terrible and offered to fill out the forms? You always fill out our school forms, and she's the one with the terrible handwriting."

Alex narrowed her eyes on Addie. "So you think you're a lawyer now?"

"Did I make a good case?" Addie said, smiling.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, your sister is done. Go help her pack up."

Addie smiled, knowing she had won the argument and walked away to help Maggie. Alex smirked to herself, knowing good and well that Olivia was jealous. She just hoped that meant they could have a repeat of last time Olivia was jealous.

Olivia finished the paperwork for Maggie's summer camp and joined Alex as Maggie and her friends finished up and was ready to go home.

#

The slumber party had officially kicked off when the pizza arrived. Noah had been allowed to stay with a friend that night so that Addie could sleep in his room and Maggie's friends could hang out in the girl's room.

Addie, for the most part, gave Maggie and her friends their space. Even though it had been a while since she'd seen her own friends, except at school, she still didn't want to be hanging out with the _kids_.

Once the kids were settled with their dinner, Alex and Olivia went to the bedroom to change out of work close and get into something more comfortable for the long night ahead of them with the slumber party. It wasn't the kids first slumber party, but it was Maggie's and they both knew neither of them would be getting much sleep, at least until the kids were good and asleep.

As Alex was changing clothes, Olivia walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind and began kissing her shoulder.

"Um, Liv," Alex said. "You know we have a house full of kids, right?"

"I know, but they're having dinner, and I just wanted to kiss you," Olivia said.

"Like that?" Alex said.

"How about this?" Olivia said, and then moved her mouth higher up Alex's neck.

"Liv..." Alex moaned.

Olivia only tightened her grip with her left hand and moved her right hand higher, grazing the bottom of Alex's breast.

"We can't do this now," Alex said.

Olivia sighed. "I know, I just wanted to give you a tease of what I have in store for you once all of these kids are gone tomorrow."

"Well, if you don't stop now, I'm not going to be in any shape to go back out there," Alex said, turning around in Olivia's arms.

"Okay, fine," Olivia said. She leaned in and gave Alex a chaste kiss on the lips and tapped her on the behind.

"You know, you seem to be a little extra motivated lately," Alex said. "Not that I'm complaining, but..."

Olivia just shrugged and grinned.

"Addie seemed to think you were a little jealous of Ms. Dobbs again today," Alex smirked. "That's not why you came along with me today, is it?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Olivia said, smirking and raising her eyebrow. "But, you better finished getting dressed while I go check on the kids."

She left the bedroom and Alex just smiled. If jealousy was a motivation for Olivia, Alex certainly wasn't going to complain about the extra attention.

#

Maggie, Haley, and Ericka all sat around the floor in Maggie's room in their pajamas giggling. From what Olivia and Alex could hear, they were busy talking about how Jeremy was getting teased at school for getting beat up by a girl, their new favorite music, and their least favorite teachers. They were also busy stuffing their faces full of cookies.

Soon the giggles and voices got a bit quieter when they started playing truth or dare, just without the dare portion, because even if Olivia's mood had improved slightly, Maggie didn't want to risk them getting into any trouble.

"Have either of you ever kissed anyone?" Ericka asked in a hushed voice.

Maggie shook her head, almost as if she was embarrassed, although she knew Ericka hadn't either.

"I have," Hayley said. "Two people actually, from my old school."

"What was it like?" Ericka said. "I mean, is it gross to have someone else's tongue in your mouth?"

"Well, you don't have to use your tongue, but no, it's not gross," Haley said. "The first person I kissed was just on the lips...at least the first few times."

"How did you know what you were doing?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know," Haley said. "I just figured it out. I guess movies and stuff."

"My cousin used to practice on her hand," Ericka said.

The girls all put their hand up to their mouth to kiss it and just laughed at how ridiculous it felt.

"I could show you," Haley said. "I mean if you want. One of the two people I kissed was a girl."

Maggie's eyes opened a little wider, and she took a deep breath. Of course, she wanted Haley to show her, but she was also embarrassed to ask.

"Ew, no," Ericka said, and then realized how it sounded. "I mean, no offense to you Haley, or your parents, Maggie. I just like boys."

"Maggie?" Haley asked.

"Ummm, no, not now," Maggie said. "I'm going to get some water. Does anyone else want any?"

"No, thank you," Ericka and Haley both said.

Maggie got up to leave and went to the kitchen. Alex was in there finishing cleaning up for the night while Addie and Olivia were in the master bedroom waiting on her to watch a movie.

"Hey, are you girls having fun?" Alex asked when she saw Maggie.

"Yeah, we are," Maggie said. "I just wanted some water."

"You all got awfully quiet in there," Alex said. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking," Maggie said. "You know, girl stuff."

Alex smiled. She did know. She had also considered the fact that she knew Maggie had a crush on Haley, and she remembered the first time she experimented kissing another girl, or anyone for that matter, was during a sleepover. It's part of the reason she insisted they all sleep in the living room and _camp out_ when they did decide to go to sleep.

"Okay, well, we're watching a movie with your sister if you need anything," Alex said. We'll be up as long as you all are, so let me know when you all decide to go to bed and I'll get the pillows and blankets out in the living room."

"Thanks, Ma," Maggie said before heading back to her friends.

Alex finished up and returned to the bedroom with Addie and Olivia, who still hadn't decided on a movie.

"How are the girls?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, just talking about _girl stuff_ ," Alex said, smiling. "And what about you two? What have you been talking about?"

"Actually," Olivia said, "I was explaining menopause to Addie."

"Oh, good grief," Alex said. "And I missed it?" Olivia threw a decorative pillow at Alex.

"And we were just talking about how happy you and I are that she's learned not be so disrespectful and talk back so much," Olivia said.

"But I'm still grounded?" Addie said.

"Yes, you're still grounded," Olivia said. "But, I'm impressed so far, and you may start earning back _some_ privileges soon."

"You know Maggie has a crush on Haley, right?" Addie said.

"We know," Alex said. "She told you?"

"Maggie tells me a lot," Addie said. "We do share a room. So, wait, you knew, and you still let Haley spend the night? That seems a little unf-uh, I mean, why?"

Olivia and Alex exchanged a glance because they had talked about what kind of message it would send.

"Well," Alex said, considering if she wanted to really answer the question, or give her the _we're the parents and we decide the rules_ answer. "To be honest, we talked about it. But they are young, and Maggie is still figuring things out, and she's not her girlfriend. I guess we'd rather them be here so we can keep an eye on them. Besides, Haley is Maggie's friend. It would be kind of hard for Maggie to explain why she can't have a sleepover with just one particular friend."

Addie nodded in understanding. Despite being only 14, almost 15, and having made some poor choices, she was wise beyond her age. "They're not that young, though."

"What do you mean?" Olivia said.

"I had my first kiss when I was 12," Addie said.

"Yeah, Trey, we know," Alex said, flatly.

"No, it wasn't Trey," Addie said.

"What?" Olivia said. "How many boys have you kissed?"

"I thought Maggie was the one having the slumber party?" Addie said, laughing.

"Very funny. I'm serious," Olivia said.

"I'll make you a deal," Addie said. "I'll answer any question you want if you answer the same question."

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea," Alex said. "We're not your friends."

"It's an innocent question," Addie said. "How many boys has Mom kissed?"

"When I was your age -"

"No, not when you were my age," Addie said. "Overall. I mean, you are married to a woman, how high of a number can it be?"

"Well, I've not kissed any boys," Alex said, smirking. "How about that?"

"Mom?"

"I don't know," Olivia said. "10 maybe?"

"Ten maybe? You don't know?" Addie said.

"It's been a long while," Olivia said.

"How many women have you kissed?" Addie said, laughing again.

"Yes, Liv, tell us," Alex said.

"Okay, enough of this game," Olivia said. "I answered your question, so answer mine."

"Just two," Addie said. "Jason was my first, but I just liked him as a friend. And then Trey, but I wished I'd never met him."

Alex and Olivia sighed at the sad look that now appeared on Addie's face.

"Trey and I broke up," Addie said.

"We heard," Alex said.

"Oh," Addie said, realizing Maggie must have told them what the other kids had said about her. "You were right, you know. It was stupid, and I regret it."

"Come here," Olivia said, reaching for Addie, and Alex both as they all sat on the bed. Both Olivia and Alex gave her a hug and kissed her on top of the head. "It was stupid and a mistake, but hopefully, you learned something from it. And even though we were disappointed, we still love you."

"Honey, we all make mistakes and have regrets," Alex said. "When we tell you all to do things or not do certain things, it's because we love you, and we want you to avoid some of the mistakes we've made along the way."

"I just, I really thought Trey loved me and that I loved him, but I guess we didn't really love each other," Addie said.

"I'm sorry Trey hurt you," Alex said.

"And I'm sorry I didn't shoot him when I had the chance," Olivia said with a grin. Alex swatted at her leg.

"You really didn't threaten him with that, did you? He told people that." Addie said.

"What? No, of course, not!" Olivia said.

"Thank, God. Can we watch _Princess Bride_?" Addie said. She knew it was one of her moms' favorites.

"Of course," Alex said.

"Can I also sleep in here with you all tonight?" Addie said. "I really don't want to sleep in Noah's gross bed. The entire room smells like Axe body spray."

"Uhh, well," Olivia looked at Alex. They hadn't planned on having sex since there was a sleepover, but they also did like to use their bed for being intimate in other ways.

"I thought you didn't like our bed because we do sex stuff in it," Alex chimed in, echoing Addie's words from the first night Sam stayed with them.

"Well, you did put clean sheets on, right?" Addie said. "Besides, technically, I've had sex in my bed, too." She smirked and knew it was pushing a boundary to get a rise out of her parents, but she hoped they would find it funny anyway.

"Ew, okay, just stop," Alex said. "Yes, you can sleep in here."

"Now you know how we feel when you two make sex jokes in front of us," Addie said. "I'm going to make us some popcorn."

"You can't eat popcorn in this be-" Alex said before Olivia stopped her.

"It's fine, Alex," Olivia said.

"Okay, fine," Alex said.

When Addie was gone, Olivia leaned over and gave Alex a quick kiss. "I guess I don't get to feel you up tonight, huh?"

"Hey, if Addie wants to actually spend time with us, who am I to complain," Alex said. "Besides, you promised me plenty of that tomorrow night."

"You know, our kids aren't perfect, but I think they're going to turn out okay," Olivia said. "You did good, Mama."

"I had some good help," Alex said, smiling and giving Olivia one last kiss while they waited on Addie to return.

#

Maggie and her friends had finally decided to put a movie on in the living room and get their beds ready. Alex checked in on them often, waiting for them to go to sleep before she'd finally rest. Addie fell asleep before _Princess Bride_ even ended.

"They still awake?" Olivia asked when Alex come back about 1 am.

"Barely, I think," Alex said. "The movie just ended and they are whispering but sounded sleepy. I think they'll all be out soon."

Alex was right; they were getting sleepy. The living room was mostly dark except for a small light night light in the hall so they didn't trip over anything. Ericka had finally fallen asleep and Maggie and Haley were still talking.

"Do you like boys or girls?" Haley asked Maggie when all was quiet and she was certain Ericka was asleep. "I mean, I'm not assuming because your parents are gay. I'm just wondering."

"I..um...well, I'm not sure yet, but I think I like girls," Maggie said. "Maybe. I don't really know, I guess. What about you?"

"I like girls," Haley said. "I mean, I guess I'm open, but I know I kissed a boy and a girl and I liked kissing the girl better."

Maggie nodded.

"You know, if you still think you want me to show you, I could," Haley said, suddenly nervous.

Maggie couldn't say anything, but she just nodded. Haley rolled forward and lightly pressed her lips to Maggie's. It was just a little more than a peck, and for Maggie, it was perfect. She smiled when Haley pulled away.

"What did you think?" Haley said.

"I think I like girls a little more now," Maggie said, blushing.

"Good, because I like you," Haley said. She leaned forward again and gave Maggie another quick peck and then rolled back away. "I better move a little farther over here. I don't want your Mom to shoot me."

Both girls giggled at Haley comments before saying goodnight and drifting to sleep with a smile on their face.


	28. Pressure

A/N: This is a tough chapter. I'm warning you now. You may hate or love it, or both at the same time. I'll just leave it at that.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: PRESSURE**

Olivia woke groggy the morning after the sleepover. It was hard enough to get a good night's sleep with night sweats with a sometimes kicking, sometimes snuggling Alex next to her. It was even harder when Alex's mini-me, Addie, was in the King size bed with them, who was sprawled out between Olivia and Alex.

Olivia climbed out of bed, and when Addie felt the open space, she rolled over into Olivia's spot while still sleeping.

 _Guess I'm not going back to bed_. Olivia decided the girls sleeping in the living room would want some breakfast, so she put her robe and slippers on.

"Honey, I'm going to make breakfast for the girls," Olivia said as she walked over to Alex's side of the bed. "You should come eat with us."

Alex didn't even open her eyes but groaned. "Livvvv, it's so early. Come back to bed and I'll make it worth your while."

Olivia's eyes widened, and she snickered. Alex apparently had forgotten about Addie being in the bed with them. She leaned down and kissed Alex on the cheek, while Alex reached up for her.

"As nice as that sounds," Olivia whispered. "I think you forgot about the teenager girl next to you who would freak out if she heard you say that."

"I heard her," Addie mumbled, still half asleep. "And it's still gross."

"Well, now that you are both awake, come join us for breakfast in a bit," Olivia said. "I'm making pancakes."

Alex and Addie both grabbed spare pillows and covered their heads, grunting, while Olivia just smiled and left the bedroom.

"Who wants pancakes?" Olivia called out to the sleeping girls on the floor.

"Ugh, is it morning already?" Maggie said.

"I'm afraid so," Olivia said. "And if you want breakfast, you better get up before Addie and your Mama beat you in here."

The three girls slowly and sleepily got up and made their way one by one to the dining room table. By the time Alex and Addie made it, Olivia already had a batch of pancakes ready.

As they were preparing their plates Maggie and Haley, who were sitting next to each other, both reach for the butter at the same time, and their hands touched for just a moment. They both pulled back awkwardly and kind of blushed and smiled at each other.

Addie, who was sitting across from Maggie, gave her a weird look, and then smirked at her sister. Maggie just looked down to avoid Addie's knowing stare. Addie always knew everything and Maggie hated it.

Shortly after breakfast, Haley and Ericka's parents came to pick them up, and Olivia headed out to pick up Noah and get a few items at the grocery store. Alex and the girls stayed home to clean up from the slumber party.

When Olivia picked Noah up, he and two friends were sitting on apartment steps in front of his friend's building. She sat in the car and checked her phone while Noah told his friends goodbye.

"Dude, is that your mom?" Nate said.

"Yeah, why?" Noah said.

"She's hot," Nate said.

"Yeah, but you should see his other Mom," Brad said. "Definitely a MILF. Both of them. Not sure which is hotter."

"Hey, why don't you two shut the hell up?" Noah said. "That's gross. I don't talk about your moms."

"Yeah, but our moms don't look like _that_ ," Brad said, motioning to Olivia. "Next time, let's spend the night at your place."

"Fuck off, man," Noah said, rolling his eyes and turning to get into the car. When he opened the door, both of his friends grinned and yelled. "Bye Ms. Benson!"

Noah shook his head and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Olivia said. She hadn't heard any part of the conversation, thank goodness.

"Nothing, let's just go home," Noah said. He'd get them back. He was annoyed, but trash talking each other was pretty much all he did with his friends, so he just bit back and let them win that battle.

"We have to stop and get some milk and bread," Olivia said. "Oh, and kale. Please don't let me forget that or your mother will kill me."

"Why does she even bother?" Noah said. "No one likes that crap."

"She tries to sneak it into our soup and salads," Olivia said. "I still push it out. I don't even know if it's in season yet, but she insisted I look."

Olivia parked nearby a small market that they frequented. They had a good selection of produce, and she knew she'd be able to get in and out quickly if the owners didn't stop her to talk. The owners were this older couple who loved Olivia and Alex and all of their kids.

"You going in?" Olivia asked. "If you go in with me and distract Jack and Betty, maybe we can get out quicker."

Noah shrugged and mumbled "okay" before getting out of the car with Olivia. "Grab the milk and bread, and I'll look for the kale and meet you up front," Olivia said before she and Noah went their separate ways in the story.

Olivia made her way over to the produce, looking for the leafy green vegetable. She figured she may as well ask when they would have it so she could tell Alex since she didn't see any. She looked around for Jack or Betty, the owners, but didn't see them so she walked up toward the check-out.

When she got up there, she saw a man holding a gun on Jack while Betty sat on the floor crying. She was behind the man, so she drew her weapon.

"NYPD! Drop your weapon!" she shouted and held her gun on the armed man. He turned his head sideways and looked at her.

"You gonna shoot me while I have a gun to his head?" the gunman said. "Whose bullet do you think will reach quicker?"

"I will shoot you," Olivia said.

"And I will shoot him," the man said.

Other people in the store had heard the commotion, and when they saw, they began to run out the front doors. The gunman did nothing to stop them.

"It's not worth it," Olivia said. "You know those people have called 911 by now. A few dollars is not worth a death sentence, either by the police or the needle if you kill someone."

"You think this is about money?" he man said. "No, this is revenge. That's the great thing. I don't care if I die because Jack here has already taken everything I love."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia had known Jack and Betty for years and had never heard of a single person not liking them.

"I'm not in the mood for a trip down memory lane," the man said. "Now, why don't you drop your weapon and perhaps everyone will leave alive."

Just then, Noah walked up the aisle with his earphones in, looking down at his phone and carrying a loaf of bread. He popped an earphone out.

"Mom, I couldn't find the 1% milk Ma likes," Noah said. "They're out."

"Mom?" the gunman said. Olivia became very nervous when Noah looked up and finally saw what he walked into.

"Noah, you need to back away and leave now," Olivia said.

"No, Noah, I think you need to stay," the man said, turning Jack so that he shielded him from Olivia's bullets and then pointed the gun toward Noah.

Olivia took a deep breath. She knew she had a shot if she aimed for the man's head, but she also didn't want to risk Jack's life.

"Noah is a kid," Jack yelled. "Your problem is with me. Leave him out of this."

"No, I think my fate is sealed here today regardless of what I do," the man said. He narrowed his eyes toward Noah and began to aim.

"NOAH! DUCK!" Olivia yelled and jumped toward Noah.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _#_

"Hey, Ma, what are we doing today?" Maggie asked Alex after they finished cleaning up.

"Besides napping?" Alex said. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Addie sat on the couch playing with her phone. It was the first day since she was grounded she was allowed to use it for anything other than calls or texts to her parents, and she only had two hours at that, so she spent it texting her friends.

 _DING._

BREAKING: OFFICER INVOLVED SHOOTING IN MANHATTAN. POSSIBLE FATALITIES.

"Ugh," Addie said when she saw the alert. She clicked the link to see the little information that was made available.

"What?" Alex said.

"There was a police officer involved in a shooting just now. Possible fatalities," Addie said.

Alex sighed. "I hate those news stories. I am nervous every single time your mother is out in the field, and a basket case when I hear about something like that happening and she's working. At least she's not working today."

"When are she and Noah going to be home?" Maggie said. "He promised to help me set something up on my computer."

"I don't know," Alex said. "Call him or Mom. They should be home soon I'd imagine.

"She's probably looking all over the city for your kale," Addie said. "Anything to make you happy. And to think, you didn't even have to make-out with her before breakfast this morning." Addie teased Alex about their morning conversation.

"I never _have_ to make-out with your Mom," Alex said, smirking back. "I want to."

"Ugh," Addie said.

"Hey, you brought it up this time," Alex said. "Fair game."

"Noah isn't answering," Maggie said. "Neither is Mom."

"Noah didn't even answer a text?" Alex said.

"Nope," Maggie said.

"Alright, let me get my phone and I'll call Liv," Alex said. She got up and went to the bedroom where she had left her phone charging earlier.

When she was talking back, she heard a knock at the door. "Can one of you get that?"

Alex retrieved her phone and saw that she had several missed calls. Most were from unknown numbers, but there was one from Amanda and one from Fin. She figured the squad needed Olivia to come in and couldn't get ahold of her, even though that rarely happened.

"Who was at the door?" Alex said, still looking at her phone and trying to figure out who the unknown calls were coming from. "I have ton of missed ca-"

Alex looked up and saw Fin standing in her living room. She immediately froze in place and stopped breathing.

"Alex..."

"No," Alex said. "No, no, no...Addie, Maggie, go to your room."

"Alex, you're all going to want to come with me," Fin said. Fin almost always had a serious look on his face, but this was a look Alex had only seen one other time...the day Sgt. Dodds was shot and killed.

Alex covered her mouth to keep from throwing up and fought back tears. Both girls were watching her closely.

"Mamma, what's going on?" Maggie said. "What's wrong?"

Tears began to roll down Addie's eyes.

"Let's go, baby," Alex said, grabbing the hands of both girls. "Fin is taking us to the hosp-Noah! Fin, Noah is with Olivia."

"I know," Fin said. "We'll talk in the car, but we need to go."

Alex followed Fin, both girls clutched to her side as they all three cried all the way to the hospital.

#

Alex ran through the doors of the hospital into the Emergency Room, Maggie and Addie trying to keep up.

"My wife and son were brought in here," Alex said, frantic when she reached the nurses' desk. "Please tell me where they are. Anything."

"I need names," Alex said. "Noah Benson-Cabot. Olivia Benson. Please, hurry. She's a cop."

"Oh..." the nurse said. "Um, let me find someone to talk to you."

Alex didn't like the sound of the "Oh" and her breathing was staggered.

"Alex," Amanda said coming up behind Alex. "We don't know anything yet either. They wouldn't say a word until you got here."

Alex's eyes were glazed over and she just stared at Amanda. Amanda saw the nurse coming back. "Girls, why don't you come with me and let's get some hot chocolate."

"I don't want to leave Mama," Addie said.

"Go," Alex said. Her voice was firm and the girls knew they were to do as they were told. She turned around and saw the nurse.

"Come with me," the nurse said. She led Alex to an exam area and pulled back the curtain.

"Noah!" Alex said. She ran over to hug him and look him over. He in a hospital sweatshirt and sweatpants. His clothes were in a chair and covered in blood. "Are you okay? Your mom?"

"You must be Ms. Benson?" Dr. Jacobs said.

"Yes. Well, Cabot. Benson-Cabot," Alex said. "What happened? No one knows anything."

"Your son will be fine," Dr. Jacobs said. "Just some bruising. He bumped his head, but the scan didn't show a concussion; however you will need to monitor him."

"And Olivia?"

He sighed. "She's in surgery. I just had a nurse check in on her. Can we talk someplace in private?" He motioned for her to come with him, but Noah grabbed Alex's hand.

"No," Noah said, yanking Alex's arm back. "I was there with her. I want to know about Mom."

Dr. Jacobs looked at Alex who nodded.

"Your wife was shot and lost a lot of blood," Dr. Jacobson said. "If she comes through the surgery, she will have a good chance of being okay."

"What do you mean _if_?" Alex said.

"I'm not her surgeon, so I'm just passing the message along," he said. "But, it's not good. She was shot in the abdomen just above her hip. There are a lot of possible complications. However, Dr. Joseph is one of the best surgeons in the country. If she has a shot of making it, it's with him."

Alex gripped Noah's hand tighter as they took in the news and began to cry.

"Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear, and I wish I had better news and more to tell you, but until they know exactly what things look like in there, I can't give you a more definitive answer. But if you pray, I would pray. She's held in so far, and that is a very good sign."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go get a nurse started on paperwork so Noah can be discharged," Dr. Jacobson said, and walked off.

Alex leaned down over Noah and stroked his hair from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I was so worried about you."

Noah looked away, tears in his eyes he was trying to hold back. "It's my fault."

"What? Don't say that Noah," Alex said.

"I distracted her," Noah said. "It would have been fine if I'd have been paying attention. She got distracted because of me, and pushed me out of the way when he pointed the gun at me."

"He tried to shoot you?!" Alex said. "Oh, Noah, no, baby, this isn't your fault."

"Mom shot him though, but not before he shot her," Noah said. "I distracted her and then she jumped in front of me."

"Sweetie, you're our child," Alex said. "Of course, she did. We'd both die for any of you all."

Alex didn't mean to use the word _die_ , it was just a saying, but as soon as it came out and she saw Noah's face, she regretted it. He began to sob into her arms.

Alex rubbed his head and held him. "It's okay, baby. Your Mom is going to be okay. She's strong. She's a fighter, just like you. She's going to be okay. She has to be okay."

Alex wasn't sure if she was saying this for Noah's benefit or her own, but she thought if she said it enough times, it had to be true.

#

Alex stayed with Noah until he was discharged and they made their way back to the ER waiting room with the girls and the SVU squad. Both Addie and Maggie ran to hug Noah when they saw him.

"Where's Mom?" Addie said.

"She's in surgery right now," Alex said. "A man shot her, but she has one of the best surgeons in the country working on her." Alex had to sound confident and like she believed that Olivia was going to be fine. The girls didn't need to know how serious it was just yet, not until she knew more.

"Alex, if this isn't a good time, just tell me," Amanda said. "But the sooner we get a statement from Noah, the better. We already got one from the shop owners."

Noah looked up when he heard his name. His look told Alex he wanted to do anything in the world but talk about what just happened.

"Can it wait?" Alex said. "Trust me, I know how important it is, but -"

"It's not a problem," Fin said, cutting her off. Amanda nodded. "Noah, you wanna come with me and get some food?"

Noah nodded. He knew Fin well enough that Fin wouldn't make him talk if he didn't want to, and it would get him away from his sister, who he knew were going to be asking a lot of questions.

"I'll take care of him," Fin said to Alex as the two walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

Alex sat down in between the girls while the rest of the squad sat across from them. Maggie and Addie leaned into her and she put her arms around them, tilted her head back to the wall and closed her eyes.

This could be it. The day Alex had feared since her first kiss with Olivia. She knew at that moment that she loved Olivia, and wanted to spend her life with her. But she was also constantly afraid. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Olivia was the commander now. Her job was supposed to be less dangerous. She hadn't even been on-duty.

As Alex sat there, her mind drifted to a million thoughts. When they brought Noah home. When she told Olivia she was pregnant with Addie. When Olivia told her she was pregnant with Maggie. Their proposal. Their wedding. The first time they made love and Olivia told her she loved her. Their first fight as a couple. The first day of school for all three kids. How happy Olivia had been that morning making pancakes. How Olivia kissed her and told her she loved her before she left, after teasing her about Kale.

God, the kale. _If she hadn't needed kale, she would have probably gone to a closer market_. Of course, Jack and Betty would also probably be dead. Alex pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and tried to focus back on the positive things. This must have been how Olivia felt when Alex had her car accident and nearly died. Of course, they didn't have kids back then, but still, she had told Alex how afraid she had been that she was going to lose her.

Just a few years shy of 20 years together. Alex could not lose Olivia. Not now. Not like this.

"Benson family?"

Alex was startled out of her thoughts and looked up to see another doctor standing in the waiting room. Noah and Fin had come back and was sitting across the room. Everyone looked at Alex.

"I'm her wife," Alex said. She slowly got up and walked over to him. Fin joined her, telling Noah to stay seated.

"Your wife is out of surgery," Dr. Joseph said. "She lost a lot of blood, but there was actually less damage in there than we anticipated. We recovered the bullet. It stayed in her abdomen and didn't hit her hip, so there are no bone fragments."

"Is she going to be okay?" Alex said, finally letting out a deep breath.

"I wouldn't say she's out of the woods just yet, but barring any major complications, I would predict that she will fully recover," Dr. Joseph said.

"Thank you," Alex said.

"She's sleeping now," Dr. Joseph said. "But as soon as she wakes up, you may see her. The paramedics said she kept saying your name on the way here."

"That's Liv," Fin said.

"Let the nurses know if you need anything," Dr. Joseph said. "I'll check in on her in a bit."

Alex nodded and turned to hug Fin, crying on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Alex," Fin said. "Olivia is going to be okay."

Alex returned to where everyone else was and gave them the good news about Olivia.

#

"Alex?" Olivia opened her eyes and saw Alex sitting by her. She had woken up a bit ago, and the nurses got Alex, but she had been in and out until now.

"Shh," Alex said. "I'm here. Don't try to talk too much."

"Noah?" Olivia whispered.

"Noah is fine," Alex said. "Just some bruising and a bump on his head. He's with his sisters in the waiting room. They said they only wanted one person back here right now."

Olivia nodded and gently squeezed Alex's hand.

"Noah said you saved his life," Alex said.

Olivia gave her a confused look. She didn't remember much yet about what had happened.

"Actually," a nurse said. She had just come into the room to check on Olivia. "From what the paramedics said, Noah, is that your son?" Alex nodded.

"Anyway, Noah likely saved Olivia's life, too," the nurse said. "She lost a lot of blood but he apparently applied enough pressure until they arrived to limit the damage."

Alex looked at the nurse. Noah hadn't told her that. Of course, like Olivia, he wouldn't take credit for anything.

The nurse left and Alex looked back at Olivia and smiled. She brought her hand up to Olivia's cheek and leaned forward to give her a small kiss.

"Oh, Liv," Alex said. "We were so scared. I thought we lost you. But you're going to be okay, you hear me?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I love you so much," Alex said, eyes filled with tears. "I can't even imagine life without you and the kids. We need you, Liv. Please don't ever leave us. We are supposed to grow old together. I can't imagine even a day without you in my life."

"I'm okay," Olivia said in a low whisper.

"You are," Alex said. "And because of that, we're all going to be okay. I love you, Olivia."

"Love you, too," Olivia said before her eyes closed again and she dozed back off asleep.

Alex laid her head on the side of Olivia's bed and just held onto Olivia's hand, grateful to still have her wife.

* * *

A/N: We will find out a bit more about the gunman. His why is not important to the story, but I will tie up why he was there, etc...

And no cliffhangers here. Nothing out of the blue coming up next...Olivia is fine, and is going to be fine.

Thank you for the reviews...and sorry for such a serious chapter in what I generally try to keep somewhat light and funny with the kids. But, I thought this was something that could happen, and that it would be good to see the affects on the kids, both in this chapter and in the coming chapters.


	29. Time

A/N: Setting up some things for where we'll be when Olivia comes home from the hospital. It's the next day.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: TIME**

"I want you all to go home with Aunt Becca," Alex said after the kids had been allowed to go back and see that Olivia was okay.

"Mama!" Maggie whined. "We want to stay."

"I know you do," Alex said. "But she's sleeping and needs rest. You won't even be able to see her again tonight. Becca will bring you back first thing tomorrow, right Becca?"

"Yeah," Rebecca said. She had immediately come to the hospital when Alex called her. "We'll get some ice cream and watch some movies when we get home. Okay?"

Addie and Maggie nodded.

"I'm not leaving," Noah said.

"Noah.."

"I said, I'm not leaving," Noah said again, more firmly. It was the same tone he used when the doctor tried to talk to Alex in private. Alex sighed and nodded. She knew that being there and seeing Olivia being shot was a traumatic experience for him, and he was old enough to be there and understand most of what was happening.

"Why does Noah get to stay?" Addie said. "That's not fair."

"Because I saw Mom get shot and I want to stay," Noah growled back.

"Look, girls, Noah is older, so he can stay," Alex said. "But you're not spending the night, Noah. I'll get someone to take you home later."

"Fine," Noah said. He pulled out his phone and went back to the corner where he had been sitting quietly most of the afternoon. Alex watched him, concerned about how he was feeling.

"I'll take him later, Alex," Fin said. "Don't worry about him. Just let him deal with this his own way. He's like Liv like that."

Alex nodded and sighed, tilting her head back.

Rebecca took the girls home, stopping to get ice cream and junk food that Rebecca knew Alex would never allow in the house under normal circumstances. This wasn't normal circumstances, though.

Fin waited a while and walked over to where Noah was. Alex had insisted the rest of the squad leave earlier, that she would call if something came up, but he didn't want to leave her alone...and he didn't want to leave Noah alone. Alex had spent much of the evening on the phone with her mom and Casey.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Fin said, taking a seat by Noah.

"Yeah, I just wish everyone would stop asking me that," Noah said.

"I get it, man," Fin said. "But at some point, you're gonna have to talk about it and deal with that shit. You can't keep it all bottled up."

"Yeah, and who do you talk to?" Noah said, looking at Fin suspiciously.

"I got people," Fin said, giving him a rare smile.

Noah nodded. "I just...I think if I hadn't been there and distracted her, none of this would have happened."

"Don't do that," Fin said. "There's always things we could do differently. The important thing is everyone but the son of a bitch that did this is still alive. I'm just glad Liv killed his ass and saved us all a trial."

Noah chuckled just a little. He liked how Fin talked to him like he would anyone else and didn't treat him like a kid.

"Look, I don't care what you do, but don't blame yourself," Fin said. "Your mom would do everything all over again. That's just Liv. She's a good cop...one of the best, and also one of the most badass."

Noah nodded and then looked up to see Sam come into the waiting room.

"That your girl?" Fin said.

"Yeah," Noah said.

"Alright, we'll I'll let you be," Fin said. "Just let me know when you want to go home."

Fin got up and left, and Sam came over to sit down next to Noah.

"Noah, are you okay?" Sam said. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I had to wait for my mom to get back."

"I'm fine," Noah said.

"You're not fine," Sam said. "Your mom got shot in front of you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't," Noah said.

"Noah..." Sam said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Noah snapped. Alex heard him and looked up from across the room. "If that's all you came for, you can just leave. I don't need you here to take care of me. I'm fine."

Alex got up and walked over. "Hey, Samantha. Thanks for coming."

"Hi, Alex," Sam said. "I'm sorry about Olivia. Is she okay?"

"She will be," Alex said. "I was about to go to the snack machines to get some food and could use some company. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure," Sam said.

"Noah, do you want anything?" Alex said.

"No."

Alex took a breath and put her arm around Sam to lead her down the hall, leaving Noah to himself.

#

The following morning Rebecca brought all the kids back to the hospital. Alex was already up and waiting for visiting hours to open so she could see Olivia.

"You look like hell," Rebecca said. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not much, but there is unlimited coffee here, so that helps," Alex said.

When visiting hours opened, Alex agreed to let the kids go back first while she stayed with Rebecca.

"Good morning," Olivia said when she saw the kids come in.

"Good morning, Mom," they said. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better today," Olivia said. "Don't worry. I'm going to be fine. Where is Alex?"

"She's with Becca," Addie said. "They would only let three of us back here at once."

Olivia nodded and picked up her water for a drink.

"Why did that man shoot you?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie," Noah said. "That's a dumb question. He shot her because he's a criminal. That's what criminal do. They shoot people."

"Not all of them, Noah," Olivia said. "He was upset with some people in the store, Maggie. And he got desperate."

"And you killed him?" Maggie said.

"He did die, yes," Olivia said. "At least, that's what your Mama told me."

"Good," Noah mumbled.

Olivia talked with the kids a bit longer, with what energy she had. Noah stayed mostly in the corner and she knew something was on his mind.

"Why don't you girls go tell your Mama to come back?" Olivia said. "But tell her to give Noah and me a few minutes."

Maggie and Addie hugged Olivia and gave her a kiss before leaving.

"Come here," Olivia said to Noah. He walked over and sat next to her bed. She reached out for his hand to hold.

"The nurse told me you helped saved my life," Olivia said.

"What?" Noah said.

"She said you put pressure on my wound and kept me from losing even more blood than I did," Olivia said.

"I just did what you taught us if we ever had a cut or wound," Noah said.

"Well, not everyone could have done that, in that situation," Olivia said. "I've even seen cops who had trouble with it."

Noah just shrugged.

"Noah, this isn't your fault," Olivia said.

Noah looked away.

"Your Mama told me what you said, and I want you to know that's not true," Olivia said.

"I distracted you," Noah said. "Why didn't you just let him shoot me?"

"Because I'm your mother and it's my job to protect you," Olivia said. "I would do anything in my power to protect all of you."

"I know, but..."

"But nothing," Olivia said. "I'm going to be okay. You're going to be okay. And the son of a bitch that pointed a gun at my son and tried to shoot him is dead."

"I guess," Noah said.

"Look, when I get out of here, I think it will be a good idea if we both go see someone," Olivia said.

"You mean like a shrink?" Noah asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Noah, you're like me," Olivia said. "I see you over there, keeping to yourself, snapping at your sisters. Don't take things out on them. You had a gun pointed at you. You saw your mother get shot. And you saw me kill someone in front of you. That's things that most people don't experience."

"I'm just tired of everyone asking how I am," Noah said. "I'm not the one that got hurt. You did."

"That doesn't mean people can't be concerned about you," Olivia said.

Noah just sat in silence. Olivia squeezed his hand and didn't push any further. She understood more than anyone.

"I love you, Noah," Olivia said.

"I love you, too, Mom," Noah said.

Alex arrived at the door as they were finishing up and just waited. When Noah saw her, he gave Olivia a hug and left.

"Hi," Alex said.

"Hi," Olivia said.

"How are you feeling?" Alex said.

"Like I want to go home," Olivia said.

"Yeah, well, you have a few more days before that happens," Alex said.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"What did you and Noah talk about?" Alex said. "I'm worried about him."

"He feels guilty," Olivia said. "I told him not to, though. He's just gotta deal with it his own way."

"You mean like you," Alex said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "I suggested he talk to someone soon. Well, both of us, actually."

"I think that is a good idea," Alex said. "He's not talking to anyone right now. Fin a little. He even bit Sam's head off last night when she stopped by."

"Give him some time," Olivia said.

#

Out in the lobby, Maggie pulled out her phone and read a text from Haley.

 _Haley: How is your Mom?_

 _Maggie: She's better today._

 _Haley: I'm sorry if I made things weird the other night._

 _Maggie: You didn't...I ... I like you, too._

 _Haley: :-) Good._

"How's Haley?" Addie teased her sister.

"Fine," Maggie said. "Wait, how did you know I was texting her?"

"You have that goofy smile on your face you did yesterday morning," Addie said.

"Shut up," Maggie said.

"You kissed, didn't you?" Addie said.

"That's none of your business," Maggie said.

"Well, that's a yes," Addie said. "Is that all?

"Yes! Of course!" Maggie said.

"Okay, no need to yell," Addie said. "And you just answered my question."

"I hate you," Maggie said.

"I know," Addie said, smirking.


	30. Family Night

A/N: Noah still working through some stuff, but there is some family time in here. A little late on updating today...it was my birthday (Saturday), so I was a little distracted :) Thanks for the reviews on the last few chapters. They were fun and brutal to write.

Sunday there may not be any updates (out of town all day), but maybe late, if so. I'll get an A/O update out soon, and will get the Emma storyline updated on Monday, too.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: FAMILY NIGHT**

"How was school?" Alex asked Noah when he came home on Friday evening

"Fine, I guess," Noah said.

It had been a few weeks since the shooting. Olivia was still at home, anxious to return to work. Noah was back in his normal routine, but had been less social with his family. Olivia and Alex had been trying to give him space to deal with everything, especially since he was going to counseling each week.

Still, Alex was annoyed. It was bad enough dealing with Olivia being like that, but she had just gotten used to it after all these years. But she didn't want Noah to go down the same path of bottling things up like Olivia did.

"Well, go wash up for dinner," Alex said. "It's family game night and I'd like you to join us tonight. You're spending too much time in your room."

"Fine," Noah said.

"Did you invite Sam?" Alex said.

"No," Noah said and went into his room to wait before dinner.

Addie followed Noah into his room and plopped down on his bed while he sat in front of his computer playing a game.

"What do you want?" Noah said.

"Why isn't Sam coming over?" Addie said. "She usually comes."

"Because I didn't invite her," Noah said. "I don't have to spend every minute with her."

"Does Mom and Mama know about the fight you got in this week?" Addie said.

"No, and they don't need to," Noah said. "Besides, it was a barely even a fight."

"You punched him," Addie said. "That's a fight. What were you evening fighting over?"

"He was running his mouth," Noah said. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Addie said. "But, I'm just saying, Moms are gonna freak out if you don't straighten up soon. Mom might be okay with you hiding all the time, but you know Mama isn't going to put up with it."

"You're a good one to talk," Noah said. "Now, can you go so I can finish my game before dinner?"

Addie rolled her eyes and left the room.

#

Dinner was finally ready and everyone made their way out and to the table. Olivia had been doing a lot of cooking since she was home. She had a lot of anxious energy she had to get out.

"High/Low game?" Alex said once everyone had their plates and began eating. "Maggie?"

"High was Ms. Dobbs said I was selected for the camp this summer," Maggie said. "And Haley is going, too."

"Oooh, Haley," Addie snickered.

"Shut up," Maggie said.

"Hey, none of that tonight," Alex said.

"My low is that Ericka isn't going to camp with us," Maggie said. "She's going to visit family then."

"Addie?" Alex said.

"My high is that I got an A on my US Government test today," Addie said. "My low is that I'm _still_ grounded."

"We told you, until you're 30," Olivia joked. "And you're not completely grounded still."

"I'll go," Alex said. "My high is this wonderful meal your mom cooked for us tonight. It's delicious, babe." Olivia smiled.

"My low is that we have a ton of laundry to do this weekend," Alex said.

"Actually, I did it all today," Olivia said.

"All of it?" Alex said. Olivia nodded. "Liv, you shouldn't be doing so much."

"I'm going stir crazy," Olivia said. "I need to do something. Laundry is easy enough. Okay, my high is that I get to spend my evening with all of you tonight. Family night is my favorite. And my low, is that, I'm still suck in this house. I'm ready to go back to work."

"But I thought you loved spending time with us," Alex teased.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Okay, Noah, you're turn."

Noah had been quiet, as usual, through most of dinner, but the rules were no one was exempt from the high/low game, no matter how big or small their things were. The point was to share something from their day.

"I don't know, we had a sub today in math class," Noah said. "So I guess that was good. And low point was I got in-school detention today."

"What?" Alex said. "You didn't tell us this."

"Well, it just happened this afternoon," Noah said. "I have a form you have to sign saying I told you."

"Why did you get detention?" Alex said.

"My english teacher said I was talking back to her," Noah said. "I just didn't feel like reading in class."

"That's not an excuse to talk back," Alex said. "Why didn't you want to read?"

"Because I didn't feel like it," Noah said.

Alex looked at Olivia with a _I'm getting tired of being patient with him_ look and sighed.

"Okay, well, we can talk about that later," Alex said. "What game are we playing tonight?"

"Apples to Apples," Maggie said.

"Scrabble," Addie said.

"What about you Noah?" Olivia said. She knew he hated both those games.

"I don't care," Noah said.

"Well, why don't you pick for us anyway?" Olivia said.

"Uno," Noah said.

Maggie and Addie groaned. It wasn't that they didn't like Uno, but Noah was brutal with those Draw-4 cards and _always_ made them pay.

#

Family game night was a success. Even Noah was smiling by the end of it, something he hadn't done much since the shooting. Of course, he also wiped the floor with everyone each time they played, so he had a reason to be smiling.

After everyone was getting ready for bed, Olivia went in to talk to Noah. She had promised Alex she'd talk to him about the detention, but really, she just wanted to see how he was doing.

"Hey," she said, grabbing a seat in his computer chair.

"Hey," Noah said.

"Your Mama says I have to talk to you about the detention," Olivia said. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Noah said. "She was just being a bit-uh, witch all because I didn't feel like reading outloud."

Olivia let the name calling go for the night. She knew exactly how Noah was feeling. She'd been there too many times.

"Okay, well, just try to be a little nicer to your teachers," Olivia said. "How are things going with your counselor?"

"It's fine," Noah said. "I mean, I don't see the point yet, but she's nice enough and doesn't force me to talk about my feelings the entire time."

"That's good," Olivia said. "Talking about how you feel is helpful, but you should also feel comfortable."

"No, I tell her how I feel, but she also asks normal questions, too, about school and stuff," Noah said. "So it's not so bad."

"Good," Olivia said. "I want you to keep going for a while. It takes some time. Look, I know how you are feeling. Maybe not exactly, but seeing something like that is a big deal. I'm not going to push you. Lord knows I like to hide out myself when something happens, or I used to a lot more than now. Your Mama doesn't let me do it as much anymore. But just know that your family and your friends want to support you."

"Mom, really, I'm fine," Noah said. "I don't have to be happy go lucky all the time. I just got stuff going on."

"Like what?" Olivia said.

"Just normal stuff," Noah said. "School and whatever."

"Where was Sam tonight?" Olivia said. "I know you usually invite her when we do game night."

Noah sighed. "I didn't this time."

"Is everything okay?" Olivia said.

"I don't know," Noah said. "She just, she just constantly wants to talk about stuff, or asks me if I'm okay, or what's wrong. Like, I just want to be left alone sometimes."

"Do you think you're pushing her away?" Olivia said.

"That's what she accused me of doing today," Noah said. "We had a fight. I don't even know if we're going to stay together."

"Oh," Olivia said. "Well, you've been together awhile. It's normal to fight and question things at times. I mean, you both are old enough to figure out what you want for the future."

"I just don't want someone constantly on my case, trying to tell me how I should or shouldn't feel," Noah said. "Kind of like Mama does with you. That would drive me crazy."

"What do you mean?" Olivia said.

"Well, maybe not now so much, but you know what I mean," Noah said. "You used to argue about it all the time."

"Honey, those arguments were just because she was worried about me," Olivia said. "She worries about my job because it's dangerous, and you can see why now. And she worries about the affect things have on me. I get it, but learn from my mistakes and let people worry about you and care for you. I'm sure that's all Sam is doing."

Noah shrugged. "I know. I'm just glad you are okay. I really was pretty scared."

"I know," Olivia said. "I was, too, and that's okay. We were all scared. So were your Mama and sisters, too."

"I know, but they weren't there," Noah said. "They didn't see what we saw."

"You're right," Olivia said. "It's different. I wish you never had to see any of that and experience it. God knows you've been through enough in your short life."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change it," Noah said. "I mean, I have you and Mama, and even if you're not my real mom, and I wish I'd known her, I'm still glad I have you."

"Hey, we're glad we have you, too," Olivia said. "Did you know that just before we got you, we found out that your Mama may not be able to have kids? I mean, I would have tried at some point, but you, Noah, you came along at just the right time. And I wish you'd have known your real mom, too. She was a fighter and strong, just like you. You'll always have a part of her with you, and that will never change."

"Yeah, but my dad..."

"You father was a lot like mine," Olivia said. "You know that. But sometimes even the worst of things bring about good things in the world. And you, Noah, are a good thing. I can't imagine our life without you. You gave your mama and me a hope of a family that we weren't sure we were ever going to have."

Noah nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

"I love you, Noah," Olivia said. "And we will try to give you as much room as we can to deal with things on your own, but we're also going to be concerned about you. Just make sure you come and talk to us, or someone when you need it, and know that whether you like it or not, we're going to be asking about you and making sure you are okay."

Noah smiled and told Olivia goodnight. She left his room and headed toward the kitchen for a glass of wine. She was in pain and hated the way the pills made her feel. Wine seemed to be a better solution, at least tonight.

Noah shut his door and turned out his lights. He pulled out his phone and sent a text off to Emily, the one person who didn't treat him like he was broken.


	31. Laundry

A/N: Finally got this updated. I'll have another update to it tomorrow night (late). There is a lot going on here...let's refresh characters:

 **Haley** : the girl Maggie likes; **Emily** : Noah's friend he met at the SAT prep; **Kristen** : Emily's mom and Olivia friend from rape crisis center; **Brad** : Noahs' friend that thinks his Moms are hot.

Thanks for all the reviews - I did want to clarify the last chapter...someone thought Olivia was mixing the wine with the pill...not the case. What it said was she preferred a glass of wine to the heavy narcotic pain pills.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: LAUNDRY**

"Hey, Liv, I'm home."

Alex came through the door after a long day of work. She had stopped to pick up some groceries, and Olivia had promised to cook dinner for everyone.

"Hey, babe," Olivia said. She opened the oven to take a peek inside and closed it back up before walking over to greet Alex with a kiss.

"Smells good," Alex said. "Where's the kids?"

"In their rooms," Olivia said. "I'll let them know dinner is almost ready. I'm going to run back to the restroom to get cleaned up if you can keep an eye on the casserole."

Alex nodded and Olivia head back to the bedroom. Addie and Maggie came into the kitchen and got plates out to set the table. Alex opened the cupboards to put away the few groceries and wine she had picked up on her way home.

"What the -" Alex picked up a few of the bottles of alcohol in the cupboard.

"Mama?" Addie asked. "Do we need spoons and knives?"

Alex turned around and shut the cabinet. "Oh, uh, butter knives for the bread probably. Get your brother. He needs to take the trash out before dinner."

Alex got dinner on the table and was waiting with the girls. Noah came back in from taking out the trash and Olivia joined her family at the table.

"Thanks for getting the casserole out," Olivia said, leaning down to give Alex a kiss, but Alex moved her head away and tensed up.

"You're welcome," Alex said flatly.

Noah returned, and the family all sat down to dinner. Maggie and Addie did most of the talking. Noah was his usual quiet self - which meant even quieter than normal since the shooting. He was distracted and barely touched his food. Olivia spent her dinner watching Alex, trying to figure out why her wife had turned cold toward her. Alex ignored Olivia and focused all of dinner on maintaining a conversation with the girls.

After dinner, the girls put on a movie since it was Friday night. "Are we still going to grandma and grandpa's this weekend?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Alex said. "Becca will pick you all up in the morning."

"I'm not going," Noah said.

"Excuse me?" Alex said, turning around to look at Noah. She had forgotten he was even in the room, he had been so quiet.

"I don't want to go," Noah said. "Besides, I have plans. I'm helping Emily study for her Calculus final."

Alex looked him over. "When were you going to tell us this? I mean, I'm not complaining about the extra studying, but this has been planned for a couple of weeks."

"Mom said it was okay," Noah said.

Alex clenched her teeth and took a breath. "Fine, you can stay here with us and go help Emily, but you're not disappearing in your room tonight. You're still spending too much time alone. You can watch the movie with your sisters tonight."

"You're not going to watch with us?" Addie asked.

"I'll be in later," Alex said. "I need to go help your mom with the laundry."

Alex got up and went to the bedroom, catching Olivia on her way out. Laundry had recently become the term they used when they needed to talk or argue about something. They were pretty sure they kids knew what it meant, but everyone was content pretending they didn't, and as long as they keep their voices down, everyone seemed okay/

"Hey, I was just about to join you all," Olivia said.

"We need to talk about the _laundry_ ," Alex said. Olivia looked at her and gave her a confused look, but walked back into the bedroom.

"I know, Noah," Olivia said. "I'm sorry, I forgot to talk to you first. He just didn't want to talk about things and you know your parents weren't going to let it go. And Emily really does have a Calculus final to study for. I talked to her mom, Kristen, earlier today." Olivia still wasn't' back to work just yet, she had three more work days before the doctor would clear her, but had been using some of her free time providing some resources and advice to the rape crisis center where Kristen worked.

"While I wish you would have talked to me about that first because my parents really want to see all the kids, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Alex said.

"Okay, then what is it?" Olivia asked. She sat down on the bed because she sensed it was going to take some time.

"You really think I haven't noticed?" Alex said.

"Noticed what, Alex?" Olivia said. "If you have something to say to me, just say it."

"Fine," Alex said. "You've been through quite a bit of alcohol since the shooting. I mean, I was putting away a bottle of wine today, and we're nearly out. Nevermind the vodka is nearly gone, and a few other things are missing. I know I haven't had anything other than a couple of glasses of wine a week over the past few weeks."

"Are you serious right now, Alex?" Olivia said. "What? You think I've turned into some alcoholic like my mother?"

"I didn't say that, Liv," Alex said. "I'm just concerned because you've had quite a bit of wine at night lately - more than normal. But then when I saw the liquor was being drunk, too...well, I'm just saying that we should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, and I don't like what you're implying," Olivia said. "I don't hide anything from you. You know I'd rather have an extra glass of wine at night rather than taking those pain pills and get all loopy."

"An extra glass, not a bottle," Alex said.

"I have not had a bottle in one night in forever," Olivia said. "And certainly not since the shooting. I'm still taking my medication during the day. How dumb do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're dumb," Alex said. "I think you're coping."

"No, you don't think I'm dumb, you just think I'm like my mother," Olivia said. "Well, you know what, screw you, Alex. And by the way, I haven't touched any of the liquor in the house since the last time had friends over, which was months ago." Olivia sat up and grabbed her pillow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex said.

"I'm going to watch the movie with our kids," Olivia said. "And then, I'm going to sleep in there."

"No, you are not," Alex said. "The kids have already been on edge since the shooting, Olivia. The last thing they need to see is you sleeping on the couch and think we're fighting."

"We are fighting because I'm pretty sure you just called me a drunk," Olivia said, tossing the pillows back on the bed. "I'll sleep in here tonight, but don't you dare touch me."

Olivia left the room, shutting the door a little harder than she intended which caused the kids to turn around and look.

"Where's Mama? I thought she was coming back out," Maggie said.

"She will in a bit," Olivia said. "She's just finishing the laundry."

#

Addie, Maggie, and Rebecca all arrived at Caroline and John Cabot's house just before lunch time. Their grandparents met the girls at the door with big hugs and kisses, as they had been eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"Where's Noah?" Caroline asked.

"He was helping Emily study for her math final," Addie said. "And well, just being Noah."

"Emily? I thought his girlfriend's name was Samantha?" Caroline asked.

"It is," Addie said. "Apparently, she's just _a friend_."

"Hey now," John Cabot jumped in. "Give the boy a break. He's young. Now, how about some lunch that your grandma made and then we'll all go for a ride to the beach in the convertible."

"Sounds good to me!" Maggie said. They all followed Caroline into the kitchen and sat down for lunch.

"How is Olivia doing?" John asked. "Is she back to work yet?"

"Next week," Addie said. "I think she's okay. She says she is and looks like it."

"And Noah?" Caroline asked.

"Who knows?" Addie said. "He won't really talk to anyone but Mom...and well, Emily."

"And what about the two of you? Any big plans this summer?" Caroline asked.

"I just have softball," Addie said.

"And I'm going to an art camp," Maggie said.

"Yeah, with her _girlfriend_ ," Addie mumbled.

"You're what?" Rebecca and Caroline said at the same time.

"I hate you, Addie," Maggie said. "And she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Yeah, right," Addie said.

"Addie, don't tease your sister," John said. "Maggie, tell us about your friend. What's her name?"

Maggie got quiet and looked down.

"Oh, don't be shy, Maggie," Caroline said. "It's not like we didn't go through this with your Mama, even though she thought we didn't know until much later."

Rebecca snickered. "It's true. Alex wasn't nearly as sly as she thought she was."

"Her name is Haley," Maggie said. "And we're just friends right now."

"But you kissed her when she spent the night," Addie said.

"Addie!" Maggie said.

"Okay, Addison, that's enough," Caroline said. "If Maggie wants to tell us, she will. Either way, sweetie, it's nice you have a friend. Just remember you're young and there are a lot of fish in the sea."

"I know, Grandma," Maggie said. "Can we go get ready for the beach now?"

#

"Ugh, this stuff is never going to make sense to me," Emily said as her and Noah were finishing up their study session.

"You're getting it," Noah said. "You got all of these correct."

"I know, but I still hate math," Emily said. "Thanks for your help today. If I don't get an A in this class my parents will kill me. You know, straight As to get into Ivy League schools are important, I guess."

"Tell me about it," Noah said. "My moms want me to go to Harvard or some place like that."

"What do you want to do?" Emily said.

"Honestly, I wasn't really sure," Noah said. "I used always to think I wanted to be a doctor, but lately, I've been thinking about being a police officer. I don't need to go to some place like Harvard for that."

"Is it because of the shooting?" Emily asked cautiously.

Noah paused for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I've always looked up to my mom, and I've seen her working before, but I think just being there, and seeing it up close like that, makes me think I could do that."

"Well, you kind of are like your mom, from what I've heard about her from you and my mom," Emily said. "You're kind of a protector.'

"How so? I don't much feel like it," Noah said.

"Are you kidding? You punched that guy the other week for touching my butt and saying stuff to me," Emily said. "And I know you helped Sam through a lot of stuff, and got into a fight with Addie's boyfriend."

"How did you know about that?" Noah said.

"Addie told me one day when I met up with you all after school," Emily said. "After Trey dumped her. Anyway, I'm just saying, you're already kind of a hero."

Noah smiled and blushed.

"For what it's worth though, I don't need rescuing," Emily said. "I'm a pretty independent girl."

"I know," Noah said. "That's what I like about you."

"Listen, Noah, I wanted to talk to you about something," Emily said. "I know we've been talking a lot lately, and spending time together, and well, I guess I'm just curious as to what it means to you. I know you're with Sam, and I'd never want to -"

Before Emily could finish, Noah leaned forward and kissed her. Emily kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away.

"Noah, we can't," Emily said. "I like you, but you're with Sam and I can't do that to her, and well, I'm not going to let you cheat on her."

"I'm sorry," Noah said. "You're right. I shouldn't have done that...wait, did you say you liked me?"

"I do," Emily said. "But, as long as you're with Sam, this can't happen. You're not that kind of guy and I'm not that kind of girl. Sam deserves better. Look, I know you love her and you've been together a long time. You shouldn't throw that away for -"

"Stop," Noah said. "I like you, too. I've liked you since I met you. And Sam does deserve better. I do love her, but...I just don't know if I'm in love with her. I mean, she used to be my best friend, but...I don't know; things are different now."

"If you do love her, whether it's as your girlfriend or just a friend, you owe it to her to figure out what you want," Emily said. "If you want to be with me, that's fine. I want that, too. But not unless you're sure about you and Sam. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to be the reason you break up. You have to make this decision apart from me."

"I will," Noah said and shook his head. "Hey, do you want to go to Brad's with me? I'm heading over there right now."

"Ugh, no," Emily said. "I don't understand how you're friends with him. He's such a douchebag."

"I don't know," Noah said. "We've been friends since 9th grade. He's not that bad."

"He's a bad influence," Emily said. "Anyway, I have to study. Just have fun with him, but not too much. And think about what I said."

"I kind of already know what I want," Noah said.

"And?" Emily said.

Noah moved forward and kissed her again, and this time it was longer. Emily didn't push him away right away.

"Noah..." Emily said.

"I know," Noah said. "I'll talk to Sam."

#

Olivia and Alex had spent most of the Saturday ignoring each other. They were both still mad. Alex thought Olivia was lying to her, and Olivia was hurt at the accusation. Once Noah left the apartment, Olivia decided to go out and go for a run, telling Alex she needed to get in some exercise to make sure she was good to return to work the following week. Alex didn't complain. She used the time to work on writing an opening argument for an upcoming trial.

After Olivia had got home, she took a long bath while Alex did some laundry. Olivia then called her squad to check in and see if there was anything she could do from home.

"What do you want for dinner?" Alex asked when Olivia came into the living room and sat down. It was the first time all day they had purposely been in the same room together.

"We should have leftovers from last night," Olivia said. "I'm good with that, and if Noah wants something else, he can make a sandwich."

"I talked to Mom," Alex said. "They're having a good time with the girls. Dad took them to the beach in the convertible, and then back tonight for a sunset dinner ride before dinner and of course, ice cream."

"Good," Olivia said. "They needed that. I know they have been on edge lately."

"Noah has, too," Alex said. "I really wish you hadn't told him he didn't have to go."

"Alex, we've talked about this," Olivia said. "He just needs some time."

"Liv, just because he copes like you do, doesn't mean it's healthy," Alex said. "I don't want to raise our son to think shutting out the people that love him is okay. Sam said the other day he barely even talks to her about anything, even though they see each other and talk every day."

"He's a 16, almost 17-year-old boy, of course, he doesn't want to share certain things with his girlfriend," Olivia said.

"And what about 50-something-year-old women that won't talk to their wives about things?" Alex said.

"I'm not doing this with you, Alex," Olivia said. "I'm going to counseling, as is Noah. And I have been talking to you about it."

"Apparently not enough," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "When is Noah coming home?"

"I don't know," Olivia said. "I expected him by now. I'll text Kristen and tell him to head this way if he's still there." Olivia pulled out her phone and shot a text off.

"Can we talk about last night, Liv?" Alex said.

"I really don't know what there is to talk about," Olivia said. "I told you, yes, I've had more wine than normal, but I certainly haven't been getting drunk, and I prefer it to the prescription pills."

"And the liquor?" Alex said.

"Alex, I haven't touched it," Olivia said.

Alex got up and walked into the kitchen, slinging the doors open to the cabinet.

"Then explain this, Liv," Alex said, grabbing the nearly empty bottle of vodka and reaching for the bourbon as well.

Olivia walked in there and was surprised to see what Alex was talking about.

"We just bought that before we had people over last time," Olivia said.

"I know," Alex said. "That's what I've been telling you. This isn't even the brand we bought last time, so someone had to of drank it and replaced it. Look, Liv, you were shot. You killed someone. All of it happened in front of Noah. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to use alcohol to cope...I just worry about -"

"Alex, wait..." Olivia interrupted as she looked down at the new text message on her phone.

"What?"

Olivia tilted her head back. "Fuck."

"Liv, what is it?" Alex asked.

"I think I know what happened to the liquor," Olivia said.

"I don't follow," Alex said.

"Noah left Emily's a couple of hours ago," Olivia said. "Which means he should have been home a couple of hours ago. They don't live that far."

"Wait, you're not thinking -"

"Noah," Olivia said. "You said it yourself - we use the same coping methods."

"Liv, none of our kids have ever -"

"That we know of, Alex," Olivia said. "Come on. Noah is nearly 17. Addie is almost 15. Are we really so naive to think at least Noah hasn't had alcohol before?"

Alex sighed. "How did we not see this?"

"It's probably my fault," Olivia said. "We've given him too much space. I'm so sorry. You'd think of all people, I'd notice."

"Liv, about earlier and last night...I'm sorry," Alex said. "I didn't mean -"

"It's fine, Alex," Olivia said. "I understand why you thought it, and you're right, I have been probably having a bit too much wine at night. I know you're just looking out for me."

"Always," Alex said, and smiled. "But what are we doing to do about Noah?"

#

Noah made it home about an hour later, after several texts from Olivia.

"Where have you been?" Olivia demanded when he came home.

"You know I was at Emily's house," Noah said, walking off toward his room.

"Come back here," Olivia said. "You're not going to your room right now. Go sit on the couch."

Noah did as he was told and sat on the couch, holding on to his backpack.

"I talked to Emily's mom," Olivia said. "She said you left there hours ago. So, do you want to try again?"

"Fine, I just went over to Brad's afterward to play video games," Noah said. "I figured if I were here, you all would want to watch movies or having bonding time or something dumb."

Alex came into the living room with the vodka bottle and sat it down in front of Noah. His eyes got wide.

"Care to explain this?" Alex asked.

"Umm, I, uh, I don't know what you mean," Noah said.

"Noah, you need to stop lying to us right now," Olivia said. "Unless you're saying it was Addie or Maggie, someone in this house has been raiding the liquor cabinet. We thought you all were old enough that we could trust you and not have to keep it locked up anymore, but apparently not."

"Okay, so I sneak a little from time to time," Noah said. "Usually, when I'm going to friends. What's the big deal? Everyone does it."

"The big deal is you are underage, and I'm a cop for God's sake," Olivia said. "Do you know how much trouble I could get in if something happened? Never mind what could happen to you."

"Noah, you know the dangers of drinking, especially at your age," Alex said. "This is not acceptable."

"Oh, so it's fine for Mom, but not for me," Noah said. "Or you, too, for that matter."

"Excuse me?" Alex said. "We are adults and old enough to drink and do it in moderation and responsibility."

Noah just rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Noah," Olivia said. "That's enough. Leave your backpack and go to your room. Leave the door open. Your Mama and I will talk about your punishment, but I can tell you that you've done enough moping and sulking. I let it go on too long, and it's going to stop."

"Why do you want my backpack?" Noah said.

"So we can look through it to make sure you don't have any alcohol or whatever else stashed in there," Olivia said. "And you better believe we'll be doing the same in your room in a few minutes."

Noah left and went to his room, leaving his backpack as he was told. Olivia looked through it, but didn't find alcohol. Just a notebook and his iPad.

"This is normal teenager stuff," Alex said. "At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"Yeah, I'd agree, except for why he's doing this," Olivia said. "Look, like I said earlier, I should have seen it - in Noah and in myself. You're right, we're using it to cope...perhaps in different ways, but it's still the same. And using alcohol to dull out your problems is never a good idea. This is my fault."

"No, Liv, it's not," Alex said. "It's not like you're the only one of us who has done that before. I think a lot of people do it. But I'm glad that you have the sense and awareness to know before it becomes a problem."

"Yeah, we'll that didn't seem to work so well on Noah, did it?" Olivia said.

"Don't beat yourself up," Alex said. "It's hard to notice something you're not looking for. Besides, now, we're aware and we know, and we don't make the mistake again."

"Thank you, Alex," Olivia said, laying her head on Alex's shoulder.

"For what?"

"For just being so supportive," Olivia said. "I know this who thing with the shooting has been hard on all of us, and you've kept our family going and functioning when I haven't been able to help much."

"You mean, like you've done dozens of times for us?" Alex said. She smiled and kissed Olivia on top of her head. "That's what we do. We support and pick each other up. Now, let's go serve the search warrant on Noah's room."

"Ugh, you and your lawyer jokes," Olivia said.

"You love them," Alex said, getting up and reaching a hand out to Olivia.

"Correction: I love you, so I tolerate them," Olivia said, taking Alex's hand and getting up to go check Noah's room.


	32. Shots

A/N: Alex & Noah have a little heart-to-heart...and then Olivia shares a funny story from her childhood.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: SHOTS**

"I told you, there's nothing there," Noah said when Olivia and Alex were done checking his room. "It was just a time or two. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I think we should talk about this, Noah," Olivia said. "This is not a healthy way for you to deal with your problems."

"I'm not dealing with my problems," Noah said. "Geez, you act like I'm an alcoholic. I'm not your mom."

"You're not my what?" Olivia said. Alex looked over at her wife and saw that she was about to lose her temper. She put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Liv, honey, why don't you let me handle this," Alex said.

Olivia stared at Noah for a minute, debating her next move and then looked over at Alex, who was considerably calmer than she was. She didn't say a word, she just turned around and walked out of Noah's bedroom.

Alex walked over and shut the door behind Olivia. She took a seat in Noah's computer chair and leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

"Sit."

Noah sat back on this bed and put his head down. "Go ahead and yell at me and get it over with," Noah said.

"I'm not going to yell," Alex said. "I'm concerned about you."

"I'm fine," Noah said.

"You know, this _I'm fine_ stuff you try to pull doesn't work on me," Alex said. "I've had too many years of dealing with it with your Mom. So why don't you just try telling me what you're really feeling."

"I have a counselor," Noah said.

"Yes, and I'm your mother, and I want to hear from you," Alex said. "Let's start with something easy. How long have you been drinking?"

"I don't drink all the time," Noah said. "Just sometimes."

"When did it start?" Alex said.

"I mean, I did once at a party last year," Noah said. "But really the past few weeks, I guess."

"So since the shooting," Alex said.

"This is not about the shooting!"

"Okay, fine, it's not about the shooting," Alex said. "What is it about then? You're a smart kid. You've not been in any major trouble. What would make you want to start sneaking alcohol from home?"

"I don't know," Noah said. "I guess, Brad and Nate do, so..."

"So they just started, too?"

"No, they've been doing it for a while," Noah said.

"Look, let me be straight," Alex said. "You're almost 17. I know there is a temptation for drinking and a lot of other things. But you, more than anyone else, because of what your mom and I do, know how poorly those things can go."

"I know, but I try to be responsible," Noah said.

"Teenagers aren't responsible when they're sneaking alcohol for parties," Alex said. "Believe me, I've been there."

"See, that's the thing," Noah said. "You did it. I know Mom did it. I mean, it seems like a double standard."

"You're right," Alex said. "It seems that way, but part of being a good parent is trying to make sure your kids make better decisions than you did. That's all we want for you kids. And, Noah, whether you think this is about the shooting or not, I'm telling you, on some level it probably is."

Noah didn't say anything, he just looked down again.

"It's a coping method. You drink to forget, or de-stress. Adults do it all the time, and some of them take it too far. Like your Grandmother Serena. You have no idea what your mom had to go through. I don't even know fully. But I do know that your Mom has seen the worst possible effects of alcohol. It's what killed her mom, you know that. So, when we see you sneaking around, using this to dull whatever you're going through, it scares us, especially your mom.

"So what I'm saying is, it's not going to fix what you're going through. I see you shutting yourself off from people. From us. From Sam. What does she think of this?"

"She doesn't really know," Noah said. "I mean, she's seen it, but she usually leaves."

"Have you talked to her about how you're feeling?" Alex said.

"No," Noah said. "I really am sorry. And you're right, I've made some bad decisions, like a lot. I'll do better."

"Noah, it's okay to make the wrong decisions," Alex said. "We don't expect you all to be perfect. That ship sailed a long time ago. And I'm sure there are things you haven't even told us. I get it, but it doesn't make it okay. Just because you get away with it. We just want you to learn from your mistakes and make better decisions."

"Okay, well the other thing we need to talk about is your attitude," Alex said. "You've been downright rude to us. And unless you want Marshall Law around here again, I'd suggest you change it quickly. Neither of us is going to tolerate anymore of it. That means you're going to spend more time with family, and you're going to leave the house. And, you're also grounded."

"I know," Noah said. "Can I still study with Emily tomorrow?"

"Your mom and I will talk about it," Alex said. "But that's what you were doing today too and you went some place else."

"I promise to come straight home," Noah said. "I'll even have Kristen call you when I leave."

"Like I said, I'll discuss it with your mother," Alex said. "What's the deal with you and Emily anyway?"

"There's no deal, we're friends," Noah said.

"Well, you have a girlfriend," Alex said flatly. "In case you needed that reminder."

"Ma, stop," Noah said.

"Fine," Alex said. "Look, the drinking stops. You know your mom has access to a breathalyzer and will not hesitate to use it. What you're doing, how you're acting out, is not okay. We love you, Noah, but this...this isn't you. And I take part of the blame. I saw it and let it go on because your mom could empathize with you. You need to apologize to your mom, too. But not right now. I need to make sure she isn't in there plotting your death."

Alex stood up and kissed Noah on the head. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Noah said. Alex turned to leave. "Hey, Ma."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Noah said. "I know I deserved worse, but thanks for tonight. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You could never be a disappointment," Alex said. "Your behavior can sometimes be, but never you."

#

Alex headed down the hallway to their bedroom. When she arrived, Olivia still looked angry as she scrolled through her phone.

"I talked to Noah," Alex said. "He admitted he's been doing this for a few weeks, and we talked about -"

"I don't care," Olivia said. "Look at this. I'm going to kill him." Olivia handed Alex her phone.

"Liv, what is this?" Alex said.

"It's his snapchat and instagram," Olivia said.

"I can see that, but how...why?" Alex said. "Liv, what did you do?"

Olivia sighed. "After we grounded all the kids a while back, I had Amanda help me, uh, set some things up to keep an eye on them."

"You did what?!"

"Look, it was just supposed to be for a while," Olivia said. "And it was just for a while. I hadn't even thought about it. I mean, it's not like I'm using snapchat or instagram."

"I can't believe you're spying on the kids," Alex said.

"It's their social media accounts," Olivia said. "It's hardly private, and it's hardly spying. Besides, we monitor computer stuff, why not their phones?"

"I just...why didn't you tell me?" Alex said.

"Because I figured you'd overreact like you're doing right now," Olivia said. "Now, can you stop being mad at me for a minute and look at this stuff."

"I'm almost afraid," Alex said. "Based on how worked up you are, at least." Alex took the phone from Olivia and began to scroll.

"Oh," Alex said. "This is a bit more than I expected. He certainly didn't tell me this."

Among some of the photos and short videos were Noah and his friends drinking and taking shots. Alex hadn't been sure what she expected they were doing, but it wasn't quite like this. There appeared to be a lot of alcohol involved, and even though Noah wasn't drinking much in most of the photos, the fact that it was happening, was almost too much.

"Of course, he didn't," Olivia said. "I mean, at least he admitted it, but he needs to know we're serious."

"Let's show him this," Alex said.

"Ummm, well..." Olivia said. "I was thinking, since you talked to him, maybe we can not tell him. That way we can see if he's actually following rules."

"Liv..." Alex said. "I'm not crazy about you doing this in the first place, much less continuing it."

"Look, just until we know it's stopped," Olivia said. "Please?"

Alex sighed. "Fine, but _just_ a bit longer."

"Can I have my phone back now?" Olivia said.

"No, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right," Alex said as she kept scrolling through. "Ugh, Liv, these kids. I mean, we have to say something to their parents, right?"

"Actually, I called Brad and Nate's parents while you were talking to Noah," Olivia said. "They haven't seen this, but I told them about Noah sneaking the alcohol and suggested they talk to them. Neither seemed very surprised. Upset, but not surprised."

"I guess this is what teenagers do, right?" Alex said. "I mean, I was sneaking drinking when I was Noah's age. Not a lot, but, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Olivia said. "Honestly, looking at some of those photos, like the ones where he was doing shots, reminded me of the first time I truly got wasted."

"Really?" Alex said. "What were you doing?"

"Okay, this is going to sound a little crazy but...so when I was dating my mom's student, I was 16," Olivia said. "And I had tried alcohol before then, but only like a drink or two. I wasn't really interested because my mom. Anyway, he took me to a party one night, and I'd had a terrible fight with my mom earlier, so I started drinking. Turns out the party was at a friends house who's father was a producer at a record label back in the day."

"Okay..." Alex said, giving Olivia a strange look. "So you partied with a rock star or something?"

"No, his dad wasn't home, but we did take shots out of the Grammy Award he had won several years back," Olivia said.

"Wait, what?" Alex said. "Did you just say you took shots out of a Grammy?"

"Yes," Olivia said.

"An actual Grammy Award?" Alex said.

"Yes, an actual Grammy Award," Olivia said. "You know, they're shaped like -"

"I know what a Grammy looks like," Alex said. "I just can't believe I've never heard this story."

"You don't particularly like stories from when I was dating that guy," Olivia said.

"Yeah, the one that tried to marry my future wife," Alex said. "You're right. So, explain to me how this happened?"

"The Grammy was on the mantle. We were doing shots. The guy's son, Eric I think was his name, he picks it up, pours some tequila in to see if it'll hold and it did. So he hands it to me, tells me to take the shot, and I did. Some guy in the background was yelling something like 'shots out the Grammy' the entire time. I did the shot, and then we refilled it and passed it around for everyone else to do it, too."

"How long have we been together, even watched the Grammys I don't know how many times, and you've never once mentioned this?" Alex said.

"Hey, I have to keep some mystery," Olivia said.

"God, I'm so glad there wasn't social media back when we were growing up," Alex said. "I mean, honestly, I had a hard time with Noah. It's hard to explain you want them to learn from your mistakes."

"Yeah, you're right," Olivia said. "And also, you're right about the social media. Thank God. My mom would have killed me if she knew half the stuff."

"That seems a little hypocritical of her," Alex said.

"Yeah, go figure," Olivia said. "But, you know I guess all we do the best we can raising our kids and hope the lessons we've taught them pays off."

"Are you still angry at Noah?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I am," Olivia said. "But, I do know he has a better head on his shoulder than I did and a softer heart. But we do need to keep a close eye on him...on all of them."

Alex stretched out on the bed and curled up next to Olivia.

"Remember when we thought we'd have relationships and parenting and life all figured out by this age?" Alex said.

"Yeah, what were we thinking?" Olivia said.

"Well, it's maybe not like we planned, but perhaps it's even better," Alex said. "I mean, aside from, you know, you getting shot and a few things like that over the years, I wouldn't change anything - good or bad."

"Me either," Olivia said. She wrapped her arms and Alex and pulled her closer. Olivia leaned down and pressed her lips to Alex's and kissed her. When she pulled back, Alex laid her head on Olivia's chest.

"You really did shots out of a Grammy?"

* * *

A/N2: So the Grammy thing...if you were online Friday night, you may have seen Mariska taking a shot out of Daveed Diggs (Hamilton) Grammy (as were a lot of others). It was kind of hilarious, so I decided to work it in since I was already in the Noah drinking story. Lame? Maybe, but it's fun and I don't apologize for it :-)

If you didn't see it, get on Twitter and search for Mariska and #ShotsOutTheGrammy and you should be able to find the photos AND the video.

We'll get back to some stuff with the girls coming up, but I'll keep track of this storyline and what Noah decides to do...what do you think about the Social Media stuff? Not telling him. And yes, we'll come back to Noah/Sam/Emily...and you also asked for some AO romance, I'll get some of that in soon, too.


	33. Team Rachel

**A/N:** Hi everyone. thanks for your patience with me this week. A lot happening personally for me. Thanks for the reviews. A lot going on, and I tried to bring a little humor into the end of it.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: TEAM RACHEL**

"It sounds like there is a lot of really positive things going on at the rape crisis center," Olivia told Kristen as they were walking back from picking up late lunch on Saturday afternoon.

Alex had taken Maggie and Addie out for a girls day out while Olivia had hung around the apartment all day with Noah and Emily while they studied for their upcoming SAT exam. Kristen decided to join them for lunch since she was working nearby that day.

"We really do," Kristen said. "It's amazing how many women are afraid to report, or blame themselves for what happened."

"Tell me about it," Olivia said. They entered the elevator and headed up to their floor.

"How as Noah been since you grounded him?" Kristen asked.

"Surprisingly good," Olivia said. "I mean, it's only been just over a week, but I've been monitoring his social media accounts. Of course, he doesn't know that, so..."

"Say no more," Kristen said. "I do the same thing with Emily. It's just so scary. I mean, I know we all do stupid things as teenagers, and I'm so glad we didn't have snap grams or whatever back then, but the world just seems so much scarier."

"I know it," Olivia said. "But I think Emily has been a good influence on him. I mean, at least he is enjoying studying. Though, I don't know if it's the studies or the girl."

"Oh, good," Kristen said. "It's not just me that thinks they enjoy each other's company. But he has a girlfriend Emily say."

"Yeah, Sam," Olivia said. "Or at least, last I heard. He hasn't mentioned her munch lately. I don't pry too much in his love life. I figure he has to figure things out on his own."

"Yeah, well, Noah is better than most of the other boys Emily has brought home," Kristen said. "But, if nothing else, Noah is a good friend to her. Adjusting to a new school this year has been tough."

Olivia and Kristen arrived at the apartment door.

"Let me get that," Kristen said as she took the key from Olivia who was carrying all the take-out bags.

Kristen unlocked the door and the two women walked in, causually talking about how good the food smelled and how hungry they were.

"Oh!" Olivia said, when she sat the food down and peeked into the living room where Noah and Emily had been studying.

Olivia and Kristen watched as the two teenagers awkwardly pulled away from each other where they had been sitting on the couch. They grabbed their books and pretended like what their mothers had just seen - them kissing - hadn't happened.

Olivia and Kristen just gave each other a look and then looked back at the teenagers who were trying their best to ignore them.

"Um, lunch is here," Olivia said. She was unsure what to say. It wasn't that they had done anything two 17 year olds didn't normally do, but she was pretty sure Noah was still dating Sam.

The four of them sat and ate lunch quietly. Olivia and Kristen asking about the exam and studying, and Noah and Emily avoided any contact, especially with each other.

The plan was for Emily and Noah to continue studying after lunch and Olivia would drop her off later, but Noah and Emily decided they had done enough studying for the day and decided to call it quits after lunch, and before Kristen left, so that Emily could go home with her.

"Let me just grab my backpack from Noah's room," Emily said as she and Noah left the living room.

"So, what do we do about that?" Kristen said.

"I was hoping you knew the answer," Olivia said. "I mean, I guess it was just a kiss, but..."

"I'll talk to Emily about it," Kristen said. "I mean, at the very least, she should be more respectful of your home."

"Yeah, well, she can get in line," Olivia said. Kristen knew the story about Addie and Trey and just laughed. "I'll ask Noah about it. I guess if this is a thing, then we should set some ground rules."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kristen said. "Teenagers...never make it easy, huh?"

#

Olivia knocked on Noah's door after Emily and Kristen had been gone for a while. He looked up from his bed where he had been listening to music.

"Can I come in and we talk?" Olivia said.

Noah pulled his earphones out and sat up on the bed, giving Olivia his full attention.

"So, about earlier," Olivia said.

"Mom, it was just a kiss," Noah said. "I promise we didn't do anything that you didn't see."

"Was it the first time you and Emily have kissed, or ..."

Noah put his head down and shook it.

"Okay, so let's talk about Sam," Olivia said. "I take it you and her have broken up?"

"Not yet," Noah said. "But Emily said I had to. I've been trying, but she's been busy this week. She has a new job and I just haven't seen her."

"Noah," Olivia said. "Sam deserves better, and so does Emily."

"I know, Mom," Noah said. "I'm trying to do the right thing. Sam and I have just drifted apart. And I think she knows it, too. It's just not the same."

"That's understandable, Noah," Olivia said. "But if you are going to be seeing Emily, you need to break up with Sam. Cheating is not the way to go about this."

"I know," Noah said. "I promised Emily today that I would do it as soon as I saw Sam."

"I understand," Olivia said. "More than you know. I mean, I've never cheated on your mother, or even thought about it -"

"-well, she would kill you," Noah said. "And get away with it."

"Well, there is that, but I've never been tempted to cheat on her," Olivia said. "However, I understand you are young and sometimes our feelings get the best of us. I've been there, and I'm telling you from experience, it never ends well."

"So you're telling me not to cheat on my girlfriend because you cheated on your ..."

"...girlfriend..."

"Well, I never know with you when we're talking about your past," Noah said, with a smirk. "So, you cheated on someone and because of that, you're telling me I can't. Man, I hate parent logic sometimes. Do as I say, not as I did." Noah was smiling and jovial when he said it.

"I know, it doesn't seem fair, huh?" Olivia said. "Just trust me, scorned women are the worst."

"Speaking of which..." Noah said. "Do we have to tell Mama about this? You know how she gets about cheating."

"Noah..."

"Please," Noah said. "I'm breaking up with Sam, hopefully tomorrow. Please. I know what I did was wrong, and if you want to ground me more time, or punish me, that's fine. Just, please, can we not tell Mama this one thing? I mean, we are almost adults, and ..."

Olivia sighed. "I'm not going to punish you more," she said. "I mean, you didn't break one of our rules, just a relationship rule. But that is between you and Sam. And as for your Mama, how about this...if you promise to take care of this by tomorrow night, we can keep this between the two of us."

"Thanks, Mom," Noah said.

#

 _Sunday evening_

"That was a great dinner, babe," Olivia said. They had all just finished dinner and the kids were busy clearing the table and putting the dishes in to wash. Olivia and Alex were sitting on the couch and browsing their phones.

"Thanks," Alex said. "We've had so much take-out and junk lately; I figured we needed something healthy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Olivia said. "Helping me keep my girlish figure, huh?"

"Pfft, more like mine," Alex said. "You still look great."

"Whatever," Olivia said. "I certainly don't feel like it, especially with the heat waves still coming."

"Speaking of which," Alex said. "Go open the window in the bedroom now to cool down the room because otherwise, you'll drive me crazy all night."

Olivia lifted her eyebrows and moved her hand on Alex's upper thighs. "I thought you liked it when I drove you crazy all night," Olivia said.

"Well, I meant your tossing and turning," Alex said, leaning closer and whispering so the kids didn't overhear. "But, I certainly wouldn't complain about being driven crazy in a different way."

"Ugh, are you two ever going to stop acting like horny teenagers?" Addie said when she walked into the living room.

"Hey, just be happy you have two parents who still love each other and make each other horny," Alex said, with a defiant smirk right back at Addie.

"You always have to make it worse, don't you?" Addie said.

"Yep, I live to make your life miserable," Alex said smiling.

Addie cracked a smile and shook her head while rolling her eyes.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"You expecting anyone?" Olivia asked Alex. Alex shook her head as Maggie went over to see who was there.

"Hey, Sam," Maggie said once she realized who was there.

"Hi," Sam said, with a half-smile. "Noah, can we talk?"

Noah put away the dish he was drying, glanced nervously at the floor and then looked to his Moms, paying particular attention to Olivia. "Can we go in my room and talk privately?" he asked Olivia and Alex.

"Yeah," Olivia said before Alex had a chance to speak up. "Girls, why don't you go get your dirty laundry together?"

Alex gave Olivia a strange look, trying to figure out what was going on since Olivia seemed more clued in than she did.

Addie and Maggie left for their room and Olivia and Alex stayed on the couch. "Maybe we should go to our room and give them some space," Olivia suggested.

"Liv, what is going on?" Alex said. "Besides, you told them they could shut the door."

"I don't think we need to worry about -"

" _Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam's voice rang out. "I mean, Brad is an asshole, but at least he told me what you haven't bothered to tell me."_

" _Sam, keep it down," Noah said. "My family can hear you."_

" _Oh, you don't want them to know you cheated on me with ... HER," Sam said. "The worst part is I trusted you and her."_

" _Sam, come on, I didn't mean for this to happen," Noah said. "I've been wanting to talk to you, and I know you know this is not working for us anymore. You've just been busy."_

" _So you fucking call me. Send me a text even. Don't kiss another girl!"_

" _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," Noah said._

" _I know you, Noah," Sam said. "I know you didn't mean to do this. And you're right, we've been off, and yes, it's probably time for this to have happened, but I just...I trusted you."_

" _Sam, babe, I'm sorry," Noah said._

" _No, don't babe me or touch me," Sam said. "I want you to be happy. And if that means it's Emily, then I'm happy for you. But you and I are done."_

" _Sam...please," Noah said. "Come on; you're my best friend."_

" _And you're mine, but I need time before I'm even going to want to look at you," Sam said. "I have to go."_

Olivia and Alex were still sitting on the couch in silence. They could hear every word between Noah and Sam were their hearts were breaking for both of them.

Sam left Noah's room and made eye contact with them. "I'm sorry about that," Sam said.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Alex said. "I'm sorry."

Sam nodded and left the apartment. Noah walked to his bedroom door and slammed it.

#

"What is that boy thinking?" Alex said once her and Olivia were in their bedroom and everyone else had gone to bed.

"He's thinking he's 17 years old," Olivia said.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Alex said.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, I saw them yesterday before Emily left and then Noah and I talked about it."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Alex, he's nearly an adult," Olivia said. "And it was just a kiss."

"He had a girlfriend," Alex said. "You cannot be okay with that. That is not how we raised him."

"Alex, we raised to make good choices, but to accept that he's going to make mistakes," Olivia said. "I think you're overreacting because..."

"Because what, Liv?" Alex snapped.

"Because it's a sensitive subject for you," Olivia said gently.

"That has nothing to do with this," Alex said. "But yeah, you're damn right I'm sensitive about it. You know how I feel about cheaters."

"Yeah, I know," Olivia said. "I'm just saying...he's young and everyone makes mistakes."

"Well, I've never cheated on anyone, and neither have you," Alex said.

"Well..."

"What do you mean _well_?" Alex said. "We've talked about all of your relationships and why they end."

"Yes, but..." Olivia said. "Look, Alex, let's just drop this."

"We are not going to drop it," Alex said. "I swear to God, Olivia, if you ever cheated on me, no matter how innocent -"

"Woah, woah!" Olivia said. "No, it wasn't you."

"But you did cheat on someone?" Alex said.

"Yes, the woman I dated before I met you," Olivia said.

"Liv, how could you not tell me this?" Alex said.

"You never asked, and honestly, I would have but then you told me about your experience and, well I decided to wait...and then, you'd get upset anytime it was brought up, so I just figured you didn't need to know," Olivia said. "It was a lifetime ago."

"I cannot fucking believe you," Alex said. "And what, you told Noah it was okay?"

"No, I told him he needed to end things with Sam," Olivia said. "But look, he's a kid. He made a mistake. Alex, this is his stuff to deal with, not ours."

"Whatever," Alex said, yanking the covers up from the bed to get in. She rolled over with her back to Olivia.

"You seriously can't be mad at me for cheating on an girl I dated before I ever met you that happened nearly 20 years ago," Olivia questioned. "Look, we were basically on a break, anyway."

Alex flipped over and looked at Olivia.

"You were on a break? That's seriously the excuse you're using?" Alex said. "Okay, Ross Gellar."

"Oh my God, are we fighting over a tv show now," Olivia said.

"No! We're fighting because you know how much of an issue I have with cheating, and you never bothered to tell me you were just as bad as Sara," Alex said.

"Hey, you don't even know the situation," Olivia said. "And it doesn't make it okay, but do not compare me to your bitch of an ex-girlfriend. Geez, Alex, how long have we been together? Have I not proved you can trust me?"

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me," Alex said.

"I didn't tell you because of how you're acting right now," Olivia said.

"Seriously, though?" Alex said. "You were on a break?"

"What? It's a real thing," Olivia said.

"You are not Team Ross on this," Alex said, disbelieving.

"Well, I'm certainly not Team Rachel," Olivia said. "She's such rich, snobby -"

"Be careful with your next words, Liv," Alex said.

"We're talking about a fictional character, Alex," Olivia said. "Not you."

"Fine," Alex said. "But I'm still mad at you for not only keeping what Noah did from me, but for keeping your indiscretion from me."

"Okay, I'm sorry about keeping Noah's thing from you," Olivia said. "But my indiscretion? You act like I cheated on you. I mean, it was so long ago. Is it that big of a deal?"

"Oh, if I'd known that, I probably wouldn't have dated you," Alex said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell you then," Olivia said. "I mean, unless you're saying -"

"No, I'm not saying that," Alex said. "I guess it was a long time ago..and yes, I'm glad I got together with you. I'm just...surprised, that's all. And annoyed that you kept something so big from me."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry," she said. "You're right. I should have told you."

"You're forgiven," Alex said, pouting.

"Good," Olivia said, and leaned in and gave Alex a kiss. "Now, about that driving your crazy all night..."

"Oh, Liv," Alex said. "Don't even think about it. I may have forgiven you, but I'm still mad...and I'm still Team Rachel."

Alex turned over, back once again to Olivia. Olivia laid back in bed and sighed.


	34. Girls' Day Out

**THE NOAH SERIES: GIRLS' DAY**

"Hey, Ma, can we have a Girls' Day today?"

Addie slipped into Alex and Olivia's room while Alex was busy making the bed and Olivia was in the shower.

"You want to have a Girls' Day...with us?" Alex said, turning to look at Addie suspiciously.

"Yeah, and Maggie," Addie said.

"Let me get this straight," Alex said. She stopped what she was doing, sat on the bed, and gave Addie her full attention. "My 15-and-a-half-year-old daughter wants to not only spend time with her parents but also have a _Girls' Day_ with us _and_ her 13-year-old so-called _annoying_ sister?"

"If you're going to be like this -"

"Oh, not, we'll be glad to have a Girls Day Out with you," Alex said. "I just want to know why."

"I can't just want to spend time with my family?" Addie said.

"Um...no," Alex said. "At least not based on previous experience with you."

"You're impossible," Addie said.

"Yeah, well where do you think you get it?" Alex said, smiling. She reached her hand out for Addie come sit on the bed next to her. "So, what did you have in mind today?"

"Brunch. Then maybe we can go to that make-up salon you like - they have a new location in Mid-Town East," Addie said.

"Yeah, I know, but how do you know?" Alex said.

"I know things," Addie said. "Anyway, mani-pedis, shopping, ice cream, dinner, and a movie here?"

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Alex said.

"I watch a lot of movies," Addie smirked.

"Okay, well, we'll have to ask your Mom when she's out of the shower," Alex said. "I know she wanted to stay home and relax today, so she may not like the idea."

"May not like what?"

Addie and Alex turned around to see Olivia coming out of the bathroom in her robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

"What am I not going to like?" Olivia asked again.

"Addie wants to have a Girls' Day," Alex said.

"What kind of Girls' Day?" Olivia said.

"Oh, you know, pretty much my kind of Girls' Day, without the Mimosas and wine tasting," Alex said.

"We could do that, too," Addie said, laughing.

"Don't push it," Alex said. "Liv?"

"As much as I love Girls' Days Out, I am a little concerned about the two of you conspiring something," Olivia said.

"No conspiring, babe, this was all Addie's idea," Alex said.

"Well, in that case, how could I say no?" Olivia said

#

Several hours later, the four girls, exhausted from the day, made their way home for dinner and a movie. Since they were so tired, they opted for take-out Italian dinner instead of going on.

"If someone could help with this door, that would be great," Olivia mumbled as she tried to push her way inside, holding everyone of the shopping bags they had accumulated from the day.

"Sorry, Mom," Maggie said. She came over and held the door open for Olivia, who promptly dropped everything to the floor.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you all to carry your own bags every now and then," Olivia grumbled.

"But then I would get to see you use those toned muscles I love so much," Alex said. She walked over and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek, picking up several of the bags. "Besides, we have to keep you in shape to bodyslam those perps."

"I haven't done that in forever," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hm, maybe we should give you some practice tonight," Alex said as she put her hands around Olivia's shoulders, and smirked.

"Helloooo, your children are standing right here," Addie said.

"Come get your bags, Addie," Alex said. "Dinner will be here soon, so the two of you need to work on picking a movie."

" _When Harry Met Sally_ ," Addie said.

"Um, okay," Alex said.

"What? It's one of your favorites," Addie said.

"I'm just wondering who you are and what you did with my daughter," Alex said.

Addie rolled her eyes and picked up her bags to take to her room. Maggie did the same. Alex and Olivia hadn't planned on buying much for the girls, but Addie's body had recently developed quite a bit, and watching her try on clothes, they realized she was much closer to _woman_ than either of them cared to think about.

After dinner, Olivia and Alex cuddled up on the couch while the girls sprawled out on the floor with popcorn and blankets as they began watching the movie.

"So, can men and women really not be friends?" Addie asked during the early part of the movie.

"Of course, they can," Olivia said. "That's rubbish."

"But it didn't work for Noah and Emily," Maggie said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, it doesn't work for ... everyone."

"It worked for Mom and Elliot, though, right?" Addie said.

"Yes, it did," Olivia said.

Alex rolled her eyes again.

"Babe, if you keep doing that, your eyes are going to fall out," Olivia whispered to Alex.

Alex groaned and leaned back closer to Olivia while the girls' attention went back to the movie, where it stayed until they got to _the scene_ , and began giggling.

"Is that really what it's like?" Addie asked, smirking at her parents.

"Is that what _what_ is like?" Olivia asked, blushing at the question because she knew what they were asking about.

"Sex. Or specifically, an orgasm," Addie said.

"Um, well..." Olivia motioned her head toward Alex to pass the question off.

"It's um, different, for different people," Alex said.

"You're kinda loud," Maggie said.

"Excuse me?!" Alex said.

Olivia and Addie giggled.

"Olivia, don't you dare laugh," Alex said. "I don't know what you're talking about. According to you all, we're never allowed to have sex, so how would you even know?"

The three all continued laughing.

"Okay, but really, why do people fake it?" Addie said. "I mean, isn't the point of sex supposed to be enjoyable?"

"You didn't enjoy it," Maggie mumbled to Addie and immediately got a punch to the arm.

"Sure, but, I guess sometimes people have reasons," Alex said. "And I think you are both too young for this conversation."

"Oh, _now_ you're shy about sex," Addie said. "I'm just saying, what's the point of faking it. If someone isn't doing something right, they should just do better until they get it right."

"Anyyyyway," Olivia said. "We'll have this conversation with you in about 20 years, how about that?"

"Have you all ever done that?" Maggie asked.

"Had an orgasm?" Alex asked.

"No, like, Sally did. Faked it," Maggie said. "She said everyone does it."

"Of course, not," Olivia said. "I mean, at least not with your mama."

"Awww," Alex said, and leaned in and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "Now, can we _please_ finish the movie?"

#

"Today was a good day," Olivia said as she pulled the covers back to get into bed. "I'm glad Addie suggested it."

"You're not mad we didn't spend the day resting?" Alex said.

"Nah," Olivia said. "What could be better than a day with my favorite three girls?"

"You're sweet, even though I know you would have preferred to lay around the house today," Alex said. She climbed into her side of the bed and rolled over to face Olivia. "The girls picked a good movie tonight, despite some of the awkward conversation."

"Yeah," Olivia said. "I mean, I guess it wasn't that awkward. It's not like we've ever had to pull a _Sally_ with each other."

"We've not ...what?" Alex said.

"I mean, we've never had to fake it with each other," Olivia said. "I mean, I have with men before, and maybe a couple of women, but it's different with us."

"Yeah," Alex said. "Sure."

"Wait...are you saying..." Olivia trailed off. "There is no way you've faked an orgasm with me."

"You know, you sound a little bit like Harry right now," Alex said, laughing.

"I know, but...I think I'd know," Olivia said. "I mean, I'm a woman. I know your spots, too."

"You do," Alex said. "Anyway, nevermind, it's not important."

"Oh my God," Olivia said. "You've faked orgasms with me?"

"Liv..." Alex said. "I mean, come one, it's not like you haven't with me."

"I haven't! I told you that during the movie," Olivia said.

"I thought you were just being sweet and saying that for the benefit of the girls," Alex said. Olivia just stared at her in shock. "Are you really saying you've never faked an orgasm with me?"

"I have never faked an orgasm with you," Olivia said. "But clearly, you have."

"Not a lot," Alex said.

"Not a lot?" Olivia said. "Good grief, there are times when I can barely keep you off of me. I have literally never had anyone complain about not being satisfied with me."

"Oh? When was the last time you asked them?" Alex teased.

"I'm pretty sure I leave you satisfied," Olivia said.

"I didn't say you didn't," Alex said. "I'm just saying, in our nearly 20-year relationship, there have been some times when...well, when I was tired, or just not feeling it, but didn't want to hurt your feelings. But you're right, 99% or more of the time, I am completely satisfied even more than I could imagine. Trust me, babe, you more than makeup for the few times."

"So, let me get this straight," Olivia said. "You got mad at me a week ago for not telling you that I kind of cheated on an old girlfriend, and now you're telling me you kept something like faking an orgasm from me all these years."

"It's not all these years," Alex said. "Just maybe the last couple. Look, let's just forget it. How about I make it up to you right now?"

"Oh, not a chance," Olivia said, grumbling. "Besides, the way I feel right now, I'd just have to fake it."

"Oh, come on, Liv," Alex said. "Look, it's just been a few times. Like for example when you first started going through menopause. I know you were just having sex then to help me out. But that's the thing, if you're not into it, I'm not as into it. So it was hard."

"Well, clearly I didn't help you out," Olivia said, pouting.

"Babe, don't do this," Alex said. "Do you know how much you turn me on on a daily basis? The way you protect us. The way you parent. The way you deal with your squad. The way you rub my back when we come to bed and it's been a long day. I mean, if it makes you feel better, you've probably given me more orgasms without even touching me, than I've had to fake."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Alex said, slipping her hand around Olivia's waist and letting it drift down to her behind. "Let's both give each other some satisfaction right now. I promise to make you forget all about this."

"Nope," Olivia said. "You can take care of your little problem yourself tonight. Besides, I'd hate to leave you unsatisfied." She rolled over to face away from Alex, pouting as she pulled the covers up to her neck.

Alex tilted her head back and let out a sigh. She'd have to get creative, but she'd figure out a way to make it up Olivia and give her the ego boost she needed.


	35. Lake House

A/N: Took a few days, but extra long chapter here that is funny, sweet, sexy, and smutty. This chapter is ALL Olivia and Alex, no kids, and lots of bedroom time.

 **MATURE WARNING** : If you don't like, don't read, and don't complain about Alex and Olivia later, because, well, it's an AO fic still, even if the main focus is the kids. This is the follow up to the last chapter and that _When Harry Met Sally_ scene with Alex's confession.

Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading!

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: LAKE HOUSE**

It was Friday afternoon, and it had been a long week for Olivia. They had caught a rape case on Monday and a child abduction case on Wednesday night. Olivia had barely slept since then, but knowing now that the child was safe and the perp was in custody meant she was going to get to go home and spend the weekend with her family - praying nothing came up over the weekend. She felt like she barely had any time to spend with Alex or the kids all week.

Out in the squad room, Fin was sitting at his desk when he heard a familiar clacking sound coming down the hall. He'd recognize those hills anywhere.

"Counselor," Fin said. "I'd know the sound of your Jimmy Choo's anywhere." He gave her a big smile and got up to greet her with a hug.

"It's good to see you, Sergeant," Alex said, grinning.

"Oh, stop it with that," Fin said. "You know damn well I hate it."

"Liv in her office?" Alex asked.

"Yep, and don't worry 'bout a thing this weekend," Fin said. "Rollins and Carisi know if they need something, they call me."

"Thanks," Alex said. "You're the best, Fin."

"Don't mention it," Fin said. "Just go get our girl out of here for a couple of days."

Alex walked over to Olivia's office and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Olivia had her head buried in a file and carefully adjusting her glasses to see better.

"Careful with those glasses, Lieutenant," Alex said just loud enough that Olivia could hear, but no one else in the squad room. "I hear they can be quite a turn-on for some people."

Olivia raised her weary head at the sound of her wife's voice and smiled. Alex leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, with a cocky smile on her face was one of Olivia's favorite sites. Of course, she preferred it when they were at home in their bedroom, rather than her office. But today, it didn't matter. Alex was a sight for sore eyes.

"Counselor," Olivia said with a raised eyebrow. "What brings you over to the dark side?"

"You," Alex said. "And I prefer to think of this place as the light side, or a place of hope and inspiration, rather than the dark side." Alex pushed off the doorway and shut the door behind her, taking a seat on the chair in front of Olivia's desk.

"Well, that's the goal," Olivia said. "Seriously, though, what brings you by? Not that I'm complaining, but I figured I'd see you at home tonight."

"There has been a change of plans," Alex said.

#

Half an hour later, Olivia was in the car with Alex driving, and they appeared to be heading out of the city. Olivia wasn't exactly sure since Alex wouldn't tell her.

"Al, please tell me what we're doing," Olivia said. "I am really tired this week. What about the kids? Where are they?"

"Oh, crap! The kids," Alex said. "I completely forgot about them." She looked over at Olivia and grinned. Olivia clearly wasn't amused.

"Liv, we've been doing this parenting thing like 16 years. I didn't forget the kids," Alex said. "I took care of the kids. It's an Aunt Becca weekend for them."

"Weekend?" Olivia said. "Alex, I can't be gone all weekend. I need to at least talk to Fin and the squad."

"It's taken care of," Alex said. "Fin knows you'll be gone all weekend and not to call unless it's a dire emergency."

"And you packed for us?" Olivia said. Alex just looked over and rolled her eyes, causing Olivia to put her hands up and nod.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" Olivia said.

"Uncle Bill's cabin," Alex said.

"The one on the lake?" Olivia said.

"The only cabin he has, yes," Alex said.

"But you hate lake houses," Olivia said. "They're...creepy, you say."

"Yes, but you like them," Alex said. "And this weekend is about you."

All of a sudden it dawned on Olivia what this weekend was about: The orgasm thing.

Or, to be more specific, the fact that Alex had admitted to faking them with Olivia a handful of times. It has been a week since that conversation, and while Olivia was over it by this point, she and Alex hadn't had much of a chance to connect during the past week, much less give Alex a chance to make it up to her.

"Alex, you didn't have to do this," Olivia said. "I'm over it."

"Well, I'm not," Alex said. "You're right. I should have trusted you enough to talk to you at the time. And I want to make damn sure you know just how satisfied and happy you've made your wife over the past two decades.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me, even after all these years."

#

Nearly two hours later, they arrived at Uncle Bill's lake house. It was cozy but in a luxurious way. There was a small dock out back on the lake with a boat and best of all, there were no neighbors for at least a mile. Alex always said it was too quiet for her. She enjoyed the rustle bustle of the city noises. But Olivia, she loved it when they went there. As a child, she rarely got out of the city, and her mom certainly didn't have a lake house to take her to. The best parts of growing up were her one week away at summer camp each year. She got to do all the things that city kids never had a chance to do. Boating. Fishing. Archery. Camping. And after she outgrew being a camper, she applied to work there as a Camp Counselor as soon as she was old enough.

The lake house was not quite like summer camp, but it was the next best thing, and she had to admit, it was much more comfortable. All the upsides of Summer Camp without the downsides of uncomfortable bunks, communal bathrooms, and bullies.

"Should we have stopped for food on the way in?" Olivia was digging in the back of the SUV for their bags.

"It's taken care of," Alex said. "Aunt Nancy dropped off some food today. So while you are getting settled in and taking a bubble bath, I will be cooking dinner."

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" Olivia asked, smirking at her wife.

"Oh, you don't know the least of it yet," Alex said and winked as she unlocked the front door for them to enter.

They entered the cabin, and Olivia made her way down to the master bedroom to drop off their bags. "Are you sure you don't want my help with dinner?" She asked as she re-joined Alex near the kitchen.

"Nope," Alex said. "You're going to need your strength for later, so go relax."

Olivia did as she was instructed. She filled the large tub with hot water and bubble bath before undressing and slipping in. A few minutes later, Alex brought her a glass of champagne to sip on during her bath.

"You know, I could get used to this treatment," Olivia said, smiling as she watched Alex watching her. Alex had finally changed out of her work clothes and was wearing a tank top and Olivia's favorite jeans. They were Olivia's favorite because they were so very form fitting, especially around Alex's ass.

"Well, if anyone deserves it, it's you," Alex said. "But still, don't get too used to it. We do have to go home Sunday night and raise three teenagers." Alex leaned down and gave Olivia a soft kiss, gently caressing her neck.

"Mmmm," Olivia hummed. "You know, we could skip dinner and you could get in here with me."

"I fully intend to take a bath with you this weekend, but dinner is already in the oven," Alex said. "I'd hate for it to go to waste since I know how much you love Mom's lamb chops."

"Lamb chops, huh?" Olivia said, eyes getting large. "Then you better leave and make sure you don't overcook them."

"That's what I thought," Alex said. She got up to leave and smirked as she could feel Olivia's eyes on her behind as she walked away. It was the reason she picked those specifics jeans, and the plan clearly worked.

A short time later, Olivia got out of the bath, hearing the timer go off in the kitchen and knowing that dinner would soon be ready. She got into the bag Alex had packed to find a pair of jeans to put on and a top. She noticed that Alex packed a lot of lingerie, but not much in the way of clothing. Olivia smiled thinking about what was in store for her this weekend.

Olivia came into the dining room as Alex was putting their plates out.

"Liv, I was just about to come and get you," Alex said.

"I heard the timer go off," Olivia said. "Can I do anything?"

"How about you pour us some champagne?" Alex busied along lighting the candles at the table and dimming the lights. Soft music played in the background as they both finally sat down for their dinner.

"How did you have time to do all of this?" Olivia asked.

"Aunt Nancy helped," Alex said. "She marinated the meat for me and left it in the fridge and did a little of the prep work." Alex picked up her glass of champagne and raised it to toast.

"To us," Alex said smiling. "To finding the person who compliments you so perfectly, you can't imagine life with anyone else."

"To us," Olivia said, clinking their glasses together. "You know, this night is a little similar to when you told me you were pregnant with Addie. The bath. The lamb chops. The -"

"Apple cider?" Alex said laughing.

"Well, I take it you aren't pregnant again since we're having champagne," Olivia teased.

"Not a chance," Alex said. "Besides, I think we're both a little old for that now."

"Can you imagine having to do all of that again...at our age now?" Olivia said, shivering at the thought of it.

"Grandkids, Liv," Alex said. "That will be our reward. Hopefully far in the future, though."

"And that's also equally as terrifying," Olivia said, laughing.

#

After dinner, they both cleared the dishes and put them in the dishwasher before retiring to the bedroom. Alex excused herself to the restroom to change, which confused Olivia, but she went with it, and dug into her bag to find something for herself.

 _Black teddy. That will work for tonight._ Olivia knew she wasn't' a spring chicken anymore, but she also knew she still looked damn good in this particular teddy. Alex did, too, which Olivia assumed is why Alex packed it for her. She just hoped Alex was planning to wear the -

"Detective..." Olivia heard Alex's low, sexy voice and turned around. When she saw her, she gasped slightly at the sight.

"Like something you see?" Alex said, slowly inching her way toward Olivia who was still speechless.

"You wore the red one," Olivia said, eyeing her wife from top to bottom. The red teddy. Fire engine red. Alex's favorite color when she was feeling sexy. "I was hoping you would."

"I know you were," Alex said. "And I know it's been far too long since I wore it for you."

Olivia reached out for Alex to touch her, but Alex pulled back.

"Not yet," Alex said. "You've had a very long week, and while I'm sure the bath was nice, I want you to be good and relaxed, so I packed some massage oils. They're in that other bag over there, if you want to pick your favorites."

Olivia smirked again and walked across the room to the other bag. She unzipped it and began to dig through the oils. Before she picked one though, her hand felt something fuzzy. She reached in and pulled out two pairs of fuzzy red handcuffs.

"Handcuffs?" Olivia said, looking up at her wife. "Are we a little too old for -"

"No," Alex said. "We're not. And besides, they're for me. Not you."

"What do you mean, they're for you?" Olivia said.

"I mean, tonight, I'm going to give you a massage, I'm going to tease you, and we're going to make love. Slow, gentle, and full of passion and love."

"And the handcuffs?"

"Those are for tomorrow night," Alex said. "You're going to handcuff me to the bed and have your way with me all night. And I fully intend to beg for everything that I want and that I know you'll give me."

Olivia swallowed and nodded her head, her mind fuzzy from the thoughts Alex just put in her head.

"So, just like that weekend in -"

" _Exactly_ like that weekend," Alex said. "Now, lay down on your stomach and let me get to work. We have a long night ahead."

Olivia pulled off her top and laid down as Alex grabbed the bottle of massage oil Olivia had chosen. She warmed it up in her hands before climbing on Olivia's legs and straddling her. Alex put her hands on Olivia's shoulders, kneading with just the amount of pressure she knew Olivia liked.

"You work so hard, baby," Alex said, continuing to move her hands around Olivia's back. "The NYPD has no idea how lucky they are to have you, and how much of a difference you've made in a countless number of people's lives."

Olivia usually interjected when Alex would say things like this, insisting she's just doing a job. But Alex knew Olivia wouldn't be able to reply right now. She knew she had complete control over Olivia at the moment, and when she felt Olivia begin to tense and say something, she applied even more pressure.

"You, Olivia Margaret Benson, are a bona fide Superhero. And you're all mine. You have more compassion, intensity, fierceness, and love than any person I've ever met. It's why I fell in love with you all those years ago. You make every single person around you better. You make me better. You make our kids better.

"And if I've done or said anything to ever make you think I don't appreciate that, or that I'm not satisfied, I'm so very sorry. You have given me more than I thought I would ever be capable of having in life and in the bedroom."

Alex leaned down so that she was lying on Olivia's back now and put her mouth near Olivia's ear.

"I don't think you have any idea just how much I crave your touch," Alex whispered and then slid her hands down Olivia's side as she lowered herself once again, stopping briefly to kiss Olivia's lower back until she heard a whimper come from Olivia. "Baby, you have made me feel things I never imagined possible, both physically and emotionally."

Alex raised up on her knees, giving Olivia the signal she could roll over and face Alex. Olivia looked up into Alex's big blue eyes that were gazing at her, the same way they had for years. Olivia felt foolish for a second for ever doubting Alex and getting so upset about such a minor thing.

Olivia closed her eyes as Alex laid on top of her. She felt Alex's lips on her ear then her neck. She listened to the slow, steady breathing coming from them both. Alex ran her smooth hands down Olivia's body and then back up as she took Olivia's lips in hers.

A wave of energy went through Olivia's body as Alex grinded down into her, and more forcefully pushed her tongue into Olivia's mouth. She slid down Olivia's body, caressing her breast and pinching slightly as she drug her tongue down Olivia's stomach and pushed her panties off.

Alex reached up for a pillow to put under Olivia's behind, and then lifted Olivia's legs over her shoulders as she positioned her mouth between Olivia's legs.

"Tonight is all about pleasing you," Alex said. "And tomorrow night, you get to show me exactly what I missed every time I faked an orgasm. I am all yours."

Alex dove in and Olivia grasped the sheets as she felt the warmth of Alex's mouth and tongue on her core. She stayed that way, attempting to steady her breathing until the moment came and her orgasm ripped through her body. Alex didn't stop until she pulled every last ounce of energy from Olivia, and then she went back for round two.

When they were finally done, Olivia pulled Alex up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you, baby," Olivia said. "This...this was exactly what I needed. To get away and to spend quality time with my wife."

"How is it going so far?"

"Oh, I'd say that was some good quality time," Olivia said. "And I have to say, I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex said, raising her eyebrows.

"I mean, I forgave you last week, but I must admit I'm looking forward to having my way with you," Olivia said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to make me earn every single thing I get tomorrow?" Alex said.

"Because you're a very smart woman," Olivia said. "And you _know_ how much I like to tease you."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, too," Alex said. "Because your teasing usually works out to my benefit and I get to reap the rewards."

"Oh, tomorrow you will reap them," Olivia said and pushed forward to kiss Alex. "Over and over. Maybe we'll shoot for a new record."

"I can't wait," Alex said.

#

The following evening, after a light - and quick - dinner, Olivia freshened herself up in the bathroom before meeting Alex for their _night_ in the bedroom. Tonight's lingerie was a purple teddy. Alex had possibly packed more of those than actual clothes for them.

When Olivia opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks. Once again, Alex had taken her by surprise.

"If your mouth is going to be open, you may as well come put it to good use," Alex teased. She was lying handcuffed to the bed posts in a red, lace, see-through teddy with open breast and open crotch. This was definitely new because Olivia would have certainly remembered that.

"Jesus, Alex," Olivia said. "Are we in our 20s again?"

"Well, seeing as how I didn't know you in our 20s, I hope not," Alex said.

"I just meant...wow," Olivia said. "I've never seen you in something...like that."

"Well, no one has," Alex said.

"I feel like I just walked into a 13-year-old boy's fantasy," Olivia said.

"If you want me to change and get rid of the handcuffs-"

"Don't you even think about it," Olivia said. "God, if our kids could see this."

"Um, Liv," Alex said. "One, don't ever mention our children when we're about to do what we're about to do. And two, if our kids ever did see us like this, we would go bankrupt from all the therapy they would need."

"Good point," Olivia said.

"Now, can you _please_ stop talking and get over here," Alex said.

"Oh, being demanding are we?" Olivia said. "I thought _I_ was the one in charge tonight?"

"You're right," Alex said. "Sorry, Detective."

Olivia climbed up the bed and rested on her elbows while laying on top of Alex. She slowly kissed her. "Thank you, babe. For doing all this."

"Well, it's because I love you," Alex said.

"So, now tell me," Olivia said. "How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many times did you fake it?" Olivia said, smirking.

"Ah, Liv, do we really need to do this?" Alex said.

"We do...because for each time, I'm going to make you beg me to let you come," Olivia said.

"Oh, God," Alex grumbled. "What have I done?"

"How many?"

"I don't know, like four times," Alex said.

"Four, huh?" Olivia said. "I'm going to double that because I'm pretty sure you're lying."

"Double it?" Alex said. "Liv, that would be eight -"

"Yes, eight, beautiful, wonderful times I'm going to make you orgasm," Olivia said. "And maybe we won't get them all in tonight, but we still have tomorrow."

A wave went through Alex's body in anticipation of the night.

"When was the first time?" Olivia said. She began nipping at Alex's neck lightly, just enough to get a rise out of Alex, but not enough to work her up too much yet.

"Liv..." Alex begged. Olivia took it as an invitation to push her body closer to Alex's and latch down with her mouth on the nape of Alex's neck. Olivia knew that would cause Alex to go from zero to 60, and she'd have more leverage.

"First. Time," Olivia mumbled.

"I'm not telling," Alex panted. Suddenly, Olivia removed her mouth and sat up on Alex.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Alex said.

"Answer my question and you'll get your reward," Olivia said.

"Fine," Alex said. "When I was pregnant with Addie."

"What? You said it was more recent," Olivia protested.

"It is, most of it, but I remembered that time because everything was out of whack and I was so horny, but nothing was working," Alex said. "And I felt so horrible after the fact because you were working so hard."

Olivia looked down at Alex. She was surprised by the confession. She hadn't expected it that far back, but it made sense.

"Okay," Olivia said. "Now you get your reward." Olivia slid her mouth down Alex's chest, making good use of the _open breast_ part of Alex's outfit. She took Alex's nipple in her mouth and looked up to see Alex's eyes closed, savoring every lick, kiss, and touch from Olivia as she held tightly onto the handcuffs. Olivia knew it was driving Alex crazy to be able to touch her.

Olivia continued sliding her hands down, allowed them to rest on Alex's hips, and push the bottom part of the teddy out of the way, exposing the _open crotch_ part. Olivia knew Alex was ready for her. She knew that as she made her way down Alex's body and could feel Alex's wetness on her thigh.

She kissed Alex's inner thighs, making a point to graze her slit with her tongue every now and then as she moved from one thigh to the other. When Olivia was about to give in to what Alex wanted, she had an idea. She positioned her mouth between Alex's legs and began to circle her clit with her tongue. She heard Alex pulling on the handcuffs and so her hips begin to rise for more contact. When Alex was just about ready, Olivia began kissing down Alex's thigh again. Then behind her knee. Her calf.

"Oh my God, Olivia!" Alex screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh," Olivia said. She rubbed Alex's foot, kissing the top of it, and then before Alex knew what happened, Olivia took Alex's big toe in her mouth. Alex squealed.

"Olivia, what the hell?" Alex said. Olivia didn't stop though. She moved on to the next one, sucking and licking each one of them down and back up to the big toe. After a few seconds, Alex stopped complaining and let out a soft moan.

"God, Liv...that is...amazing," Alex panted. Olivia knew she was still plenty worked up and close. Olivia ran her tongue across the bottom of Alex's foot and watched Alex jerk the handcuffs violently from the tickling sensation. "Please, baby...please."

Olivia looked up at Alex and smirked at the desperation in Alex's face. She put her fingers in her mouth and licked them before moving back up and inserting two fingers inside Alex.

"I know you want to come right now," Olivia said. "But you're going to need a little more begging." She curled her fingers up inside Alex, putting pressure on the front wall and rubbing circlings inside Alex.

"Fuck!" Alex screamed, throwing her head back and hitting the headboard. "Please, Liv. I need you."

"Tell me what you need."

"I need your mouth," Alex said.

"You need my mouth, what?" Olivia said smirking.

"I need your mouth, please," Alex said. "I need it on my clit. I need to come, please."

Olivia moved down and began lightly licking around Alex's clit, but it wasn't the pressure she knew Alex wanted.

"And they'll be no more faking?" Olivia said. "You'll tell me exactly what you need?"

"Yes, baby," Alex said.

"And what is it again exactly you need right now?" Olivia said.

"Liv! Dammit!" Alex yelled.

Olivia stopped the motion of her hand and mouth and began to withdraw her fingers.

"No, no, no, no!" Alex said. "I need your mouth on my clit. I need your fingers inside me. I need you to fuck me right now, Olivia, and I need you to let me come or so help me, I will do it myself."

"With your hands cuffed?" Olivia said. She smiled and seeing the desperation in Alex's eyes again, she pushed her fingers back inside Alex and put her mouth back on Alex's clit. She began stroking Alex's g-spot as she latched on and sucked, flicked, and licked the clit.

"Ready?" Olivia mumbled. She increased her speed and pressure with both her tongue and fingers.

Alex's hips shot up as she screamed out. "Olivia! God, yes! Fuck...Olivia!"

Wave after wave ran through Alex's body and Olivia kept going until she felt Alex's thighs and hips go limp underneath her. Olivia raised up and buried her face in Alex's stomach, both of them exhausted for the moment.

"What the hell was that?" Alex said.

"Hopefully the best fucking orgasm you've ever had," Olivia teased.

"Oh, yeah, it definitely was, even if I wanted to kill you at one point before it," Alex said. "But I meant the toe thing. In all of our years, you have never once even come close to sucking my toes or licking my feet. Foot fetish all of a sudden?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Olivia said, climbing up farther so she could see Alex face-to-face.

"I think that's an understatement," Alex said.

"Then don't worry about it," Olivia said.

"Are you sure you're not cheating on me?" Alex teased. "I mean, you did just learn a new sex trick. I thought at this stage in our relationship, that was impossible."

"No, no, nothing like that," Olivia said. "You can still teach an old dog new tricks." She smiled and leaned over to kiss Alex, and released her hands from the cuffs so Alex could get some circulation going again. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"So, what was it then?" Alex said.

"Fin, actually," Olivia said. "We had this case a few weeks back where this guy had a foot fetish, and toe sucking came up as a topic of conversation in the squad room...whether it was a fetish or not. Fin kind of schooled up on it. Said he never knew a chick that wasn't into it."

"What did everyone else say?" Alex said, laughing.

"They turned red and put their heads down," Olivia said. "If any of them had tried it, none of them were fessing up."

"Remind me to thank him," Alex said.

"Thank him?" Olivia said. "I'm going to have to give him a raise, now that I know you enjoyed it so much."

"I love you so much," Alex said. "And I especially love how you are constantly surprising me. Thank you for literally being the best wife on the planet."

"Literally, huh?" Olivia said. "Can you get that to hold up in a court of law?"

"I think after that performance, I can definitely win a jury over," Alex said.

"Well, just wait until you see round two."

* * *

A/N: Verdict on the toe thing? Decided the girls could use some creativity in the bedroom...

Review and let me know what you thought. These chapters always make me nervous.


	36. Suspicion

A/N: Finally and update here. Some fun stuff with kids coming. One reviewer asked, and I'll just tell you now...No, Addie is not pregnant.

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: SUSPICION**

Alex and Olivia leaned back against the wall of the elevator. It was slow today and a group of people had just gotten off. They both looked at one another and smiled. It had been a fabulous and relaxing weekend for both of them, even if it was supposed to be Olivia's weekend.

They were riding up to their apartment and returning to reality of three kids, work, PTA meetings, college prep classes, summer camps, depositions, trials, and just everyday life. But they didn't mind.

The smile on their face was one of content and happiness. They loved their life, even if it meant they didn't have as much carefree time as they did when they were younger.

 _Ding._

The elevator stopped at their floor and they gave each other one more smile and sigh before stepping off. They knew they should try to keep the grin off their face - the grins that said _we got laid all weekend long_ \- but they also knew they were fighting a losing battle. Addie would likely have some smart alec comment before they even fully made it through the door.

"Maggie's camp starts next week," Alex said as Olivia put the key in the door lock. "We should go over her list again and check in with Janice." Alex had moved behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around her waist. She knew just the word _Janice_ would be enough to humor Olivia.

"Yeah, why don't you take care of the list and I'll talk to _Ms. Dobbs_ ," Olivia said, smirking back at Alex, who she knew had a shit-eating grin on her face. Alex leaned around and pressed a kiss to Olivia's cheek as Olivia opened the door, fully expecting and eye roll from Addie when she saw her parents being lovey-dovey.

Except, she didn't. Both Addie and Maggie were reading on the couch while Becca was playing with her phone at the kitchen table. And the apartment was pristine! Rebecca always made sure the kids cleaned up any mess before Olivia and Alex came home, but this was beyond clean.

"Hey, everyone," Alex said as she curiously looked around the apartment.

"Hey, Moms," Maggie said, looking up from her book.

"Did you have a nice time?" Rebecca asked, giving them a smirk.

Olivia blushed slightly, knowing full well her sister-in-law likely knew what they were up to and why. Alex told her everything these days. "It was relaxing," Olivia said, nodding. "Thank you for staying with the kids."

"The place looks great, Becca," Alex said. "What was all this for?"

"Actually, you can thank Addie," Rebecca said. "It was her idea to do something nice for you two."

Alex burst out laughing before she realized Rebecca was being serious.

"Oh? Really?" Alex said, eyeing Addie.

"Well, thank you Addie, and everyone who helped," Olivia said, trying to save Alex a little and not hurt Addie's feelings too much. "It looks wonderful and is a nice surprise."

"Well, I'm going to take off," Rebecca said. "Noah is at Emily's house, and yes, I talked to her mother first. He should be home within the hour."

Alex tense a little at the sound of Emily's name. It wasn't that she didn't like Emily, she very much did. It was just that she didn't approve of the way Noah and Emily's relationship started. Olivia noticed and rubbed her back before reaching down for Alex's bag to carry to the bedroom.

"We should unpack and throw this into the dirty laundry," Olivia said. "We have a few loads we need to get in tonight."

"Nope," Addie said. "Laundry is done, too. Well, with the exception of whatever you packed this weekend."

Olivia and Alex exchanged a glance that was nothing shy of shock. Addie did the laundry, too? The kids knew how to do laundry, and often did, but never without prompting...usually several times. Something was definitely up with Addie.

Olivia followed Alex to the bedroom to unpack and once they were out of earshot, Maggie turned to Addie.

"They're on to you," Maggie said. "There is no way they're going to let you."

"All I have to do is win Mom over," Addie said. "She'll get Mama on board."

"Good luck with that," Maggie said. "No way Mama is letting you."

#

"Olivia, Addie is up to something," Alex said. "I should have known. I mean, it started with the Girls Day Out, and then she's been so polite and helpful since then. And now this? She's up to something."

"Babe, let's give her a little credit," Olivia said. "She's getting older and maturing. Maybe she's just growing up."

"Pfft, likely," Alex scoffed.

"YOu know, she's never going to grow up if you keep treating her like that and expecting her to behave like a spoiled brat," Olivia said. "Isn't that your biggest complain about Addie? That she behaves like a spoiled brat?"

"Yes, but -"

"Yes, but, nothing," Olivia said. "Listen, she probably does want something. I'm not saying that. But rather than assuming it's something we'll say no to, let's ride this out, take advantage of it, and see what it is. Maybe she'll surprise us."

"You know, for a cop, you're far too trusting of our children," Alex said.

"And for a prosecutor, you're...well, no, you're exactly what I'd expect," Olivia said, smiling. "Besides, I think some trust, especially now that they are older, is a good thing. We don't have to be naive, but they are that age where they are becoming who they're going to be."

"My big push-over, softie of a wife," Alex said, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Olivia again.

#

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Bates," Noah said, as he picked up his bag and walked toward the door with Emily.

"Noah, I've told you, you may call me Kristen."

"Yes, ma'am," Noah said.

"Mom, I'm going to watch Noah down," Emily said. Kristen nodded and waved them on as they headed out the door.

When they were down stairs and on the sidewalk, Noah turned to Emily and took her hand. "Emily, I, um, I know I kind of screwed up before...kissing you before I ended things with Sam," Noah said. "But...well, now that things are done...I was hoping that I could, or, that we could go on a date. Like a real date. Not at your house or mine."

"Are you Moms going to let you off the hook from the pictures they saw for you to do that?" Emily asked with a bit of a smirk.

"I know, it was stupid. I was stupid," Noah said. "But don't worry about it. If you say yes, I'll make it happen. All I have to do is get Mom and board and she can handle Mama."

"Well, then, yes, Noah Benson-Cabot," Emily said. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Noah smiled real big. "Thank you, Emily. And I promise you, it will be the best date ever."

"We'll see about that," Emily said, still smiling.

Noah leaned forward to kiss her, but Emily turned away. "You think you're getting another kiss before our first date?" Emily said, laughing. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought...nevermind. You're right."

"Noah, I'm joking, kind of," Emily said. "I do want to kiss you again, but I can also wait. If we're going to try this, I want to do it the right way...not the way we started it."

"You know, you really are pretty great," Noah said, squeezing her hand before letting it go.

"I know," Emily said. "Now, get to planning this _best date ever_."

* * *

A/N: Any suggestions on Noah's "Best date ever" in NYC? Carriage ride in Central Park? Empire State Building? Ferris Wheel at Coney Island? Picnic in the park?


	37. Please, Mom

_A/N: This is long overdue. I appreciate the patience. Thanks for those who are still reading this and the early series. It's been too long, I know._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: PLEASE, MOM**

 _Liv - I'm going to be home late from work. Witness is losing it. Need to prep. I laid some chicken out for dinner. You and kids are on your own. Love you, babe. - A 3_

Olivia read the message on her phone as she was finishing up some work in her office. She had considered staying a little late to catch up, but with Alex working late, she decided she'd take a few things home so she could fix dinner for and spend some alone time with the kids.

 _Al - Okay. Be safe. I'll take care of dinner and will wait up on you. Love you, too. - O_

Olivia put her phone in her pocket and picked up some files from her desk to put in her bag. She closed up her laptop and go up to head for the door. She stopped to talk to Rollins and Carisi on her way out, letting them know to call her if they had a break in the case, and headed toward the elevator and home.

When Olivia arrived home, she was surprised to find both Noah and Addie in the kitchen making dinner. Maggie was in the living room, laying on the couch, watching television and texting. Olivia hung up her bag and slipped off her shoes before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," Olivia asked suspiciously.

"Hey, Mom," Addie said. "Mama texted and said she was going to be late, so we thought we'd help with dinner."

"You don't like my cooking?" Olivia asked.

"No, it's not that at all," Noah said. "In fact, don't tell Mama, but we all know you're the better cook."

"We just thought, you know, you'd be tired and that we would help out," Addison explained.

"Uh, huh," Olivia said. She knew they were up to something, and had been for a while, that they wanted something, but she was going to play along with it for now. "Well, since you two seem to have everything under control, I'm going to change and watch TV with Maggie. Do you need any help?"

"Nope, go and relax," Noah said.

Olivia went to change out of her work clothes into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and joined Maggie on the couch in the living room.

" _Friends_ reruns?" Olivia said as she got comfortable and put her socked feet up on the coffee table, something Alex hated.

"Yep," Maggie said. " _The One Where Everyone Finds Out_."

"Oh, this is a good one," Olivia said. "It reminds me a little bit of your Mama and me when we first started dating, because we had to hide it for a while."

"Because of work?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Olivia said. "And because we wanted to know if it was the real thing before either of us put our jobs at the time in jeopardy."

"So you snuck around?" Maggie asked.

"We didn't...sneak around exactly," Olivia said. "We just kept our relationship private for a while."

"Hmm," Maggie said. "You know Noah and Addie are up to something, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Olivia said. "What is it they want?"

"You don't want them to grovel and ask you?" Maggie said.

"Oh, I'll still make them do that," Olivia said with a smirk. "Go ahead and tell me so I can plan my course of action."

"Well, Noah wants to go on a date with Emily, but you know, he's still grounded because -"

"-Yeah, don't remind me," Olivia said. "Okay, and Addie? She's been playing this up for a couple of weeks. It must be really big."

"Camp Stillwater," Maggie said.

"Yeah?" Olivia said. "Addie hated camp. That's why we only made her go once."

"Lanie is working there, and apparently someone quit, and now Addie wants to go work there," Maggie said. "Apparently the camp director is all for it, they just need your and Mama to sign off on it."

"Let me get this straight," Olivia said, not believing what she was hearing. "Addison wants to work at Camp Stillwater? My Camp Stillwater? The camp she hated? She does realize she'll have to be outdoors and stuff, right?"

"Yep," Maggie said.

"What's the catch?" Olivia said. "What's the real reason? A boy?"

"Actually, I have no idea," Maggie said. "She hasn't mentioned anyone at all. She just genuinely seems to want to do it. I know, it's weird."

"What about you?" Olivia asked. "Are you ready for art camp next week?"

"I guess so," Maggie said.

"You guess?" Olivia said. "It will be fun. Your friend Haley is going, too, right?"

Maggie shifted nervously on the couch and she blushed ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said. "You're still friends right?"

Maggie nodded.

"Okay," Olivia said and then with a sudden realization, "OH!"

Before Olivia could speak, Addie called from the dining room to let them know dinner was ready and Maggie bolted to the table. Olivia knew Maggie had a crush on Haley, it had been obvious, and she thought Haley felt the same, but seeing how shy Maggie became told her that her suspicions were correctly and Maggie had her first girlfriend.

#

After dinner, Liv watched as the kids gleefully cleaned up the dishes while she flipped through a magazine on the couch, smiling at the knowledge she had about what was coming.

"I think I'm going to fix some ice cream," she said to herself, just loud enough for them to hear and watched as Noah and Addie stumbled over themselves to get it for her.

Finally, the time of truth came as both Noah and Addie snuggled up next to Olivia on the couch.

"So, Mom, I was thinking ..." Noah began. "You know how Emily and I have been hanging out a lot. And well, you know I kind of like her. I was hoping I could take her on a proper date. You know, so I can treat her like a lady and respect her."

"You're grounded, Noah," Olivia said, straight-faced.

"I know, but I mean, it's not fair to her if I can only see her around here. I want to do something special for her you know. Treat her like you treat Mama," Noah said. He was laying it on thick, and Olivia had to admit, he was good.

"I'll need to talk to Alex. You know that," Olivia said.

"Okay, but Mom, please. You know she's going to automatically say no," Noah said. "And, I really like Emily. I don't want to throw away my shot with her."

"If she's the one, she'll wait on you," Olivia said, smirking.

"And she would," Noah said. "But can I just tell you what I have planned first?"

"Fine, let's hear it," Olivia said.

#

By the end of the evening, Olivia had surprisingly agreed to both their request, much to her surprise. Even if she knew Alex wouldn't be happy with the decision made without her.

Olivia had to admit; she had been impressed by Noah's plans. She could tell he liked Emily. He was smitten with her even more than he ever had been with Samantha. And she had to admit, she liked Emily a lot, too. Who was she to stand in the way of young love?

As for Addie, she laid it on even stronger than Noah. Addie played on her childhood memories of Camp Stillwell and gave her a well thought out speech and argument as to why she should go, how much it would teach her, and how good it would look on college applications. Olivia didn't think even Alex could disagree with Addie's arguments.

Of course, what Alex would disagree with was Olivia telling the kids it was okay before Alex had a chance to hear about it. Olivia knew that was a conversation coming, and she just hoped she could be even half as convincing as her kids were when she told her wife.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -darkclocks!_


	38. Busted

_A/N: Olivia has to come clean with Alex about making decisions without her._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: BUSTED**

 _The next day._

Alex looked at the watch on her right hand.

 _2:38 p.m._

She had spent most of the day in meetings and court. She had just over an hour before her next meeting with a witness and decided since she missed lunch, she would run and grab a sandwich and coffee from the cafe near her office.

She texted Olivia but didn't hear back. That usually meant she was out of the office working on a case, so Alex grabbed her purse and headed out for the cafe.

She was tired. The night before she had to work late and Olivia and the kids were all asleep by the time she got home. She quickly ordered her sandwich and waited while the clerk made it, sipping her coffee and appreciating the caffeine.

"Alex?"

Alex turned around and saw a woman she recognized, but couldn't place. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing come out as she grasped for the name of the person.

"It's Kristen," the woman said. Alex still gave her a confused looked.

"Emily's mom."

"Ohh! Emily's mom, Kristen," Alex said. "Please forgive me. I've had a long week."

"It's okay, I completely understand," Kristen said. "Between work and these teenagers, what can be expected of us?"

They both laughed. Alex heard her name called and grabbed her sandwich. She noticed Kristen had a salad in her hand.

"I was just grabbing a bite. Do you want to join me?" Alex said. "I could use some time away from the office before I get back."

Kristen nodded and sat down with her salad and water and they spent some time catching up on each other's families and work. Alex didn't know Kristen as well as Olivia but had to admit, she was nice.

"Emily is dead set on going to Harvard, now," Kristen said. "Apparently Noah talks about you and Olivia all the time, and she is fascinated with the law and helping people."

"Well, it's not for the faint of heart, but from what I understand, Emily is a smart young lady," Alex said. "When she applies, let me know, and I'll be happy to write a letter for her."

"I'll let you know, and I appreciate the offer," Kristen said. "Emily is stubborn about things likes that. Wants to be independent and do everything on her own."

"Oh, I know the feeling," Alex said. "I was exactly the same way. Until I realized at some point it doesn't hurt to ask for help."

"Well, I know Emily loves your family and we love Noah," Kristen said. "I'm glad her and Noah are finally going to explore dating. My always serious and studious daughter was over the moon last night when Noah asked her out on an official date. She was convinced she'd have to wait forever for Noah to get ungrounded for them to have a real date."

Alex opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about, but tried to remain calm. She did like Emily, but to her knowledge, Noah was still grounded, which included no dates. Instead, Alex just nodded.

The two finished up their lunch, having friendly conversation, and Alex headed back to work. She finished up a few more meetings before heading home.

###

"Dinner was good, Mama, thanks," the kids told Alex as they were tidying up after dinner.

"Yes, Al, it was good," Olivia said, smiling at her wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Alex smiled and got up from her chair.

"Kids, I think Mom and I can finish up the dishes, why don't you head to your rooms?" Alex said.

"It's just 7:30, Ma, and we don't mind to finish up the dishes," Noah said.

"It's okay," Alex said. "I need to talk to your Mom."

The kids exchanged glances. They knew what that was code for.

Olivia nervously moved into the kitchen near Alex. She planned to talk to Alex tonight about the kids, but she couldn't figure out what Alex needed to talk to her about. There was no way she could possibly know. They were all asleep last night when Alex got home and Olivia had taken them to school.

"What's up, Al?" Olivia said once the kids were in the their rooms with the door shut.

"You tell me," Alex said firmly, but quietly.

Olivia gave her a confused face.

"I ran into Emily's mom today at the sandwich shop," Alex said. "She tells me we agreed to let Noah go on a date with Emily, even though he's grounded."

"Oh," Olivia said. "Alex, I was going to talk to you tonight, I swear. It just happened last night."

"I think the best time would have been before you agreed to something without consulting me," Alex snapped back.

"You're right," Olivia said. "I should have. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Alex said. "You always give into them. You don't get to say sorry when you keep undermining me."

"I wasn't undermining you, Alex!" Olivia whined. "Look, they both came up with very logical reasons."

"Both?"

Suddenly, Olivia realized Alex didn't know what she had agreed to let Addie do.

"Olivia...what else did you let those kids manipulate you into? Let me guess, Addie?" Alex said, voice raising.

"Alex, can we please take this to the bedroom? I'll explain everything," Olivia said.

"You're damn right you will," Alex said. "And you're going to tell the kids they can't do whatever you agreed to let them do."

Olivia swallowed and put the last dish in the dishwasher before turning it on, following Alex to the bedroom.

#

"What do you think they're fighting about?" Addie asked Noah.

"Who knows?" Noah said. "Maybe they aren't."

"Oh come on, we heard Mama raise her voice," Addie said.

"Please," Maggie said. "You know they are fighting about the two of you. Probably your date and you going to camp since you talked Mom into it without Mama here."

Addie and Noah exchanged glances and put their heads down.

#

Olivia and Alex made it to the bedroom. Olivia had no soon closed the door before Alex started in again.

"What were you thinking?" Alex said. "We've talked about the Olivia. We've agreed upon it. We don't make decisions about the kids without consulting the other. Or do you just think that doesn't apply to you."

"No, Alex, of course not," Olivia said. "Look, I was wrong. I was tired. I was weak. I gave into them and I'm sorry. Addie wanted to go to Camp Stillwell, which you know how I feel about that place, but it was more than that. She laid out well thought out reasons, talked about how good it would look on college applications and stuff. And Noah, well, he pulled on my heartstrings with young love."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You know, for such a tough cop, you're such a pushover."

"Look, I'll go tell them right now," Olivia said. "No date and no camp."

"Olivia, it's not about fixing it, it's about respecting me enough not to do it in the first place!" Alex said.

"You're right, Alex," Olivia said. "I won't do it again. I promise."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mama. Mom. Can we come in?" Noah said quietly behind the door.

Alex glared at Olivia and went to open the door.

"You're fighting about us, aren't you?" Addie said. "About last night?"

"We'll talk to you all later, baby," Olivia said.

"No, Olivia, it's fine. They're old enough to understand," Alex said. "We're not fighting. We're having a disagreement like adults do sometimes. And yes, it's about what your mother gave you permission to do last night."

"We're sorry Mom, we didn't mean for you to get in trouble," Noah said. "Mama, please don't be mad at Mom."

"I'm not mad," Alex said. "But you both know, as does your mother, we made decisions as a family."

"We know," Addie said. "So no camp?"

"And no date?" Noah said.

Olivia looked at Alex and started to speak.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, but don't count on it right now for awhile," Alex said.

"Yes, mama," the two kids said before leaving.

Olivia moved to grab her pillow from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Alex said.

"I thought you were upset," Olivia said. "I was going to sleep on the couch."

Alex shook her head. "No. Look, I'm not happy with you, but the kids don't need to see that, to feel like they're the cause of discord."

"So..."

"So," Alex said. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Why you think they should be allowed and make a decision together."

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm plenty mad," Alex said. "But, I also trust you and if you agreed, there must be a reason. So we'll talk about it. But, that said ..."

"I know, don't do it again," Olivia said.

Alex smiled and reached her hand out to Olivia.

"Yes, don't do it again," Alex said, pulling Olivia toward her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -darkclocks!_


	39. Gluten

_A/N: Quick recap of ages: Noah 17; Addie 15; Maggie 13 - Summer before Noah's senior year of high school, Addie's sophomore year, and Maggie's 8th grade year._

 _I'm going to move quickly through this, maybe wrap it up in a handful of chapters or so...not sure yet, but wanted to get back to it._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: GLUTEN**

Olivia shut and locked the front door behind her and Alex after a long drive to drop Maggie off at camp – her second session of the summer. Alex slipped off her shoes and plopped on the couch. Olivia put away the car keys and some paperwork they had been given. She took a seat next to Alex on the couch, letting the blonde's legs and feet rest in her lap.

"I can't believe we have a full week without anyone here," Olivia said.

Maggie was off to camp again. Addie was working at camp and Noah was on a trip.

"I can't believe we agreed to letting Noah go away with Emily's family," Alex said. "I'm still not sure that was the best idea."

"I know, but you know Emily's mom," Olivia said. "Do you think there is any chance of anything happening? I mean, they'll probably have more supervision on the trip to Toronto than they have here."

"I know, and Kristen does have an eagle eye on the kids," Alex said. "But they're still kids."

"Well, they are 17," Olivia said.

"Exactly," Alex said. "That's what worries me. They think they're adults."

"If you are really uncomfortable," Olivia started before Alex waived her off.

"No, I'm not," Alex said. "And I appreciate you giving me the final say on it."

"Honestly, I had already told him no," Olivia said.

"I know, but I also know that you're right – he's growing up. They all are," Alex said. "And if he's going to be going off to college in a year …. Well, I guess we should know if we can trust him to make good decisions or not."

"I'll text Kristen in a while to check on them," Olivia said.

"No need," Alex said. "She's already sent me a text, photos and videos of the trip. Like I said, I have faith in her eagle-eye. So far, so good."

"Ok," Olivia said. "So, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking pizza since I doubt either of us feel like cooking."

"Oh…actually…" Alex said.

"No?" Olivia questioned. She had been rubbing Alex's feet, but stopped when she felt Alex tense up.

"We were so busy trying to get Noah off on his trip and Maggie ready for camp that I completely forgot to tell you about my doctor's appointment yesterday," Alex said.

Olivia turned her head. "I wasn't aware you had a doctor's appointment. Is everything ok, Al?"

"Yeah, well kind of," Alex said. "I had an appointment next month, but they had a cancellation and Nancy called and asked if I could come in. You know how hard it is to get in." Olivia nodded. That's what happens when you find a good family doctor. At least Dr. Bradley had been really good to their entire family, calling when she could get them in quicker.

"So, you know how I've been having those stomach problems lately?" Alex said.

"You mean the thing I've been trying to get you to see a doctor about for years?" Olivia said, raising her eyebrows.

"Anyway, Dr. Bradley things I may have celiac disease," Alex said. "She did a blood test today to screen. If it's positive, they'll have to test my intestine."

"Oh," Olivia said. She knew Alex was having trouble, but hadn't considered the possibility Alex had a gluten intolerance, even though Olivia was familiar with the disease. "So, that means…"

"Nothing good to eat ever again," Alex huffed.

"Babe," Olivia said. "We'll figure it out. What did Dr. Bradley say? Is there anything we need to do?"

"I should get the lab test next week," Alex said. "We should probably get the kids screened, too."

"Well, Addie," Olivia said.

"We may as well screen all of them – and you, too," Alex said.

"Okay," Olivia said. "As soon as everyone is back here."

"In the meantime, she told me to lay off the gluten, see if it helps," Alex said. "Bread. Pasta. Pizza. Muffins. Beer. All the good things in life."

Alex sat up so she was sitting next to Olivia now.

"Okay, so no pizza for dinner," Oliva said. "Um, what about …" Olivia pause to think. "Chinese food?"

"Yeah, steamed rice. No soy sauce," Alex said. "Like I said…all the good stuff."

"Hey, we'll get through this," Olivia said.

"We?" Alex said. "You giving up your chow mein noodles tonight?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought," Alex laughed. "It's fine, Liv."

"No, I will," Olivia said. "Maybe regardless of the outcome, this is a good time for us to start getting back to eating healthier and analyzing our eating habits. We've all gotten a little lazy lately."

Alex leaned forward and gave Olivia a kiss. "You are the sweetest," she said. "I'll call and order us some food. And you should have your chow mein tonight."

"Oh, thank God," Olivia said, smiling.

#

After dinner, Noah Facetimed Olivia and Alex. They were all in some cabin outside of Toronto. Olivia and Alex could see a room full of people – Emily, her parents, her two siblings and their significant others.

Alex relaxed a little bit seeing Noah so happy and relaxed. She may not have approved of him and Emily in the beginning, but she certainly made him happy – Alex couldn't deny that. But they were still young.

After a call from Addie and Maggie – the signal wasn't strong enough for Facetime at the camp – Olivia and Alex curled up on the couch with a glass of wine.

The girls were having fun at camp. Maggie had spent one week at art camp, then decided to go to camp where Addie was working. Addie, surprisingly, was doing quite well at camp.

"It was good seeing Addie today," Olivia said. "She seems … different."

"I noticed that, too," Alex said. "I think I even heard her say 'please' and 'thank you.' You don't think it's possible she's growing up?"

"Well, when did you grow out of your phase?" Olivia said, squeezing her arms around her wife in jest.

"Hey, I was never as bad as Addie," Alex protest. "Despite what my mother may say."

Olivia laughed and sipped her wine. "If you say so, babe. But maybe being away this summer, on her own to some degree, has been good for her. I mean, she has been focused on her future lately – college, law school – and seems determined to meet her goals. A lot like her mama."

"I guess," Alex said. "And I think you're right. Even though I was upset you agreed to let her work there before talking to me, it was the best thing."

"I'm still sorry about that," Olivia said.

"Liv, don't worry about it," she said. "You've more than made up for it."

Olivia sat her glass of wine down and wrapped her arms around Alex again. "Have I now?" She nuzzled her nose into Alex's neck.

"Oh, in more than one way," Alex said, sitting her glass on the coffee table as well. "But you know, if you'd like to keep making up for it, say like … while we have the place to ourselves all week, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Should we check your food list with Dr. Bradley first?" Olivia smirked.

"Oh My God, Olivia!" Alex said. "Are you 16?"

"Couldn't resist," Olivia said. "But since we're not teenagers, let's move this to the bedroom."

"Too told to make out on the couch?" Alex said.

"Well, I was planning a little more than making out, sweetheart," Liv said. "And have you forgotten what happened last time we got a little too frisky on the couch?"

"Oh…bedroom it is," Alex said.

#

 _One week later_

"I have your test results here, Alex, but first tell me about the past week. Did you do what I said and cut back on the gluten?" Dr. Bradley said.

"I did. Olivia did, too," she said.

"And how do you feel?" Dr. Bradley asked.

"Well, I feel good. Better than I did," Alex said. "I seem to have more energy, but the kids have also been gone all week."

"Well, you didn't screen positive for celiac disease, but that said, I'd like you to keep it up," the doctor said. "You may have a wheat sensitivity. I know going gluten-free is kind of the trendy thing to do, and I don't recommend it for everyone. I'm not even saying you need to be entirely. I just want you to look at what you're eating. If cutting back on wheat, gluten products makes you feel better, and you're otherwise healthy, then keep doing it."

"Oh, ok," Alex said. "So, I can have pizza or can't have pizza?"

"Alex, you can have anything you want," Dr. Bradley said. "You're healthy for the most part. I mean, some of your labs could be better, but comparatively, you're good. Just monitor how you feel, what you eat, what makes you feel bad, and make adjustments."

Alex nodded. Relieved, but knowing the doctor was probably right.

#

"So, what your mama is saying is that we're all going to start eating healthier," Olivia said after Alex explained her visit with the doctor and the past week.

Noah was home, and Addie had driven Maggie home from camp and planned to stay the night while she had a day off before her last couple weeks of camp.

"But we're not gluten intolerant!" Maggie protested. "Why should we be punished?"

"Maggs has a point, Moms," Noah said. "I mean, I have a job, I'll just buy my own food."

"This isn't about who is eating the food and who is allergic to the food or not," Alex said. "It's about us all being health-conscious."

"It's not like we eat junk food all day," Maggie said. "You wouldn't let us anyway."

"We're not saying you can't have stuff you like, even junk food," Olivia said. "We're just going to make some healthier choices with our meals at home."

Alex was watching Addie who, surprisingly, hadn't said anything yet. "Addie? What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," she said. "Some of us counselors have been cooking our own meals in the kitchen after the campers have their goop. We should probably do away with chips and soda, too. I haven't had soda all summer. It's just full of sugar anyway."

Olivia and Alex's mouth dropped open. Alex put her hand up as she saw Maggie about to lose it.

"Okay, we won't go so far as to banning soda for you all since you don't have it every day or that often anyway, so settle down Maggie," Alex glanced over as their youngest let out a breath of relief. "But, I'm glad you're on board, Addie."

"Noah? Maggie?" Olivia asked.

Noah shrugged. "I guess. Emily eats pretty healthy anyway, so I guess it won't matter too much to me."

Maggie shrugged, too, once the eyes were all on her. "Fine," she said.

#

"That went … better than expected?" Olivia said when her and Alex crawled in bed.

"Yeah, it did," Alex said. "Addie surprised me."

"Maggie, though," Olivia said.

"She's 13. A teenager," Alex said. "I can't believe we have three teenagers."

"I guess she's not going to miss the 13 curse after all," Olivia said.

"Well, she couldn't stay perfect and innocent forever," Alex said. "I mean, as long as she doesn't give Addie a run for her money, I think we'll be ok."

"Ok, God, can you image?" Olivia said. "I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Never say never, Liv," Alex said. "After all, she takes after you."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	40. Flight

_A/N: We're gearing up for a brief return of a familiar face...in the next chapter. December-ish just following summer in the last chapter, Noah almost 18, Addie 15 (almost 16), Maggie 13_

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: FLIGHT**

"Everyone have their ticket and passport?" Alex asked, busy digging through her own purse to make sure she had hers and checked her watch.

"Yes, ma, for the 16th time," Noah said. "And you just asked literally five minutes ago."

"Noah, don't talk to your mother like that," Olivia said. She glanced over to Alex and took her wife's hand, locking their fingers. "She's just excited about the trip."

Alex squeezed Olivia's hand, even if she wasn't sure "excited" was the correct word.

"Just make sure it's in your hand when we board the plane in a few minutes," Alex said. She looked at her watch - again. "They are late boarding us."

"I'm sure they'll be ready for us in just a few minutes," Olivia said. She shot a look to the kids, a warning for them not to say anything about their overly anxious mother.

"Why does Uncle Adam live in Canada?" Maggie asked, innocently enough.

"Because he murdered someone," Noah mumbled. Addie elbowed him hard in his ribs.

"He did not," Addie protested. "He was only defending -"

"Stop," Alex said, yanking her hand from Olivia and putting it up. "Maggie, your brother is right. He did kill someone and had his reason. He served his time and decided to move somewhere no on knew him. Now, can you refrain from those questions and comments while we're there?" She glanced at Noah when she said "comments," as did Olivia and Addie.

"But, he why hasn't he ever visited?" Maggie continued.

" _We are now boarding Delta flight 798 to Vancouver."_

"Maggie, we can talk about it later," Olivia said. Everyone gathered up their carry-on bags and boarded the flight.

Once on-board, everyone settled into their seats. Addie took a seat next to Olivia and Alex; Maggie sat with Noah a row ahead on the opposite side. Noah immediate put on his headphone, pulled up his hoodie then laid his head against the window to sleep.

"You sure you're ok with the center seat, Al?" Olivia asked softly. "If you want to sleep, you should take the window."

Alex shook her head. "No, it's fine," she said. "I'll never sleep anyway." She turned to Addie who had pulled out her iPad. "Addie, how are your grades this quarter?"

It was nearing the end of the second quarter. It was early December and so far, Addie's new-and-improved attitude was sticking around. The kids had a 3-day weekend due to a teacher in-service day, so the ladies decided it was the optimal time to take the trip.

"All A's. Even my AP classes," Addie said. She pulled up what looked like a Kindle book she was reading for English.

"You brought homework with you?" Alex said, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Addie said. "I've already finished the book, but I want to start it again for before finals. Just as a refresher."

"What book?" Alex said.

"Crime and Punishment," Addie smirked.

"Better you than me," Alex said. "But it's okay if you want to have a little fun. Vancouver is beautiful."

"You've been?" Addie asked curiously.

"Yeah..." Alex answered cautiously. "A few years ago I went to visit Adam by myself. Well, me and Becca."

"You didn't tell us," Addie said.

"Well, I hadn't seen Adam since he'd gotten out of prison," Alex said. "He was pretty lost then, so I wanted to go see him without bringing you all into it. I just wasn't sure what to expect."

"And?"

"Well, your uncle is good," she said. "Back then he was working as a legal assistant for an investment banker. Now, he is an investment banker."

"But he can't practice law, right?" Addie asked. "Because of his conviction?"

"He could likely appeal to the Bar up there, but I think he'd just rather not open himself up to that scrutiny," Alex said. "Besides, he was a shit lawyer. Much better politician/salesman."

"Investment banking is perfect then," Addie smiled.

Olivia was quietly listening to the mother-daughter bonding. It was nice to her Alex and Addie have adult conversation and not bicker constantly. Olivia was constantly amazed by how much they were alike in personality and mannerisms.

"You know, Addie, I don't know that your mom and I have really said this, but I think camp was good for you," Alex said. "I appreciate your new, mature attitude."

"Are you saying I was right about going to camp and you were wrong?" Addie teased.

Alex laughed. "I wouldn't go so far as to say I was wrong. I never said I didn't want you to go, I was just unsure," Alex said. "But, fine, you were right and I was wrong."

"Dammit," Addie said. "I should have been recording."

Alex raised an eyebrow at "dammit" but the cheeky look on Addie's face reminded her she could just let it go. Addie really was growing up. Olivia squeezed Alex's hand at the show of restraint.

Across the aisle Maggie had been casually chatting with an older gentleman sitting on the aisle. She was in the middle seat between him and Noah. He had been admiring some of her sketches.

"Ugh, I can't believe people these days," the man said, rolling his eyes. Maggie gave him a confused look. "Those two women back there must be lesbos or something," he huffed.

"Excuse me?" Maggie said, speaking up a little bit.

"Those two women back there are holding hands. Disgusting," he said. "That's probably one of their illegitimate kids next to them. You know, if we don't start putting God first in this country, everyone is going to be gay."

"I'm a lesbian and those are my moms!" Maggie said. "So, maybe you need to mind your own business."

"Of course you think you're gay," he said. "That's exactly my point. We keep allowing this immoral behavior and we're going to do nothing but have a generation of ingrates like you who think it's ok."

"You need to shut up!" Maggie shouted.

That got the entire plane's attention.

A flight attendant came immediately and Alex looked across the aisle, drawn out of her and Addie's conversation now.

"IS there a problem here?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes, this girl here is unruly," he man protested.

"You called my family and me disgusting!" Maggie said.

Alex called out across the aisle. "Maggie, calm down."

The flight attendant turned to Alex. "Is this your daughter?"

Yes, but I have no idea what is happening. They were just talking calmly a minute ago.

"Then he said you and mom were disgusting!" Maggie said, still shouting.

"Young lady, please keep your voice down," the flight attendant said gently.

"Well, they are," he said. "I shouldn't have to be exposed to that on my flight."

"Us holding hands?" Alex asked.

The man just rolled his eyes. The flight attendant quickly assessed what had happened.

"Sir, come with me," she said. "How about I find you a new seat?"

"I should be moved to first class," he said. "I'm going to write a letter and complain about your airline."

"Just come with me," she said. The flight attendant gave a subtle eye roll to Alex as she led the man to the utility area near the front of the plan.

"Wait, why does he get to sit in first class? He's the one that was wrong," Maggie said, still worked up.

"Maggie, that's enough," Alex said. She nudged Addie to swap seats with Maggie so their youngest could sit by her.

"It's not fair," Maggie said, quieter now as she took her new seat.

A few minutes later, the man came walking back down the aisle, grumbling about having to sit in the back.

"I'm sorry, sir," the flight attendant said. "There are no available seats in first class for you. The back row is empty, it's the best I can do."

"Right by the bathroom," he huffed. "And I know I saw empty seats up there."

"Sir, I need you to take your seat," she said. "The captain just turned on the seat belt light."

On her way back through, the flight attendant stopped at Maggie's seat.

"I'm so sorry about his behavior," the flight attendant said. "Please know that does not represent our airline."

"Thank you," Alex said. "And I'm sorry this one got a little unruly."

"It's understandable," she said. "And by the way, there was a seat in first class, but it's not our policy to reward that kind of behavior. So I sat him next to the lavatory."

The flight attendant winked and went back to her duties.

"What the hell is wrong with that man?" Maggie mumbled once the flight attendant was gone.

"Maggie, that language is not ok," Alex said, now feeling a little guilty she had let Addie's language just slide. "And that's just part of life sometimes. Not everyone will always agree with your viewpoints."

"You Mama is right," Olivia said. "If you lash out at everyone who doesn't agree with you - even if you are right - you'll never stop fighting. It's ok to stand-up for injustices, and I'm glad that you do, but it needs to be done in an appropriate manner and place."

"Besides, a lot of people never change their mind," Alex said.

"Well, some do," Olivia said, glancing at Alex.

They were both thinking about Adam and wondering about what this trip was going to look like.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	41. The New Adam Cabot

_A/N: We finally get to meet the new and improved Adam Cabot._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: THE NEW ADAM CABOT**

"Alexandra!"

Adam greeted everyone at the door and threw his arms around Alex, embracing her and catching her off guard. They weren't exactly hugging siblings.

"Olivia, come here," Adam said, reaching to give her a hug, too. Alex and Olivia exchanged a glance while Olivia moved cautiously in for an awkward hug.

"I can't believe your children are grow," Adam said, looking over at the three teenagers who were watching the unexpected moment unfold.

"Noah and Addie, you're probably too young to remember your uncle, and Maggie, you weren't even born I guess," Alex said. "But this is my brother, Adam."

Adam gave soft side hugs to the girls, but Noah stuck his hand out for a cold handshake and just nodded.

"We'll have plenty of time this weekend to get to know each other a little, but you all must be starved," Adam said. "I have dinner ready and I can't wait for you to meet Sara."

Sara was Adam's wife. He'd met her after he moved to Vancouver a few years back, after his prison stint. They didn't have any children together, but Sara had a daughter from a previous marriage who had been killed in a car accident long before she ever met Adam. When they got marriage, they both decided to do it quietly at the courthouse and just called their families to let them know ahead of time.

Adam helped them get settled into their rooms. Alex had wanted to stay in a hotel, but he had insisted. There was two spare bedrooms, he said, and Noah could stay in his "man cave," – which only made Alex roll her eyes, but she agreed.

When they had gotten settled in and cleaned up, they found their way back to the dining room where Sara was putting out a lasagna and all the fixings.

"Adam says Italian is your favorite, Alex," Sara said.

"Yeah, it is, or well, it was," Alex said. "My doctor has me on this pseudo gluten-free diet."

"Oh, I wish we'd have known," Sara said. "I can find something else, I'm sure."

"No, it's fine," Alex said. "You went to all the trouble, and I'm not forbidden from it. Just have to limit it. It's been a while, so I'm sure I'll be fine if I don't eat too much."

"Only if you're sure," Sara said. "And I didn't go to the trouble; your brother did. He's been working away in the kitchen all day."

"Oh," Alex said. She wasn't aware her brother was even knew how to use an oven.

"I guess they had him working in the kitchen when he was in…well, you know," Sara explained. "He's quite the cook."

"Oh, yeah, Mom did mention the kitchen thing," Alex said. She had forgotten as it had been so long, and last time she saw him, was a quick visit at her parents – and her mom of course cooked.

"I know all of this is probably really hard for the two of you," Sara said, lowering her voice and making sure the kids were in the other room listening to Adam talk. "I don't pretend to understand how complicated your relationship has been with Adam in the past, but he has told me a lot … expressed a lot of regrets. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you how much it means to him – to both of us – that you are here. I've never seen him so excited."

Alex nodded, at a loss for words.

"We're happy to be here," Olivia said, looking at Alex. "And I think I can speak for both of us and say I hope this is a weekend is a time for healing and moving forward to new things."

Alex nodded in agreement, and Sara smiled and gave them both a hug.

#

During dinner Alex was quiet, taking everything in. She was watching Adam interact with her children, how natural it seemed – how different he seemed. Noah wasn't exactly receptive to him, but he was aware of more than the others and Noah was very protective of his moms, too. But even he had lightened up on Adam a little.

"Adam, Sara tells me you are quite the chef," Alex said. "This lasagna is amazing."

"Aw, that's just because you haven't had pasta in so long," Adam said.

"No, trust me," Alex said. "I know my Italian food and this is good."

"She's right, it's very good," Olivia said.

#

After dinner, Sara took the kids to plan for sightseeing activities for the weekend and left the women alone with Adam in the living room.

"You know, I was going to unpack some things and get ready for bed," Olivia said, thinking maybe brother and sister would want some time together.

Alex shot her a nervous glance, then Adam spoke up. "Actually, I'd like you to stay, if you want," he said. "I mean, you're family, too, Olivia."

Alex nodded quickly so Olivia sat down next to her and across from Adam.

"I'm glad you all are here," he said. "And I'm glad you brought the kids. They seem like wonderful children."

Both women chuckled a little. "They…can be, yes," Alex said. "I mean, I think of some of the things we put mom and dad through and think our kids are angels."

"Yeah, I guess we did," Adam said. "Probably far longer than we should have."

"So, how have you been?" Olivia said. "Sara is sweetheart."

"She is," Adam said. "Oddly enough, when we first met – we worked together for a while – as I got to know her and liked her, I just knew she was going to hate me once she got to know me."

"Why's that?" Alex said.

"She's just … well, a lot like the women in my family," Adam said. "And, her sister is also gay. But unlike me, she's always been fabulous and supportive of her."

"Ah," Alex said. "So, how much have you told her about … your past?"

"Everything," Adam said. "I mean, not all at once, but once I knew I had real feelings for her, I laid it all out there. You know, she should know if she wants someone with that kind of past in her life."

"How did she respond to that?" Olivia said.

"Well, I thought the prison thing would be an immediate turn off, and while it gave her pause, that wasn't her biggest issue," he said. "It was more of how I got there. Not for what happened with Bill, but for all the stuff I did and said in the past that allowed it to get to that point. And what happened with Becca."

"But she gave you a chance…" Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm glad she did, too," he said. "I've never been happier. I mean, if I could change my path, I certainly would, but I'm a much better, stronger person than I used to be. I can't imagine how life would have looked if I'd never went to prison and uprooted my entire life like that."

"You do seem really happy, Adam," Alex said. "I'm glad for that and that you found someone who loves you for you. I'm also glad we decided to do this."

Adam smiled. "So, tell me all about the kids. How old are they?"

"Noah is almost 18. Addie is almost 16 and Maggie is 13 going on 30," Alex said. Adam listened intently as the women talked about the kids.

"Noah graduates this year, wants to be a police officer like Olivia, but we told him he needs to go to college first," Alex said.

"And Addie wants to be a lawyer, like Alex," Olivia said. "She's like a mini-me of Alex, I swear."

"That's exactly what Mom says, too," Adam said. "And Maggie?"

"She's … she's our sweet, artistic child," Alex said. "Reminds me a lot of Becca, especially has she's hit the teen years."

Olivia laughed thinking about the altercation on the plane. "Yeah, she almost got us kicked off the plane on the way here."

"Really?"

"No, not really, but she did have an incident with some homophobic asshole," Alex said.

"Ah, I know that kind real well," Adam laughed. "What did he do?"

"Just made some comments about us and she went off on him," Olivia said. " 'Those are my moms and I'm gay, too!' or something along those lines."

"Oh? She's figured that out already?" Adam said.

"Well, Olivia still thinks she's a little young, and I don't disagree, but we've been open with her about everything along those lines," Alex said. "I mean, it's never been a big thing in our house. If fact, Maggie's 'coming out' wasn't even a thing. I mean, she just finally told us one day she had a crush on a classmate and that was that."

"Some day, hopefully it'll be that way for everyone," Adam said. "Coming out makes it sound like something is wrong or different. I mean, sure, she's young, but if she likes someone, it shouldn't matter."

"Wow, words I never expected Adam to say," Alex commented, laughing.

"I know, right," Adam said. "I just really want you know to know that's the old me. Prison was … different. I was lucky I got paroled early and wasn't at a terribly bad place. One I got out of there, I wanted nothing to do with my old life. Just wanted to start over. I know Mom has a hard time with that, but…"

Alex shook her head. "No, she understands. She misses you, but she understands," she said. "We all do."

#

The next day, everyone went out to see the city and museums and do some shopping. While the women were enjoying yet another museum, Adam noticed Noah didn't seem to be enjoying it very much.

"Maybe Noah and I can go get a burger," Adam suggested. "That salad shop for lunch wasn't quite enough for me."

"Well, Noah, that's up to you," Alex said, not wanting him to feel pressured.

Noah shrugged. "Yeah, sounds good," he said.

"Oh, and Adam, he's only 17 and even if he looks older, no drinking," Alex said. Noah had asked what the legal drinking age was in Canada when they were planning for the trip.

Adam laughed and Noah rolled his eyes. "When you're 19, come visit," Adam said. "I'll take you out for a beer then."

When the ladies were gone, Noah and Adam found a diner and ordered a couple of burgers and Coke.

While they were eating, Adam put his burger down and watched Noah, who was barely talking or even looking at him. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Noah stopped and just stared at Adam, a little nervous and unsure how to answer.

"It's ok," Adam said. "I wouldn't like me if I was you, either."

"Okay, I don't like you," Noah said.

"So, tell me what you know about me?" Adam said.

"I know you treated my moms terribly, you nearly got aunt Becca killed and then you killed the man who did it," Noah said.

"Ok, well, that about sums it up," Adam said. "Alex tell you all that."

Noah shook his head. "No," Noah said. "She rarely talks about you."

Ouch. Adam knew Noah was trying to get under his skin.

"Ok, fair enough," Adam said.

"I can read," Noah said. "I read old newspapers and Becca told me a lot. My moms don't even know all I know."

"Well, I'm sure it's all true," Adam said. "I was a horrible person."

"I just don't understand, why, all of a sudden, you're in the picture," Noah said. "I know you were in prison, but why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

Adam laughed. "You are your mother's son," he said.

"What?"

"Olivia," he said. "You're just like her. Did you know she punched me once?"

"She did? I know she punched the guy at the hospital, but I didn't know she punched you," Noah said, curious.

"No one knows but me and her," Adam explained. "Not even Alex or Becca. I begged her not to tell anyone."

"You probably deserved it," Noah said.

"I did," Adam said. "Anyway, I get that you're protective of them and you should be. I get it. But I want you to know that I'm a different person now."

Noah said quietly like he didn't quite believe him.

"I just don't understand how someone could treat their own sister like that," Noah said. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Addie drives me nuts; Maggie, too at times. But I would never do to my family what you did to yours. And I'll never forgive you for that."

"Fair enough," Adam said. "And I wish I could blame it on my upbringing or a different time, but I knew better. I just didn't care. I was so caught up in my own life that I couldn't see beyond my own little world. I have no excuse for it."

"Look, Noah, you don't need to forgive me," Adam continued. "You don't even need to like me. But I want you to know, I plan to spend the rest of my life being the brother and uncle I should have always been. And I hope, at some point, you and I can have a relationship, but I won't force it."

Noah nodded. A silent agreement they both understood.

#

That night, as everyone was getting ready for bed, Alex popped into where Noah was sleeping to tell him goodnight.

"Did you and Adam have a nice visit today?" Olivia said.

"I don't know," Noah said. "I guess."

"You haven't exactly warmed up to him," Olivia said. "Is there a reason for that?"

Noah gave her a look like 'come on, mom, you know why.' She recognized it immediately.

"You know, if your mama has found the room to forgive him, maybe you can find a little bit of grace for him, too," Olivia said. "I know you've had to have gotten information from other places because we purposely don't talk about that time of our lives very much."

"Newspapers," Noah finally explained. "And Becca."

"Ah, yeah, Becca still struggles with Adam, too," Olivia said. "Look, it's noble of you to be protective, and you can have whatever kind of relationship you want to with Adam, but forgiveness also feels pretty good, too."

"Ok, Mom," Noah said. "I'll think about it."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Noah on the forehead. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Noah said. Olivia turned to leave and Noah spoke again. "So, did you really punch Uncle Adam?"

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, putting up a shush finger.

"Did he tell you that?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, today," Noah said. "Said I was like you. And no, I didn't punch him, too."

Olivia got a grin on her face. "Yes, but your mama doesn't know that."

"What happened to no secrets," Noah teased.

"This one…this one was just between me and Adam," Olivia said. "And he shouldn't have told you." She laughed.

"Don't worry, Mom," Noah said. "It's just between you and me. But for what it's worth – I'm glad you did. He probably deserved it."

"Well, I regret it now," Olivia said. "Violence is never the answer, but at the time, yes, it felt good and oh, boy, did he deserve it."

Noah smiled. "Goodnight, Mom," he said. "I don't know how I feel about Adam yet, but I'll think about what you said."

"That's all I can ask for," Olivia said. "Goodnight, sweet boy."

Noah rolled his eyes at the childlike comment and laughed, waving her off.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	42. The Punch

_A/N: You know you're gonna hear about that time Olivia punched Adam. I include a flashback (some of it I've published in the other fic, for anyone who isn't reading, or just wanted a refresher. I clearly marked what part/chapter the already published stuff came from)._

 _I know notification haven't been working either...so if you missed the visit with Adam, you may want to read that chapter (41) first._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES:**

"Kids are zonked out, laundry is in the dryer and coffee machine is set for the morning," Olivia said as she entered the bedroom.

Alex was lying on her back, trying to take in the busy weekend with Adam and think about the full day they all had tomorrow.

"Thanks, babe," Alex said.

Olivia admired her wife and how beautiful she was after all these years. Alex still looked so young laying there in her white tank top and sleep shorts. Olivia watched the blonde closer her eyes and crinkle her mouth; Olivia knew she was thinking about what she had to do the next day.

When Alex opened her eyes, she rolled over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Thanks for encouraging me to do this, Liv," she said.

Olivia climbed in the bed and faced Alex, then kissed her gently. "How are you feeling about the weekend and seeing Adam?"

"I'm glad we went and the kids got to meet him," Alex said. "He seems really well."

"Ok, but how do you feel about it? About him?"

"I think ... I think time heals a lot of things," Alex said. "I mean, I know we'd made peace before ... Bill's death. But there was still a lot of things I was holding onto. So, I guess, I don't really know how to answer your question other than to day, I think I've began to heal over the years and I think this weekend went a long way to helping."

Olivia smiled and stroked Alex's face. "I'm so proud of you. I know how big a step this was for you and how unsure you were about it."

"I wasn't -"

"Alex, you haven't slept through the night in a month, since we booked the plane tickets," Olivia said. "It's okay and understandable."

"What about you?" Alex said. "You and Adam haven't had the smoothest of relationships, either."

Olivia shrugged. "He's your brother, though."

"Yeah, well, he's your brother-in-law," Alex grinned. "So, how did you feel about the visit?"

"Look, Adam and I buried our hatchet a long time ago," Olivia said. "I moved on and so did he. No reason to hold on to it."

"Yeah, but Liv, I mean, you hated Adam - I know you did," Alex said. "And I know you helped him after ... that night ... but I'll never understand why you even bothered with him after that. You were so angry at the hospital when you found out about Rebecca and Adam not telling us about the threats."

Olivia took a deep breath and remembered her conversation with Noah. Maybe it was time to give up her and Adam's secret.

"Actually ... there is something I need to tell you, something I was reminded of this weekend," Olivia said.

"Okay," Alex asked cautiously. "Is this something that will upset me?"

"Well ... I don't know, but I should have told you about it when it happened," Olivia said.

"Go on," Alex said.

"You remember the night of the big blow up in the hospital with Adam?" Olivia said.

"Of course, that was one of the worst nights of our life because of what happened to Becca," Alex said. "Liv, what did you do?"

#

 _[That night at hospital - previously published in Ch. 35 of Benson-Cabot Romance]_

 _Olivia and John left the hospital, getting in John's car as they drove to a nearby pub to order some food. When the arrived, he suggested they go in and have a beer while they waited on their food to be ready._

 _..._

 _he was receiving threats is because he's co-sponsoring a gay rights bill."_

" _I'm sorry, what?" Olivia said, putting her beer down and staring wide-eyed at John._

" _I guess he's softened his views, but wasn't ready to make it public," John said. "He's in the early stages and only a handful of people know about it."_

" _So someone found out and decided to retaliate against him ..." Olivia started._

" _...unless he withdrew his support and stopped working on the bill," John said. [End previously published section ... continuing on.]_

 _When Olivia and Alex's dad finished dinner, John got up to leave from the barstools where they were sitting._

" _You coming?" he said when he saw Olivia still sitting._

" _Actually, I think I need a little more time," Olivia said. "I'll walk back to the hospital."_

" _I get it," John said. "Be careful."_

 _Olivia nodded ordered another beer. She was nearly done with it when she saw someone come in and take a seat at the end of the bar - it was Adam. She glared at him and went back to finishing her beer, the ordered another._

" _This is compliments of the gentleman at the end of the bar," the bartender told her when he gave it to her._

" _I think I'd rather just pay for my own beer," Olivia said._

" _Suite yourself," the bartender said. "I'll tell him to leave you alone."_

 _The two of them - Olivia and Adam - sat on opposite ends of the bar for at least another hour. Both staring off in space, drinking, and avoided eye contact. The more Olivia drank, the angrier she became. Finally, she decided she needed to go back to the hospital before Alex started worrying about her, too._

 _When she walked by Adam, he reached out to stop her._

" _Olivia, wait," Adam said, grabbing her arm._

 _She yanked her arm back. "Don't ever touch me again," she said. "For that matter, don't ever speak to me again."_

" _Oh, that'll make family dinner fun," he said sarcastically._

" _Fuck you, Adam," Olivia said, walking away. He threw some cash on the bar and quickly followed her to the front of the nearly empty bar._

" _Dammit, Olivia!" Adam yelled and reached for her hand again. When he did, she spun around and hit him right under the eye, causing him to fall back into a chair._

 _Stumbling he got up and fell toward her, starting what looked like the beginning of a brawl. Despite Olivia being as drunk as Adam was, she most avoided his lunge toward her and let him fall into a wall that time. He grabbed her arm on the way down taking her with him._

" _You're going to talk to me!" he yelled, trying to stop her from getting up._

" _Hey! Cut it out or I'll call the cops," the bartender yelled. "And get the hell out of here."_

" _She is the cops, asshole," Adam yelled back. About that time, the bartender, who could double as a bouncer came around the side of the bar looking like he was ready to pound Adam._

" _I don't care if you're with the fucking FBI, get the hell out of my bar now to settle your damn family shit," he said._

 _Olivia put her hands out to keep him at bay and grabbed Adam, to help him up and get him out. She certainly didn't want to end up in jail for that asshole._

 _They both made it outside, looking worse for the ware and Olivia sat down on bench. Adam sat down on the curb in front of her._

" _I...shouldn't have hit you," she said. "But you put my family and your sisters' lives in danger."_

" _I know," Adam said. "And I don't blame you for hitting me. I deserved it. I deserve a hell of a lot worse."_

" _I won't argue with that," Olivia said._

" _You're never going to forgive me, are you?" he said._

" _I don't know," Olivia said. "But it doesn't matter what I think. You need to make this up to your sisters and parents."_

" _I never wanted any of this, Olivia," Adam said. "I didn't ask for it."_

" _I'm sorry you have the misfortune of having a gay sister," Olivia spat. "Tell me more about how you're the victim here."_

" _Stop it! That's not what I meant," he said. "I mean, I didn't know something like this would happen. If I'd thought for a second..." Adam trailed off and began to tear up._

" _Oh, god," Olivia said. "Look, I know you didn't want this to happen, but your actions over the past ... I don't know, how many years?"_

" _And I've paid for it," he said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to know you've fucked up so bad that everyone in your family hates you on some level? And to have your head so far up your ass you don't even realize it until it's too late? Until you've barely met your nephew and niece. You rarely see your sisters. You know every time your parents look at you, their eyes are filled with disappointment. All because of me. All because I made a mistake, because I couldn't see how wrong I was. And I was trying to change. God, I was trying so hard."_

 _He began sobbing and Olivia grew uncomfortable, unsure what to do. She certainly wasn't going to give him a hug, but Adam was finally being honest. She moved down and sat next to him on the curb._

" _We've all...been guilty of being wrong and having views that are not right. I mean, you took yours to a new level, but ... fuck, I believe you when you say you know you were wrong," Olivia said. "But why didn't you tell anyone about the threats?"_

" _I don't know," he said. "I just never realized there were people out there that extreme. I never realized the reality of what you and Alex have to face."_

 _Olivia sighed and the two of them sat in silence a while longer, until they were steady enough on their feet to walk back to the hospital. When they arrived, Olivia called Adam a cab and returned to the waiting area with Alex._

#

"Wow," was all Alex could say when Olivia finished telling the story. "Wait, is that the pub you didn't want to go to the next day because you said it made you sick? And made us drive out of the way to get dinner?"

Olivia grinned and nodded.

"You never told me," Alex said.

"Adam and I made an agreement on the walk back," Olivia said. "You, and your family, had suffered enough. It was supposed to be our secret. And it was the first time I really saw a different side to Adam. I mean, I always tried other times, but that was the first time I felt ... I don't know ... almost sorry for him."

"And that's why you helped him when he showed up after killing Bill?" Alex questioned.

"I guess," Olivia said. "I mean, I feel like it was just his way of trying to fix everything."

"But you've been around Adam a time or two since then, what made you think about it this weekend," ALex said.

"Actually, Noah," Olivia said. "Adam told Noah about the time his mother punched his uncle. I guess in some bonding attempt."

"Ah," Alex said.

"So, are you upset?" Olivia said.

"Well, I'd have preferred you told me, but I understand why maybe then was the best time," Alex said. "But i'm definitely not upset you punched him. I was actually surprised you never did."

Olivia smiled. "Speaking of Noah...he's not Uncle Adam's biggest fan."

"Yeah, I picked up on that," Alex said. "What'd he say?"

"You know how protective he is about his Moms," Olivia said. "And apparently he's learned quite a bit about that time from Rebecca over the years...and old newspaper archives."

"Becca still hasn't warmed back up to Adam either," Alex said. "But, I think she will eventually. So, Noah? Is this a problem?"

"I don't think so," Olivia said. "I mean, he's nearly an adult. I told him that sometimes, we all need a second chance and grace. He seemed to take my words to heart. But ultimately, I told him it was his decision as to whether he wanted a relationship with Adam or not."

"That's good," Alex said. "God, I can't believe he's almost 18. Is it possible we have an adult child?"

"Well, I certainly feel older, but you...you don't look like you've aged a day," Olivia said. "So, I'd say it's either not possible or you've discovered some fountain of youth."

"I hardly think so, but I actually have felt a lot better since cutting down on the gluten," Alex said. "You should try it a little more. I know you've been sneaking secret gluten-filled lunches during the day."

"Guilty," Olivia said. "So, about this gluten-free thing...tell me, are you gluten free?"

Alex gave a hearty laugh as Olivia leaned forward and gave her a long, deep kiss.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	43. College Visit

_A/N: So, let's say about Feb after the Dec visit to see Adam, so couple months later. Noah is off for one final college visit before his decision. Thanks so much for reading this._

 _Don't know if notifications are working again or not, but if you didn't read the last 2-3 chapters (flight, visit with adam, the punch), then you may want to do that._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: COLLEGE VISIT**

"Are you sure about Siena College, Noah?" Alex said. "I mean, you have scholarship offers from other schools."

"Yeah, Ma," Noah said. "I mean, we'll see how the last visit goes. Besides, they offered me a full scholarship."

"Noah, we have a college fund for you," Alex said. "You don't have to go there."

"What's wrong with Siena, Alex?" Olivia said. "I mean, I went there."

Alex groaned. "Nothing is wrong with it, Liv," she said. "That's not what I meant. I just want to make sure Noah knows he has options. Just because he planned on Siena, doesn't mean he's stuck with it. He's been accepted at plenty of schools."

"Yes, to all the places you insisted I fill out applications for," Noah grinned. "Come on, we need to get on the road if we're going to make the tour."

"It's only two and a half hours," Alex said. "We have plenty of time."

"By the time you make us stop for restroom breaks 17 times, we'll be cutting it close," Noah said and Olivia laughed.

"Don't laugh, Liv," she said. "You're as bad as I am."

The three made their way to the car for the weekend visit to Siena College. Noah had visited the year before and had been set on it for a while. Olivia knew Alex wanted him to go to a better school, and she wouldn't have minded it either. But she also knew part of Noah's decision had to do with Siena being Olivia's school of choice. If it was good enough for her, it was good enough for him, he said.

Even though he knew from a young age he wanted to follow in Olivia's footsteps and become a police officer, he was leaning toward studying computer science and getting a minor in criminal justice. Olivia had told him how much more technology played a part in solving crimes over the years, so he thought it was a practical skillset that could only benefit him and give him more opportunities as a police officer. At least, that was his plan.

#

During the tour, Alex had to admit she was feeling more comfortable about the school. It was smaller and she knew Noah thrived better in smaller settings, smaller classes. With his personality, he often got lost in a crowd. However, Olivia was concerned that something seemed off about Noah.

As they wrapped up, one of the student ambassadors assigned to talk to Noah took them to an on-campus coffee shop so they could ask more questions one-on-one. Noah and he had talked earlier, but now was the time for Olivia and Alex to meet with him.

"So, Jeff, when you first came here, what was the hardest part of adjusting for you?" Alex asked him when they were sitting down. Alex, as expected, had done most of the talking and asked most of the questions, not that Noah minded.

"Well, ma'am," Jeff started, and Alex cringed at the word. "When I was here, I didn't know a single person at the college or in the city. And I was a pretty awkward freshman, had a hard time making friends. So, that was the hardest part for me, but I just found some pickup basketball games and eventually made some friends. But, I guess not having anyone nearby was hard."

Noah was quiet, but that wasn't usual for him.

"I mean, at least I didn't have a girlfriend to leave like Noah here," Jeff said.

"Uh huh," Alex said.

Alex and Olivia had been a little concerned about the young couple going off to college. But, the way the ladies saw it, it was normal. They would either make it work or move on. Emily was going to Harvard and Noah had no interest in going to school anywhere near Boston.

#

On the drive home at the end of the weekend, Olivia napped in the backseat while Noah sat in the passenger seat texting away.

"So, you still feeling good about your decision?" Alex quietly asked.

"Huh?" he said, looking up, realizing she had asked him a question.

"I asked how you feel about your college decision," Alex said. "I know I pressured you to look at other schools, but I enjoyed the weekend, and ultimately, it's your decision."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure," Noah said.

"Is everything ok?" Alex asked. "Your mom thought you seemed kind of off at some point this weekend. Did you not enjoy the visit?"

"No, I had a good time," Noah said. "The campus was fine."

"Ok," Alex said. She glanced over while Noah went back to texting.

"How's Emily?" she asked. She could tell by the attention giving the phone that it was Emily. Normally, he was pretty good about putting the phone away if he was with someone and it was just one of his friends.

"Oh, um, she's ok," Noah said. Alex nodded and went back to driving. She knew something was up but decided to wait and talk when they got home.

"Hey, Ma, when you ... um went to college, did you feel...I don't know, loney?" Noah asked suddenly.

"Oh, well, um, I did a little," Alex said. "I mean, I had a couple of people I knew there but I'm a little more like your sister in that I was a bit more outgoing than you are. But, yeah, it was hard. I missed my family and friends."

"Hm," Noah said.

"Are you...worried about that? About what Jeff said?" Alex said.

"A little," he said.

"Are you worried about you and Emily?" Alex asked carefully. She didn't want to give him a reason to worry. "I mean, Harvard is about the same distance from home. I'm sure you all could meet in the middle to visit each other often enough."

"Um, no...I mean, I don't know," Noah said. "Emily isn't going to Harvard anymore. So I mean, I'm not worried about us. But...I just feel bad leaving her. Like I shouldn't."

"What do you mean she's not going to Harvard?" Alex said. This was brand new information. "She's been planning that since we've known her."

"She's going to Columbia, I think," Noah said.

"You think?" Alex said. "Noah, what's going on? Why the change? I just talked to her a couple of weeks ago. When did this happen?"

"Well, she decided this weekend," Noah said. "She...um...needs to be in the city. Her mom, Kristen, um...has cancer and Emily doesn't want to leave her."

"Oh, Noah..." Alex said. "I'm so sorry for Emily. Wow. I had no idea. That's understandable and wise of her. Columbia has a good law school, too."

"Yeah, and I told her she could always do her undergrad here and then go to Harvard for law school," he said.

"That's true," Alex said. "So, you feel bad for leaving Emily, who is staying here for her mom?"

"Yeah," Noah said. "I feel like she's going to have so much on her plate already, with school and her mom, that she may need some support."

"Wow, ok, well, that's ... um, noble of you," Alex said. "But, you also have to do what's best for you, too. I'm not saying it's the wrong decision, I'm just saying...this is a big decision."

"I know," Noah said. "Would you be mad at me if I changed my mind about Siena? I mean, I know I said when we left I was sure, but Emily just decided for sure. And when Jeff was talking about being alone...all I could think about was Emily alone here."

"Well, she's not alone," Alex said. "She has friends, and her dad is here."

Noah shook his head. "No. He left months ago," Noah said. "He was never home much anyway and apparently was fuc-er, screwing his secretary. I don't even think he knows about Kristen. Emily hasn't even talked to him."

"Wow. Ok, Emily does have a lot going on, huh?" Alex said. "Why didn't you mention any of this?"

"She didn't want anyone to know," Noah said. "She was embarrassed by her dad, and so was Kristen."

Alex nodded.

"Anyway, I guess Kristen has had cancer before. It came back, so Emily is really worried and feels like she's the only one there for her," Noah said.

"Ok, well, again, this is your decision, Noah," Alex said. "What were you thinking in terms of college?"

"Well, I was accepted at NYU or I mean, could just go to CUNY. They have a good criminal justice program," he said.

"They do," Alex said.

"And I mean, I can help Emily with her mom," Noah said. "And when she's ready to go to law school, we can move to Boston."

"You've...really thought this through," Alex said. "I just want you to remember you're just 18. You don't have to take on all of this. I mean, I know you care about Emily, but..."

"I know what you're gonna say, Ma," Noah said. "And you may not believe me, but I do love her. And her problems are my problems. If she needs me, then I'm going to be there for her. I'm not going to let something like her mom getting cancer get in the way of that."

"Ok," Alex said. She couldn't believe the conversation she was having with Noah. It was so grownup, and she wasn't sure she was prepared for it. "How can your Mom and I help?"

"Just trust me," Noah said.

"Okay," Alex said, hesitantly. "We'll trust you, but I have a couple of rules."

"Of course you do," Noah teased.

Alex laughed. "Okay, you have to go to school, and stay in school. You can't let your studies drop off," she said. "And you have to remember you're still our son and whether you like it or not, we're going to have opinions about how you live your life. I expect that you'll at least listen to them and we'll promise not to go overboard."

"Fair enough," Noah said.

"Also, I want you to live in the dorms," Alex said.

"What? Why? Wouldn't it be cheaper if I lived at home?" Noah said. "I mean, not that I want to, but..."

"Look, you're right. We need to trust you. You're growing up. So unless you just really want to live at home, I think it will give you a little bit of independence from us. And it will probably keep me from mothering over you, too much," Alex said.

Noah laughed. "So, you're kicking me out?"

"Never," Alex said. "But let's just say I'd encourage it. Besides, if Addie and Maggie have to share a room any longer, we may have a crime scene in our apartment."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	44. Graduation Night

_A/N:Noah graduates! (Also, notifications have been wonky, so you may want to make sure you read the past handful of chapters)._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: GRADUATION NIGHT**

The day happened so quickly. One minute Olivia and Alex were waking up unsure where time had gone; the next minute they were watching their son walk across a stage to get his high school diploma.

 _Noah Benson-Cabot._

Olivia and Alex glanced at each other, tears filling their eyes as they wanted their baby walk across the state. Olivia put her hand over her heart and Alex reached over and took it. Maggie and Addie, sitting on each side of them, leaned in closer.

Once the ceremony was over and the hats were flung across the football field, everyone gathered around for photos. For once, there was no complaining, no whining, and no attitude. Everyone was happy for Noah and his future, whatever that looked like.

"So, you promise you're just going to project graduation? No parties? No drinking?" Olivia asked both Noah and Emily. Kristen nodded in agreement with Olivia's question.

"I promise, Mom," Noah said. "We'll be locked in all night. You won't need to worry."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Mom," Addie grinned. She was going to be one of the underclassmen helping run the event, at least for most of the night. "Well, at least until I come home at 2 a.m."

"I can't believe you signed up to help knowing you're leaving for camp training tomorrow," Alex said.

"I'll be fine," Addie said. "That's why I'm allowed to leave early, so I can get some sleep."

"Ok, just please be careful coming home," Alex said, giving Addie a hug. A friend of Addie's was driving her home.

"Always," Addie said. "So, just the two of you and Maggs tonight?"

"No, Maggie is going to a sleepover at Raylen's house for a post-8th-grade graduation party," Olivia said. "Just the two of us tonight … until you get home."

"Kristen, you're still welcome to join us," Alex said.

"Thank you for the invite," she said. "But, my sister is in town, so I think the two of us will also enjoy a quiet night at home."

Kristen had gotten noticeably weaker with the cancer. Her sister had been in town for the past week for Emily's graduation and Olivia and Alex were happy to see Emily getting to celebrate graduation night. The two families had a party planned for Sunday afternoon.

"Noah, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes," Emily said. "We need to find Aunt Jeanie."

Emily and Kristen left to go find Kristen's sister, leaving the Benson-Cabots alone.

"Noah, we are so proud of you," Alex said. "Who you've become, and are becoming."

"I know, Mama," Noah said.

"And we know that you're probably going to be the best police officer NYPD has ever seen, if that's the direction you go," Olivia said. "But more than anything, we just want you to be happy."

"Well, I have some stiff competition being the best NYPD officer," Noah said. "There's a certain SVU Lieutenant I hear is pretty good." Noah smiled real big and gave Olivia a hug, then reached for Alex. "I love you both. Thank you for loving me and for everything you've taught me, even when I wasn't listening."

Addie and Maggie joined the group family hug and Emily, walking back over to Noah, stopped when she saw it and snapped a photo.

A picture-perfect moment.

#

One home, after dropping off Maggie at Raylen's house, Olivia and Alex plopped down on the couch after the long day. There was an eerie quietness about their home.

"Wine?" Alex asked, getting up.

"No, I think I'd rather not, just in case we need to leave tonight for something with all the kids gone," Olivia said. Graduation was always a busy time for the police department and Alex knew it made Olivia anxious. It made her anxious, too.

"Good idea," Alex said, putting the wine glass she had in her hand away and opting instead for tea. "Tea?"

"That sounds good," Olivia said, smiling.

In the past, a child-free night would have been a bottle of wine and a lot of bedroom time, but tonight, they were both feeling emotional. A night together on the couch with some tea and conversation sounded perfect to both of them.

"What do you think of Noah's decision about college? Do you think he made the right one?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Olivia asked. "But, I trust he thinks it's the right decision and I think he's making it for the right reasons. I just wish he wasn't growing up so fast and could experience the full college effect, minus the drunken party part."

"You think he's taking on too much responsibility?" Alex said. "For Emily and her mom?"

"I just don't want him to feel like he has to do that," Olivia said. "But, I know he's doing it because he wants to. But he's just so young."

"You know, Liv, even going away to college may not have changed that," Alex said. Olivia looked at her curiously. "I mean, you went away to college, and I know part of it was to get away from your mom for a bit, but you still ended up taking on responsibility for her at times. I mean, how many times did you say you left school mid-week because you were worried about her?"

Olivia shrugged.

"All I'm saying is, I know you want him to not feel burdened like you did," Alex said. "But, genetics or not, he's your son, through and through. He's always going to care and do for the people he loves."

"So, you think he's doing the right thing?" Olivia said.

"I think he's doing a noble thing, something most kids his age wouldn't even consider," Alex said. "I don't think I would have considered it. Is there a part of me that feels he may regret it if he and Emily don't work out? Sure. But I think, even if they don't, the likelihood of Noah ever regretting helping someone he cares about is pretty low."

"No, you're right," Olivia said. "Come here." She reached her arm out for Alex to lay against her while they sat on the couch.

"One down, two to go," Alex said as she snuggled into Olivia.

"Did you and Addie get everything she needed for the new school this week?" Olivia asked.

They had all decided to send Addie to a new school for her final two years, a college prep school where she could earn some college credit as well. The past year, she had really applied herself and managed to get in. It could only look better on college and law school applications, and if she planned on going to Harvard, she would need more than good grades.

"We did," Alex said. "I really like the school. I wish we'd have done it earlier."

"Maybe it's best we didn't," Olivia said. "I don't know if Addie would have been ready before this year. But speaking of new schools …"

"I know, I was hoping Addie and Maggie would be in high school at the same time like Noah and Addie," Alex said. "It will be different, but at least we know all the teachers at Maggie's school." Maggie was attending the same high school as Noah and the one Addie had gone to – at least until the following year.

While Addie's attitude had done a complete 180, Maggie's had quickly declined. In fact, even letting her go to the graduation party sleepover was something they hadn't been sure about. But, she had just graduated 8th grade and had kept her grades up like she promised, so they agreed after talking to Raylen's mother.

For the next few hours, the women laid on the couch together. Talking. Kissing. Cuddling. They had decided they would wait up on Addie to get home before going to bed, knowing they wouldn't sleep any that night anyway.

Of course, they dozed off on the couch, only to be awoken by a buzzing noise from the front door buzzer.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked groggily.

"2:45," Alex responded. "Did Addie forget her key?"

Olivia shook her head that she didn't know and stumbled to the front door, half-asleep. Olivia looked to see who it was and frowned when she looked back at Alex, confused and worried.

Alex sat on the couch watching as Olivia opened the door, only to see a patrolman standing there. Both women looked terrified.

"Lt. Benson, I know it's late, but I need you and your wife to come with me," the young officer said. Olivia glanced back at Alex who was getting up and hurrying to the door.

"There's been an accident."

* * *

 _A/N: Don't kill me or I can't finish this. I PROMISE a new chapter tomorrow (it would be sooner, but I'm working until midnight)._

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	45. Grad Night 2

_A/N: Here we go...Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, and the trust going forward. I appreciate it._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: GRAD NIGHT 2**

" _There's been an accident."_

#

Olivia took a sharp breath and reached out for Alex's hand who was now standing beside her.

"Your daughter is at the hospital," the officer said. "I don't know anything else, but there was car accident and I was told to come directly to Lt. Benson's place and give you and your wife an escort."

"Is Addie…is she….?" Alex tried to ask and the officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't know details," he said. "But … I didn't get that impression." He hoped he was right.

The ride to the hospital, lights and sirens, was a blur for both women. They sat in the back of the cruiser together, holding each other and not talking the entire way.

Alex's eyes were squeezed close, lump in her throat and fingers digging into Olivia's arm. It was all she could do to breathe. _I should have insisted she come home after graduation. I could have picked her up._

"Alex," Olivia whispered. "We're here."

Alex looked to her wife, seeing the large brown eyes holding back tears, jaw clenched. Alex knew Olivia was being strong for her.

They exited the police cruiser and thanked the officer for the ride. They nearly sprinted into the emergency room after that, immediately looking around.

"Addison Cabot-Benson?" Alex said, rushing the nurses' desk. A nurse standing nearby overheard them and walked over.

"Ms. Cabot-Bensons…this way," she said, then led them to a curtain, pulling it back.

"Addie!" Olivia and Alex said at the same time, seeing their daughter sitting up on the bed. They quickly checked her over, seeing a few cuts and bruising on her face, but tears falling.

"Baby, we're so glad you're okay," Alex said.

"I'm ok, but Maggie…how is she?" Addie asked.

The two women looked to each other, confused. That's when the nurse spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the other young lady was her sister," Nurse Jenkins said.

"What? Where is Maggie? And why was she with you? She was at a sleepover," Alex said, talking a mile a minute. Olivia reached over and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Where is our other daughter?" Olivia asked more calmly, but jaw still clenching.

"They are prepping her for surgery, waiting on you all to get here," the nurse said. "In fact, here is Dr. Crawford. She can fill you in."

They turned around to see the doctor standing behind them. She nodded to the nurse and closed the curtain behind them.

"I'm sorry for the confusion," Dr. Crawford said. "I understand you didn't know both of your daughters were here."

"Yeah, we're still unclear as to how," Olivia said.

"Well, I can't help with that, but I will tell you Maggie should be ok," she said.

"What kind of surgery?"

"She has a serious fracture in her arm that will require surgery, but of more concern is her alcohol levels," the doctor said.

"What?!" Olivia yelled. "What are you talking about … alcohol levels?" She glanced at Addie.

"She had a very high blood alcohol level," Crawford said. "We have to wait on it to come down before we can do the surgery. Right now, she's unresponsive, but we have her hooked up to some fluids to try and get it through her system. We don't suspect her unresponsiveness is from anything other than too much alcohol. She's basically passed out after the accident. As for how she got that way, I can't tell you."

All the adult eyes went to Addie.

She shook her head. "I don't know either really," she said. "I mean, I know she snuck out from Raylen's to meet some people. When she didn't come back when she was supposed to, Hailey called me. She was with us, too, but she's ok."

"Where was Maggie?" Olivia demanded.

"At this random guy's apartment. I think he goes to school with Noah," Addie said. "I don't know. Hailey and I had to track her phone and Hailey remembered enough to find her."

"She's 14 years old! How is this even…You tracked her phone?" Olivia stopped when she remembered that detail. It was the first time all night she began to freak out.

"I…I set up Find Friends on her phone one night when she was sleeping," Addie said. "I've … I've been worried about her. But, after tonight, when I went to find her, I was going to tell you tonight. Hailey confirmed everything I suspected."

"You've been keeping this from us?!" Olivia began to lose it again.

"No! I didn't know. I just started to wonder a week or so ago," Addie said. "But everything else seemed normal. I thought she was just being weird because…well, she's weird sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Dr." Alex said, ending the conversation. "Can you take us to Maggie? We can figure out the rest of this stuff later." Now, was Alex's turn to be the calm one. Knowing her children were ok was enough to pull her through in the moment and work to calm Olivia down.

"This way," the doctor said. "Addie should stay here. A nurse will be by to check on her in a moment."

They made their way down a hall to a room where they found Maggie sleeping, hooked up to some machines. For Olivia, it was a too familiar sight. She was immediately taken back to one of the handful of hospital visits her mother had while she was growing up. As hard as she fought it, tears began to fall down her face.

Alex gently locked their hands together and squeezed it, trying to fight back her own tears of seeing their youngest child hooked up to so many machines.

"It looks worse than it is," Dr. Crawford said. "But, she's not out of the water yet. Once she wakes up, we'll be able to better assess any potential damage. She's probably lucky your other daughter found her when she did. You wouldn't believe the number of kids I've seen that aren't so lucky, that asphyxiate or lose oxygen."

"But…she will be ok?" Olivia asked finally, squeaking out. She remembered a similar question about her mother to a doctor when she was about Maggie's age.

"I think so," Dr. Crawford said. "I take it this is the first time something like this has happened?"

They both nodded.

"I'll make sure we get you some information before you leave about how to deal with it," she said. "I understand you're a police officer, SVU…and a prosecutor?"

They gave her a confused look.

"Addie told me," she said. "Anyway, I know a lot of information you'll be familiar with, but sometimes until you need it, you don't how important it is to get outside help."

"Thank you," Alex said. "And yes, we'll take any information you give us to heart."

"I'll give you two a few minutes with Maggie," the doctor said. "Then we'll want to take her back and try to wake her and run some tests. If that goes well, we'll get her ready for surgery on her arm."

Dr. Crawford left the room, leaving Olivia and Alex sitting at Maggie's bedside.

Alex watched as Olivia gently held Maggie's hand, her thumb rubbing the top of it, avoiding the IVs inserted. The brunette's other hand was holding Maggie's head, pushing her hair back and watching her carefully.

Olivia flinched just a little when Alex put her hand on her lower back.

"How did this happen?" Olivia whispered. "How did **I** not notice?"

"Sweetheart, neither of us did," Alex said.

"But I should have seen it," Olivia said. "I can't believe I didn't."

"Honey, you know as well as I do we weren't expecting this," Alex said. "I mean, maybe we should have been better prepared. God knows Noah and Addie have put us through enough."

"But not like this," Olivia corrected. "There had to be signs."

"Liv, we'll get through this," Alex said. "We can't second guess right now. Right now, we need to figure out what's going on that led Maggie here."

Alex put her arm around Olivia and the brunette put her head on Alex's shoulder as that sat and watched Maggie until the doctor returned.

When they returned back to Addie, they heard a commotion in the emergency room and noticed Addie was gone.

"What are you doing!" Addie was yelling at a police officer. "It's not hers!"

Olivia and Alex quickly walked over to see a police officer holding a small bag of pot and putting Hailey in handcuffs.

"Are you saying it's yours?" the officer said gruffly to Addie.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said, suddenly more alert and together than she had been watching Maggie. She pulled her badge out. "I'm this girl's mother. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Oh, Lieutenant," the officer said, attitude changing a little. "Well, is this also your daughter?" He nodded to Hailey.

"No, but she's a good friend of our other daughter," Olivia said. "What's going on?"

"I saw her trying to get rid of this," he said, holding out the bag of weed.

"Mama," Addie said to Alex. "Do something."

"Is she under arrest?" Alex asked. "I'm an attorney."

"Well, whoever this weed belongs to is," he said. "Now, is it yours, or not?" He directed the question to Hailey.

Alex and Olivia could tell something else was going on, and suspected what it was.

"Hailey, don't say another word until we call your parents," Alex said. "You can't question her without her parents."

"Fine," he said. "Call her parents?"

"Do you really need cuffs?" Olivia questioned. "She's just 14, and she'll be right here with us."

"Ok," he said, unlocking. "But you know as well as I do…"

"I understand, officer," Olivia said. "And I'm not going to pull rank on you, don't worry. Just give us a chance to figure out what is going on."

The officer relaxed at Olivia's reassurance. "Okay," he said. "I'm going to call my commander while we want on her parents. I trust you'll keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, sir," Olivia said.

#

After talking with Hailey and Addie, both women were convinced the pot belonged to Maggie, but Hailey wouldn't say it. She insisted it was her, even when Addie argued with her. When Hailey's parents arrived, Alex went to talk to them with Hailey and give legal advice; and left Olivia with Addie.

"Mom, I know it was Maggie's," Addie said. "I don't know if she had smoked any. I didn't smell it, but I did see Hailey take something from Maggie's purse after the accident. I don't want Maggie to get in more trouble, but…"

"I know," Olivia said. "I'll go talk to your mama."

#

When it was all said and done, Hailey admitted it took it from Maggie and the officer agreed to write a citation for Maggie to appear in court, once she was released from the hospital. However, he did give Hailey a stern warning about tampering with evidence and explained it was a felony, how she was lucky she had good friends.

When Hailey's parents left, she insisted on staying to make sure Maggie was ok. They agreed.

#

By daylight, Maggie had come to, unsure about anything that had happened and had surgery on her arm.

Alex realized they hadn't called or texted Noah all night, but he would likely be home soon. They purposely waited to tell him once they knew everything was ok, so they didn't interrupt his graduation night. But before she could dig her cell phone out of her purse, Noah and Emily showed up at the hospital.

"Noah, how did you know we were here?" Alex asked. "I was just getting ready to call you."

"Addie texted me," Noah said. He had a nervousness about him, but Alex chalked it up to being tired and hearing the news about his sisters' accident. "Maggie going to be ok?"

"Yes," Alex said.

"If Mom doesn't kill her first," Addie quipped. Alex gave her a look that now wasn't the time for jokes.

"We're gonna go back and talk to the doctor," Alex said, looking to Olivia. "You'll all be ok here?"

"Yeah, Mama," Noah said. The four teenagers – Noah, Emily, Addie, and Hailey – sat in the waiting room. When Olivia and Alex were out of sight, all eyes turned to Noah.

"So…?" Addie asked.

"Jeremy and I had a …talk," Noah said.

"What does that mean?" Hailey asked.

"That means, I had to beg Noah not to beat the crap out of him," Emily said, giving Noah a look.

"It wasn't that bad," Noah said. "But he will have a black eye tomorrow and a busted lip. And I'm pretty sure we'll never see him around Maggie or any her other again."

"Are you doing to tell your moms?" Hailey asked.

"Not…not right now," Noah said. "But, Hailey, thank you for texting me and Addie tonight."

"She's going to hate me," Hailey said.

"Well, I'm just glad everyone is alive," Emily said.

"Mom went ballistic tonight," Addie said.

"Oh, I'd imagine so," Noah said. "I know when she caught me drinking, she had a fit. If something like that had happened to me…well, yeah, I can only imagine."

"Hey, what are you four talking about?" Alex said, her and Olivia walking back up.

"Nothing, ma," Addie said. "Just how much we love Maggs."

Alex smiled and looked to Olivia, who smiled for the first time all night.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	46. Coming Home

_A/N: This chapter is tough. Thanks for the reviews on the other chapter. Again, if you haven't read recently, notifications haven't been working, so make sure you check the last handful of chapters._

 _Will try to get another out tomorrow night and each day or night until I get through this storyline. I usually write late. So if there are typos/grammatical errors, I apologize. I'm sure you all are used to it. But it's a matter of being able to write quickly, or re-writing a billion times and getting chapters out far less frequently (because I'll constantly re-write if I do much more than quick edits). However, if there is anything major, and I see it, I'll fix it._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: COMING HOME**

The following day, two days after the accident, Maggie was released from the hospital and recovering well from her arm surgery. The ride home was quiet with just Alex, Olivia and Maggie.

Addie and Noah had already gone home to make sure Maggie's bed was ready, with extra cushions for her arm. They also did a check of her bedroom for any alcohol or drugs, as instructed by Alex.

Nothing was found.

When Olivia, Alex and Maggie arrived home, the mood was somber. Olivia had basically shut down since making sure Maggie was going to be ok. She had a quiet anger about her and everyone knew it.

Maggie went to lay down. She was still on medication that made her drowsy, carefully monitored by her moms. Noah and Addie covertly nodded the all clear in the bedroom to Alex and Maggie left to take a nap.

"I had Noah and Addie check Maggie's bedroom, Liv," Alex said as Olivia went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water.

"That wasn't necessary," Olivia said. "I checked it yesterday when I came home to get clean clothes for Maggie."

"Oh," Alex said.

"Besides, do you really want our other teenagers finding booze and drugs in Maggie's room so they can keep it for themselves?" Olivia said, sarcastically. She opened the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of water.

"Liv…"

"What? It's not like it out of the question," Olivia said. She shut the fridge door a little louder than she planned.

"Ok," Alex said carefully. "And?"

"There wasn't anything in there," Olivia said. "But that doesn't mean anything. She could hide it anywhere or be getting it from God-Knows-Where."

Alex looked around and saw Noah and Addie lost in their cellphones in the living room. Alex propped herself on the barstool and watched while Olivia looked through cabinets for something to munch on. Olivia rarely stressed ate, she usually went for a run; but given the outside temperature of the late spring day in New York City, the brunette was clearly opting for a different relief.

"Should we talk about our action plan with Maggie?" Alex asked.

Olivia slammed the cabinet shut, her mission for snacks unsuccessful. "Do we not have any fucking snacks in the house? I mean, I know you're on this gluten-free thing, but do you think you could let us enjoy life a little?"

Alex was taken aback by Olivia's tone and anger, especially the comments directed at her. She knew why Olivia was stressed, how much she was seeing her mom in Maggie, but her wife had been short with her the past two days. The blonde took a deep breath.

"I'll pick up something when I got to the store later," Alex said. She was afraid to say too much more because she, also, was stressed and was losing patience with her wife.

"I'll go," Olivia said. "You'll just get some healthy crappy snacks and more of that potato bread that tastes like shit."

"Excuse me?" Alex said. "I'm sorry my grocery shopping doesn't meet your needs. I offer to do it all the time after the gluten thing came up so you wouldn't have to deal with it, but by all means, go get what you want. In fact, let's just go shopping separately. I'd hate to get some shitty potato bread you never bothered to tell me you didn't like."

Olivia glared at Alex and walked off toward the bedroom. When she walked by Noah and Addie, even though their heads were still buried in their phones, their eyes glanced up at Olivia, then to Alex who they saw roll her eyes and sigh.

#

Olivia woke up an hour and a half later. When she stormed off she laid down, not intending to nap, but fell asleep anyway. She hadn't slept more than a few shuteye moments at the hospital since the accident. She walked down the hall to the quiet house, stopping to check on Maggie who was still sleeping.

"Where is everyone?" Olivia said. Alex was sitting on the couch reading through literature the doctor gave them at the hospital.

"Noah and Addie went to pick up dinner," Alex said. "Maggie is sleeping."

Olivia walked to the kitchen, seeing bags of snacks – her favorites – on the counter.

"Did you go shopping?" she asked, turning to Alex.

Alex shook her head. "No. The kids just picked up a few things we needed," she said. "I guess they weren't as oblivious to our conversation earlier as we thought."

Olivia nodded. She knew she probably needed to apologize, but wasn't there just yet. "What's for dinner?"

"Luigi's," Alex said. One of the family's favorite Italian restaurants.

"Italian?" Olivia questioned.

"I ordered a salad," Alex said. "If we hadn't eaten crappy food while at the hospital, I could have gone for some lasagna, too."

"I'm…sorry about earlier," Olivia finally said. "I didn't mean –-"

Alex put her hand up. "No," she said. "I know you're stressed, but you're not the only person stressed in this house. And next time you have some built up frustration with something like potato bread, be an adult and just tell me."

Olivia blew air out her mouth, cheeks puffed. It was clear all was not forgiven, for either women.

#

After a quiet dinner, Olivia instructed everyone to get ready for bed.

"Mom, school is out now," Addie reminded.

"I don't care," Olivia snapped. "We've all had a long weekend and I want everyone in bed. Stay off your phones, too."

Alex gave everyone a look that said not to mess with Olivia. They all did as they told. Noah went to his room and Addie helped Maggie with her nighttime routine as she navigated having a cast on her arm. When they were in bed, Alex came in to tell them goodnight.

"Maggie, tomorrow you're gonna have a long talk with me and your mom," Alex said.

"Fine," Maggie said.

"Fine?" Alex said, questioning the tone.

"I mean, ok," she said. "But, I already know what you're gonna say. I won't do it again and I know I'm grounded."

"Well, you are grounded, but we're still going to talk," Alex said. "And there is the matter of the pot the officer found. You're probably going to have to go to court for that."

"For a little weed?!" Maggie whined.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Olivia had been standing at the door. When she heard Maggie whine, she walked into the room.

"What did you say?" Olivia said. Maggie was quiet and Alex watched her wife carefully, hoping she didn't completely explode. "Addie, I need you to leave the room for a minute."

"Mom, I just got into..."

"Leave," Alex said, before Olivia could respond again.

Addie got up and left the room and Alex moved to sit on Addie's bed, hoping Olivia would sit next to her. Olivia kept pacing.

"Ok, there is no such thing as 'a little weed' when you are 14 years old," Olivia said.

"But you and Mama said yourselves that…"

"Stop right there," Olivia said. "Did you hear me? You are 14 years old. Not 34. For what it's worth, I won't approve of you smoking week when you're 34 either."

"Ugh, you're such a cop," Maggie said, rolling her eyes. Alex immediately stood up and interjected before Olivia could open her mouth.

"That's enough!" Alex said. "Yes, your mother is a cop and I'm a prosecutor, and we've both seen the negative sides of what you were doing this weekend. And regardless of whether we think people should go to jail for it or not, the fact of the matter is it is illegal and you are 14 years old. Even if it was legal, we'd still have the same opinion and voice that because you are our daughter."

"Where is this coming from? And how long have you been doing this…whatever you're doing with the drinking and the drugs?" Olivia said, having walked away and leaned against the door.

"Nowhere," Maggie said. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"How long?" Olivia demanded.

"I don't know," Maggie said. "Just a time or two."

Olivia stared her down, as she walked back toward her. It was a familiar site for Alex, watching Olivia in what appeared to be an interrogation. Alex could tell Olivia wasn't sure she believed their daughter. She wasn't sure she believed Maggie, either.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Olivia said, finally backing off.

"We love you, Maggie," Alex said. "But changes are going to be made."

"I love you, too," Maggie said, finally somewhat sincere. "And I'm sorry I let you down."

Olivia closed her eyes. She hated that tone of voice from her kids, them feeling like they let her down. But Maggie had, and there was no way around that.

She walked over to Maggie and kissed her on the head. "I love you. Goodnight."

#

Olivia washed her face and joined Alex in the bedroom. She was reading again the literature from the hospital, propped up in bed. Olivia crawled into bed next to her, laying on her side facing her wife.

"We should probably find counseling for Maggie," Alex said. "Something had to cause this.'

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, not entirely listening.

"I just mean, Maggie has always been so eager to please and easy going," Alex said. "I don't understand how she can just change that quickly. Something had to have happened."

"Uh huh," Olivia said.

"I mean, with your mom…"

"Do we really need to go there right now, Alex?" Olivia snapped. "Yes, my mom was an alcoholic because of me."

"Babe, that's not what I was going to say and you know that isn't true," Alex said. "But you've told me, from what your mom said, the trauma of her rape is what set her off on the road to addiction."

"Can we just not talk about my mom?" Olivia said.

"Ok, we don't have to, but you need to acknowledge that's why you're so upset about this," Alex said.

"I'm upset about it because our 14-year-old daughter had alcohol poisoning and apparently had weed on her from some drug dealer's apartment," Olivia defended. "Frankly, I can't believe you aren't more upset."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex said. "I've been crying off and on since this happened. Which you'd have known if you'd got your head out of your ass and paid attention. I am upset, but you are angry. There is a difference and we both can't be angry. One of us has to parent."

"Oh, so now I'm not a good parent," Olivia said. "Great. Let's see, I'm being too hard on our alcoholic daughter, and my addiction genes probably caused this."

"For fuck's sake, Liv," Alex said. "I didn't say any of that. You're projecting. Maybe you need to get some counseling along with Maggie."

Olivia shook her head and rolled over, facing away from Alex now.

Alex rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling, sighing. She slowly rolled back on her side and carefully put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Liv, baby," Alex said. "I'm sorry. Both of us are on edge. Can we talk about this tonight?"

Alex felt Olivia tense under her hand, but then she heard a sniffle. Olivia was crying.

"Babe," Alex said when she realized it. She began to gently rub down Olivia's arm. Finally, Olivia rolled over, and Alex could see her puffy tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…." Olivia said, before going into sobs. Alex wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. Olivia buried her had into Alex's shoulder.

"I know, Liv," Alex said. "Shh, I know. I'm worried, too. But we'll get through this like we always do."

Olivia slowed her breathing, but continued crying into Alex's shoulder.

"Anything we need to do, Liv, we'll do it," Alex said. "Maggie isn't your mom. She has more love and support than your mom ever had, as much as you tried with her. She's young, and we'll figure this out."

Olivia raised her head and looked into Alex's blue eyes, now also filled with tears.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Liv."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	47. Tired

_A/N: This chapter is less intense. Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: TIRED**

 _Two weeks later._

"Hey, Liv. Wasn't expecting you back today," Fin said when Olivia walked into the squad room.

"Just need to get some files," Olivia said. "How are things here?"

"We're holdin' it down. Don't worry about it," Fin said. He followed her into her office and closed the door behind him. "How did things go for Maggie?"

Olivia put her bag on her desk and sighed before sitting down. "It went…I don't know," Olivia said. "Fair."

"Probation?" Fin asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, and community service and random drug testing. Twelve months."

"Damn, they stuck it to her for being a first-timer," Fin said. "Adults don't even get that sometimes."

"Well…" Olivia shrugged.

"Cause you're a cop and they don't want to look like they're playing favorites," Fin said, understanding the shrug.

"Yeah, and well, both me and Alex, I guess," Olivia said. "You know if Alex does decide to run for DA someday…"

"It could come back on ya'll," Fin said. "I get it. Hey, at least she ain't in juvie and maybe the drug testing will keep her straight."

"I hope so," Olivia said. "I mean, we had some problems with Noah and Addie, but nothing this serious. It was mostly their attitudes."

"But they grew out of it," Fin said. "Maggie will, too."

"I hope," Liv said. "It just took us by surprise. I mean, Maggie is…was just so, I don't know, sweet?"

"You and I both know it's a different world out there," Fin said.

"That's the problem," Olivia said. "I feel like I should have seen it. Between the job and my mom; I mean, I see this stuff every day. We just got so lax."

"You can't blame yourself, Liv," Fin said. "You know as well as I do, sometimes it doesn't matter what parents do."

"That's what worries me," Liv said.

#

Alex took Maggie home after court. Their daughter was upset with her punishment, but instead of complaining, she took Alex's advice and stayed quiet. The problem was she was barely talking – to anyone.

"Your Mom will be home soon and we'll have dinner," Alex told Maggie as she headed back toward her room. "Why don't you make a list of some places you may want to do your community service? You don't have too long to get started on it."

"With a broken arm, you want me to write?" Maggie said.

"I've seen you text with one hand, you can text it to me," Alex countered.

"I thought I couldn't have my phone?"

"Fine then," Alex said. "I was going to give it to you to do this, but not with that attitude. You can memorize your list and recite it to us over dinner. No short of 7 options."

Maggie stared at Alex for a moment, then walked away to her room. Alex yelled behind her. "And leave your door open!"

When Alex turned around, she saw Olivia coming in the door. She hadn't heard it open behind her.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked. She greeted Alex with a kiss on the cheek.

Alex sighed. "You know, the same as it's been," she said. "I was just getting ready to put dinner in the oven."

"Need help?" Olivia said. She had been making a conscious effort not to take her stressed and fears out on Alex. It had been challenging – for both of them – but communicating always seemed to be the key to them working through things.

Alex smiled at the offer. "No, thank you," she said. "Why don't you change and relax for bit? You've had a long day."

"Your day was just as long, babe," Olivia said.

Alex smiled again at how hard Olivia was trying. She wrapped her arms around her neck and cocked her head to the right, staring into the brunette's eyes. "I love you," she said, then gave Olivia a kiss, soft lips against each other. "How about we let the kids clean up after dinner and go to bed early?" she whispered into Olivia's ear. She smirked when she pulled away and saw Olivia's eyes get bigger.

Olivia reached for Alex's hand and pulled her back to her, hands on her waist, and backed her up against the bar counter. She leaned in and kissed Alex, this time, harder, letting her tongue protrude into the blonde's mouth.

Alex moved her hand up to the back of Olivia's neck, extending the kiss a little longer, then pulled away breathless. "Our daughter's door is open," she said quietly. "But, make sure you bring that to bed later."

#

After dinner, the women had the kids clean up the dishes and instructed Addie to make sure Maggie went to bed early. Of course, she had already retired to her room.

"You're going to bed this early?" Addie asked.

"Yes, your Mom and I are tired," Alex said.

"Yeah, 'tired,'" Noah said, grinning. "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "When you're our age, come talk to us about how tired you are," she said. "And yes, we do need spend some quality time together. And no, that doesn't mean anything more."

"Go, get some 'rest,'" Addie said, putting her hands on their shoulders and directing them out of the kitchen. "We'll be fine. Maggie will be fine. Just make sure you turn that loud fan on first, like you do."

"Addison Caroline Cabot!" Alex said.

Noah and Addie burst out laughing and Olivia guided Alex out of the kitchen and to the bedroom so they could get some "rest."

#

"Liv? Do we have more toothpaste somewhere? We're almost out," Alex said, calling out from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Yeah, under the sink," Olivia said. She was sitting on the bed, just waiting for her wife.

A few minutes later, Alex came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Liv on the bed and looked around.

Candles were lit and her beautiful wife was laying on the bed on her side, propped up on her elbow and wearing laced black lingerie.

"Oh," was all Alex could say. Olivia smirked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"You told me to bring 'that' to bed…so I did," Olivia teased.

"Oh, you most certainly did," Alex said, admiring Olivia's body. "I feel overdressed." She said, looking down at her t-shirt and shorts.

"I can help with that," Olivia said, raising up to sit on the side of the bed. She reached out for Alex to come closer to her, guiding her to stand between her knees. She firmly put her hands on Alex's hips and slowly slid down her shorts, then her panties and watched as the blonde stepped out of them.

"Slide back," Alex told her. Olivia moved her bottom back on the side of the bed, still sitting, and Alex crawled up on her, straddling her. She wrapped her legs around Olivia's backside and put her arms around the detective's neck.

Olivia slipped her hand under Alex's shirt, caressing her breasts gently before pulling the shirt over Alex's head. She looked into Alex's eyes. They had been affectionate since the accident, but not intimate. But one look from Alex, the fire and desire in her eyes, still did things to Olivia that no one else ever could.

Olivia moved in and began kissing Alex's neck, feeling the blonde's fingers run up and down her back, giving her shivers at times. She knew when she hit Alex's "spot" because her hands would stop moving and her fingers would dig into Olivia's back.

"Oh, Liv," Alex breathed. "I've needed this. I need you."

Olivia took her time despite both of them being pent up. She leaned Alex back a little and moved her lips down to the blonde's breasts, running her tongue around Alex's hard nipple, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. She could feel Alex's thighs tighten around her hips as the blond positioned center closer to Olivia's.

Olivia began to move her hands down to Alex's hips, only to feel Alex's hand stop her. Olivia looked up to see what was wrong.

Alex shook her head then smiled. "Hold me, Liv. I want to feel your hands on me, your mouth on me. I just want to feel you against me for a moment."

Olivia understood what Alex wanted. She relaxed as Alex better positioned herself on top of Olivia and pushed their cores together, rubbing against the brunette and making direct contact with her clit. Olivia gripped Alex's ass, pushing her harder against her and pulling her close against her, their breasts touching, feeling the intimacy of the closeness of their bodies.

"Liv…" Alex said, her rhythm moving faster. Olivia immediately laid back and pulled Alex up farther, positioning Alex right over her mouth. Alex put her hands on her thighs, gripping to hold her balance while Olivia's fingers dug into Alex's hips and her tongue delved inside her wife.

"Ahh…Liv…fuck…" Alex said. She was gripping Olivia's arms now, losing her steady. Olivia knew she was barely hanging on, teasing her to the edge and then bringing her back down. "Baby, please," Alex begged.

With that, Olivia raise her head just enough to give Alex more pressure and reached up to squeeze Alex's breast, then watched as an orgasm began to rip through Alex's body.

"Oh, God, yes! Liv!" Alex screamed, losing control of her body and being held up entirely by Olivia. When she stopped, she collapsed backward on top of her wife.

Alex laid still until she caught her breath. "What was that for?" she finally said.

"Does there need to be a reason?" Olivia smirked. Alex rolled over and crawled up next to Olivia, giving her a kiss.

"No, but, wow," Alex said. "It's been awhile since we did that. My legs will be sore tomorrow."

"Worth it?" Olivia said.

"Oh, so fucking worth it," Alex said. "And we're not done."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia said.

"Not by a long shot," Alex said. "I don't care if my entire body is sore tomorrow." She rolled over on Olivia and grasped the brunette's hands up above her head before kissing her.

#

A few minutes earlier, Noah and Addie heard muffled yelling from the bedroom. They both looked up from their laptops.

"Yeah, they were 'tired,'" Addie said.

The two teenagers rolled their eyes and put their headphones in.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	48. Family Reunion Part 1

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate the kind words. This is July 4th Weekend. ~2600 words_

 _Just to recap: Noah 18, Addie 16, Maggie 14; Noah just graduated high school, Addie will be entering 11th grade at a new school, Maggie will be starting 9th grade (high school). If math is correct, around 2020_

 _About a month-ish from last chapter. This isn't AO heavy, but some good kid stuff, Alex/Rebecca stuff, and planting some seeds._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: FAMILY REUNION PART 1**

"Are we sure we have everything?" Alex said, giving their SUV one last look for their long weekend away at Alex's parents.

"Al, we're going to your parents for a few days," Olivia said. "I don't think there is anything we'd miss for the weekend."

"My iPad," Alex said.

"I packed it," Olivia said. "Besides, I thought this weekend was about family? You're not really going to work are you?"

"No, but I don't want to be completely out of the loop," Alex said. She finally relaxed and got in the passenger seat of the vehicle. Maggie was already buckled in the backseat and reading a book on Alex's Kindle, which she found easier to turn pages on than trying to flip pages in a book with one arm in a cast. "Addie should be there when we get there. I talked to her earlier and she was about to get on the road from camp."

"Good," Olivia said. "Noah said they were running a little late, making sure Kristen had what she needed for the trip, but shouldn't be too far behind us."

It was a full family weekend for the Benson-Cabots. Not only were they going to see Alex's parents and sister, but Adam and his wife were coming to visit, and Noah was bringing along Emily and Kristen, mostly because Emily couldn't come along with him and leave Kristen.

It was going to be a family reunion of sorts.

#

By the time they arrived at the Cabot's, the house was already packed with people – Caroline, John, Rebecca, Adam, Sara and Addie. This would be the first time Alex's entire family had ever been together like this, at least since Adam went to prison and Maggie was alive.

Olivia busied herself greeting everyone while Alex took the moment in. Her parents, now in their mid-to-late 70s, looked a lot older than Alex remembered. Of course, she saw them often enough, and had noticed they'd aged, but seeing everyone together, and older, was different. Adam with his hair nearly all grey. She hadn't paid much attention when they visited him. Even her baby sister Rebecca was starting to finally show signs of aging. Of course, Alex was aware of every wrinkle and attempted grey hair on her own "just past 50" body.

Noah was bringing his girlfriend and her mother. Addie was off being independent at camp again this summer. And now, their youngest was 14 years old going on 27. Time was moving too fast for Alex.

"Hey, you ok?" Olivia asked, putting her hand on the small of Alex's back and looking at her. "You spaced out for a minute. Your mom wants to know if it's ok if she puts Kristen and Emily in the room we normally sleep in. I don't her I didn't see a problem."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Alex said. "We'll sleep wherever. Air mattress if need be."

Caroline and John left the room to go tend to set up the room, and Addie and Maggie went to take their bags to their rooms, leaving just Olivia, Alex, Adam, Sara and Rebecca.

"I think we'll be fine," Rebecca said. "I'm not staying here anyway."

"What do you mean? You're leaving?" Alex questioned.

"No, I'm just staying at a B&B," Rebecca said. "With Shane."

"Who?" Alex said, looking to Rebecca, then her parents.

"Her boyfriend, Al," Olivia said. "We met him a few months ago."

"Wait, you're still dating that guy?" Alex said. "How did I not know this?"

"Sis, you've had your hands full," Rebecca said. "Between Noah getting ready for college, graduating…the accident."

"So, does this mean you're finally settling down?" Adam quipped.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him. "Just because I'm not interested in a cookie cutter life, doesn't mean there is something wrong with me. Besides, maybe if I didn't spend most of my 20s terrified of men because of you, I would have 'settled down' earlier."

Rebecca turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Adam to hang his head. Alex and Olivia stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'll go talk to her," Alex offered.

Before Olivia could change the subject with Adam and Sara, Noah arrived with Emily and Kristen. Caroline and John also returned when they heard the door open. Olivia was silently thankful for the timing.

"You must be Kristen," Caroline said as she went to greet Emily's mom. "We've heard so much about you, and we just love Emily. I'm glad you could join us."

"Well, thank you for having me," Kristen said. "You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense," Caroline said. "As far as I'm concerned, you're as good as family. Come this way and I'll show you to your room."

Kristen went with Caroline to her bedroom for the weekend, and Noah and Emily took a seat on the couch across from Adam and Sara.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make your graduation, Noah," Adam said. "Sara had an emergency appendectomy."

"That's what Mama said," Noah said. "I understand, and I hope you're better, Sara."

"I am, Noah," she said. "But we do have something for you." She handed him an envelope.

"I wasn't sure what to get an 18-year-old, but working in investment banking, I know the one gift you can almost never go wrong with, especially for a teenager, is cash," Adam said. "It may not be creative, but hopefully it'll be useful for whatever you want to spend it on. Maybe you can take Emily here on a nice date."

Olivia and Emily laughed. "Yeah, I like that idea," Emily teased.

"Hey! I take you on nice dates," Noah said.

"When was the last time you took her on a real date, Noah?" Olivia asked. "I'm in agreement here."

"Thanks a lot, Adam," Noah said, shaking his head. "Now you have the girls ganging up on me."

"I'm kidding, Noah," Emily said. "You know I barely have time to go out anyway. You should use it for school or buy something for yourself."

Noah laughed, and glanced at Adam who gave him a smile. "For real, though, thanks to both of you," he told Adam and Sara.

#

Alex found Rebecca out on the back patio, attempting to light up a cigarette but being hindered by the wind blowing.

"Hey," Alex said carefully so as to not startle Rebecca. "I didn't know you still smoked."

"I don't," Rebecca said. It had been a short phase Rebecca had gone through many years ago. "It's been years actually."

"And you just happened to have a pack with you?" Alex said. Rebecca glanced at her, as if she was being judged. "I'm not judging. It was just an observation."

"I may have anticipated feeling extra stressed," Rebecca said. "It was an impulse, 'in case of emergency' buy." After continuing to fail to light her cigarette due to a combination of the wind and a faulty lighter, she gave up and laid the unsmoked cigarette in a nearby trashcan.

"I thought I could do this," Rebecca said. "I thought I could forgive him. I thought I had forgiven him."

Alex took a seat next to Rebecca and just listened.

"I mean, how does he just get to walk back in here like he's part of this family after what he did to us?" Rebecca said. "When he came for a visit that one time, I came and played nice because I thought it was just that, a one-time thing. I did it for mom and dad."

"I understand," Alex said.

"Do you? Do you really? Because from where I'm sitting, it seems like you've moved on and put the past behind you," Rebecca said. "I mean, have you forgotten how horrible he treated you?"

"No, I haven't," Alex said. "But you're right about one thing, I have tried to put the past behind me. I couldn't hang onto it anymore. But, that's not to say you have to. Becca, if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to be here."

"Oh, so I should leave? Not him?" Rebecca said.

"That's not what I mean," Alex said. "If you never forgive Adam and never move past it, it's completely understandable. And if you want him to leave, I'll go in there right now and tell him to leave."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, it would only upset mom and dad," she said. "And dad's had enough heart problems lately."

John Cabot had gone to the doctor recently for some chest pains. It wasn't a heart attack, but the doctor did advise him to change his diet and get more exercise. But at 77, he wasn't actually the most willing of patients.

"Is that really why you're staying at a B&B?" Alex asked.

"No," Rebecca said. "I mean, Adam and Sara are, too. A different one, though. It's most just so I don't completely scare Shane away."

"I get it," Alex said.

"And going all weekend without sex would just be too much," Rebecca grinned. "We're still in the honeymoon stage."

Alex laughed out loud. "Just wait until that weekend turns into a month and you don't even notice," she laughed.

"Funnily enough, you and Liv are the other reason I decided not to stay here with Shane," Rebecca said. Alex cocked her head, not understanding. "Alex, these walls aren't as soundproof as you think they are."

Alex blushed and looked down. "So, are you going to be okay with Adam here?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"I'll manage," Rebecca said. "Shane is the main reason I came. He's been really supportive and patient with my issues. But, even without him here, I know I'd be ok. I have my big sister here to support me."

Alex smiled and leaned over to hug Rebecca. "You do. And you always will."

#

The following day, John Cabot worked the grill on the back patio while everyone else mingled around talking and swimming.

Noah, Emily, Addie and Adam all splashed around in the pool playing water basketball. Alex helped Caroline prepping things in the kitchen. Sara and Kristen stuck up a conversation about Kristen's cancer and how Sara's sister had gone through the same thing. Olivia engaged Shane in a conversation, or what Rebecca called "interrogating" him. And Rebecca and Maggie sat off to the corner talking.

"You going to camp this summer or the cast going to keep you from it?" Rebecca asked.

"More like Moms keeping me from anything," Maggie said. "But I didn't want to go to camp anyway."

"Oh? I thought you enjoyed it last summer," Rebecca said. "At least Alex seemed to think so."

"I did…mostly," Maggie said. "Your boyfriend is nice." Rebecca noticed the quick change of subject, but decided not to push too much. Alex had told her hard it had been to get Maggie to talk lately.

"I think so," Rebecca said. "Hey, do you still have that girlfriend? Hailey?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, I mean, I don't know. We're friends," she said.

"Just friends?"

"Yeah, just friends," Maggie said. "We…I don't know. It didn't work, but we're friends."

"That's ok," Rebecca said. "At least you can be friends. That's important at your age. The dating, love stuff will happen when it happens."

"I guess," Maggie said.

"Hey, we can't all be Noah," Rebecca said. "I mean, he's had what, two girlfriends, both of them long-term? No matter what anyone else says, that's not normal. It's great when it works, and I hope it does for Noah, but most of us don't marry our high school sweetheart. I mean, look at me. I'm … well, older than I care to admit."

Maggie nodded, seemingly beginning to check out of the conversation.

"Are you excited about high school?" Rebecca said. "At least you won't have an older sister looking over your shoulder."

"Thank, God," Maggie said. "I liked Addie better when she wasn't a good-two-shoes."

Rebecca laughed out loud. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. She's still got that snark about her. But, I get how challenging it can be to have the perfect older brother and sister."

"Were you and Ma in high school together?" Maggie asked.

"Just for a year and it was the worst," Rebecca said. "I was always 'Alex's sister.' It was annoying. And I couldn't do anything without Mom and Dad somehow finding out, although she'd never admit to telling on me."

"Addie is like that," Maggie said. "I can't even text without her asking who I'm talking to, on the few occasions I even get phone privileges. I can't wait until Noah moves out and I can have my own room."

"Well, I've learned when big sisters are like that, they're usually just trying to look out for us," Rebecca said. "I wouldn't trade Alex for anything."

"I could think of a few things I'd trade Addie for," Maggie said.

Rebecca tried not to laugh and encourage Maggie, but she had a hard time holding it in. She remembered having the same feelings about Alex when she was Maggie's age.

"So, serious question time, because I'm your aunt and I get to do this, how are things going otherwise?" Rebecca asked. "Counseling, community service, probation?"

Maggie noticeably tensed up at the question. "Fine, I guess."

"Maggs, you're gonna have to open up to someone," Rebecca said. "It doesn't have to be your parents, and it doesn't have to be me, but someone."

Maggie sighed.

"Are you staying away from drugs, alcohol?" Rebecca asked

"Yes. I pass all my drug and alcohol testing," Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I asked," Rebecca said. "Are you clean?"

"Yes," Maggie snapped.

"Look, Maggie, I'm not going to run off and tell your parents everything you tell me. I mean, if there is a danger, yes, but I want you to trust me," Rebecca said. "I've been where you are."

Maggie cocked her head and gave her a questioning look.

"Your mom doesn't know it. No one really does, except my friends at the time, and Shane, but I struggled when I was younger and experimented," Rebecca said. "Granted, I was much older than you, but I understand the power of feeling nothing. Also, this stays between us."

Alex really didn't know about Rebecca's experimenting with drugs and it wasn't something Rebecca ever planned on sharing with her nieces and nephew, but she hoped by opening up and sharing something so personal with Maggie, and trusting her with the info, that Maggie would eventually do the same.

Like Alex and Olivia, Rebecca also wondered what prompted Maggie's change. Some people happen into addiction by accident, but sometimes there is a reason and Maggie's resistance to talk only amplified that belief.

"Oh," was all Maggie could say.

"I'm just saying, if you want to talk, I'm here," Rebecca said. "Meetings and counseling helped me. I wasn't even that far down the road of addiction, and still probably farther along than you. Just don't throw your life away. You're young."

Maggie nodded. "It's not a big deal, really," she said. "I mean, it was overblown, but thank you, Becca. I really mean that, and if I need anything, I know where to come."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	49. Family Reunion Part 2

_A/N: Cheese warning for the end. I'm not ready for the Maggie reveal yet. I don't want to drag it out forever, but I also don't want to just fix everything right away either. More conversation here and learning a bit more about each of the children, etc... We'll start moving along a little more after this chapter. But I needed some drama free, sweet family chapters to give them (and you) a break._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying it, especially those who have told me you don't normally ready A/O fics. But all of you all are great readers. I appreciate the encouragement more than you know._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: FAMILY REUNION PART 2**

"Ok, Cabot-family. It's going to be dark soon. We need to get down to the beach to get a decent spot for fireworks," John Cabot said.

Everyone gathered up what they needed and headed toward the beach, a short walk from the house. John offered golf cart rides to his wife and Kristen and anyone else who didn't feel like walking. When they all arrived, and got set up, the neighbors, and a few dozen of their friends and family settled in for the community fireworks.

"So, how did you get the holiday weekend off?" Olivia asked Shane while they shared a couple of beers. He was a firefighter in the city. On a busy weekend like 4th of July, it was rare to have the entire weekend off.

"I just had a minor surgery a few weeks ago on my knee," he said. "It's fine, and I'll be back to work soon, but I'm on leave right now. I also managed to be out Memorial Day. My squad has been giving me hell for planning it during two big holidays."

"Yeah, if you were on my squad I'd question it, too," Olivia laughed.

"Honest to God, that's how it fell," he said. "I'll be back on modified duty next week, so I'm taking full advantage."

"Well, I'm just glad Rebecca seems happy," she said. "Make sure you keep her that way."

"I hope to," he said. "Working around my crazy schedule was challenging in the beginning, but I'm glad I had some down time to really spend with her. She's a great woman."

"She is," Olivia said. "And fully expect the 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you' speech from Alex before the weekend is over." The two of them laughed as Olivia looked around enjoying the full family effect of the weekend.

#

"Alex, I really appreciate your family inviting me this weekend," Kristen said. They two women had gotten to know each other pretty well over the time they'd known each other, but Kristen was always either Olivia's friend or Emily mom. Alex had never really had a whole lot of time to connect one-on-one with Kristen.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Alex said. "It's been nice spending time with you. It's also nice to see how much you care for Noah."

"Noah is a prince," Kristen said. "He takes care of me much more than I could ever do for him. He's a special kid. In fact, there are times when he deals with my cancer better than Emily does. She's had a really hard time dealing with all of this. I'm so glad she has Noah."

"Well, he cares deeply for Emily, and you too," Alex said. "And he's actually become much more compassionate toward us. I know that's directly a result of your influence."

"He has a big heart," Kristen said, then laughed. "I don't know if he ever told you this, heck, I don't even think Emily knows, but he was with me one day when she went to the store. I had been having a bad day. Anyway, I was weak, but stubborn and fell trying to do something for myself. I had been trying to get to the bathroom to throw up. When he came to help, I threw up all over him. Noah just dealt with it like it didn't even phase him. Didn't even react to the vomit. He just helped me up, got me a rag, then went and found me some sweats to put on to clean up, and I pointed him to some of Emily's dad's old clothes to put on. While I was cleaning up, he cleaned everything up and put both of our clothes in the washing machine."

Alex was stunned. Not because she didn't think Noah was capable of such compassion, but because for the first time, she realized he actually did love Emily, and that maybe it was real, even if he was young.

Her eyes filled with tears, and Kristen just squeezed her hand. "You and Olivia have raised a fine young man. He's going to make a great cop, like his mother. No matter what happens between him and Emily in the future, I'll always be grateful for his heart."

Olivia walked over and saw an emotional discussion between Kristen and Alex.

"Hey, everything ok?" Olivia questioned, seeing Alex's tears.

"Yeah," Alex said, smiling. "I'll tell you later, but everything is great."

#

Addie and Maggie were sitting around on the coolers, drinking a soda, something that had become more rare for them. Sara, Adam's wife, came over and sat down across from them.

"Hey, everyone having a good time?" Sara asked. They two girls nodded. "Me, too. I mean, this is a very different holiday for a Canadian like me, but I dig it."

"So, you're an investment banker like Adam?" Addie asked Sara.

"Actually, I'm an attorney for a bunch of investment bankers," Sara grinned. "But that's only been about the last 10 years. Before that, I did litigation and boring stuff. Nothing like what your mom deals with."

"Do you like it?"

"I do," she said. "I love it, even if it's boring."

"Do you ever feel like you're just helping the big guy and not the little guy?" Addie asked. "I mean, I assume you are dealing with businesses and people with a lot of money."

"Sometimes, yes. There are some of our clients I can't stand," she said. "But, none of that matters. I do the same job regardless of the client. And because of my experience, and the pay, I've been able to set my own schedule at this point in my career and it allows me to work with a handful of nonprofits pro-bono. So, I still get to feel like I'm actually doing something that matters in the world. Also, not everyone who uses our services is 'the big guy.' You'd be surprised. Sometimes, it's just a family run business that exploded beyond what they ever dreamed."

"Hm," Addie said.

"I understand you are thinking about going to law school," she said. "Do you know what kind of law you want to practice?"

"I thought I wanted to be a prosecutor like Mama, but the past 6 months or so, I've had some classes, talked to some people and may keep my mind open," Addie said.

"Well, you have plenty of time between undergrad and law school," Sara said. "Don't rush it. I'm sure your moms will be proud no matter what you do."

"Yeah," Addie said.

"You're working at camp this summer?" Sara said. Addie nodded. "You know, one of the nonprofits I work with, I'm actually on their board of directors, has a pretty fantastic camp. It would probably be a different experience in Canada, but if you're interested next summer…"

"I'll think about it," Addie said.

"What about you, Maggie?" Sara asked. "Big summer plans? Camp?"

Maggie shrugged. "No," she said. Addie got up and said she'd be back soon. She wanted to go talk to Becca.

"I heard about the accident," Sara said. "I'm sorry about your arm." Maggie nodded, remembering Sara's daughter had died in a car crash.

"It'll be ok," she said. "It's probably my fault."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Sara said. "And if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"OMG, did my parents tell everyone about the booze and weed?" Maggie said.

Sara laughed. "Actually, I didn't know anything about that," she said. Olivia and Alex hadn't told Adam everything before the trip. "I just thought you looked uncomfortable here. I have been a little too. I mean, as much as I love Adam, it's weird coming into a new place with new people."

"Oh," Maggie said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Sara said. "I had a teenage daughter, so I understand. And I won't ask any questions. You don't know me like that yet." She smiled and Maggie relaxed a little.

"So, your sister is gay?" Maggie asked after a short pause.

"She is," Sara said. "She's known since she was probably your age or younger."

"That was a long time ago," Maggie said, then realized she may have insulted Sara's age. "I mean, times were different."

Sara laughed. "It's okay. It was a long time ago," Sara said. "We are getting old. But yes, you're right. It was a very different time. Though, I'd imagine it's still challenging even now. I mean, even your uncle took a while to see the light."

"Yeah, it can be," Maggie said.

"But you have your moms to support you, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, but…they were older when they dealt with it, and …"

"They're your moms?" Sara asked. Maggie nodded. "Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk. And I'm sure my sister Ashley wouldn't mind talking to you either. Just say the word."

"Thanks," Maggie said.

"Also, I want to say, if you are having problems with someone, or something, talking to your moms really could help," Sara said. "Just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I will," Maggie said.

#

"Hey, stranger," Alex said, finding Olivia sitting alone watching the tide roll in and out.

Olivia looked up and smiled. Alex sat down next to her.

"I feel like I've barely had a chance to talk to you all weekend," Alex said. "Sorry if I neglected you."

"No, it's fine," Olivia said. "I've had a good time with family. And getting to know Shane and Sara a little better."

"Shane seems nice enough, I guess," Alex smirked.

"You give him the talk?" Olivia grinned.

"Hell, yes," she said. Alex had only had 2 beers in the few hours they'd been outside, but was slightly tipsy. She handled wine much better. "I know how women like to throw themselves at firefighters…and police officers."

"I don't remember a lot of women throwing themselves at me," Olivia said. "Except this ADA we used to have. She was cute."

"Hmph," Alex said. "I heard she was sexy as hell."

"She still is," Olivia smirked. She wrapped her arm around Alex and pulled her closer. Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"We have a great family," Alex said. "And great kids."

"I agree," Olivia said. "By the way, you still have to tell me what you and Kristen were talking about."

"In the morning," Alex said.

"Not tonight?"

"No, I have plans for us tonight," Alex teased.

"Um, Al, you know how thin the walls are and we don't even have a bedroom. We're literally on the floor in the den," Olivia said.

"Oh, right," Alex said. "Shame. I had good plans for us…. You know, I was thinking; it's been a while since we went away for a night. With everything that's been going on, maybe it's not a bad idea."

Olivia sighed. "I like that idea, but…"

"Maggie, I know," Alex said. "Maybe my sister could stay the weekend with the kids. Or she could come to my parent's house. Surely away from everything she couldn't get into that much trouble. And, even with her attitude, she's still been pleasant to my folks."

"Yeah, that may be a good idea," Olivia said. "We can talk about it when we get home. Thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"For suggesting it, and just for being aware of what we need right now," Olivia said. "I know I've been a difficult lately with all of this. But I know you're struggling just as much."

"Hey, it's what we do," Alex said. "We're strong for each other. Liv, you've literally held me up at times when I couldn't see tomorrow. I know what Maggie is going through is hard on you because of your mom. So, let me be the strong one for us right now."

"And what about you?"

"Liv, you always take care of me," Alex said. "If I'm struggling, I'll tell you. We have each other, and look around, we have an amazing group of family to support us and our children. I mean, we've all had battle wounds. Every last one of us from Mom and Dad, down to Emily and Maggie. Sara. Adam. Becca."

"Shane lost his older brother in 9/11," Olivia said quietly. "It's why he became a firefighter."

"We've all been through it, but we have each other," Alex said. "And most importantly, I've got you and you've got me."

Olivia smiled and leaned over and kissed Alex gently – a short, sweet kiss.

"Get a room, guys!" they heard Adam shout. Alex looked up and rolled her eyes, but laughed. "If you can quit making out long enough, you'll see the fireworks. They're about to start."

Olivia tightened her grip on Alex again, and they both smiled and looked at each other. They were about to see fireworks in the sky, but the fireworks between the two of them were still as strong and bright as ever.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	50. Twenty

_A/N: Noah is off to college, and the ladies finally get that night away. Also, an old face pops up. This is another sweet chapter._

 _Thanks for the reviews. We'll get to the Maggie thing soon enough. I did just want to put out there, if you're trying to figure it out, there will be something that has happened that kind of sparked this. So, we'll be going full steam ahead on Maggie after this and wrap that storyline up soon. Then jump ahead a bit._

 _That said, As for Maggie, I will say now (to relieve any potential fears) that Maggie was not sexually assaulted. I know it's a real thing that could have happened, but that's not where we're going with it._

 _Thanks, as always for reading and kind words._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: TWENTY**

"Are you sure there is nothing else you need?" Olivia asked as she looked around Noah's dorm room.

"I'm good," Noah said.

It was moving-in day in the dorms. They had come with everything early in the morning and stayed around to help him unpack and get settled.

"Can we do anything?" Alex asked. "You still need to unpack that box on your bed. You sure we can't help and get it over with?" Alex moved toward a smaller box on the bed. Noah stepped in between her and the box, blocking it.

"Nah," he said. "I'm not even going to unpack it probably. It's just more personal stuff. I'll just put it under the bed."

"It's probably just his porn collection," Addie joked, followed by glares from her moms and Noah.

"Not funny to joke about, Addie," Olivia said.

"It's not, mom," Noah said. "Don't worry. I don't have anything like that."

"You have enough food? Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

"Guys, I'm good, really," Noah said. "We literally just had dinner. Everything is unpacked. I have everything I need. I'm ok, really. And I'm not far from home, if not."

Olivia and Alex sighed. He was right. He had everything he needed and had been unpacked for hours. They dragged out the process by taking him to dinner, but now was the time they had been dreading.

It was time to say goodbye.

"Okay, well, if you want us to go…" Alex said.

"If you don't go, they're going to start making you pay tuition soon," Noah said, grinning. He walked over and gave Alex a bear hug. He had grown up so much. He passed them in a height a long time ago, but in the past year, he'd needed to start shaving and his muscled started getting bigger. Their son, their sweet boy, was a man.

After hugging Alex, Noah hugged Olivia, giving her the same bear hug treatment. "My baby boy," Olivia said pulling back and grasping his face before kissing him on the forehead.

"Ok, that's enough of that," Noah said. "No tears, please. I'll see you this weekend. I'm just a text away."

"We know," Alex said. "We love you, Noah. We're so proud of who are."

"I know," Noah said. "I've always known. And I love you both, too." He then looked over to Addie and Maggie. "And you two, too."

The five of them gathered together for a group hug, giving Noah one last goodbye.

#

As soon as they were home from leaving Noah, Maggie began to move her stuff in to Noah's room. Since Addie was older, they have her the option to move into Noah's room or stay. She decided to stay, which Maggie didn't mind at all. She started packing the day it had been decided.

"Do we have to do this tonight?" Alex asked when she saw Maggie moving some of her stuff over.

"If I can get most of it done tonight, I'll get in all the volunteer hours I need tomorrow before I have to go back to school," Maggie said. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Alex sighed and looked at Olivia. Maggie was right. They did want her to finish her community service before school began so she could focus on school. They'd hoped it would already be done, but they had kept the kids busy during the summer, especially Maggie who was forced to be with them or in some kind of youth program when they were otherwise busy.

"What am I supposed to do with the junk Noah left?" Maggie asked, opening up his dresser drawers. There was some holey socks and shorts. He'd obviously left clothes behind, but Alex had relocated most of it to the space Maggie was using. "It looks like all this stuff just needs to be thrown away. Who wears socks with holes in them."

"Boys," Addie said. "I'll text him and tell him we're going to trash it. He's disgusting."

"He's not disgusting, but…I kind of agree," Alex said. "If he wants this stuff, he can get it. Otherwise, I'm tossing it. He has plenty spare underclothes in the dresser Maggie was using."

 _Addie: Moms gonna dump your holey socks and boxers. Cause you're gross. Let me know if u want them_

 _Noah: They're fine, but whatever. Also, pay back is a bitch_

 _Addie: For what?_

 _Noah: The porn mag joke_

 _Addie: You rather I tell them there is an engagement ring for Emily in there? Cause that wouldn't freak them out_

 _Noah: Keep your mouth shut_

 _Addie: I will. But just saying, they like Em, but they're gonna flip if you do it anytime soon_

 _Noah: Yeah, we're done with this convo and it won't be soon. Toss the socks._

Addie looked up and Olivia and Alex were watching her.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"Well, what?" Addie asked.

"The socks?" Olivia said.

"Oh, yeah," Addie said. "Toss them."

"That's all? That was an awful lot of texts for some old socks," Alex questioned.

"Yeah, that's all," Addie said. "I mean, other than him crying because he misses you two."

Olivia and Alex's eyes got wide for a split second before they realized Addie was being a smart ass. Alex shook her head. "Yeah, ok."

It was getting late before Maggie was done, but everyone was pitching in to help. Quietly working to help Maggie set up her new room, and Addie make use of her new space. She still had the spare bed in her room, but had gotten her moms to agree to replace it with a futon. That way, Noah would still have a place to sleep, but she didn't have to have a second bed in her room.

"Do you feel bad Noah isn't going to have his own room anymore?" Alex asked as they were resting on the couch, Maggie nearly done. Olivia was lying down, feet in Alex's lap. The blonde was massaging her wife's feet.

"Well, he knows this is his home," Olivia said. "I mean, it's not fair to make the girls share so Noah can keep his room.'

"I know, it's just, I always had my room to go home to," Alex said. "It was nice. It still is."

"Well, apartments in the city aren't quite as large as the Cabot Compound," Olivia said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, make jokes," Alex said. "I know. And I wouldn't give up living in the city for anything. I was just thinking about it."

"I think Noah will be fine," Olivia said.

"You still feel ok about going away next weekend?" Alex said.

"I…I guess," Olivia said. "It's just for the night and we're not leaving the city. Make sure you get something to thank Rebecca for staying."

Alex nodded and they both sat quietly, casually listening to the evening news when the topic turned to a big drug bust where someone had been shot by police.

"How do you think Maggie is doing?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged. "I wish she would talk to us, to someone," Alex said. "But she has worked hard to get her community service done and her drug tests have been clean, even though I wish they tested her more often."

"Every two weeks with random ones mixed in there is more than most get," Olivia said. "But, yeah, she seems like she's been clean. I'm just worried about her still. She's not been herself."

"I know. Maybe school will help," Alex said. "It'll be a fresh year for her. New people."

School would be starting in just two days. Maggie's first year of high school, and a new school for Addie.

#

 _The following weekend – Hyatt Midtown Manhattan_

It was Saturday evening. Olivia and Alex had spent the day together in the city and planned to spend the night at their favorite local getaway. Rebecca and Shane were staying with Addie and Maggie. The first week of school was in the bag for the girls and Olivia and Alex felt like, just maybe, they could relax for the night.

After getting checked into their room and changing into nice dinner attire, they made their way back downstairs for dinner. They took their seats and just as Alex was getting ready to order their wine, Olivia spoke up.

"Actually, I was thinking we should have champagne," Olivia said. "Billecart-Salmon Brut?"

Olivia and the server looked to Alex for confirmation. She nodded and the server quickly left to get it prepared.

"Celebrating?" Alex smirked.

"We are," Olivia said.

"It's not our anniversary, so are we celebrating getting one kid out of the house?" Alex laughed.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "I can't believe you don't remember," Olivia teased. "Let's just wait until we have our drinks to toast."

Alex furrowed her brow, thinking hard. She was beginning to feel bad that she didn't know what they were celebrating. But it was also annoying watching the smug look on Olivia's face. Finally, the server returned and poured them each a glass.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" Olivia asked.

"I mean, we've been here a few dozen times over the years," Alex said. "We don't have any summer-fall anniversaries I don't think."

Alex watched her wife, navy blue form fitting dress, smile again and raise her glass. When Alex touched her, Olivia began to speak.

"It was here, or well, technically, just across the street, where we met," Olivia said. "Chauncey's is out of business, but it's been 20 years, Al," Olivia said. "20 years since I first laid eyes on you."

Alex tilted her head, smile filling her entire face. "Wow. I can't believe I forgot," Alex said.

Olivia shook her head. "I thought about it just a couple of weeks ago when we actually hit the date in August," she said.

"August 18," Alex said. "I remember."

Now it was Olivia's turn to smile. That date, though it seemed so unimportant at the time, was ingrained in their minds.

"I mean, I know we didn't start officially dating until the next spring, I'll never forget that day," Olivia said.

"Long day?" Alex said.

"Huh?"

"Long day?" Alex said. "Those were the first words you said to me at the bar."

"Oh right," Olivia said. "You downed that gin and tonic in one gulp almost."

"Well, you didn't think I belonged in a bar like that," Alex said.

"I didn't," Alex said. "But I'm sure glad I was there." She reached across the table and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Olivia said.

"No?" Alex said.

"I'm certain the first time I saw you in the squad room, I would have fallen head over heels," Olivia said.

"The first time we saw each other in the squad room, you were in the middle of an interrogation," Alex said.

"And I saw you," Olivia said. "When I popped out for a moment to talk to Cragen, I saw you in the corner. It threw me off my game a bit."

"I hardly think so," Alex said. "Well, either way, it all worked out. Fate."

"Yes, fate," Olivia said. The two women continued holding hands and looking at each other. That is, until they heard a voice behind them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but…by chance, is your name Alexandra?"

They turned around to see a bearded man, probably in his early 30s, standing next to their table.

"Yes, I'm Alexandra Cabot-Benson," Alex said. "This is my wife Olivia. Have we met?"

The man smiled. "I knew you two looked familiar," he said. "And I've been sitting over there trying my best to remember your name."

They both just looked at him, still unsure who he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "My name is Jake. I worked here a long time ago."

"Jake," Olivia said. "We remember you."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your night," he said. "I just…I was just glad to see the two of you here, together."

"We're glad you did," Alex said. "We were just talking about how we met 20 years ago. Though, I guess when we met you, it was, what? 13 or so years ago?"

"Yeah, I think Maggie was just 2 maybe," Olivia said. "It wasn't our best moment. But, your kindness helped. What brings you here? Do you still work here?"

"Oh, God no," he laughed. "I mean, I enjoyed my time working here, but no. I finished college and am a CPA now. My wife is over there. We have two children, though they're not here. We're actually here celebrating my moms 35-year anniversary. They're over there, too." He pointed to a table where the three women and two children were sitting.

Olivia and Alex looked over. "We'd love to meet them, if you think that is ok," Alex said. "Of course, we don't want to interrupt their celebration."

"No, it would be fine," he said. "In fact, we were just about to leave. In fact, they're walking over here now."

"Jakey, are you ready?" one of the ladies asked, they both turned and smiled at Olivia and Alex. "We're Jake's parents. Margaret and Beth Ann."

"Alexandra and my wife, Olivia," Alex said. They all shook hands.

"This is my life Jessica," Jake said. "I met these two a few times when I worked here years ago."

"Oh, you must have been regulars," Margaret said.

"Not exactly," Olivia said. "But Jake made quite an impression on us. In fact, his kindness may be one of the reasons we're here." She smiled at Alex, but didn't explain any further what she meant; Jake could do that if he wanted.

"You have a wonderful, kind-hearted son," Alex said. "And congratulations on 35 years."

"Olivia and Alex are celebrating 20," Jake said.

"Well, we met 20 years ago," Olivia said. "It took us some time to figure things out."

"Well, thank you for the kind words," Beth Ann said. "We think Jake is pretty great, too. And congratulations to the two of you, too. In this day and age, 20 years is a feat."

Olivia and Alex again smiled at each other. Even after 20 years, Olivia still couldn't believe how beautiful Alex was when she smiled, her blue eyes piercing, especially in her cream dress with just a hint of blue.

Jake and his family left and soon after the ladies' food arrived.

"That day was one of the worst nights of my life," Olivia said. "I can't believe I almost lost you. That you were ready to leave."

"You didn't lose me," Alex said. "And we almost lost each other."

"I still can't believe I tried proposing to you," Olivia laughed.

"Me either, but it showed me how desperate you were," Alex said. "I mean, I regret how we got there, but I wouldn't change one bit of it. I wouldn't change anything about how we got here."

"I can't believe it's been 13 years," Olivia said. "The kids were so young then. But you're right, we made it through it, and we came out stronger because of it."

"You know what they say, sometimes things have to get worse before they get better," Alex said.

"I'm sure over the next 20 years, we'll have even more stories to tell," Olivia said.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Liv?" Alex said.

Olivia blushed.

"It's true," Alex said. "You keep looking younger and more beautiful. You've always been beautiful, but I think each day, you're more beautiful to me."

#

After dinner, and the bottle of champagne, the two women made their way up to their hotel room. Alex walked over to window, staring out over the city. They were both still in their dinner attire, wanting to extend their date just a little longer.

Olivia put some soft music on her phone.

"What is that?" Alex asked. She recognized the tune, but couldn't place it.

"It's a cover of 'Every little thing she does is magic,' slowed down," Olivia said. She joined Alex by the window and put her hand out. Alex gave her a curious look.

"Dance with me," Olivia said. "I wanted to dance with you downstairs, but then I also figured we didn't need an audience."

Alex took Olivia's hand and moved close against the brunette, letting lead her as they swayed to the music. Olivia's hand drifted down to Alex's bottom; Alex's head laid on Olivia's shoulder.

"Olivia, you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Alex said, raising her head up and looking directly into the dark chocolate eyes. "I know that speaking eloquently is part of my daily job, but what you have done to my heart will forever leave me speechless. You always have. I could never put into words how much I love you and how you make me feel."

Olivia didn't have words to respond. She just leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alex's. Her kiss still as sweet as the first time they kissed standing right outside Alex's kitchen – a memory seared in both their minds.

"I love you, Alexandra," Olivia said. "I will love you forever."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	51. Thanksgiving

_A/N: This is a very personal chapter for me toward the end. It will gut you. I'm sorry._

 _Word Count: ~4,500 words_

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES:**

Thanksgiving - 3 months later

Everyone gathered at the Cabot home for Thanksgiving. Just like 4th of July, the entire family was able to come. The house was abuzz with conversation, leftovers and football.

Maggie's arm was nearly fully healed, aside from a few scars and six months into her probation, she had received a good report from her probation officers and the judge. She was starting to turn a corner they hoped. She had also developed a semi-close relationship with Adam's wife, Sara. The older woman would text and check in on her occasionally, and eventually, Maggie would go to her with questions. Of course, whether Maggie knew or not, Sara was good about checking in with Alex and Olivia if there were things she was concerned about.

Noah was settled into college and much to his moms' pleasure, was balancing school and his relationship with Emily and helping her with Kristen well. Emily's siblings were planning to come for Christmas, but for Thanksgiving, they decided to stay in the city. Noah still had the engagement ring. He had saved all summer and spring for it. It wasn't that he intended to propose right away, but if something happened to Kristen, he wanted Emily to know she would always have a family. And he did want to marry her someday more than anything.

Addie was excelling at her new school and had already made a couple of good friends. Her grades were up and her extracurriculars were going well. She was busy, but not bogged down – something Alex and Olivia had insisted on. In just a few months, she had already established herself as a leader on the debate team and swim team. All the students at the school had to participate in some sort of sport.

As for Olivia and Alex, things hadn't changed much. Both of their departments were stable and working well. However, now that the kids were getting older, they had discussed if it was time for Alex to start exploring a run for District Attorney in Manhattan. The next election was two years away, so if she was going to form an exploratory committee, the time was coming up.

Alex was in the kitchen slicing some pie for everyone when Sara came in to help out. Sara had been a godsend for the family. She somehow made Adam more human, more relatable. Even Rebecca liked Sara, even if she still struggled with Adam.

"Need some help?" Sara offered.

"I think I almost have it," Alex said. "But you can help carry plates out. I just need…2 more, I think."

"None for me," Sara said. "I'm still stuffed from lunch."

Alex chuckled. She knew the feeling. "Sara, I wanted to thank you for somehow figuring out how to connect with Maggie," she said. "It's nice to know there is an adult in her life that she trusts."

"She's a great kid," Sara said. "And I don't know that I did anything specifically, or that I'm just the person who knows her the least. I know when I was a kid, I found it easier to open up to strangers."

"That makes sense," Alex said. "And as much as it sucks, I know there are some things that hard for her to talk to me and Liv about. I just wish we knew what happened to her. I still believe that something happened."

"I wish I could help," Sara said. "I agree with you. She just shuts down on some things. Did something happen at camp last summer? I mentioned the camp up here that I'm on the board of, and she just didn't want to hear about it."

"Nothing that I know of, but I've asked," Alex said. "She had such a good first week, but no one at the camp I've talked to seems to think anything happened there. Maybe I'm just wrong. Maybe it's just an age thing."

"Well, she has a great support system with you and Liv," Sara said. "She realizes how lucky she is to have you."

"That's always good to hear," Alex said. "You don't hear it much with teenagers."

#

Noah, John, Adam and Shane were all strewn around the den watching football. John Cabot didn't actually care much for football; Neither did Noah, but they felt like it was what they were supposed to be doing on Thanksgiving.

"Noah, how are things going at college? You making good grades?" John asked.

"It's going well," Noah said. "It's a lot of studying for some classes, but I'm managing. I don't spend a lot of time in the dorms, so I think that helps."

"How is Emily?" John grinned. "I presume that's the reason you're not in the dorms a lot."

"She's great," Noah said. "She's going to end the semester with all As, is doing student government, and still manages to take care of her mom. I don't know how she does it all." Noah was beaming as he talked about his girlfriend.

"Well, I understand you've been helping out quite a bit," John said.

Noah shrugged. "I try. I enjoy spending time with Kristen," he said. "They're good to me. And, like I said, when I'm there instead of the dorms, I get more studying done. And I'd rather be there."

"Man, you're so different than me when I was in college," Adam said. "Studying was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Yeah, my friends and I were more into sneaking alcohol and girls into our dorm rooms," Shane said. "You're a good dude, Noah."

"I figure I have plenty of time to for all that, well, except sneaking girls in the dorm," Noah said, laughing. "Right now, I'm where I need to be. And, it's not like I don't go out with my friends. I do. Emily makes me."

The four men laughed.

"So, speaking of how things are going with Emily, have you made any decisions about what we talked about?" John asked. Noah had shared with him and Adam months ago his plan, knowing his moms would probably freak out. It was the one thing he really felt like he needed another man's advice on. Noah didn't tell Olivia and Alex, but it was one of the reasons Adam padded him with extra cash for graduation.

"I don't want to rush it. But even if I propose soon, I know we probably wouldn't get married for a bit. She wants to finish school," Noah said. "And I don't want her to think I'm proposing because I feel bad for her situation. I really do want to marry her, but if something happens to Kristen, I don't want her to feel alone."

"What about her dad? Siblings?" Shane asked.

"Dad just ditched them for his mistress," Noah said. "He calls occasionally, but she's not interested in a relationship with him at his point. And he doesn't try that hard. Her siblings both live overseas. One is in the military, so I get that, but the other lives in the UK. They call, but, they're older and haven't been able to be that helpful. I mean, if it was my mom…I don't know, I'd want to be there."

"Well, son, when it's the right time, you'll know," John said. "And you have the ring?"

"I have the ring," Noah said. "And I have a plan. I think I want to propose kind of how Mom proposed to Mama."

John Cabot smiled at Noah being so thoughtful, not only to Emily, but to his moms. The four men returned to watching the football game.

#

It was getting late Thanksgiving night and Noah was hugging everyone goodbye. He was driving back into the city to spend Friday with Emily and Kristen, with the promise to be back on Saturday.

"I don't understand why you don't want until the morning," Olivia said. "I hate it when you drive this late."

"I'll be fine," Noah said. "And I'll text you when I make it to Emily's house."

"You have the key to the apartment, right?" Alex asked.

"Um, yeah, but…I was just going to stay at Emily's tonight," Noah said quietly. Olivia and Alex exchanged a glance. They were smart enough to know Noah and Emily had probably had sex, or at least explored sexually, but aside from making sure he was prepared and educated, it wasn't something they talked about a lot. They also realized he and Emily may have spent the night together either in the dorms or when Noah was helping care for Kristen, but it had never been acknowledged.

"Look, it's just easier," Noah explained.

"Kristen is ok with this?" Alex asked.

"Yes," he said. "Geez, it's not like we're going to be doing anything with her there anyway. She knows that."

"Fine," Alex said. "Just…please be smart."

"I am," Noah said. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to get married before I make you all grandmothers."

"Ok, that's enough," Olivia said. "Drive safe, text us, and just behave, please?"

"I promise," Noah said. He gave both his mothers a kiss on the cheek and promised to see them Saturday. Then he left.

Olivia and Alex stood outside in silence watching him pull out of the driveway. Olivia turned to Alex and just sighed.

"I have to keep reminding myself he'll be 19 soon," Olivia said. "And…I mean, we've been their age. It's not like we don't know—"

"Stop, Liv," Alex said. "I don't even want to think about it. We just have to remember he's an adult responsible for his own decisions."

"And he's responsible for his age, at that," Olivia said.

"Well, he may be 19 soon, but if he makes another grandmother joke, he may not see 19," Alex said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Olivia laughed and took Alex's hand, leading her back inside.

Once they were inside, Maggie greeted them at the door.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Maggie said.

"Ok," Olivia said. "Just make sure you go tell your grandparents goodnight. I think they're watching the news, or they were."

Maggie nodded and headed off toward the living room where she hugged Caroline and John and told everyone goodnight. On her way out, she frozen when she heard a voice on the television, only able to turn around to see the tv. The color dropped from her face.

A high school student had been accused of harassing and assaulting other students, a hate-crime they believed, and they were trying him as an adult. His wealthy parents stood on the television, along with him, proclaiming his innocence.

"Maggie? You ok," Rebecca asked, seeing Maggie's face and hearing her breathing get heavier. She started to shake. "Maggie…"

Maggie turned and ran out upstairs, Rebecca running after her.

"What just happened?" Olivia asked when they heard the commotion.

"Something happened to Maggie," Caroline said. "She just ran out of the room."

"What?" Alex said. She started toward the door, and Addie stopped in front of her.

"Rebecca went," Addie said. "Let her do this."

"What is going on, Addie?" Olivia said. "Do you know what's wrong with Maggie?"

"I don't…or I didn't," Addie said. "But, based on what we just saw, I think I know. I know that guy." She nodded her head for them to come with her and they followed so she could fill them in while Rebecca talk to Maggie.

#

Upstairs, Rebecca knocked softly on the room Maggie was staying in.

"Can I come in?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine, go away," Maggie said. She was laying on the bed, pillow over her head.

"I'm not going away," Rebecca said. "And I think it's time you told someone what was going on. Who was that boy?"

"No," Maggie said.

"Maggie," Rebecca said. "You can either deal with me or your parents. Now, let me tell you what I think." Maggie rolled over enough to see Rebecca's face.

"I think you know that boy," she said. "I don't know how, but I wonder if he didn't do something to you. Did he hurt you?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Maggie, in case you forgot, I've been here," Rebecca said. "I was attacked by people who thought I was your mom, who thought I was gay."

"It wasn't me," Maggie said. "But…I was there."

"Where?"

"Camp," Maggie said. "Last summer." She sighed. She knew she had to talk now. "It was the last week, almost the last day. My friends and I … snuck out of cabins to, um, smoke weed. I had only tried it once other time. Anyway, this older guy was a counselor there. He was in high school. And he found out that one of my guy friends was gay. He didn't know about me. Anyway, he saw James with another guy talking, kissing, I don't know. We were out in the woods. I went looking for him, and that's when I saw that guy on the TV and his friend punching him, kicking him. I thought he was going to kill him." Maggie was crying.

"What did you do?" Rebecca asked.

"I picked up a stick and tried to hit him and his friend," Maggie said. "He hit me back, but mostly left me alone because I'm a girl. Then he threatened us, if we told anyone."

"I can't imagine how you must have felt," Rebecca said.

"I couldn't get the image of James out of my head," Maggie said. "He insisted we all go back to our cabins and he'd make up a story about how he snuck out and got beat up by some random person. He wasn't out. He's still not."

"And you all went along with it," Rebecca said.

"I … I thought we didn't have a choice," Maggie said. "I have nightmares about it though."

"Oh, Maggie," Rebecca said, leaning in to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"James will freak out," Maggie said. "His parents aren't supportive. It's going to be bad now that people know."

"Is there anything I can do?" Rebecca said.

"No," Maggie said. "I just want to be alone. Can you tell my moms I need to be alone?"

"Ok," Rebecca said. "Get some rest, but you know tomorrow you're going to have to talk to them."

Maggie nodded. Rebecca leaned down and gave her niece a kiss on the top of the head. "I'm proud of you, Maggie," Rebecca said. "It's hard to talk to people about this kind of stuff. And don't blame yourself. I know you were just trying to protect your friend."

#

Downstairs, Addie had filled in Olivia and Alex on what she knew. The boy from the tv, Richard, worked at the same camp as Addie the past summer. One of the rumors she'd heard about why he transferred camps is that he picked up and bullied students at the other camp the prior year. She never saw him do any of that, but watching Maggie's reaction, only confirmed the rumors that he'd beat up a boy at camp for being gay. Of course, they were only rumors until then.

Rebecca returned downstairs and told them what Maggie had said and that she wanted to be alone.

"She's traumatized," Alex said. "How many times have we seen this, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head. "Why didn't we see it?"

"Because she didn't want you to," Rebecca said. "And she didn't want to out James."

"We would never have outed her friend," Alex said.

"Yes, but if she told you what happened, you'd be required to report it," Rebecca said. "I'm not saying she shouldn't have told you, but she's a kid who made a decision."

"No, you're right," Olivia said. "I get it. I just wish she didn't have to go through this. I wish James and the other boy didn't have to go through this." They'd never met James, but Maggie talked about him enough after camp last summer that they knew who he was.

"She's had nightmares and I guess similar incidents have been to have been triggering," Rebecca said.

"That explains her outburst on the plane when we went to see Adam," Alex said. "What about you, Becka? Are you ok? I know hearing her talk about that must have been hard for you."

"I'm good," Rebecca said. "It was actually therapeutic to be able to help someone who had, or at least witnessed, a similar incident."

Alex sighed. They desperately wanted to check in on their baby, but also wanted to give her space.

"Addie, can you…" Alex started to say.

"I'll go check on her," Addie said. "And I'll let you know how she is."

Addie made her way upstairs. She was sharing a room with Maggie as it was, so it made sense she'd be coming in.

"Maggie, I'm coming in," Addie said, knocking lightly on the door. "I just want to get my pajamas on."

Maggie didn't respond, so Addie went on in.

"Addie," Maggie said. Maggie was facing down on the bed, like she had been when Rebecca came in. Addie looked down and saw a pill on the floor next to Maggie's bed and a small flask.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Maggs?" Addie said, storming over to the bed. "I'm really sorry you're upset, but this has to stop." She picked up the pill and the flask, and smelled it. It was empty, but didn't smell like much of anything.

"Maggie," Addie said, shaking her sister. Maggie didn't move. "Maggie!" Addie said, more worriedly. She rolled her sister over and it appeared she wasn't breathing.

"Maggie! Someone help! Please help!" Addie said. She kept shaking her sister, trying to see if she was breathing. "Mom! Mama!"

Everyone in the house came running and saw Addie holding Maggie up on the bed.

"She's not breathing," Addie said. "I just found her like this."

Olivia and Alex rushed over to her, as did Shane. "Becka, call 911 right now," Shane said. "Tell them we have a possible overdose." Becka ran to the hall and called 911.

"Overdose?" Alex said, eyes widening.

"The pill and the flask," Shane said, pointing to the floor. "Liv, can you help me?"

Olivia took a deep breath and helped Shane move Maggie to the floor. "I'm going to start CPR."

"Mom, Dad," Adam said. "Let's go downstairs. Let Shane handle this. Alex, you, too."

"Hell, no," Alex said. "I'm staying right here. Addie, go with them."

"But –"

"Go!" Alex yelled. Sara put her arm around Addie and guided her out of the room, leaving only Shane, Olivia, Alex and Maggie.

Shane continued CPR on Maggie for several minutes until he finally felt a weak pulse and a breath. Shortly later, EMTs arrived and got her hooked up to oxygen before leaving for the local hospital.

#

At the hospital, a doctor came out after he'd had a chance to examine Maggie. "She crashed on the way over here. We had to shock her. We're preparing to airlift her into the city," he said.

"What?" Olivia gulped. "She's…"

"Look, Ms. Benson-Cabot. It's a holiday weekend and traffic is busy," he said. "It's a precaution because they have better facilities. But I'm not going to sugar coat this, it's not good. I'd suggest you leave now and she'll probably be there by the time you arrive."

"Call your brother," Alex told Addie. "I don't want Maggie to be at the hospital alone. Tell him to get there."

#

Noah hadn't been back in the city long when Addie called. He had just sat down to have some pumpkin pie that Emily and her mom had made earlier in the day. When his phone rang and he saw it was Addie, it confused him. He could only remember one other time she called him rather than texted."

"What's wrong?" he asked instead of hello.

"Maggie…she….," Addie said, breaking down. "I found her. She wasn't breathing Noah. She died…"

"Wha?"

"But it's ok. It'll be ok. It has to be ok," Addie said.

"Addie, what is going on?" Noah screamed, tears began to fall from his eyes. Emily and Kristen looked up to see what was going on.

"In the ambulance, they had to shock her," Addie said. "She overdosed, but they revived her. She's being airlifted to the hospital in the city."

"She's ok?" Noah said. "She's going to live."

"I think so," Addie said. "But you have to go now. We're driving and traffic…"

"I'm there," Noah said, hanging up and getting up.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Emily said walking over to a teary-eyed Noah. She had never seen him cry.

"Maggie," Noah said. "She overdosed. They had to shock her. I don't know, but they're flying her to the city."

Emily reached up and gave him a hug. "I'll go with you."

"We'll both go," Kristen said.

Noah nodded and embraced Emily. "She's alive…" Noah said. "I thought…" Emily looked up and saw tears streaming now. She pulled his head into her shoulder.

"I know, but she's going to be ok," Emily said. "You have to believe that."

#

At the hospital, Noah was frantic looking for Maggie. "Where is my sister? Maggie Benson-Cabot. Margaret maybe it's under."

"I don't have a record of her in the ER, son," and older woman said. "Are you sure it's this hospital?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" he yelled. "She should be here already. They were airlifting her."

"Oh, well, you'll have to ask –"

"Why can't you just tell me where the hell she is?!" Noah said. He was getting loud and Emily pulled him back from the woman's desk.

"Noah, stop it," she said. "Go sit with mom and I'll find out where Maggie is."

"No," Noah said.

"Noah, it wasn't a request," Emily said. "I got this."

Noah huffed off while Emily went back to the desk and apologized to the woman, who was very understanding.

Shortly later, they found themselves in the ICU emergency area.

"She's here," a nurse told him. "But they're working on her. You'll have to wait for the doctor to come out."

"How long will it be?" Emily asked on his behalf, having warned him on their way up about yelling at people.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," the woman said. "But I'll let you know as soon as we know something."

An hour later, Noah's family wasn't there yet and he still hadn't been able to see Maggie. He was pacing the floor. Every time Emily got up to tell him to sit down, Kristen would put her hand out and stop him. "Let him," she'd whispered.

"Margaret Benson-Cabot family?" a voice from the door finally said.

"Yes," Noah said. "I'm her brother. My moms are on their way. Can I see my sister?"

Emily pulled out her phone to answer a call from Addie who kept calling for updates.

"You can come this way, but only two at a time," the doctor said.

Noah looked to Emily who was talking to Addie. "I need to go," Emily said.

"No, stay with them," Noah said. "Kristen, do you want to go?" If there was one thing he knew about Kristen, it was that she knew hospitals and doctors inside and out, and what questions to ask.

Kristen nodded and took Noah's hand, going back to the ICU with him.

The vision of Maggie in that bed was one Noah would never forget. There were so many tubes. It was so much worse than the accident she and Addie had. There was a breathing tube and Maggie wasn't responsive. She looked like the machines were the only thing keeping her alive.

"I'm Dr. Mendoza," the doctor said. She looked to be about the age of his parents and had a gentleness about her voice. "You can talk to Margaret. Is it Margaret, or does she got by Maggie or something else?"

"Maggie," Noah said.

"Ok. You can talk to Maggie. I encourage you, too, but I don't know she can hear you. Even if she could, we're not sure she'd be able to comprehend it right now," the doctor said. "Did you say your parents were on their way?"

"Yes, my moms," Noah said. "They were at my grandparents for Thanksgiving. They're driving here now."

"Ok, well, they're not missing anything right now," she said. "We won't know much for a while. We're running tests. But, I understand she had CPR at the scene. She's lucky for that. Do you know what she took?"

"I…I don't know," Noah said. "My sister found a pill on the floor, so I guess more of those. And they found a flask, so I guess alcohol."

"That makes sense," she said. "We'll know soon exactly, but mixing alcohol and pills is always dangerous. Was she taking prescription medication?"

"Not that I know of," Noah said. "She's had…issues. But I didn't realize it was pills. She's been better."

"We'll figure everything out," the doctor said. "You've been helpful…"

"Noah," Kristen said, realizing the doctor was asking his name. "And I'm Kristen, Noah's girlfriend's mother. He was at our house when they called."

"I'm glad he has you here," Dr. Mendoza said. "We're going to do everything we can for your sister, Noah. I wish I could tell you more, but we just don't know right now."

Noah nodded. Dr. Mendoza excused herself and Noah sat watching Maggie a bit longer until another nurse came to take her for more tests.

Noah and Kristen walked down the hallway toward the double doors to the waiting area. Before they reached them, he stopped and turned to Kristen.

"Is she going to be ok?" Noah asked, crying again with the reality of what he had just seen setting in. "Is Maggie going to be ok?"

Kristen started to say yes, then realized, she didn't know. She could tell by the doctor's words and some of the terminology used that Maggie was still in murky water.

"I don't know, Noah," Kristen said. "I'm sorry."

For the second time that evening, Noah broke down, this time on Kristen's shoulder.

#

It would take two whole days – two whole days of pacing, crying, questioning for Olivia, Alex, Noah and Addie – before they would hear the words they needed to hear.

"She's going to be ok," Dr. Mendoza finally said. "She's extremely lucky, but she's going to be ok."

* * *

 _A/N: With the Maggie storyline (this portion of it) winding down, we'll get to some lighter chapters coming (while also dealing with her issues). It's a lot of unpack. I know._

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	52. Fight

_A/N: A little less Maggie, a little more Noah/Addie. Kid-heavy chapter. The worst of it is over, though._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: FIGHT**

" _She's going to be ok," Dr. Mendoza finally said. "She's extremely lucky, but she's going to be ok."_

#

The next several days shined more light on what led up to Maggie's overdose. Maggie assured them it was accidentally, and the doctors concurred. The problem was mixing of pills with alcohol. A cleverly hidden flask in her bra, as well as a baggie of pills, including Adderall.

The doctor said there was varying levels of pills in her system, indicating she probably had taken some earlier in the day. The final dose of Adderall with the vodka and the stress of being triggered, sent her into cardiac arrest.

The doctors said she wasn't physically addicted, just a binger, which was just as dangerous.

Olivia fought for rehab; Alex fought for outpatient treatment, so they could monitor her themselves. She didn't trust a facility.

"We can't watch her 24/7," Olivia said. "We'll find a good facility, the best. I don't trust her at school." They were home to get clothes for Maggie and shower before going back to the hospital. Maggie was expected to be released the next day.

"Then we'll home school her," Alex said, pacing around the bedroom. "I'll ask for a leave of absence. We're not locking her up."

Olivia slammed a closet door. "It's not a jail, Alex," Olivia said. "But my mom tried programs. They never worked. She never got the full-time help she needed."

"Maggie isn't your mom, Liv," Alex said. "And she didn't have the support system Maggie does. I don't like the idea of being away from her."

"Better be away from her for a short time than dead," Olivia snapped back. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she saw the fear – and tears – in Alex's eyes. She realized she was more hardened to the subject than Alex was, even if she was more sensitive to it. Alex didn't have the same experience dealing with it she did.

She made her way over to the bed where Alex just collapsed, crying.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Olivia said, lying next to Alex. "That was…too far. Maggie isn't there."

"No, sweetie, she could have been," Alex said, turning to her wife. "We could have lost our baby. I…I don't know how to do this."

"No one does, Al," Olivia said. "No one does. Let's talk to the doctor and see what she recommends, what she was do if it was her daughter. But, Al…you can't take a leave of absence. Either way, whether she goes to rehab or not, I don't want her in school the rest of the year. I'll take leave. I'll take care of Maggie and you can focus on the DA seat."

"I don't give a damn about the DA seat," Alex said. "I only care about Maggie getting better."

"I know, baby," Olivia said. "I know you'd give it all up. But, there's no reason I can't take a leave. And then we can gauge everything and make a decision."

#

When it was all said and done, the doctors, Olivia and Alex agreed on a 28-day program in the city, one of the best in the country. After that, she would be home-schooled for the remainder of the year and attend outpatient programs and counseling. Olivia and Alex would alternate leaves to spend time with her and monitor her progress. Olivia protested, but Alex had made her mind up about taking a leave. If it cost her the DA seat, she didn't care. But the way they worked their schedules, it would create the least amount of disruption to their respective units.

They also had the support of their entire extended family. All of them who offered their time to help out anytime Alex and Olivia needed it.

#

Maggie was finally ready to go home. She had a few days before they had a bed for her at the rehab and the doctors thought it was a good idea for her to spend that time with family. It had been a long week since Thanksgiving.

"Noah, where are you and Addie going?" Olivia questioned when she saw them gathering their things to leave not long after they all got home with Maggie.

"I just gotta go to the dorm and get a book," he said. "I want to get caught up on my school work."

"Oh," Alex said. "Your professors cut you some slack, right?"

"Yeah, they were all good," he said. "But I don't want to get too far behind."

"Why are you going, Addie?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"I just thought I'd ride with him," she said. "I haven't left the hospital in a week. Fresh air would be good."

Alex and Olivia exchanged a look, but they were too tired to fight with them.

"Ok, but come straight back," Olivia said. "We'll be having dinner soon enough."

"Alright," Noah said. "I'm going to stop by and see Emily, too, but we won't be long."

"I'll make sure we're back in time for dinner," Addie said.

"Be careful," Alex said.

#

Once in the car, Noah looked over to Addie.

"I don't need a chaperone," he said.

"Like you didn't need a chaperone last time?" Addie said. "Emily said she's coming, too. To make sure you don't end up in jail."

"We're just going to have another conversation," Noah said.

Addie looked over and rolled her eyes at Noah. They pulled in front of Emily's building and she got in the car. She had been waiting on them.

#

"Maggs, what would you like for dinner?" Alex asked softly. Maggie was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I don't care," Maggie said. "I'm not super hungry."

"We can order out. Whatever you want," Alex said. While Maggie was thinking, Alex heard Olivia call out from the kitchen.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia said.

Alex kissed Maggie on the forehead. "Think about it for a few minutes," she said. "If you can't eat it all, we'll have leftovers."

Maggie nodded and Alex got up and walked to the kitchen where Olivia was cleaning the counters and putting away the few dishes they had used over the past week. Nothing really needed cleaning, though.

"What's up?" Alex asked. "Did you have an idea for dinner?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to baby her?" Olivia asked sincerely. "I mean, she's still in a lot of trouble." Olivia was calm, much to Alex's surprise. When it came to drugs and alcohol with the kids, Olivia usually took a pretty tough stance.

"I know, but she's still been through a pretty traumatic experience," Alex said. "I mean, she's still not dealt with her friend getting beat up."

"I know," Olivia said. "I'm trying to be more compassionate and remind myself she's a kid, not a grown woman. I just don't want her to forget she still screwed up."

Alex moved forward and hugged Olivia. Alex stared at her for a moment, staring into her eyes, hands wrapped around Olivia's waist, then leaned in and kissed her. "We won't let that happen, and we'll make sure she gets the help she needs," Alex said. "But, she does need to eat something besides hospital food."

"Thank you, Alex, for helping me keep things in perspective," Olivia said. She returned a kiss to Alex and went back to cleaning.

"You know, if you scrub those counters anymore, the marble is going to be gone," Alex laughed.

"I just –"

"I know, Liv," Alex grinned. "Carry on."

#

"Stay in the car," Noah told Addie and Emily.

"The hell we are," Addie said. Both her and Emily got out of the car with Noah once he parked across the street from Jeremy's apartment – the same guy who had sold Maggie the weed before graduation night.

Noah started up the steps to enter the building, when he ran nearly smack dab into Jeremy and another guy coming outside.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Jeremy said when he saw Noah.

"I'm here to see you," Noah said. "I thought I told you to stay away from my sister."

"Whatever. Why don't you tell that little bitch to stay away from me?" Jeremy said. Emily grabbed Noah when she saw his fist clench.

"So, she did get her pills from you then?" Addie asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said. "I'm not saying she did; I'm not saying she didn't."

"I should call the cops on you," Noah said. "My sister nearly died."

"You're gonna call the cops on me?" Jeremy said. "Go ahead. I'll tell everything your sister does to get her drugs. Where do you think she gets the money?"

The three teens just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"She's a little thief when she needs to be, especially since your lesbian moms cut her off for money," Jeremy said. "Of course, I don't always make her pay with money."

"What does that mean? What did you make her do for you?" Addie said.

Jeremy and his friend laughed. "Let's just say she's not as gay as she thinks she is, at least when she makes out with me. I have to push the slut off me sometimes. I'm not getting a charge."

Noah's face turned red, but Emily grabbed him. However, Addie smacked him, sending Jeremy into a rage, smacking her back.

That's when Emily couldn't hold Noah back anymore; he pushed Jeremy back away from Addie, knocking him to his butt on the steps. Noah then turned and walked away, realizing fighting with Jeremy wouldn't help anyone. Emily grabbed Addie and the three of them started back toward the car.

"Hey! Fuck you, man!" Jeremy yelled. When Noah turned around, he was greeted with a right-hook from Jeremy right to his jaw. Noah stumbled back, but didn't fall. When he got his balance, he tackled Jeremy and the two teens scuffled on the ground, mostly wrestling for control while the girls tried to pull them apart and Jeremy's friend kicked at Noah.

Several minutes later, sirens were heard and a familiar face ran over from the bar across the street.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fin yelled, holding out his badge. "NYPD!"

Noah was stunned when he saw Fin, and Jeremy tried to run, but Fin grabbed him. Jeremy's friend did run off. A few moments later, a patrol car and ambulance showed up. Someone from the building heard the fighting and called 911.

"Fin, what are you doing here?" Noah asked, still breathing heavily, as the patrol officer talked to Jeremy.

"I was tryin' to enjoy a drink across the street," he said. "Wasn't expected to break up a fight with Liv's kids." He looked over to Addie when he said it. "What the hell is going on?"

Noah closed his mouth and looked away, indicating he wasn't talking. "Fine, let's see what he has to say," Fin said as the patrol officer came over, leaving Jeremy sitting on the steps.

"This guy isn't talking either," the patrolman said. "Who started it?"

Noah looked away again.

"I don't have a problem taking both of you to jail," the officer said. Addie and Emily's mouths dropped open, as did Jeremy's.

"Noah, tell him what's going on?" Fin said.

"We just had a disagreement," Noah said. "Over a girl." He glared at Jeremy.

"That your story, too?" the officer said. Jeremy nodded. "You know, we still have assault here."

"Hey, man, these boys are young," Fin said. "What, both 18? Do we really need to arrest them over a fight over a girl?" The officer was young and Fin knew he'd probably understand, whether it was the right thing or not.

"I guess not," he said. "But if I see any trouble with either of you again…"

"You won't …sir," Noah said. "Right, Jeremy? We're not gonna have any more problems, right?"

Noah stared at Jeremy, having a conversation just through their glares.

"Nah, none of you all will hear from me again," Jeremy said. He and Noah nodded slightly in agreement.

As the patrol officer was about the leave, an ambulance pulled up and EMTs got out – Shane was there.

"Someone called in a fight or assault?" he asked.

"I think we're good here," the officer said. "I hadn't had a chance to cancel you yet."

Just then, Shane saw Noah and Addie. "Let me just get them an ice pack and check them out," Shane said. "Then we'll be on our way."

The officer nodded and went back to his car, where he called dispatch back.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane asked.

"That's what I wanna know," Fin said. "You know them?"

"I'm dating Alex's sister," Shane said. "Shane."

"I'm Fin," he said. "I work for Liv."

"Look, we told you," Noah said. "Just a fight."

"Yeah, over a girl," Fin said. "And considering your girl is right here and would never be caught dead with a scruff like that, why don't you tell me the real story since I helped you avoid an assault charge."

"Jeremy hit Noah first," Addie said.

"Actually, he hit you first," Emily corrected.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fin said, jerking his head around to see Jeremy on his phone. He shot him a death stare.

"He just smacked me," Addie said. "It's fine. He's not worth it. And I smacked him first."

"It's not too late," Fin said. "The officer is still here."

"No," Noah insisted. "Mom and mama don't need this."

"You think I'm not gonna tell Liv? You're crazy," Fin said.

"Same here," Shane said. He pressed the ice pack up to Noah's face, letting Noah grab it.

"It's…complicated," Noah said. "Just trust me."

"How about this," Fin said. "Tell us the real story, and we'll think about it. Right, Shane?"

"Yeah, we'll think about it," Shane said.

Noah, Addie and Emily filled them in before Shane had to leave on another call. They told them how Jeremy had been Maggie's dealer, and the things he'd said about her. When they were done, both Fin and Shane wanted to kick his ass.

"I'm good…for now," Fin said. "This'll stay between us, but if anything else happens, or it comes out…"

"I know," Noah said. "You'll have to tell mom."

"You all better get home," Fin said. "And you better come up with some excuse for that cut on your jaw, Noah. Your mom ain't no dummy."

#

"Hey, I was starting to wonder about you all," Alex said when Noah and Addie returned home with Emily. "Emily, I didn't know you were coming, but we should have plenty of food."

Alex looked up and saw Noah's face. "Noah!" Alex said.

Olivia looked up and saw Noah's face, too. "What happened? Were you in a fight?"

"It was my fault," Emily said.

"You hit Noah?" Alex asked, unbelieving.

"I'm taking that boxing class I mentioned and he dared me to box him, while he blocked," Emily said. "I told him we should have used gloves. I'm sorry."

"Hey, she's quicker than I thought," Noah laughed. "But, at least I don't have to worry about her when I'm not here." He had a big grin on her face.

"It was really quite funny," Addie said. "Though I thought Noah was gonna cry for a moment." She laughed.

"Yeah, right," Noah said.

They sold the story well. It was believable. Emily had talked about taking a boxing class and they could see their son daring her to try to get a punch in on him.

"Ok, well, maybe next time you won't underestimate your girlfriend," Olivia said. "Now, wash up for dinner." Olivia was still stressed and not her usual self, paying attention to details. If she had, she'd had noticed Noah's hands never left his pockets to hide the scuff marks on his knuckles. Or the fact that Emily wasn't quite tall enough to hit Noah square on where he had a cut.

The kids had put some thought into their story though. Emily had used a fingernail file to scuff her knuckles just enough to be believable.

Olivia's phone rang and the kids froze, hoping it wasn't Fin. "Rollins is calling," she said. "I need to take this." She left for the bedroom.

When they were gone, Alex looked them over. "I'm not buying this story for a second," she said. "I don't know what you were doing and I probably don't want to, but I don't believe it."

"Why not?" Noah said. "We're telling the truth."

"Let me see your hands," Alex demanded of Noah.

"What?"

"Your hands," she said. "I'm not a detective, but I've been doing my job a long time. Let me see your hands that have been in your pocket since you got home."

Noah sighed and glanced at the girls. He pulled them out of his pockets and Alex noticed they were scraped with blood.

Alex shot him an icy look.

"I can't believe you," Alex said.

Just then Maggie ran in the room. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled at Noah.

"What?" Noah asked.

"You beat up Jeremy?" Maggie said, phone in hand.

"Where did you get that phone?" Alex snapped, grabbing it from here. There was a random number with no name on the screen and a text message from –J.

"Ok, he came at me first," Noah said. "And he deserved it. He also told me about you and him."

Maggie clenched her jaw and Alex looked between them all trying to figure out what was going on.

"Maggie gets her drugs from Jeremy," Noah said. "So, I went to talk to him."

"Like you talked to him last time?!" Maggie yelled.

"Last time?" Alex said. "What is going on?"

"We got into a fight," Noah said. "I told him to stay away from Maggie. He's the guy that sold her the weed before graduation, so I figured he was still her dealer."

"He's not my dealer," Maggie said. "We're friends."

"Friends? You mean boyfriend?" Noah said.

"Boyfriend? What?" Alex said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Maggie said. "I'm gay in case you forgot."

"That's not what Jeremy said," Noah said.

Maggie ran off to her room, and Alex stood there stunned.

"Ok, Noah, why don't you take Emily home," Alex said. "Then come back. You can have leftovers. In fact, take dinner with you for you both and Kristen. I think Addie, Maggie and I have a few things to talk about."

Olivia walked back into the living room, oblivious to what had been going on, but noticed everyone looked flushed.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "But Emily just said she needed to go home. Noah is gonna take her."

"Ok, that's too bad," Olivia said. "Take some food for you and your mom. I have to run to the office for a bit, Al. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Alex said. "I'll eat with Addie and Maggie and we'll save you something for a late dinner."

Olivia left, followed soon after by Noah and Emily.

Alex, Addie and Maggie sat down for the most awkward dinner in the history of dinners.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	53. Hold On

_A/N: Thanks for all the nice comments on the last couple of chapters. I know they were hard, but I appreciate the trust you put in me when I drag you through it. You all are the best!_

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: HOLD ON**

"Maggie, you need to eat some more," Alex said. Since they had sat down for dinner, Maggie had merely been picking at her food. Alex knew she wasn't super hungry, but she was sure Maggie hadn't taken two bites.

Maggie didn't respond, but she did pick up her fork and wrap some chow mein noodles around it to stuff in her mouth.

"So…" Alex started slowly. "Where should we start?"

Addie looked to Maggie, who only stared at her food. Then Addie looked up at Alex.

"Noah was upset at Jeremy," Addie said. "We really did only go there to talk to him."

"And what happened?" Alex asked.

Addie took a deep breath. "Jeremy said some things…about Maggie," Addie said. "It was my fault, no Noah's. I lost my temper and I smacked him. When he smacked back is when Noah shoved him."

"Go on," Alex said.

"Then Noah walked away," Addie said. "He shoved him down on the steps, Emily grabbed me and we started to leave. Jeremy got up, grabbed Noah and punched him. Then they started fighting on the ground."

"Then you left?" Alex said.

"Well…then the police showed up," Addie said.

"The police?!" Alex said. "Why weren't we called?"

"We handled it," Addie said.

"You handled it?" Alex questioned. "How exactly did you _handle_ it?"

Addie looked down and reached for her glass of water for a drink. "Fin was across the street," she said. "He saw the commotion, came over, saw us and offered help."

"Please tell me he didn't coerce the police officer," Alex said.

"No! He didn't, I swear," Addie said. "The cop talked to Jeremy, then Noah. It was just a scuffle, they said. And he agreed."

"This is bad, Addie," Alex said. "Liv could get her ass handed to her over this if it looks like a member of her squad influenced a patrol officer."

"Talk to Fin, mama," Addie said. "It wasn't like that."

Alex took a deep breath in and tilted her head back. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

"Ok, what thinks did Jeremy say about Maggie," Alex said.

"Mama, please," Addie said. She looked at Maggie who had a terrified look on her face.

"You're going to tell me," Alex said. "Especially since I likely heard most of it in the foyer."

"He said…" Addie started, them stopped.

"It's ok," Maggie said. "I'll tell her." Maggie paused for a second while Alex focused her attention from Addie to her. "I kissed him a few times. I…he gave me pills."

"Did he…." Alex started, then Maggie shook her head. She knew what Alex was going to ask.

"No," Maggie said. "We didn't have sex. I didn't do anything…like that. It was just kissing, and I really didn't like it, no matter what he said."

"But…why?" Alex said. "I mean, do you like him? Guys? I mean, it's ok if you do."

"No," Maggie said, shaking her head. "It was just for the drugs, really. I guess I thought since I wasn't into guys, it was a big deal anyway."

"Wasn't a big deal?" Alex said, gasping. "Maggie, it may not have been sexual, but being intimate like that, even kissing, with someone you don't even like…for something like drugs…is a big deal."

"Look, I know," Maggie said. "It's why Hailey and I aren't as close. She hated that I did it. She hates everything about this."

"Is it why you broke up?" Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head no. "No, that was before, but it is why we don't talk so much anymore. Since graduation."

"Maggie, you know, you're still young. If you want to explore dating boys, you can. I mean, you know it's your decision, right? I mean, we'd prefer that exploring be in more appropriate manners and not with drug dealers, but…"

"That's really not it at all," Maggie said. "It was just about the pills."

"Well, that doesn't exactly make me feel better, but I hope this is all behind us and you can get the help you need starting next week," Alex said.

"I can't believe you're really sending me away," Maggie said.

"It's for a month," Alex said. "And you'll get to come home for a couple days at Christmas."

"Yeah, and I'll have no social life," Maggie said. "I'll be one of those weird home school kids."

"First of all, home school kids aren't weird," Alex said. "You'll have plenty of volunteering to do to keep you busy, as I'm sure your probation just went out the window. Second of all, I'm sorry that you're having to suffer the consequences for your actions, but that's life."

"You're starting to sound like Mom," Maggie said. "I'm not even sure she likes me anymore."

"Baby, you know why this is hard on your mother," Alex said. "She lost her mother, your grandmother, to addiction. She doesn't want the same fate for you."

"I'm alive," Maggie said.

"Yeah, but sweetheart, you have no idea how close we came to losing you," Alex said. "Seeing you there in the hospital bed. Seeing the look on your sister's face when she found you." She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand trying to prevent herself from crying. "Honey, we just love you and want what's best for you. We never want to lose you and if that means you are angry with us for a while, it's the price we're willing to pay to keep you safe, healthy and alive."

Silence filled the room for the rest of the dinner. By the time they were done, there wasn't a dry eye left.

#

"Hey, Ma," Noah said. He quietly closed the front door behind him. It was getting late and he knew he should have already been home, but was avoiding what he was certain was going to be Olivia's wrath. "Mom home?"

Alex was tidying up the living room and looked up when Noah spoke. "No yet," she said. "She called a bit ago and should be home soon, but it's late. You should go on to bed and we'll sort it out tomorrow."

"How bad?" Noah said.

"I don't know yet," Alex said. "When you go to bed, be quiet. I think Maggie is sleeping already."

"She still upset?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I think she finally got it," she said. "I hope so, anyway."

"Goodnight, Mama," Noah said. He went over and gave Alex a hug. Before he pulled away, she put her hand on his cheek where it was bruising. "Noah, son, you're a good brother. I wish you hadn't went there, but I understand why you did what you did. I'd like to kick that guy's teeth in myself."

Noah grinned at Alex comment.

"But I won't," Alex said. "There's an ice pack in the freezer. You may need that tonight."

Noah smiled and went to get his ice pack, then made his way to the bedroom.

#

Alex sat in bed waiting on Olivia to get home. She tried to work, but couldn't. Then she tried reading, but that didn't work. Part of her feel the need to protect Olivia from all of this. It was handled and she was sure Olivia would fly off the handle. She had barely been hanging on as it was. But they didn't keep secrets. Secrets had nearly destroyed them once.

 _Maybe I'll talk to Fin first, see how it went down, then talk to Liv_ , Alex thought.

Alex continued waiting, deeply breathing and trying to figure out how to best deal with the mess the kids had caused. She looked up when she heard the front door close, listening as Olivia locked the door and heard her toss her keys in the bowl by the door. She heard a heavy sigh from the living room.

"Hey," Olivia said softly when she reached the bedroom door.

"Hey," Alex said, giving Olivia a smile in return. "Bad night?"

"Ugh," Olivia said. "Yeah, it was…I don't know. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Alex nodded and watched as Olivia quickly changed into her pajamas, then washed her face to ready for bed. Alex put down her book and laid down in bed. Olivia crawled in bed next to her, facing her and wrapped her arm around her.

Alex could tell by the look on Olivia's face that something was on her mind. She often had that look when she had come home from a tough case. Even though she hadn't been out too long, Alex knew for Rollins to call Olivia after what happened with Maggie meant it must be pretty bad.

"Everything ok?" Alex asked.

Olivia took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. "Yeah, just, life never stops, huh?"

"It doesn't," Alex said. "Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier if we had different jobs, but then I realize, it would be something else, you know? And, how happy would we be? One thing I've learned about us both is this is definitely a calling – it has to be."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad I have you to do this with," she said.

"Liv, I need to tell you something," Alex said.

"The fight?" Olivia asked.

Alex cocked her head. "Fin told you."

"Yeah," Olivia said, nodding. "He said he told the kids he wouldn't, but then thought better of it. He was afraid it would come back on me, or you if you run for DA."

"It could," Alex said. "Did he influence the police officer at all?"

"He said he didn't think so," Olivia said. "He was just trying to be a voice of reason. And truthfully, it is a discretion call for the patrol officer."

"I told Noah to go on to bed when he got home," Alex said. "I figured we could deal with it tomorrow."

"I know I should be angry with him and Addie," Olivia said. "And as a mom, I am, but…"

"I know," Alex said.

"Fin told me what Jeremy said about Maggie," Olivia said.

"Well, we talked about that, too," Alex said. "It seemed to be about the drugs. And nothing sexual, Maggie assured me."

"I don't know that any of that makes me feel any better," Olivia said.

"That's what I said," Alex said. "But, on the plus side, there may have been some breakthrough with Maggie understanding just how closely she came to…well, how we almost lost her."

Olivia took a deep breath in.

"She also thinks you don't like her," Alex said. "I told her you did and that you loved her. Just that you were scared."

"Well, I could be more kind toward her," Olivia said. "I just got so bitter with my mom, that it's easy to go straight back there. But that was a long time ago. I have to let it go at some point. I thought I did."

"You did, babe," Alex said. "But sometimes, things can come back up. And it's understandable."

"Well, either way, I am going to be more conscious of my interactions with Maggie," Olivia said. "I want her to know I won't stand for his, but I never want her to question how much I love her."

"She knows, sweetheart," Alex said. "We all know how much you love us."

"You make it easy, Alex," Olivia said.

"As do you," Alex said. "Come here. I just want to hold you tonight, remind you that even when things are unsteady, we have each other. We'll get through."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	54. The Stone

_A/N: I'm back to Noah! To catch you up...when we were last year, Maggie was going to rehab. Currently, Noah is 19 and about to start 2nd year in college; Addie is 17 about to start senior year of HS; Maggie is 15, about to start sophomore year of HS. It's roughly Aug. 2021. Advancing the story, but setting up a few scenes._

 _P.S. Cabenson is getting BEAT by Barson over in the Twitter poll. We can't have this. Head to my Twitter page and go to pinned post to vote if you want -rileyclocks_

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: THE STONE**

 _9 months later ~ late August 2021._

It was late August and most of the Benson-Cabot family was at the airport awaiting Addie's arrival home from the summer away working at a camp in Vancouver - a job Adam's wife Sara helped her get.

Noah and Emily were going to meet them at the apartment and finish getting food ready for everyone. Things had been smooth sailing for them and Kristen was getting stronger. He still hadn't proposed but was getting anxious to do it. He also had a 4.0 GPA after his first year of college.

Maggie completed her rehab and spent the remainder of her freshman year of high school being homeschooled by Alex, who went back to work at the beginning of June. Rehab ended up being a good thing for Maggie - as did the extra time at home with Alex and Olivia, who made it a priority to spend more time with her youngest daughter.

Olivia and Alex were proud of what Maggie had done and how serious she seemed to be taking her sobriety. It was hard at first - during rehab and once she was out and back into a bit more freedom - but by late winter/early spring, things had started to turn around. She'd been attending meetings, going to counseling and continued her volunteer service even after the community services hours she needed to complete for the court. In fact, she had become one of the best volunteers at the homeless shelter.

Now Addie was coming home from her summer away. She'd had fun exploring Vancouver on her days off and seemed to really bond with Sara.

Things finally seemed to calm down for the family and Olivia and Alex couldn't be happier.

"I see her," Maggie said, as they all waited just outside the exit to the secured area.

"I feel like she is taller," Olivia said, watching her daughter 17, almost 18-year-old daughter stroll their way.

"Well, she's been taller than you for a while," Alex said, laughing at her wife, who wasn't short, but compared to Alex and Addie, seemed that way. "But, she does look...older."

When Addie made it, she gave Alex and Olivia big hugs. "I missed you all!"

Maggie walked over and gave her older sister a big hug, surprising Addie a little since Maggie was never a big one for hugging her.

"Let's get you home," Olivia said. "I'm sure you're exhausted from the flight. We can't wait to hear all about your summer."

Back at their home, Olivia and Alex were filled with joy to have all of their children home and thriving.

"Camp was great," Addie told them. "I think my favorite weeks they have only special-needs kids. Watching those kids get to do things and be treated normal just...I don't know...it just felt good to be a part of it."

"It sounded like you enjoyed those weeks," Alex said, recalling how much Addie talked about it during their phone calls. Addie always talked a lot, but there was something different in her tone.

"Next summer, since I'll be 18, I can be a team leader and be a bit more involved in planning the programs and stuff," Addie said.

"Next summer?" Alex said. "Addie, next summer won't you be a little busy getting ready for Harvard? I thought you wanted us to take a summer trip together for your graduation ... and there will be a lot of work you'll need to do to prep. There is Freshman Orientation that would start before camp ended..." Alex continued on of all the things Addie needed to do next summer, the year after she graduated high school.

"Mama, calm down," Addie said. "I'll be ready for ... college. Maybe we can talk about it more later. Besides, Sara says things like will good when I start applying for internships during college."

"It will, but you've done a lot, Addie," Alex said. "And I don't think you'll need too much more padding for your internship here at the DA's office. They've known you since you were little."

It had always been the plan, that during summers or school breaks, she would apply for and be an intern at the DA's office in Manhattan, so she could spend summers at home but still gain good experience.

"About that...I mean, if you run for DA and win, or when you run and win, do you think it'll look OK if I'm an intern?" Addie said. She didn't want to tell Alex what she was really thinking about just yet.

"Addie, there are literally hundreds of interns in the DA's office in every unit," Alex said. "Do you really think whoever the DA is is going to know anything about those interns? Besides, your merits stand on their own."

Olivia watched the interaction closely. Things were really good right now and she knew this conversation had the potential to explode. Alex had strong opinions about Addie's future, even if she claimed she wanted their children to make their own path.

"How about we all talk about this another time and have some cake?" Olivia said. Emily and Noah got up to bring out a tres leches cake they'd picked up from a bakery.

"I thought we were getting German chocolate?" Alex asked.

"Addie said she wanted tres leches," Noah said. "And since this is kinda her party, that's what we got."

"Sara made a really good tres leches cake," Addie explained. "Something she picked up living in California from some of her Hispanic friends. Anyway, my favorite has Bailey's poured over the top."

"But we didn't get that today," Noah quickly said, before his Moms could complain. No one wanted anything to interfere with Maggie's sobriety, even if the little Bailey's used could barely even pass for alcohol.

That evening, everyone was getting settled back in. Addie was unpacking from her summer away and removing any trace of Noah from her room, who'd stayed in her room while the dorms were closed during the summer.

Olivia and Alex retired to the bedroom for some reading and reflecting on the day. They were happy to have all their children under the same roof.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Alex said. Both women were in their pajamas sitting in bed reading when Noah slowly came through the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna go stay with Emily tonight," Noah said. "Since Addie is home, you know."

Olivia and Alex shared a glance. He was 19. They knew that much, but by and large, they still supported him. It was more that he just told them rather than asked.

"Noah..." Olivia started.

"Mom, I know what you're going to say," he said. "Can we just pretend I'm not your son for a moment?"

"But you are, sweetheart," Alex grinned.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch or the futon in Maggie's room," he said. "You know they want privacy."

"So it's not about you wanting to spend the night with your girlfriend?" Olivia asked, almost teasing.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he deadpanned.

That took the smiles off their face. "Ok, no, please don't," Olivia said. She and Alex knew he and Emily were having sex. In fact, they were pretty sure they may have heard them once when they got home from work early one day over the summer, but they avoided it. They'd talked to Noah about sex and the potential consequences and how to be safe. They had to trust him. And they did. It's not like he'd never stayed there before, but usually, it was to help Emily with Kristen.

"I'm just saying...I mean, eventually, Emily and I will move in together," he said. "We've been talking about that already."

"You what?" Alex said. "Noah, you're so young..."

"I know that," he said. "But we'd like to make sure we can live together before we get married. I know it's not the old-fashioned way of doing things, but you all did. Most people do."

"But, it's not like you're getting married anytime soon," Alex said, full of confidence.

Noah remained silent and looked at the floor.

Olivia and Alex exchanged glances again.

"Noah..." Olivia said. "Are you thinking..."

"I've had a ring since last summer," he said. "But things have been so chaotic for us and for Emily and Kristen, I didn't want to stress her ... or you all...out."

"Last summer?!" both Olivia and Alex were shocked by his admission.

"What? How? Where did you get the money for a ring?" Alex said.

Noah was silent again until their stares got to be too much. He moved over and sat at the foot of their bed.

"I saved money from my job," he said. "And...had a little help."

"Help?" Olivia asked. "What kind of help?"

"Just...I got it taken care of," Noah said. "I don't want to stress you out."

Both ladies took a deep breath. They didn't want to seem unsupportive. They loved Emily, they just thought her and Noah were too young to get married.

"Noah, we love you. And we love Emily," Alex said. "And..." she looked at Olivia for confirmation, without speaking. "If you feel you're ready for this step, we'll support you. Just talk to us so we can feel part of it and involved."

"Of course I'd tell you before I proposed," Noah said. "But you're always talking about how young we are."

"You are," Olivia said. "But that doesn't mean you can't know what you want. We're sorry if we made you feel that way."

Noah let out a deep breath. It was his turn to be honest.

"I saved money from my job," he said. "But when I told grandpa about it..."

"Dad knew and didn't tell us?!" Alex said. Olivia put her hand on Alex's arm to remind her to stay calm. This was Noah's moment. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Well, he told grandma..." he paused, waiting for another outburst that Caroline also knew. "She had an idea. They gave me one of the stones from one of the first rings he gave her. They suggested I use it to design a ring for Emily."

"You designed a ring for her?" Alex said, surprised and touched. "That must have cost..."

Noah shook his head. "You know that extra cash Adam and Sara gave me for graduation?"

"They knew, too?" Alex said. "Geez."

"Just Adam," he said. "And, again, everything was so stressful then...well, I just needed someone to talk to. Grandpa and Adam listened without freaking out."

"So between what I saved and what extra he gave me - don't worry, I put most of it in my savings for school - I was able to pay for it," Noah said. "And, to be honest, I think Emily will love it."

"Well, I'm sure she would anyway," Olivia said. "But that was very thoughtful of you. Al, your parents, that was so nice of them."

"Yeah, I didn't get any of mom's rings when you proposed," Alex said, half-joking, half-serious.

"Honey, you had very specific demands," Olivia said, teasing Alex. "I know you would have loved anything, but your parents and I both knew whatever I chose needed to match our wedding set, because you always have to match."

"Ok, you're right," Alex said. "That was very sweet Noah. But...I mean, are you in a hurry?"

"I wouldn't say we're in a hurry. And I would never want us to rush if we weren't ready, " Noah said. "But, I know it's important to Emily for her mom to be at our wedding. It wouldn't seem right without her, you know?"

The weight of Noah's words hung in the room. Even though Emily's mom was stronger, they all still knew her time on earth would be limited.

"C'mere," Olivia said, reaching out for their son. She pulled him in and the three of them hugged.

"We're so proud of you, Noah," Alex said. "We're proud of the young man you've become and how big your heart is. We'll support you and Emily any way we can. But we're always going to worry about you and want to help you make the best choices."

Noah nodded. "I think being with Emily is the best choice I've ever made."

Olivia and Alex both smiled. "And I think being with your mama is the best choice I ever made," she said. "Have you thought about how you're going to propose?"

"Well..." Noah said. They had all scooted back to their original spots on the bed. "I was thinking about how you all got engaged..."

"I don't think Emily is old enough for you to get her drunk enough to drive out of the city," Alex smirked.

"No, not that," Noah said. "But someplace...special... to us. Like with you all and the BB."

They were pretty sure they knew what "special" meant, given their "special" place, even though they never exactly shared that detail with him.

Olivia carefully asked the question, without seeming like she was prying. "So, where are you thinking?" she said.

"Toronto...or well, not quite that far. Niagara Falls actually, as cheesy as it sounds," he said.

"Oh," Olivia said. "Um...yeah, that'll be nice, sweetie." She swallowed hard, remembering when Noah took that trip with Emily's family - despite hers and Alex's reservations.

"Ok, well, we can talk more about it later," Noah said. "I want to get over to Emily's before too late."

"Ok, Noah. Be safe," Alex said.

Noah left and once they heard the front door shut, Alex turned to Olivia.

"I KNEW we should have never let him go to Toronto with her family," Alex said. "We both know what 'special place' means. Noah and Emily were only 17 on that trip."

Olivia snickered. "Babe, I'd say at this point, it all worked out for them," she said. "Besides, how old were -"

"Stop it, just stop," Alex said. "You made your point."

"Good," Olivia said. "We do have to let them grow up eventually." She put her book down, took Alex's and tossed it to the side and rolled over to face her wife.

Olivia leaned in, inches from Alex's mouth. "Now, I think we're both due some 'special' time ourselves tonight."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	55. Decisions

_A/N: Gonna get to that Addie conversation. And some fun & humor & sap._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: DECISIONS**

"Mmm, I've gotten way too spoiled by this," Alex mumbled into Liv's neck Saturday late-morning.

Maggie was volunteering. Noah was with Emily. Addie was spending the morning with friends and catching up on her summer. As soon as the last one was out the door, they locked up for a morning love-making session.

"Well, summer is almost over, and school starts soon," Liv said. "There will be a lot fewer days like this, especially now that Addie is home."

"Don't remind me," Alex said. "Not Addie being home, I'm happy about that. But I just mean, I'll miss having quiet alone time with you."

"I know...but just think, in a few more years all the kids will be out of the house," Olivia said. "Well, hopefully."

"You know, I used to dread that day, but at this point..." Alex grimaced. "Does that make us bad moms?"

Olivia laughed. "No. I think it makes us humans," she said. "And I'm sure when they're actually gone and we're empty nesters, we'll change our tune."

Alex sighed and laid her head on Liv's bare breasts.

"Of course, then we'll probably just have grandbabies around all the time..." Olivia continued.

"Shut your mouth," Alex said. "I need a window and ... just no, I'm not ready to be a grandmother."

"Well, you'd certainly be the sexiest grandmother I ever saw," Olivia said, tightening her embrace of Alex. "Grandma Alex. I can hear it now."

Alex reached around Olivia's waist and pinched her side.

"Oww!" the brunette yelled before rolling Alex over and laying on top of her, both women laughing. Liv leaned down and kissed Alex.

"I love you," Liv said. "I love the family we've created and can't wait for the adventures we'll have in the future...but you're right, I could hold off on the grandmother thing for a while."

"As much as I hate it, we should probably get up," Alex said. "The girls will be home soon. Addie was going to pick up Maggie on the way home."

"Hey, did Addie ever tell you what she wanted to talk about?" Olivia said, remembering their conversation from a few days ago.

Alex shook her head. "No. I figured we could spend some time with her tonight and asked," she said. "I'm sure whatever idea she has in her head came from Sara though."

"Huh? Adam's Sara?"

"C'mon? You haven't noticed every other sentence is 'Sara said this' or 'Sara thinks that'?" Alex said. "I noticed it a bit when we'd talk or text with her this summer, especially later in the summer, but I swear, since she's been home..."

"Yeah, but we like Sara, right?" Olivia said.

"Of course we like Sara," Alex said. "I certainly like her better than Adam. But, I mean, Addie makes it sound like she's the only person who knows anything."

"It also sounds like you're a little jealous," Olivia snickered.

 _Another pinch._

"Ow! Stop that," Olivia said. "I thought we didn't resort to violence."

"I'm not jealous," Alex said. "I just don't like the idea of someone helping Addie make decisions about her future without involving us."

"Or..."

"Or what?" Alex snapped, but not angrily.

"I'm just saying. She's a little like you. She's an attorney -"

"You mean she writes contacts all day, I'd hardly compare that to practicing law," Alex said.

"Ok, but she's pretty good in her specialized area," Olivia said. "Even if it's different than the kind of law you do. Anyway, I'm just saying, it's another powerful, independent woman in Addie's life and maybe you feel a little challenged."

"That's ridiculous," Alex said. "You're a powerful, independent woman."

"Independent, but outside of SVU, I have zero power," Olivia said. "You, my love, are going to be the District Attorney in a few short years."

"To be seen," Alex said.

"Whatever," Olivia said. "I think it's good that Sara has taken an interest in her life. That's the goal, right? To have adults who are good influences in the lives of our children to help guide their path?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex said, then she raised an eyebrow to Liv. "Anyway, we have a few more minutes, and I'd rather not spend it talking about Addie or Sara...if you know what I mean."

Olivia smiled. "As you wish." She leaned down and kissed the blonde again.

#

When Addie and Maggie came home, Olivia was making a chicken salad while Alex was cutting up some fruit.

"Hey, girls," Alex said, smiling and happy. "We were just about to eat some lunch. You hungry?"

They both nodded yes then left to put their things away.

"Watermelon, Liv?" Alex said, finishing up cutting the melon and picking up a piece for her wife. "It's very ripe and juicy."

Olivia opened her mouth so Alex could put it in her mouth, making sure to suck on her fingers for a second. "Ripe and juicy? Sounds like you this morning." She smirked at Alex as she turned around to face her.

Alex leaned forward. "Our children are home now," she said quietly.

Olivia slid her hands around Alex's waist then slid them down to her ass, squeezing it and pulling the blonde toward her. "I don't see them right now."

Alex picked up another piece of fruit, strawberry this time, and fed it to Olivia, who ate it slowly, eyes never leaving Alex's.

"Ahem." A sound came from near the kitchen entrance.

"Did you forget your children were home?" Addie teased. "I mean, I know I've been gone all summer and I know Noah is always with Emily, but if this is how you behave around Maggie...well, no wonder she prefers the homeless shelter."

"You're a buzzkill," Alex said jokingly to her daughter, but moving away from Olivia all the same.

"Well, someone has to be the grownup," Addie laughed. She pulled up a seat at the kitchen bar and Alex slid the bowl of fruit over toward her as she and Olivia continued making sandwiches for them and the girls.

Addie watched as both her moms were glowing, exchanging glances and gently touching any chance they got.

"It seems you all had a good morning while we were out," Addie said.

"You know what, Addie, adults have sex," Alex said. "So yes, your mother and I had sex this morning. Twice. And unless you want more details than that..."

"Oh, no, I'm good," Addie said. "And I didn't say anything. I think it's great you all are so active at your ages."

"At our ages?!" Alex said. "I'll have you know..." Olivia stepped in and cut her off, smiling at how easily Addie could get under Alex's skin. She knew Addie was purposely picking at Alex, too.

"Ok, that's more than our children need to know," Liv said. "Besides, I mean when your parents were our age, you probably didn't think about them having sex either."

"Can we not?" Alex said.

"I mean, for all we know, they still have sex," Olivia said, finally giving in and breaking out a smile when Addie broke out in laughter at the horrified look on Alex's face.

"You're as bad as she is," Alex said, rolling her eyes at her wife and daughter. She wasn't mad but certainly didn't want to think about her parents.

"Well, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you could have kept your hands off me this morning," Liv smirked.

"Oh, great, are you all talking about sex?" Maggie said, walking up and sounding not thrilled at all.

"Moms apparently had sex this morning," Addie said, then she looked at Alex, locking eyes. "Twice."

"Ew, can we not?" Maggie said, echoing Alex's words.

"Hm, and I always thought me and Mama were most alike, and you and Mom," Addie said. "Guess not when it comes to talking about sex. A perfectly natural thing for adults."

"Yes, adults," Olivia said. "Neither of which you all are."

"I'm close enough," Addie said, but then seeing her Moms' eyes widen, she added. "But, that doesn't mean I'm having sex. I'm not. Don't worry. It just means that I'm almost 18."

"Don't remind me," Alex said. "Ok, let's eat lunch all talk about something else."

#

That evening after dinner, while Maggie was watching a movie in her room and Noah was still out, Alex and Olivia took the opportunity to spend some time with Addie and find out what was on her mind.

"Talk to us about next summer," Olivia said as they all sat around the living room on the couch and chair. "You really want to go back?"

"I do," Addie said with no hesitation. "It felt like I was doing something that really made a difference. And not just with the special-needs kids. I mean, so many of the kids just there during the summer just seem to want someone to take an interest in them. They're probably not getting it at home. I know I'm lucky. I've always had two parents who loved me, supported me, have been involved...and I just hate to think there are kids that don't have anyone in their corner. I mean, some of them have parents who just write a check for camp and send them off and never sent a letter or packed a care package or anything. And some of them are just there because the school or a nonprofit paid to send them."

Olivia and Alex were surprised...to say the least. It was going to be hard to argue with that logic.

"Ok," Alex said. "I'm really glad you've found something you care about. But...it's it possible to do something like that here? I mean, Harvard and your internship at the DA's office after that...In fact, I thought you could get some experience next summer. It'll really get you prepared for your pre-law classes."

Addie looked down and bit her lip.

"Ma...I don't know that I want to do that," Addie said. "I mean, it's my last summer before college. Shouldn't I enjoy it a little? Not work in an office?"

"But if you go back there, you won't be able to spend time with all your friends before they go away to college," Alex countered.

"I wouldn't see them that much if I was interning at the DA's office either," Addie said back, both were speaking calmly and carefully. Olivia was amazed at the mature conversation they were having given their history.

"Ok then, don't intern at the DA's office," Alex said. "But I think it's best for you to stay here. You can find a camp just as good here."

"But Sara said..." Addie started and that was just enough to push Alex over.

"Ok, well, Sara isn't your mother," Alex snapped. "We get to have opinions about your life, too." Olivia placed a gentle hand on Alex's thigh to remind her to stay calm and let Addie talk.

"I just...I know how strongly you feel about Harvard and me being a prosecutor and ..." Addie said.

"You don't want to go to Harvard anymore now and be a lawyer?" Alex said. Liv gripped her thigh a little tighter as Alex's voice raised slightly.

"No, I didn't say that," Addie said, finally frustrated. "I want to go to Harvard. I want to be a lawyer, I think. I just don't want to be a prosecutor."

"But...we..." Alex was unsure what to say. Addie had been clear from an early age what she wanted. They had literally planned everything for her around her goals.

Olivia took that as her cue to cut in.

"I think what Alex is trying to say is you've put a lot of work toward your goals," Olivia said calmly. "And we're just confused because this seems like it's coming out of nowhere. I mean, I understand you had a really positive experience at camp, and we're thrilled about that. But no one has to make any decisions right now, right?" She looked at Addie and Alex who both stayed quiet.

"Addie, you know we'll support whatever you decide," Olivia said. "I think we'd just like you to include us in the decision-making process. We both have a lot of life experience and just want to be involved. You're our daughter and these are some of the most important decisions you'll make in your entire life."

"I understand," Addie said. "I just...I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner or when I was thinking about it this summer. I just didn't want to disappoint you." She gave Alex a sad look, which nearly broke her Mama's heart.

"Baby...you'll never disappoint us," Alex said. "I'm sorry I made you think that, but I think your mom said better than I did what we want."

Addie nodded. "I'll look at some camps in New York, too, and see if there is something similar," she said. "But it would be nice going back and already know people, having more responsibility and not being the new girl going in."

"Ok, well, as long as you plan and include us, we won't say no," Alex said. "And we are very proud of you, Addie. I know I don't tell you that a lot."

Addie smiled then got a mischievous grin. "Well, with all that sex the two of you have, I'd imagine it's hard to find time to tell me," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, and there she is," Alex said, shaking her head. "Now, if you'll excuse us...it's getting late and your mom and I need to ... some grownup time."

Addie laughed. "Just don't keep the kids up, please," she joked.

Olivia got up and took Alex's hand as they disappeared into the bedroom.

When they had changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth, Alex grabbed a book, fluffed her pillows and sat up in bed.

"This is your idea of grown-up time?" Olivia said, smiling.

"Well, I know I'll be able to read without being interrupted," Alex said. "As big a game as Addie talks, there is no way she'll knock on that door tonight."

"Clever."

"I am pretty smart," Alex said.

"But we get grownup time later?" Olivia said.

"Oh, you really are insatiable today, aren't you?" Alex said.

Olivia crawled into bed and grabbed her own book. "Just trying to stay as young as I can. You know, so we don't turn into grannies too soon."

Alex gave her a flirty smile and went back to reading her book. Olivia was still thinking about the conversation with Addie earlier. Even if Alex got a little upset, they both actually handled it much better than she anticipated from her wife and daughter. Still, she knew Alex was probably thinking about it, too.

"Are you disappointed?" Olivia finally asked.

"About what?"

"Addie. Not wanting to be a prosecutor," Olivia said.

"I meant it when I said I was never disappointed in her," Alex said.

"I know, but I mean, are you disappointed. Not in her, but that she's not going to follow in your footsteps. Or maybe not."

Alex hesitated. "A little," she admitted. "But I really am glad she's finding her own way. I never wanted her to feel like she had to do what I wanted. But she'd made a damn good prosecutor."

"Oh, don't I know it," Olivia said, laughing. "There have been days I thought about taking her down to SVU to let her have a go at our perps." She, of course, was joking.

"I know I just need to relax with her," Alex said. "She's just always been so much like it, in some ways, it was a second chance at my own path."

"I think your path was pretty darn good, Al," Liv said.

"I know, but there are always things you want to do different, experience younger," Alex said. "I wanted her to have that...but only if she wanted it."

"She'll be fine," Liv said.

"You know, I think what is interesting...she may have been on to something earlier," Alex said. "I think she is becoming more like you, more compassionate."

"I know the ice queen doesn't like people to see it, but you have a really big heart, too," Liv said. "Besides, I think all of our children have a good mix of both of our personalities. They're all strong-willed, independent and stubborn like you."

"And you're not stubborn?" Alex said. Olivia shrugged and smiled. "Well, they all have your bleeding heart...that's the thing I love most about them. The same thing I love most about you."

* * *

 _A/N: You all should know know...I've already thinking about the sequel to this - post kids out of the house. This family still has a lot of story left._

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	56. Bourbon

_A/N: Takes place over New Year's Eve (2021), just a few months after the last chapter. Addie is a senior in HS (18); Noah is 20 & in college; Maggie is 16._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: BOURBON**

"I'm proud of you, Noah," John Cabot told his grandson.

The family gathered at the elder Cabot's home for New Year's Eve weekend and were not only celebrating the new year, but also Noah and Emily's engagement.

A few days before Christmas, and after coordinating with her mom, he snuck Emily away for a surprise weekend to Niagara Falls where he proposed. They returned home in time for Christmas and John and Caroline insisted their family, including Emily and her mom, have a dinner to celebrate.

"Thanks, gramps," Noah said. "And thank you for being so supportive of me and Em."

"How did your moms take the news when you told them your plans?" John asked.

Noah shrugged. "I mean, better than I figured. They think we're too young, but they were supportive and love Emily as much as us kids."

John chuckled. "Nonsense. Your grandma's parents thought we were too young when we got married," he said. "We did ok. Besides, you and Emily have been through more than most at your age...and longer."

"Yeah. And I know we are young, and I am a little scared, but I have no question that I want to spend my life with her," he said. "Moms always said, when you know, you just know."

John laughed a little again. "Can I tell you a secret? Something your grandmother and I have never told anyone else in the family? At least, as far as I know."

Noah cocked his head at John, the way Olivia does when she's curious. He waited for John to continue.

"Sit down," John said, then went over to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out two glasses and poured two fingers of bourbon in each glass. He handed one to Noah, he cautiously took it.

"I'm only..."

"I know you're not 21," John said. Noah was just 20. "But no one is going anywhere. You don't have to drink it, but I'm certain your age hasn't stopped you in the past."

Noah looked down. He didn't drink much and was really careful about how he did it after getting in major trouble for it with his moms when he was 17.

"I, uh, we sometimes have some of Kristen's wine when I'm at Emily's," Noah admitted. "But never much. Emily wouldn't have it anyway. I'm pretty sure Kristen knows, though she's never said anything to us, but she doesn't seem to care. Please don't tell my moms."

"Noah, son, I'm not judging you. And I'm sure Kristen knows you are responsible. It wasn't that long ago, probably early 80s, when you would have been old enough," John said. "I'm not saying it's right, but this is a special moment. You're growing up, becoming a man."

John and Noah clinked their glasses and took a sip. John smiled when he saw the look on Noah's face. He'd clearly never had anything that strong.

"Besides, I'm about to tell you a story that would make your mama lose her mind," John said with a mischievous grin. "So you have to promise not to tell her. Or anyone else. At least as long as I'm alive."

Noah gave John the curious look again, taking another drink of the bourbon and handling it a little better this time.

"So, you know how a few years back your grandma and I celebrated our 50th wedding anniversary?" John asked.

"Yeah," Noah said. "Mom said the 55th is coming up this year."

"Well, based on our wedding in 1967, that would be right," John said. He paused and took another sip. "But...we actually got married two years before that."

"You what?!" Noah said, choking a little on the sip he had just taken. It burned his throat a little.

"We were just 20 years old, not 22 like everyone else thinks," he said. "In fact, I married your grandmother just two months after meeting her, Aug. 6, 1965. In fact, when we got married again, the fake wedding in 1967, we got married on the same day so we'd only have one anniversary date to remember."

"How?" Noah asked, unsure what he was trying to ask.

"When you know, you know, right?" John said, smiling. "We met at the beginning of the summer and well, my folks didn't like it because I was supposed to be interning in my Pop's office. He didn't like that I was never home and always was trying to skirt out of work early. Of course, all I could think about was seeing your grandma."

Noah shook his head, unbelieving what he was hearing. John continued.

"Anyway, at the end of the summer, I asked her to marry me and she said yes," he said. "We knew neither of our parents would approve, but we didn't care. We went to the courthouse that same week. I transferred colleges and took all the money I'd saved from working every summer since I could remember.

"We both convinced them we lived in off-campus apartments with roommates, and we did have friends who covered for us when our parents decided to visit. She'd go over to Debbie's apartment, pretend like Debbie's room was her own and rush them out as quickly as she could. My parents never visited, so it wasn't a big deal. By the time we did have our wedding, or what our folks believed to be our wedding, both our parents were okay with it. We were 22 by that point. But we were married, after 2 months, two years before anyone ever knew about it, except a few friends."

"Wow," was all Noah could say. "I'm pretty sure I could have never pulled something like that off. Not that I wanted to, but..."

"Oh, with your moms, I'd agree," John said. "My biggest fear has always been Alexandra finding out."

"So, you don't think we're too young, then?" Noah said. "I just want to be able to be supportive of her - especially after...well, Kristen...you know. I just...love her and I hate seeing her hurt."

"It's hard losing a parent," John said. "She'll need a lot of support, and nothing ever prepares you for it. Hell, I still miss my old man, but Emily has a good head on her shoulder and Kristen, I think, has done a good job of being honest and real with her. She's been fighting this a long time. I'm glad she's doing well now, but you're right to think about it."

"What's it like? Losing a parent," Noah asked. "How old were you?"

"I was 25 when my mother died and 45 when my dad died," he said. "Your grandma lost her parents within about two years of each other. I want to say she about 50. Young or old, it doesn't get easier. But when my dad died, I was sure glad I had your mom to support me. We were all left in shock - heart attack at just 49."

Noah finished his glass of bourbon and sat it on the table next to him. A knock came on the door to John's den before it opened.

"Hey, Mom has pie and ice cream ready for everyone," Alex said. "You boys going to join us?"

"We'll be along in a bit," John said.

"What are you all doing?" Alex said. "You've been in here forever."

"Just chatting about...life," John said. "Noah's about to be a man, you know. Start a family."

"Well, you can take some time with that if you want," Alex said. "I'm in no hurry to be a grandmother."

"So you've said...a lot," Noah said.

"What's in that glass?" Alex said, noticing a whiskey glasses sitting by Noah.

"Nothing," Noah said, nervous.

John laughed.

"Ok, what WAS in it?" Alex said, staring at her father. "Dad?"

"Relax, Alex," John said. "There's more alcohol is your mother's rum cake that you like so much - and let the kids eat - than was in that glass. Besides, he's 20. We're home in a responsible environment. I know you were..." _drinking at his age_.

"Ok, fine," Alex said. "Just don't make it a habit. I don't even want to know."

"I know, Ma," Noah said. "It won't."

"Ok, well, if you all don't come for dessert soon, us girls will have eaten it all," Alex said.

#

The weekend away with the family was good for everyone. Rebecca and Shane - now married - couldn't make it, and Adam and Sara were visiting her parents, but overall, it was the perfect weekend.

Olivia and Alex found themselves curled up in a chair near a fireplace in the rarely-used family room, while the kids played a game and Kristen and Caroline swapped recipes.

"You ladies look comfortable," John said, joining them and taking a seat on the couch across the room.

"Thanks for having us this weekend, Dad," Alex said. "It's been nice to get away and just relax."

"Are you all ready for the big day?" he asked, referring to Noah and Emily's wedding.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Olivia laughed. "I mean, what prepares you for your babies getting married?"

"To be honest, none of my kids were babies," John said. "They all waited it out."

"We were just waiting to find the right person," Alex said. "I think we all did pretty good, too. Sara and Shane are ok. Of course, they don't compare to Liv here."

John laughed. "I think you're right...about you all finding the right person," he said. "I, of course, won't play favorites with my son and daughters-in-laws...but between us, you are my favorite, Olivia. You and Alex have always been meant to be...even if there were some hard times."

"Oh, and you gave me three amazing grandchildren," he continued. "That's more than I can say for Rebecca or Adam."

"See, I knew having kids would pay off," Alex said in jest, nudging Olivia.

"Alex, I did want to apologize for the bourbon earlier," he said. "I should have checked with you."

"Bourbon?" Olivia asked, looking at Alex.

"He gave our son a glass of bourbon," Alex said, rolling her eyes, but not angrily.

"Not a glass, two fingers," John said. "We were having a man-to-man talk about girls and life."

"It's not like he hasn't had alcohol before," Olivia said, surprisingly calm. "I mean, aside from when he got in trouble in high school, we'd be naive to think he hasn't drank since turning 18."

"I know, which is why I'm not concerned about it," Alex said. "Dad, you don't need to apologize. It's just hard accepting that he's growing up, that they're all growing up, but especially Noah."

"Well, watching your children grow up is hard," John said. "And I know your three have given you all more than your fair share of worries, but you know, you've done a great job raising them. Some of this could have happened to anyone. Things are different these days. But Noah, Addison and Maggie, they all have good heads on their shoulders ... like their Moms.

"It's hard to let them go, but at some point, you have to let them be who they are, make their decisions - celebrate their successes and let them learn from their failures while giving them love and support," he continued.

"We've tried...but I know we've made mistakes along the way," Olivia said.

"Olivia...we all do," he said. "I made my fair share...you both know full well of some of them. I wasn't as supportive as I should have been when you all were younger. I should have stood up to Adam, but I just let my own fears get in the way. I really did only want what was best for all my kids...you Alex and Adam...and Rebecca. I often wonder if I'd had been stronger, took a stand and not been ok just tolerating some of Adam's talk, that so much could have been prevented. The hurt he caused you all, what happened to Rebecca...Adam going to prison."

"Dad, you had no way of knowing...and we all made our own decisions, including Adam," Alex said.

"I know, and it may not have made much difference, but I'd have rather been on the right side of history than playing the fence," John said. "All three of my children suffered mightily because of that."

"You know we never blamed you, right?" Olivia said.

"I know, but I just wanted you to know," he said. "I was wrong and I look back at it as a regret, a place where I could have been a better parent. And suffice to say, I think no matter what places you may look back and question your decisions, know that you're both excellent parents. I couldn't think of two better people to raise my grandchildren."

"You're going to make me cry, Dad," Alex said.

"Save those tears for Noah and Emily's wedding day," he said. "When is the big day, anyway? Have they decided yet?"

"August 6," Alex said smiling. "The same day as yours and mom's 55th wedding anniversary. Though, we didn't plan that. They picked the date and Liv and I didn't realize it until just the other day."

John smiled, knowingly.

"Well, you kids have a good night," he said. "And enjoy this time of life. It's scary, but its one of the best thing ever to watch your children turn into adults."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	57. I Do

A/N: This moves fast. This story is wrapping up, too. Not sure how many more chapters, but we're moving along quickly. But you will get an immediate follow-up to this one, then probably some more jumps. This will set up yet another fic, so we'll make the whole damn thing a trilogy (Benson-Cabot Romance, Noah Series, and whatever I call the next one).

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: I DO**

 _I do._

 _I do._

Just like that, Olivia and Alex's little boy was married.

Tears flowed freely in the small service held just in front of family and close friends.

Olivia gripped Alex's hand, partly for support, partly because she just needed to feel Alex, to feel her hand of support and keep herself from sobbing.

Just before the preacher pronounced Noah and Emily husband and wife, Alex and Olivia shared a glance – and a smile. Their daughters were sitting beside them, along with John and Caroline, Rebecca and Shane, and Adam and Sara.

The wedding and reception were shorter than most, but everything about it was perfect. The ladies were sure they had never seen Noah looking as handsome, and told him about 100 times that day.

#

"Just like that, our baby is all grown up," Alex said, tears still feeling her eyes as she curled up next to Olivia on the couch after the long day of the wedding and reception.

Olivia couldn't respond without crying. They were tears of happiness, but she was still so emotional. She just wrapped her arms around Alex and held her closer.

"It's so quiet tonight," Olivia said. "It's going to be like this all the time soon enough."

Alex sighed. "I know," she said sadly.

Maggie and Addie decided to spend the rest of the weekend with John and Caroline and visit with Adam and Sara. Olivia and Alex declined the post-reception activities and agreed to drive out for lunch the following day.

"I can't believe Noah and Emily are delaying their honeymoon to see Addie off to camp," Alex said. "Can you imagine that scenario just a year or so ago?"

Olivia shook her head. "No way, but now that both Noah and Addie have graduated high school, maybe they can have a good relationship like you and …. Well, Rebecca."

Alex laughed. "Yes, let's hope they don't ever have a relationship like Adam had with us for a long time."

It had been an eventful May and early June. Addie graduated high school and was heading back off to camp for the summer. She decided to attend Stanford, which was something Alex agreed to, but really wasn't happy about. Mostly, both women were sad Addie would be so far away from the family.

"Are you upset we didn't go back to your parent's house tonight?" Olivia asked. She was tired and had suggested staying home, encouraging Alex to go with everyone else. But Alex decided to stay with her, telling her parents she'd meet them the next day.

"No, I'm exhausted," Alex said, leaning back against Olivia. "In fact, if you hadn't suggested it, I was going to."

"I was thinking; maybe we could take a vacation this summer, just the two of us," Olivia said.

"A vacation?" Alex said. "That sounds...fantastic. What about Maggie? I mean, do you trust her without us?"

"We're going to have to eventually," Olivia said. "I'm sure your she could stay with your parents. Besides, she's been really solid lately. I think she turned a corner."

"Me, too," Alex said. She leaned her head back and took a breath while she considered Olivia's proposal. "Let's do it. Where to?"

"I don't know. The Caribbean? Paris? Africa?" Olivia threw out all sorts of ideas they had talked about over the years.

"Oh, you want to go on a big vacation?" Alex said, surprised.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "I mean, I think we've earned it. We've traveled some, but not much and not in a while. It's as good a time as any, especially if you're going to be running for District Attorney in the next few years."

"Actually..." Alex said and trailed off before continuing. "Dad and I were talking this weekend and..."

"And...?" Olivia said, waiting for her wife to finish.

"It's possible there will be a special election next fall," Alex said. "I've heard some rumors that the DA may step down because his wife is sick, but ... I guess Dad has better sources than I do. Go figure."

"So that means...this will come sooner rather than later?" Olivia asked, making sure she followed.

"Yes," Alex said. "A special election next fall and regular election the following year."

"Two elections then...in two years," Olivia said.

Alex looked back at Olivia and smiled nervously. "Yes?"

Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Alex and smiled. "Ok, then we'll do it."

"Just like that?" Alex said.

"Yep," Olivia said. "I mean, I'm sure we can talk about more details tomorrow and in the coming weeks, but I'm in Alex. I want this for you as much as you do."

"I know, Liv," Alex said. "And I love you for that."

#

Olivia was startled to wake in the middle of the night by her phone ringing.

"Liv...doesn't your squad know we had a wedding?" Alex mumbled into her pillow when she heard the ringer. Her eyes never opened.

"Of course," Olivia said. "They were there. They wouldn't call unless it were an emergency."

Olivia rolled out of bed and answered the phone without looking as she tromped out of the bedroom so she didn't disturb Alex anymore.

"Benson."

She immediately heard sobbing. "Olivia..."

"Emily? What's wrong. Is Noah ok?" Olivia's heart felt like it stopped.

"He's fine. Well, no he's not, but it's not Noah," Emily said, still trying to get words out.

Olivia relaxed for a moment. _Kristen. Something must have happened to her._ Olivia's heart immediately started breaking for Emily.

"It's Grandpa John," Emily finally said. "He...I don't know. Addie said she thought he had a heart attack."

"Oh my God?" Olivia said. "Is he ok? Why didn't Addie call us?"

"She..she asked me to," Emily said. "I thought I could...she and Noah couldn't tell Alex." Emily started sobbing again.

"Emily..."

"Liv...He didn't make it," Emily finally got out. "He died before the ambulance even got there."

Olivia put her hand over her mouth and her breathing staggered. Finally, tears started falling as the weight of Emily's words hit her.

"Where is Noah?" Olivia asked.

"He's...he's trying to pack, but he's not good. He keeps crying," Emily said. "We both had quite a bit to drink when we got home tonight. So that's affecting him too."

"That's understandable," Olivia said. "It's your wedding night. Oh, Emily, I'm so sorry."

Olivia, apologizing, taking care of someone who was trying to comfort her.

"No, Olivia, I'm so sorry," Emily said. "Noah wants to go, but..."

"I'll pick you all up, just let me ..." Olivia froze when she realized what the rest of that sentence meant. _Just let me wake up Alex._ Of course, waking up Alex also meant telling her that her father was dead.

"I'll call us a Lyft," Emily said. "We'll come over there. If we don't leave soon, Noah is going to try to drive, so if we can get him over there..."

"That's a good plan," Olivia said. "I just need a few minutes to tell Alex. So if you can delay him for a few minutes, that would be helpful."

Emily understood Olivia wanted Alex to have some privacy for a few moments - a moment when Alex could be a grieving daughter and not a worried mother, too.

"Oh, and Emily...thank you," Olivia said. "Thank you for being part of our family."

Olivia hung up and stared back at the bedroom door. She and Alex had had a lot of hard moments and conversation. They'd been through tough thing, but so far...everything had been fixable or things they had control over. Close calls, but nothing worse.

Now, she had to tell Alex her dad was dead and there was nothing she could do to fix it or make it better. There was no taking it back and no chance for goodbyes.

John Cabot was dead.

Olivia took a slow walk into the bedroom. Alex had rolled toward the center of the bed, as she normally did when Olivia got up, so the brunette took a seat on Alex's side of the bed and watched her sleep for a moment.

Finally, she put a hand on Alex's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Alex," she whispered. "Sweetheart."

Alex rolled over and barely opened her eyes. "Work?"

Olivia shook her head, but she was sure Alex didn't see her. "Can you wake up, hon? I need to talk to you." She was doing her best to fight back her own tears. Now was time for her to be strong, as Alex had been for her all through the years.

"What's wrong, Liv?" a sleepy Alex said, eyes opening a little more. "Who was on the phone?"

Olivia reached down and took Alex's hand. "That was Emily."

Alex jumped nearly all the way up. "Is Noah ok?"

"Yes, it's not Noah," Olivia said. "He's fine. He'll actually be over here soon."

"Why? What's going on, Liv?" Alex was wide awake now and getting upset at Olivia dragging her feet.

Olivia opened her mouth and the words didn't come out. She clenched her jaw and tried again to find the words.

"Oh my God, it's Kristen, isn't it?" Alex said. "Oh, Emily..."

"No, babe, it's not Kristen," Olivia finally said, knowing she had to tell Alex fast. "It's your dad. Your dad had a heart attack."

"My dad had...what?" Alex said, not expecting the words Olivia was saying.

Olivia lifted a hand to Alex's head and let it stop on her cheek.

"Alex, your dad had a massive heart attack and he didn't make it," Olivia said, tears now falling.

"He...No, Olivia, he can't be..." Alex said, now crying as she was realizing what Olivia was saying, but not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry, baby," Olivia said. "I'm so sorry."

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes, knowing her worst fears were true. She buried her head into Olivia's shoulder as her wife wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

"We have to go to the hospital. We have to go be with Mom," Alex said.

"Your dad died at home," Olivia said. "But yes, we'll go as soon as Noah and Emily get here. They called a Lyft cause they've been celebrating. I'll drive us all."

Alex nodded. "Oh, Maggie and Addie were there."

"I know," Olivia said. "Addie is the one that called Emily. But that's good. They're there with your mom. So is everyone else."

"Liv..." Alex didn't know what to say.

"I know, sweetheart," Olivia said. "I know this hurts. But we will get through it because that's what we do. We'll get you there for your mom and I will take care of whatever you all need, ok?"

"I don't know how...I don't know how to do this," Alex said.

"No one does," Olivia said. "But it will be ok. Not today. Not tomorrow, but it will be ok. We can do this. And you can do this."

Alex took a deep breath.

"Lay down until Noah gets here," Olivia said. "I'll pack for us and we'll go."

"I love you, Liv," Alex said. "You're so strong."

"So are you. You've always been so strong for me," Olivia said. "So now it's my turn for a while."

Alex laid down flat on her back, looking straight at the ceiling.

Olivia leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Alex. And I will get us through this."

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


	58. The End

_A/N: Ok, wrapping this one up and setting up for what comes next in this series. Not sure when I'll start, because I promised a sequel in "Missing" and I may write another new one based on the upcoming episode given that CRAZY promo and previews we saw._

* * *

 **THE NOAH SERIES: THE END**

"How are you holding up?"

Olivia blinked a couple of times and realized someone was talking to her.

Kristen smiled and offered a cup of coffee to Olivia, taking a seat next to her on the back patio of the Cabot home.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "I'm fine."

The funeral had been earlier in the day and Olivia was exhausted. She was doing everything she could to support Alex, the kids, Caroline, Rebecca and Adam. Of course, Sara and Shane were helping out, but Olivia really took charge. John was her family, too, and she'd been part of the family a lot longer.

"Well, I'm sure that's not true, but you're doing a good job," Kristen said. "Emily is convinced you haven't slept since you heard the news."

Olivia shrugged as if to say Emily wasn't exactly wrong, but if her not sleeping meant her family could, it was worth it.

"I'll have time to sleep later," Olivia said. "I know how it was when I lost my mom. I actually didn't have that much of a support system then, but Alex...she was there. She just showed up one night with dinner and wine. It was actually the first time I kinda of told her how I felt, or tried to tell her. My mom met her once before she died and I told her I was sure my mom knew how I felt. We didn't get together right away, but that was the moment I knew something was different and that she felt it, too."

"I'm sure Alex appreciates you being here as much as you appreciated her," Kristen said.

"I know she does," Olivia said. "It's just...no matter the relationship or the age, it's always hard to lose a parent."

Kristen was quiet and glanced knowingly at Olivia.

Olivia spoke, realizing the impact of her words. "I ... I didn't mean to bring us down."

"No, Liv, it's ok," Kristen said. "I actually take great solace in the fact that Emily has Noah and your entire family to be there for her when I'm gone. Because...we both know..."

"Hey," Olivia said, pulling Kristen in for a hug. "However much time it is, we all cherish it with you. I know Emily does."

"Well, I've tried to prepare her as best as I could," Kristen said.

"You've done a great job and raised a great daughter with a good head on her shoulder," Olivia said. "We're just blessed to have her as part of our family too now. And you."

"As am I," Kristen said. "Anyway, what brings you out here? Other than everyone else seems distracted by other family members right now and you deserve a break?"

"Honestly? Feeling guilty," Olivia said.

"What?"

"We were supposed to come out here the night after the wedding," Olivia said. "But I suggested we go home, or at least that I'd go home because I was exhausted. So Alex did too and we told them we'd come the next day."

"Liv...you know Alex would never blame you," Kristen said. "And I'm pretty sure Alex was equally as exhausted. I know I was, too."

"I know, but..."

"No, buts," Kristen said. "I know you well enough by now to know you take on more burden than you need to take on. You don't need to do that here. That entire family knows how much you loved them and loved John."

Olivia nodded her head. "Thank you, Kristen. I probably should get back inside and check on everyone."

"Actually, they're fine," Kristen said. "And I may have told them you weren't feeling well. You need a break."

Olivia laughed. "Well, thank you for the coffee. Now, let's sit here and figure out when we may have some grandchildren."

Both women laughed and sat back while they sipped their coffee.

#

Later that evening, after Olivia checked on everyone to make sure they were all getting to bed and see if they needed anything, she found Alex in their bedroom at the Cabot's house.

"Hey, can I get you anything before bed?" Olivia asked, seeing Alex laying on the bed.

"No, thank you, Liv," Alex said. "How are you feeling? Kristen said you weren't feeling well earlier."

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine. I think she just wanted to make sure I was ok," Olivia said. "But I'm fine."

Alex smiled. "I figured as much," the blond said. "You've been a rock star, Liv, and it hasn't gone unnoticed on anyone."

Olivia crawled into bed next to Alex and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm just doing what anyone would do," Olivia said. "Besides, when my mom died..."

"I tried to kiss you!" Alex said. "Talk about inappropriate timing. I still can't believe I did that."

Olivia chuckled. "I was actually disappointed my phone rang," she said. "But I guess it all worked out."

"Yes, it did," Alex said.

The blonde buried her head into Olivia's chest and sighed, happy to be in her wife's arms before raising back up.

"Oh, Addie and I talked tonight about summer and school," Alex said.

"Oh?" Olivia said. She wasn't sure tonight was the best time for that conversation, given they had differing opinions on both. "And?"

"She's still going to work at camp, just delayed a week," Alex said. "And Adam and Sara will be there, so I think that will still be good. She at least has someone."

"And Stanford?" Olivia said. "I mean, it's a little late in the game..."

"Columbia," Alex said. "Or at least, she's going to try. She was accepted though it was her third or fourth choice, but she said she wants to be close to family."

Olivia nodded. John's death had been hard on everyone. Noah and John were very close, but Maggie and Addie were there. Addie did chest compressions until paramedics showed up, a skill she learned at camp.

The EMTS told her she was the only thing that gave him a fighting chance, but with the massive heart attack, nothing anyone could have done would have saved it. It was simply his time to go.

"That's...understandable right now," Olivia said.

"I told her she could even take a year off if she wanted. A gap year or whatever," Alex said. "But she seemed to think camp and classes would be a good distraction for her."

"I can't say I disagree," Olivia said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Alex said, smiling at her wife. "You function by distracting yourself from emotions sometimes. Like these past few days, Liv. You haven't even taken time to grieve and I know you want to or need to."

"I will," Olivia said. "And you're right, it's been hard. You dad...well, he's the closest thing to a father I've ever had."

"I know...and he thought of you as his daughter," Alex said. "He loved you. Mom does too. We all do."

Olivia smiled. "I know," she said. "But Addie...she's probably going to need someone to talk to."

"I know," Alex said. "I've already talked to her about it and she assured me they had mental health professional at camp. Plus, she's gotten very close to Sara and I know Sara, as much as anyone, understands loss."

"You accomplished a lot tonight," Olivia said. "Maybe I should have been inside helping."

"No, it was good to be able to be the mom and take care of them," Alex said. "I mean, I've appreciated everything you've done the past few days, but, I guess like you, I needed the distraction, too."

"So, Addie is set on Columbia?" Olivia said.

"She said she was, but I don't know how much thought she's given it," Alex said. "But whatever she wants, I told her she could do. She is old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions."

"Wow," Olivia said. "That's...mature of you, actually."

"I know, right?" Alex said. "It felt good just to trust her and let it go. I know she'll be ok and I want her to get whatever support she feels she needs."

"I talked to Kristen for a while tonight," Olivia said. "I hate to think about it, but..."

"I know," Alex said. "I keep thinking about how Emily and Noah are going to have to go through this again, though, hopefully not soon."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Olivia said. "But either way, Kristen said she 'took solace' by the fact that Emily had Noah and us."

"Well, I'm happy Noah has Emily through this," Alex said. "I know how close he and dad were and I know he talks to her more than us."

"We have a good family," Olivia said. "No matter what happens, we'll all get through it. How's Maggie?"

"She was really attentive to Addie tonight," Alex said. "It's really great to see our children support each other like they have. Me and mine, we never really had to go through anything like this. Our grandparents died when we were young still except one. And when Grandma died, she was pretty old and it was expected."

"Well, your family has been through quite a bit," Olivia said.

"That's true, but we didn't handle it so well," Alex said. "And once again, I was very glad to have you with me."

"And you always will."

#

The following day, after breakfast with the entire family, the Benson-Cabots went home.

Noah and Emily went to their new apartment.

Addie made plans to get to camp and to attend her first year of Columbia.

Maggie was going to spend the summer volunteering at the homeless shelter and prepare for 11th grade.

Alex and Olivia began preparations for Alex's DA run...something Alex's father made sure would come to fruition, even in his death.

* * *

 _As always, your reviews are appreciated. Love it, hate it, have ideas? Let me know with a comment or on Twitter -rileyclocks!_


End file.
